Honor and Sacrifice
by dsfeo78
Summary: Sequel to 'Everyone Wants Their Fifteen Minutes'. AU Rizzles picking up at the end of the first story. A wedding and a case where nothing is as it appears. But can the truth be found in time or will the damage be too much to overcome?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N So I offer up another R&I tale with my favorite dynamic duo. This is the sequel to "Everyone Wants Their 15 Minutes" quite simply because I can't help myself and be honest you all knew I wouldn't just leave you all completely hanging with that ending. If you haven't read "15" yet you probably should. It's not vital but it will be helpful as there will be some plot points here that assume you read the first story.**

**I'd attempt to promise light and fluffy but I've come to accept the fact that I just can't be trusted when I get going and I do get into cases and crime. Sorry. I'm deciding to just accept it as a flaw and move on. This is Rizzles and I'll try to do better about balancing Rizzles and crime. I'm a sucker for a happy ending (you should all know that by now)…so angst and drama will be had but it makes the happy that much more enjoyable.**

**Ok- I'm done rambling….please enjoy. Like I said….this is the sequel to "15 Minutes". As for timing…we will start at the end (or close to it) but then go back to the beginning. You'll understand as you read. Daily updates per usual. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything (sad but beyond true). Just having some innocent fun with my favorite crime fighting team. **

Honor and Sacrifice

Chapter 1

**December 2011  
Boston, MA**

It was barely 7 am when Sean Cavanaugh made his way up to his office. His day was packed. He had a bad habit of scheduling events, appoints and calls back to back and sometimes he paid a price for that efficiency. He already knew today was going to be one of those days. In his mind his schedule was going to go south by 11 am and if he was placing bets he felt there was a chance it was going to get messed up as early as 10:30 am. But, Sean would manage as best he could. It's what he did on an almost daily basis.

He exited the elevator and walked through the bull pen. It was a little too early for any of his detectives to be in and at their desks. The department did not have any active investigations at the moment. Rizzoli and Frost had closed their last case over a week ago. Crowe and Rodriquez had closed their last one five days ago. Sean was a little surprised that neither team had received any calls since but he didn't mention it out loud. He knew better than to jinx the quiet. In all his years on the force he understood to respect the quiet. Murder happens in its own time.

The department had been through some difficult times recently. The last few months had been hard on everyone and the quiet was welcomed. His detectives needed the break. He couldn't help but think of the last two cases Rizzoli and Frost had handled. Both cases had taken a toll on his detectives and he wasn't happy with how several aspects of the investigation and its fallout were handled. His unhappiness was one of the reasons his day was almost overbooked. He had been trying to get answers for what had happened and his patience had run out. He was going to get those answers today. People owed him, and his entire department, an explanation and come hell or high water Sean was going to get that today.

He was almost grumbling to himself as he finally entered his office and turned on the lights. He was also cursing himself for not stopping downstairs for coffee. He was going to need it before long. He rounded his desk and was about to pull out his chair when his eyes first caught sight of what was on his desk. He felt his heart drop into the pit of his stomach the very second his brain caught up to what his eyes registered.

"Son of a bitch!" he said out loud. He was normally reserved with his emotions and his temper but what was sitting on his desk was the last thing he expected and it sure as hell was the last thing he wanted. He took a deep breath and tried to steady himself. He then pulled his cell phone from his hip. He scrolled through the contacts finding the number he needed and hit send. "It's me. I need to see you in my office as soon as possible."

He listened for a few seconds and looked at his watch. It was now 7:02 am. "7:15? That's perfect." He hung up and took a seat in his chair. A random thought crossed his mind. He would have lost his own bet. His schedule was now completely jacked up and it was only 7:03 am. His only other thought was that he really wished it was 7:15.

For twelve long minutes he sat at his desk and stared at what was still just sitting there. He hadn't touched it. Almost like the act of touching it would make it real. He didn't want it to be real. So he just split his time letting his eyes shift from what was on his desk to his watch and back. For twelve minutes. Finally, there was a knock on his door.

"You wanted to see me Lieutenant?" asked Dr. Maura Isles.

"Yes, come in please," Sean said and indicated for Maura to take a seat.

Maura complied and entered Sean's office sitting down across from him. He looked angry. She could tell something was bothering him. "Are you ok?" she couldn't help but ask.

"At the moment, no I'm not," his answer was frank.

"What's going on?" she asked with nothing but concern in her voice.

He released a heavy sigh and looked at Maura. He finally made a move to touch the objects on his desk. He couldn't ignore them forever. He picked them up and displayed them in front of Maura. He saw the change of her expression before he even heard her gasp. Based on her reaction it was clear she hadn't known about this.

"So, she didn't tell you?" he asked.

Maura couldn't take her eyes off what was in Cavanaugh's hands. She shook her head. "No." She was quiet for a second but then added, "I knew she was upset but she never mentioned this."

Both Maura and Sean sat in silence staring at the badge and gun that apparently now belonged to the former Detective Jane Rizzoli. Each stared bewilderedly at the two items. Neither understanding fully what it all meant or what they would do next.

R&I

**September 2011  
New York, NY**

"Marry me." Maura heard herself say it and was immediately frustrated with herself.

_Ugh! Why did this woman have this kind of effect on me? Wrong! I did this all wrong! Again! First the boat and now this!_

"Yes," Jane answered with a smile on her face that could light up the entire New York skyline.

"Damn it!" Maura muttered, she thought to herself.

"Umm….Maura you do know that traditionally the response to an acceptance of a marriage proposal is usually something other than 'damn it', right?" She was still smiling but was trying to understand the frazzled and dismayed look on Maura's face.

"Shit…" Maura said louder this time knowing she said that one out loud.

"It's not that either," Jane said almost laughing this time as it was very rare to hear Maura swear. But she was clearly thrown by something.

"No. I mean yes. I mean no. No. I mean….oh hell, just wait right here. One second!" Maura exclaimed and she retreated from the balcony leaving behind a now confused detective. Before panic could kick in for Jane Maura had returned and seemed slightly more composed than when she left. "Mau…" Jane started but was cut off.

"Just wait. I'm usually better with words but there is just something about you that can throw me into such a state." Maura let herself get resettled on the balcony and turned her full attention to Jane. "Somehow you seem to make me fumble the way I see certain things happening in my head. I need a do-again."

Jane bit down hard on her cheek to not laugh out loud. She had quickly figured out what had flustered her beautiful girlfriend and she didn't want to make her feel worse than what she was already feeling. "Sweetheart, you mean a do-over."

"Right. A do-over. I need one of those."

Jane in that moment had never seen Maura look so adorable, beautiful and sexy all at the same time. There was a look on her face that made Jane go weak in the knees. She struggled to stand upright. Clearing her voice she said, "You can have one." There was nothing in this world she would ever deny the woman standing in front of her.

That put a smile on Maura's face. And she visibly relaxed. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I have to ask for a do-over. But like I said, there is just something about you and the effect you seem to have on me that throws me. Jane, I love you. I think I've always loved you. From the minute we met I knew there was just something about you that I was drawn to.

"I hadn't had many friends in life and most people never took the time to really get to know me. But then there you were. You were this force that was suddenly in my life and the most amazing part was that you accepted me for who I was. You weren't trying to change me. But you did change me. You opened me up to new experiences and made me less afraid of the living. You allowed me into your life and that opened the world for me. I had been alone for so long and suddenly I wasn't. I had you.

"Having you in my life has been the greatest gift I've ever been given because I keep receiving from it. Something every single day. First it was your friendship. Then it was your family. And then, magically, it was your love. I've come to depend upon you for so much. And as independent as I am the thought of depending on you has never once scared me.

"You speak so eloquently about the moment you knew you were in love with me I think it's only fair that I tell you the very moment I knew I was in love with you. And what's funny, or sad in an odd sort of way, is that I wasn't too far behind you in that realization. You said you knew you loved me when we were discussing the discovery that Colin was my half-brother. I realized that I loved you when I called you after Doyle took me from the morgue. I think you thought I was Doyle or whoever took me and the very second I heard what you said I knew I was in love with you. Do you remember?"

Jane shook her head no. She remembered the feelings she had of panic and fear. She remembered thinking she would do anything to get Maura back uninjured. But she exact words she could not recall.

"You said 'Whatever you want I can get it'. I was immediately thrown by both the tone of your words and the meaning behind them. I mean Jane in a matter of a half a second you made me feel so secure and wanted and loved. Just by offering someone you didn't even know anything they wanted. For me. I'd never had anyone willing to risk anything for me before.

"But there you were. Reacting on pure instinct and seemingly forgetting everything you were ever trained when it came to hostage negotiations. In that moment I knew I loved you. More than a friend. More than family. I wanted to be with you. And like you I thought about telling you how I felt but also like you I was afraid. Afraid you wouldn't see me in that way. Afraid if I mentioned it I would jeopardize the single most important relationship in my life. So I didn't.

"To think of how much time we both wasted. Foolishly, needlessly wasted. But now, I have you. In my life every single day and I don't ever want to be without you. I don't want a day to pass where I can't say I love you. Where I can't hold you in my arms. I want to start every single day with you being the first face I see. The first voice I hear. I want to end each day knowing that I'm the very last face you see and voice you hear."

This time Maura pulled out a box from her jacket pocket. Jane looked down at the box in Maura's hand and smiled. She had thought so but now she knew the exact reason why Maura had requested a do-over. She looked up at Maura who still had the most beautiful, open and loving smile on her face.

Maura slowly held up the box and opened it exposing a diamond ring. "Jane Rizzoli, you are the love of my life. My soulmate. My life just doesn't work without you in it. Would you do me the honor of allowing me to become your wife? Will you marry me?"

Jane's eyes were watered over but she would later deny ever being on the edge of tears. "Maura, the honor would be all mine. So, again, yes."

Maura slid the ring onto Jane's fingers. She then laced her fingers into both of Jane's hands and pulled her in for a long, passionate kiss sealing the moment perfectly.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N ok so one chapter into this story and I'm already blown away from the response and reaction. All of you guys are awesome and believe me when I say I am truly humbled by the support. For those that take the time out of their day to review my work...thank you. If you allow replies you all get one from me...every time. If you posted as a guest...I guess a generic thank you will have to do as I can't personally reply. (And for the guest who outlined what they did and didn't want...I promise you won't have a reason to stop reading...it is safe to continue on all fronts of your concerns.). Again...thanks and now back to the story.**

Chapter 2

The flight back to Boston was quick and uneventful. Both Jane and Maura were ready to be home. Each understood that they had something special in the time they had with each other while in New York but their lives and their future awaited them in Boston. Jane had received final medical clearance to return to work. Maura's vacation time had come to an end. It was time.

"So how long do you think it will take before your mother notices the ring on your finger?" Maura asked as they were pulling up into Maura's driveway.

Jane smiled. "Knowing my mother's Spidy sense I'll put the over/under at ten minutes. And I'll bet the under."

"Spidy sense?" Maura asked a little confused.

"Spidy. Spider Man. A superhero extrasensory power." Jane looked at the still confused look on Maura's face and snickered. "Never mind."

"Ten minutes huh? Alright, in the interest of fairness, I'll take the over." But Maura had a feeling this was going to be a bet she was easily going to lose so she wasn't very willing to actually put a stake onto the bet. She smiled when she realized Jane didn't want an actual wager either.

"Regardless of the amount of time it will take, you should be prepared for her reaction. Her overreaction to be more precise. This will set new records on the Angela Rizzoli freak out scale. You have been officially warned," Jane stated as she put the car in park. They both took a deep breath and exited the car to head inside.

It had been almost a month since Angela had seen her daughter. Daughters actually as she always considered Maura a daughter long before the nature of the girls' relationship changed. Angela had absolutely no issues with Jane and Maura being romantically involved. It actually made complete sense to her and she was in no way shocked or surprised when Jane stopped for coffee a month ago to ask her if she would be alright with Jane being involved with a woman.

Angela knew immediately the woman Jane was referring to was Maura. She had wondered a few times in the past whether the two were getting romantically involved but she had resisted the urge to ask. She was afraid if she was wrong, or even if she was right, that her mentioning anything about a romantic relationship with Maura before Jane was ready to talk about it would pose a risk to its future. So, against everything she desperately wanted, she kept her mouth shut and waited for Jane to approach her about any new relationship.

When that moment came and Jane was standing in her kitchen Angela couldn't have been happier. Her daughter, who never let anyone in, was telling her she may have found someone to love. Her daughter, who had suffered so much at the hands of pure evil, was telling her she may be open to sharing her life with another person. Her daughter, who at times was on the brink of isolationism, was standing in front of her asking for her approval. Approval that was never required to obtain. But the very act of Jane reaching out to her to ask if she approved meant more to Angela than she would ever be able to explain to anyone.

And there was Maura. The fact that it was Maura that Jane had been talking about warmed Angela's heart. Angela loved Maura. She had gotten to know the medical examiner over the years and doubted there would ever be anyone better for Jane than Maura. When she first met Maura she didn't quite understand how or why Jane seemed to let the woman closer to her than anyone else in her daughter's life. Ever. But as she got to know Maura it didn't take long for her to figure it out. Maura's heart was pure and true and it was impossible not to be drawn to the woman.

So for Angela, the only downfall to the start of Jane and Maura's relationship was the fact that both of them had disappeared to New York at the very beginning of that relationship. Angela had to rely on text messages, emails and the occasional phone call to try to gauge how it was advancing. She wanted a front row seat to the evolution of the two but instead she was barely in the back of the bus. But, her daughters were coming home and she would be able to size up their status for herself once they were there.

"Ma?" Jane called out as she and Maura walked through the side door to the Beacon Hill home. Jane had told Angela their return flight information and there would be no way that after almost a month Angela would be anywhere other than inside the main house awaiting their return.

"Janie!" Angela shouted from the living room. She was in front of Jane and engulfing her into a bear hug in the blink of an eye.

"Ma! I need to breathe," Jane tried to gasp as she attempted to wiggle out of Angela's hug. "Seriously Ma. We were only gone for three weeks." But she made no attempt to conceal the smile that was on her face. She had missed her mother and was truly happy to see her.

"Maura!" Angela abandoned her daughter and treated Maura to the same bone crushing hug Jane had just received. Maura didn't struggle as much as Jane so the hug lasted longer.

"Ma, she needs to breathe too," Jane said trying to intervene, snickering slightly as she watched Maura's reaction to Angela's embrace.

Angela released the grip she had on Maura and stood back. She took in the sight of the two women in front of her. She had missed them both. "You both look good," she said with a smile.

"Thank you," Maura said with a smile. "It's good to be home though."

All three women entered Maura's kitchen. Jane was going to get the bags from the car later. She went to the refrigerator as she was sure Angela would have stocked up on the essentials for their return. She wasn't disappointed when she looked inside. She reached in to remove a water for Maura and a beer for herself. She turned around to hand the water to Maura when she heard the scream.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT IS THAT ON YOUR FINGER?"

Jane looked down at her watch. Five minutes, forty five seconds. She looked at Maura with a cocky grin. "I win."

Maura giggled and was glad they didn't have anything at stake for the bet.

"Excuse me? I do believe I asked a question," Angela announced as her eyes were focused in on the ring on Jane's finger.

"What? Like you've never seen an engagement ring before?" Jane asked but in such a playful tone it made Maura laugh.

"Engagement?" Angela grew wide-eyed as she finally looked away from the ring and towards Jane and Maura. "Really? Engagement?"

"Yes Ma, engagement. Maura asked me to marry her."

Angela turned to look at Maura. There was nothing but love and excitement in Angela's eyes. If Maura was at all concerned about Angela's reaction to the engagement she no longer had a single reason to be. "Oh Maura!" Angela stepped forward and had Maura in another bear hug.

Jane smiled at the sight in front of her. Her mother could be overbearing and loud at times but Jane had never once questioned whether she was loved. It broke her heart that Maura had those questions at times in her life. So seeing her mother embrace her fiancée made a calm, reassuring feeling rush over her. She wanted nothing more than to protect Maura and ensure that she felt love every day. She knew Angela considered Maura family already but the fact that they were now at a point where it would be permanent soon was special.

"I want details," an excited Angela looked to Maura.

"Ma," Jane interrupted attempting to rescue Maura, "there will be no details. That was a private moment between the two of us. All you ever need to, or will, know is that Maura asked and I said yes."

"But…"

"Ma, I'm not kidding here. Maura asked and I said yes. End of discussion. Ok?" She knew her mother was just curious but the details of the proposal were deeply personal and Jane was not going to share those.

Angela was desperate for details but there was something about the look in Jane's eye in that moment that she knew she wasn't going to get any of the details from Jane so she decided to let it drop. She didn't, however, attempt to hide her disappointment.

Maura snickered at the interaction between mother and daughter but was secretly happy for Jane's interference. She had a hard time not answering the questions anyone asked of her and she would have told the details to Angela if Jane hadn't stepped in. She didn't mind if Angela knew the details but once she knew Jane wanted that information to remain private she now wouldn't fill her in. She smiled to herself as she realized that Jane's innate habit of protecting her had once again kicked in and that made her smile.

"Alright, alright. I won't ask for any more details. Except," said she and reverted her gaze from Jane to Maura, "except did you set a date?"

"No Angela. We haven't discussed details or dates," Maura answered.

That made Angela's face light up. Jane saw that look. She knew that look. "Ma…." She said in a cautious tone. "Officially, for the record, this will be _our_ wedding to plan. So whatever thought you just had cross your mind, stop it."

"I didn't say thing," Angela tried to say innocently.

"You didn't need to say anything Ma. I know you. I know that look. It's too soon to be talking details. The engagement just happened. So relax over there. There will be plenty of time to get obsessed with wedding details later."

"You're right. Nothing needs to be decided this minute. I just can't believe my baby is getting married," her grin spreading from cheek to cheek.

"Yes Ma, I'm getting married. But for right now let's just focus on today. We just got home. We've been gone for three weeks and we both just need to get settled."

"Well, I'm still planning on dinner tomorrow. Both your brothers can make it and I checked with Korsak and Frost and they both will be here as well. Everyone missed you two so it doesn't surprise me that they can all make dinner. I stocked the fridge and freezer so there is plenty of food for you two to heat up for dinner tonight."

"Angela, do you want to stay for dinner?" Maura asked.

"No thank you. I'll let you both get resettled. We can talk in the morning." She walked over to Maura for one last hug and then turned to Jane. She paused for a second to see if Jane would shy away and when she didn't Angela hugged Jane too. She held on long enough to whisper into Jane's ear. "I'm so happy for you. For you both." And with that she broke the hug. She headed to the front door and back over to the guest house.

"That wasn't a new record on the so called Angela Rizzoli freak out scale," Maura noted with a smile. "In fact, I thought that was relatively tame for her."

"Oh, don't let that fool you. That's just the calm before the storm. There will be no stopping her once she is allowed to really think about wedding details. We are going to have to keep her on a very short leash once the wedding preparations get started."

Maura smiled as she felt Jane approach her from behind and wrap her arms around her. She leaned back into the embrace. The feel of Jane's breath on her neck sent goosebumps through her whole body. She sighed contentedly. "We are home."

Jane smiled and whispered into her ear, "Yes we are." Jane tightened her hold around Maura and let her lips gently skirt along the back of Maura's neck. She felt the hitch in Maura's breath and felt a shiver run through her as she felt Maura's hands lightly streak up and down her arms. She slowly let her lips work over to Maura's ear lobe and sucked it into her mouth.

Maura released a soft moan as soon as Jane started to work over her ear lobe. If Jane kept that up Maura would soon go weak in the knees. As it was she was already in need of leaning some of her weight into Jane's frame to stay upright and steady. The feel of Jane's lips anywhere on her body had an electrifying effect on her and her whole body was starting to tingle.

As Jane continued to use her mouth to work over Maura's ear and neck she let out a whisper, "You are hungry?" It was getting late and they hadn't had any dinner yet.

Maura took advantage of Jane's break in necking action to shift herself so she was now facing the woman of her dreams. She stared into the deep brown eyes in front of her and let a slight grin etched itself on her lips. With a twinkle in her eye and desire in her heart she offered up the only answer that was possible in that moment. "I'm starving," she muttered as she captured the lips in front of her.

The kiss was deep and immediately passionate. It lasted only as long as it took for Jane to start walking Maura towards the stairs that lead up to the bedroom. There would be at least one hunger that was going to be fed tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**October 2011**

"What do we got?" Jane asked as she and Frost approached the roped off scene.

"Male victim. Visible head trauma but we haven't been able to determine if there are other injuries. We've been waiting for the ME's office," the uniformed officer explained to the approaching detectives.

"Where is Maura anyway?" Frost looked at Jane as he asked.

"Baltimore," she said not hiding the slight pout in her voice.

"Conference?" he asked.

"Yeah, she's a keynote speaker. She's been gone for two days and won't be back until Friday." Jane hated being away from Maura. Since the start of their relationship they hadn't spent any night away from each other until this medical conference and Jane decided she definitely did not like the separation.

"Separation anxiety?" Frost asked with a grin.

"Shut up," she said defensively but half grinning because she knew there was some truth behind it. Thankfully they approached the body and could get distracted with actual work.

Jane looked around at the scene. They were in a high rise office building in downtown Boston. A law firm. The building was on Pearl St. Their victim, Thomas Miller, was a junior partner in the firm specializing in corporate tax laws.

"Miller was found earlier this morning by the building cleaning service. At 5:30 am. Building logs show that he left work yesterday at 6:00 pm but returned at 11:30 pm and never checked back out again. His vehicle is down in the garage in his assigned parking spot. Uniforms have secured the car for examination." Frost stated looking down at some of the notes he had already taken.

Jane nodded as she listened. "Let's get copies of the building logs and request any surveillance footage they have. Lobby, parking garage, elevators, hallways. Anything. With an estimate on time of death we may be able to narrow down who was in the building. We may have caught a break with his return after hours. There should be a minimal number of people in the building."

Jane turned her attention to the body. The ME had arrived and was starting his initial examination. "Dr. O'Malley," Jane greeted. O'Malley was covering Maura's rotations while she was in Baltimore. O'Malley was an excellent ME. His personality was a bit gruff at times but Jane preferred him over Dr. Pike any day.

"Detective," acknowledged Dr. O'Malley as he started to process the body. "I'll have my initial assessment for you in a few minutes."

Jane was used to O'Malley's work habits. He didn't like discussion while he looked at a body or visitors while he did autopsies. Jane had come to accept this about him and she just let him work. Once he did his initial assessment he would explain everything to her so she stepped away to let him work. She turned her attention to Frost.

"Let's find out from the firm if Miller had any clients that were unsatisfied with his work or him. If there were any complaints filed against him or that he may have filed against others."

"I'm on it," said Frost and he walked away.

After a few minutes Dr. O'Malley approached Jane. "Detective, with your permission we are ready to remove the body."

"Do you have a time of death estimate?"

"Based on body temperature and rigor I estimate the time of death to be between midnight and 2 am this morning. I may be able to narrow that down to about an hour window with the autopsy. As for the body, there was blunt force trauma to the base of the skull but until the autopsy I can't say if that is the COD. There appears to be cuts and abrasions on the victim's hands and possibly tissue under his fingernails. I've had the hands bagged and look at that back at the morgue. There were no other signs of visible trauma."

"Thank you. Please let me know when you have the preliminary results from the autopsy."

Frost rejoined Jane as Dr. O'Malley went to supervise the removal of the victim from his office. "The building entry and exit logs were being emailed to us within the hour. They will messenger over the video footage from yesterday and this morning once they've exported it all to a flash drive. We caught a break with the parking garage as well. Entrance and exit to the garage is keycard controlled. There is no public access so those logs will be sent to use with the building logs as well."

"Remind me to request that all of our murders happen inside tightly controlled high rise buildings," she said with a smile.

"Seriously. This should help us with access control. The building manager will also send over a list of building workers who were here overnight."

"Let's speak with the firm's managing partner and then we can go notify the victim's wife," Jane took one more look around the office and left with Frost to see the partner.

R&I

"Mr. Delavan did Thomas Miller have any enemies that you were aware of?" Frost asked.

"No. Tom got along with everyone who ever spent any time with him. He has….had that kind of outgoing personality."

"Were there any clients unhappy with his work? Any complaints at all?" Jane asked.

"No. Tom was a junior partner for us and he was under review for a promotion to associate partner status. He is one of our top corporate tax lawyers and we have never had a complaint filed against him. His promotion to associate partner was a lock. The partner vote was going to be just a formality."

"Is there anyone in your firm who may have been jealous of Mr. Miller's success? Someone who didn't want to see him get the promotion?"

Delavan was quiet for a minute. "I can't imagine anyone in our firm would do something like this."

"I understand that Sir, but if you could think about that a moment. If Mr. Miller wasn't going to get the promotion to associate partner is there anyone else that would stand to gain from that?"

"There's not a partnership quota here. If Tom was not promoted it doesn't mean that someone else would automatically be considered in his place. All partnerships, junior, associate, operating, are given purely on merit. We don't have a cap on the number of partners we have for the firm. So, I wouldn't think that his promotion would play into any of what happened to him."

"Are you aware of any issues in Mr. Miller's personal life?" Frost asked.

Delavan shook his head. "From everything I have seen Tom was a happily married man. But to be honest with you this is not the type of firm that sees open discussions about our associates' personal lives. I'm not aware of any issues in his marriage but I'm also not close enough to that to say for certain."

Jane nodded and appreciated his frankness. "Do you have any idea why Mr. Miller returned to the office at 11:30 pm last night?"

Delavan shook his head. "I don't keep tabs on my lawyers. Most everyone here will return to work throughout the night from time to time. They work on billable hours. Tom had some overseas clients and with the time zone issues I do believe he would schedule late night appointments and telecommunications at times. I will have his schedule made available to you and we can get you records of calls from his office line and any video conferencing that may have occurred last night."

"Thank you. If you can think of anything that might help us please contact us," Jane said as she and Frost made their out of Delavan's office. It was time to speak with the wife.

R&I

"So, have the two of you decided on a date yet?" Frost asked as they were driving towards the victim's house.

"April 21st," Jane said with a smile.

"Well that's progress. Last time I asked you hadn't even narrowed down a month." Frost wasn't surprised when Jane and Maura returned from New York engaged. He had been watching the two grow closer and closer for years and he always believed that they would end up together. He was a little surprised that it was Maura who asked Jane but in the years he had known them both things just seemed to have a way of working out as they were meant to be.

"Yeah, it's been a process," Jane said with a hint of frustration in her voice. "Maura wants a spring wedding." Jane felt bad for letting herself express some frustration. She knew that the wedding and the preparations for the wedding were going to be involved so she really shouldn't start complaining when things were evolving the way she knew they would.

"What do you want?" he asked looking over at her.

"I just want to get married," she blurted out before she could stop it. It was a rare but honest admission from her. Her usual outward stance on all the hoopla that was happening had been to say things were being decided and both she and Maura were figuring it out. Recently, however, Jane was starting to feel like all of the details were being debated on and influenced by two well-meaning but overbearing mothers. With her financee at the center of it all and encouraging the input from both mothers.

Jane released a sigh, "Don't tell her I said this but honestly I don't get excited about the details. If I have to look at one more bridal magazine I think I'm going to go crazy."

Frost snickered as he got a mental picture of Jane stuck sitting around a table with Maura, Angela and Constance all discussing dresses, shoes and hairstyles. "Sorry Jane," try has he could he couldn't get rid of the smile on his face.

"Your sympathy is so sincere," Jane quipped. "Don't get me wrong. I want to get married. I don't even mind a ceremony. But this thing seems to have started to take on a life of its own. I want Maura. I'd be happy with a quick city hall service. But Maura grew up with this grand idea, a 'fantasy wedding', and I want her to have that. She deserves to have the kind of wedding she's always dreamed about having. Plus all this planning seems to have brought Maura and her mother closer together. I can't stand in the way of that."

"But….?"

"But nothing. It's what she wants and I'm going to make sure she gets it. So, April it will be. The venue is almost secured."

"Almost?"

"Yeah, we've picked a place and it's available for that date but there may be an issue. It appears as if there may be a chance that it's not large enough to hold the expected number of guests."

"Just how many guests are we talking here?" Frost couldn't hide his curiosity.

"I'm not exactly sure yet. No one seems to be. That's part of the problem. Everyone is still working on their first proposals for the guest list right now."

"First proposals?" Frost asked clearly confused.

"Yeah, Constance, Maura, Ma and I have been asked to put together the first draft of the list of people we each want or need to invite to the wedding. Apparently there will be several drafts before obtaining the final list. And without a final list we don't have a final head count."

Frost couldn't help but snicker at Jane's tone. "How many people so far?"

She half groaned, "Enough that there is a good chance that we need to find a bigger place for the reception. I was hoping for something small but apparently I underestimated the social obligations that come along with marrying an Isles. And Ma isn't helping either. She drumming up names of cousins and relatives I've never even met before but apparently 'absolutely' must invite."

Frost gave a sympathetic smile. He felt bad for Jane. "That many huh? I guess I didn't think it would be this bad."

"Not bad, just complicated. The Isles Foundation and Maura's ties to it increase the list of people they believe need to be invited to the event this is now turning into. And Ma, well, this is her first wedding for any of her kids so she is doing her fair share to keep pace with the ever going list from the Isles' side."

Frost was quiet for a second, debating if he should say anything. Clearing his voice he spoke. "Jane, you can tell Maura that's not what you want," Frost treaded lightly. "She'll understand."

"I want her to be happy. That's what will make me happy. So if this is what she wants I won't be the one that prevents it from happening."

R&I

Jane and Frost approached the front door to the home of Thomas Miller. They rang the bell and waited.

"May I help you?" asked who Jane assumed was a butler.

Jane flashed her badge. "Detective Rizzoli, Boston PD. Is Stephanie Miller home?"

"Is she expecting you?"

"No, but we need to speak with her. The matter is fairly urgent," Jane stated. She would not discuss the nature of the visit with anyone other than the victim's wife and years of experience had trained her not to identify herself as a homicide detective before she could gain entry into a home.

The butler sized up Jane and Frost and then stepped aside. "This way please." Both detectives followed the man into a sitting room. After a few minutes they were joined by Stephanie Miller.

"May I help you?" she asked.

Jane pulled out her badge again, "I'm Detective Rizzoli, and this is Detective Frost. Are you Stephanie Miller?"

"Yes, I am. What is it that I can do for you?" she looked more curious than alarmed.

"Ma'am, when was the last time you saw your husband Thomas?" Jane asked.

She looked from Jane to Frost for a second but then answered. "We had dinner together yesterday but then he had to go to the office."

"What time did he leave for the office?" she asked. From the look on the woman's face Jane knew she had maybe two more questions she could ask before having to explain what was going on.

"He left here last night around 10 pm to head to his office. Why?"

"Was that the last time you heard from him?" Jane asked completely ignoring her question hoping to get at least one more answer in before she would have to explain what was happening.

"Yes. He had a conference call scheduled for an overseas client and he was going to just stay at the office after it was finished. Detective, what is going on?"

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this but your husband was found murdered this morning in his office," Jane stated and waited for the wife's reaction.

It took about fifteen minutes before Stephanie Miller was collected enough to attempt to answer the remaining questions Jane and Frost had for her. She was able to narrow down the timeframe of when her husband left for the office and she even recalled who the overseas client was. According to Stephanie, Thomas would have to complete one to two overseas conference calls a month and due to the late hour of their completion it was easier for him to just sleep at the office. There was an apartment in the building that was available for partners for such occasions. She hadn't expected to see Thomas again until dinner later that evening.

When questioned, Stephanie did not know of any enemies or threats made against her husband. She knew of no person who would have wanted to hurt Thomas. She stated that they had been married for eleven years and there were not any issues in the marriage. She said she was alone in the house after her husband left around 10:15 pm but she was logged onto her desktop PC until 11:30 pm finishing up a report for her job. She then sent three personal emails out from her iPad which she estimated were just before midnight and then she went to sleep.

Jane thanked her for her time and both she and Frost left to return to the station. Dr. O'Malley should have preliminary results from the autopsy and the law firm should have finished sending over the information from the video and access control points for them to review.

R&I

A man entered the dimly lit bar and stood in the doorway for a moment. As he let his eyes slowly start to adjust to the reduced light he scanned the bar. At this time of day there wouldn't be too many patrons. He didn't care either way. He was looking for one person in particular. As his eyes finished the sweep he found who he was looking for. He walked over to the bar and ordered a beer for himself and another for the man he was about to join. He carried them both over to the booth.

"You're late," was the man's greeting.

"I'm here now. That should be good enough," was the curt answer. He didn't have to like the man to work with him and he certainly wasn't going to be taking any of his shit.

"So, what do I even call you?"

"John."

"Alright, John. Do you know the details?" the man asked accepting the drink that was just purchased for him.

"I know enough to know what needs to be done."

"Have you done anything like this before?"

"Nothing exactly like this. I will admit it's a little more involved than my usual work. But I don't anticipate any issues. It can be done."

"I've been told to ensure you understand we want it done exactly as we ask. This will not be the assignment to freelance on. Exactly what we want, how we want and when we want it. If that is agreeable then we will consider it a deal."

"I will deliver," he pulls out a piece of paper from his pocket and slides it across the table. "My fee and what my expected expenses will be plus the account number for you to wire the funds."

The other man reached in and pulled out a slip of paper of his own and passed it over. "Half the money will be in the account in 2 hours. You get the other half when the job is finished. This is the first task. And it is time sensitive. This needs to be set up within the next 72 hours."

A quick review of the paper didn't seem to pose any concerns. "Once I have confirmation that the money is in my account it will be handled." He took one long swig of his beer to empty about half the glass. He took the paper he had been handed and placed it inside the glass allowing the remaining beer to soak into the paper effectively destroying the document. He then stood up and walked out of the bar.

He wondered, but knew enough never to ask, what the woman had done to end up being the focus of his next job. But the thought was dismissed quickly. It wasn't for him to understand the background. His job was just to take care of the problem. Once he received confirmation that the money was in his account, he would start to do just that.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It wasn't until the next morning that the case broke wide open for Jane and Frost. She again marveled at the luck they had with the building access control and available surveillance systems. She and Frost were able to work through the list of people in the building at the estimated time of death looking for possible suspects. Dr. O'Malley's preliminary autopsy helped narrow the time of death down to between midnight and 1 am.

He was also able to conclude that the cause of death was the blunt force head injury. There were no other injuries outside of small defensive wounds on Miller's hands. O'Malley had been correct and there was tissue under three of his fingernails that did not match his DNA profile. The DNA from the recovered tissue was being run through CODIS to try to help identify a possible suspect.

A review of phone and telecommunication records showed Miller did conduct an overseas conference call with a client in France. That call ended at 11:55 pm. As Jane and Frost were reviewing the building access logs for that time frame a possible suspect appeared. A female colleague, Ashley Vincent, was seen entering the building at 11:25 pm. She was seen on CCTV heading to Miller's office. She was also the last person seen entering Miller's office that night. She exited the office at 12:37 am and she was crying. Vincent did not log into her desktop computer or make any calls from the office.

Jane and Frost brought Vincent in for questioning. It only took Jane about fifteen minutes while in the interrogation room to get Vincent to break down and admit that she and Miller had been having an affair for about six months. Miller was trying to call off the affair. He insisted that he would never leave his wife. Vincent confessed to hitting Miller with a metal statue that had been on a bookcase in Miller's office while fighting about whether he was breaking off the affair. She told Jane where she threw out the statue.

Jane and Frost always appreciated the cases they could close in less than 48 hours. It wasn't often but on occasion they were able to get a quick closure. They spent the remainder of the afternoon finishing up the paperwork for the case but as the evening approached they were both ready to relax.

"Since you are still flying solo want to get a drink at the Robber tonight?" Frost asked as he was saving the last of his documents for the case file.

"Sure. I think Korsak can join us for at least a couple too," Jane said with a smile. A night out with the guys would help her avoid being at her place alone. She missed Maura more than she thought she would when the Baltimore trip came up. Tonight was her last night to be alone so any distraction the guys could be was just fine with her.

Jane tracked down Korsak and he was up for a couple of drinks. They all left the station and headed to the Robber. Jane ordered the first round.

"When is Maura back from Baltimore?" Korsak asked.

"Tomorrow. She should be in by 6," Jane answered and didn't try to hide the anxiousness in her voice.

"Long week for you, huh?" Frost asked with a sympathetic smile.

Jane hated to admit that it was. She should be able to go a week without seeing Maura. But the truth was it was killing her not being able to see her each day. Jane suddenly realized how much she had taken for granted the fact that not only did they spend every night together but she got to see Maura each day at work too. The station just wasn't the same without Maura in the building. And Jane couldn't even sleep at Maura's without her. She had been holed up at her own apartment ever since Maura left for the conference.

"I'll admit that I've missed her more than I thought I would," she offered. It was as close to an admission of being needy as she was ever going to give either man in front of her.

Korsak smiled. He was happy for both Jane and Maura. He had wondered about them as a couple for years. He had sat back and watched as Jane would push people away and not let anyone get too close. He had worried about her and was fearful that she would always be alone. When Maura entered the picture he had watched in awe as Jane seemed to open up to her in ways he had never seen her do with anyone else before.

And Jane was good for Maura too. As he got to know the medical examiner it was clear she was not always comfortable around people or in social interactions. But Jane seemed to power right through her hesitations and pulled Maura out of her shell. The more time Maura spent with Jane the better she was with social norms and interactions.

They complimented each other. Vince had heard of such things. He'd married three times thinking each time he had found such a thing. But his marriages couldn't hold a candle to the depth of the relationship he watched develop between the two women. What Jane and Maura had was unique and special and it was an honor to be even a small part of it. That honor was something Korsak never took for granted. "Don't worry Jane it will be tomorrow night before you know it."

Jane enjoyed the evening with Frost and Korsak. About two hours into the night Korsak had excused himself to head home. He had a slew of animals he needed to attend to. Frost and Jane decided to stay for one more drink before calling it a night. Frost made his way to the bar to get the drinks. While Jane waited her cell phone vibrated.

The first thing she noticed was the message was coming from a blocked number. That immediately put her on notice. Then she looked at the message.

_Tomorrow. 11 am. MJ O'Connor's. Come alone._

Jane stared at her phone trying to decide what to make of the message. She knew where the bar was but that didn't really help with her understanding of either who was sending her a message or what exactly it was all about. MJ O'Connor's wasn't a bar she frequented. If she remembered correctly she hadn't been there in over two years.

"Jane?" asked Frost was he returned with the beer. He couldn't make out what the look on Jane's face was or why she was staring down at her phone. "Everything ok?"

Jane wasn't exactly sure what was going on so she really didn't know how to answer him. "Umm, yeah. Everything is fine," she said returning her phone to her holster.

"Was that Maura?" he asked not completely convinced by her answer.

"No. She's going to call later tonight," Jane said dismissing the conversation as she grabbed her beer from Frost. She quickly changed the subject and they enjoyed their last beer with each other before heading out. Jane decided to worry about the message and the possible meeting tomorrow.

R&I

John powered on his laptop and waited for the startup menu. A few keystrokes to enter his password and everything launched. As he watched the screens and programs all load he thought about how much his business had changed with the advancements in technology. It was all so simple now. No more briefcases and duffle bags full of money to carry around. No more secret night drops in remote locations. Now it was simply a matter of a secure internet connection and offshore account information.

He launched his browser and accessed his particular offshore bank site. He signed in and pulled up the account he want to review. In a matter of seconds he had his answer. The money was there. No doubt wired immediately after his meeting yesterday. He again marveled at how thirty seconds of the right keystrokes had just made him a quarter of a million dollars richer and halfway to the half a million this job would earn him.

How easy it all was these days. He looked one more time at the account and was satisfied that the money was in order. He entered a new account number and was in no way surprised that the required funds were as they should be. That too had been taken care of. Now it was time for him to start his first task.

He opened a second tab on his computer and began to set everything up. He had memorized the name and account information from the paper yesterday. Soaking and destroying it in his beer was a rather old habit from back in the days before electronics ruled the world. But it made him feel safer to destroy anything written down for any of his jobs. But, his memory was excellent and he was able to easily recall the necessary details to enter into the computer.

It only took ten minutes. Switching between the two open tabs he was able to set up the first of the electronic wire transfers from the second account into the newly established one. Usually, he could do this kind of thing in about five minutes but he was bouncing the transfers off of a few extra sites just in case someone tried to follow the money trail. The path was now sufficiently hidden.

Ten minutes. That's all it really took to start to destroy someone's life. He leaned back in his chair and looked at his laptop screen. Yep, technology sure had changed his field. Before any of this he simply would have been asked to kill the woman. But now, now he was asked to do this instead. He wondered which was crueler: death or destruction. When his time came he knew what he wanted. He wanted death.

R&I

Jane got home and was greeted immediately by Jo. The dog was all over Jane the minute the front door opened. Jane picked her up in the midst of one of her jumps and let the dog say a proper hello. She couldn't help but laugh as Jo's tongue did a number to the side of her face. "I missed you too," she said affectionately to her. Before she got settled she grabbed Jo's leash and attached it to her collar. "Come on, before it gets any later." She headed outside for Jo to walk around and go to the bathroom.

About 10 minutes later they returned and Jane took off the leash from Jo's collar. Jo took off running and that too made Jane smile. The dog was a bundle of energy and it was just best not to get in her way sometimes. Jane wandered into the kitchen opening the refrigerator when she got there taking out a strawberry. She looked around for Bass and didn't immediately see him. She headed to the bedroom and found him hanging out in the corner.

She carefully approached and sat down next to him. Slowly, he poked his head out from his shell. Jane had decided that they had finally gotten used to each other. She was even beginning to believe he might even like her. Or at least not hate her anymore. He didn't retreat into his shell when she approached anymore and he would even take food from her hand. She felt that was progress. As she sat she offered him the strawberry. He took it but slowly.

"Yeah, I know. I miss her too," Jane said. For a moment she could swear he almost nodded in agreement. She rubbed the top of his shell and wondered if that was even the most comforting place to pet but she was too afraid to try to pet him anywhere else. She made a mental note to ask Maura if he liked anything better. "She'll be home tomorrow." With that reassurance, Bass finished his strawberry and Jane stood up.

Ten minutes later her phone rang. She answered it on the first ring. "Hey Beautiful," she said as the smile spread across her face.

"Hi!" greeted Maura. "It is so good to hear your voice." The raspy nature of Jane's voice was always a turn on for Maura. There were times when she could be blissfully content to just listen to Jane talk. About what she did not care.

"How's the conference?" Jane asked genuinely curious. Maura had delivered her keynote address the night before but she was on a panel for today and Jane was hoping that went well.

"It's been very informative. The speakers were very good this year and the participants had a lot of questions. We had a very active panel session this afternoon. I would call it a complete success."

Jane couldn't help but pick up on Maura's excitement. As much as she missed her Jane was glad Maura had gone to the conference. She always got excited to learn about something new and could easily get wrapped up in explaining an answer to someone. Jane always loved listening to Maura but sometimes the answers and topics were just a bit over her head. "I'm glad today went so well."

"How about you? Where are you with that lawyer's murder?" Maura knew Jane liked to close cases quickly. She had mentioned the night before that she felt they would catch a break once they reviewed all the data.

"Case is closed. Our suspect confessed this afternoon."

"Excellent!"

"I told Frost all our future homicides should only happen in buildings with strict access controls."

Maura laughed. "Unfortunately I don't think that's how it works."

"I suppose not. But this one was easy and I'll take it. I'm just glad it means unless I catch another case tomorrow we should be able to spend the entire weekend together. We have a week's time to make up for."

Maura laughed again, "Neither one of us is on call this weekend. So we will definitely be able to make up for this week. If I have my way, you won't see daylight until Monday."

"Don't tease a girl who's stuck here all alone," Jane said playfully.

"It's not a tease. It's a promise," Maura said with a hint of seduction in her voice.

"We may not make it all the way to Monday. Your mother called and wants to review wedding guest lists with everyone on Sunday. I don't think we can get out of that."

"Watch me," was Maura's only answer.

Jane couldn't hold back the laughter. "Why Dr. Isles, where are your priorities?"

"My priority is you. So they are exactly where they should be. Mother can wait one more day."

Jane smiled and sighed contentedly into the phone. She had been walking around the apartment but finally sat down on the couch and finished her conversation with Maura. After she ended the call she channel flipped for a while and watched the end of Sportscenter before deciding to call it a night. She was just happy that tonight was the last night she would be going to sleep alone.

R&I

The sound of the key entering the lock and the opening of the front door never registered. Neither did the quiet growl turned excited pattering of dog paws running across the floor. Nor did the footsteps getting closer and closer seem to disturb the sleeping detective.

Jane's breathing fluctuated just a bit when the bed slowly dipped from the weight that was suddenly being added. But not enough to wake her. What finally did the trick, what ultimately woke the sleeping beauty, was the sensation of Maura's lips being pressed against the base of Jane's neck. Slow, rhythmic kisses being placed on Jane's exposed neck and shoulder elicited a soft moan from Jane and that brought her back to a reasonable level of awareness.

"Maura?" she breathed out in a whisper not sure if it was real or a dream. She felt two arms wrap around her from behind and the pressure being applied from the lips massaging her neck increased.

"Hi," was Maura's response also barely above a whisper.

Jane's mind finally caught up to the situation and she rolled over onto her back opening her eyes fully for the first time. "What are you doing here?" but with an amazing smile that blew Maura away. Even in the darkness of the bedroom Maura couldn't think of a sight more beautiful than what was currently in front of her.

Instead of immediately answering her Maura chose to occupy both their lips with a kiss. She captured Jane's lips with hers and savored the feel. She let her tongue graze across Jane's bottom lip and got the desired response. Jane's lips parted and Maura's tongue gained the access her desperately wanted. Both women let themselves get consumed in the moment.

"I couldn't stay away another night," Maura said when they finally broke from the kiss.

"You knew you were coming home early when we spoke didn't you? How could you not tell me?" Jane asked but leaned in for another kiss before letting Maura get out an answer. A deep, passionate kiss reminding each woman how much she missed the one now in front of her.

"It wouldn't have been much of a surprise if I had told you," Maura finally answered when they had to break for air again. "And besides, you never specifically asked me when I was coming home on the phone earlier."

Jane pulled Maura in close to her and rolled herself on top. Looking down into the purest set of hazel eyes she would ever know all she could manage in that moment was a simple declaration. "I love you."

Maura reached down and grabbed the bottom of the t-shirt Jane had worn to bed. In one fluid motion she had it over Jane's head and tossed to the ground. Returning her attention to the hovering beauty on top of her she had her own simple response. "Prove it."

The night turned into the best homecoming either had ever experienced.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Maura stirred as the dawn's first light broke across Jane's bedroom. She had to take a moment to remind herself of where exactly she was at. The warmth radiating from the sleeping form beside her helped orient her senses. Jane. Wrapped all around her. Leg crossed along her lower thigh. Arm draped securely across her waist. She felt the deep and even breaths across her neck with each of Jane's rhythmic exhales. The feel of Jane's body around her gave Maura an instant sense of security. She took in a breath and inhaled the scent she had come to love.

She was careful not to stir. It was early and Jane didn't need to be awake for at least another few hours. Given their current positions if she moved around too much she would wake her and she didn't want to risk that. Not yet anyway. Maura had returned early and wasn't expected back at work until Monday. There was no need for her to be up and moving around either.

So she allowed herself to simply take in the moment. To enjoy the feel of the woman she loved all around her. She had missed this. Missed waking up next to Jane. It had only been three days but Maura was surprised how long those three days had felt. She was glad she had gone to the conference. She had enjoyed herself fully. The participants seemed to appreciate her keynote address based on the feedback and questions she handled on the panel. She had a chance to see several colleagues she hadn't seen in a while.

But she missed Jane. By the second day in Baltimore she had realized just how much she took being able to see Jane on a daily basis for granted. She found herself suddenly wondering just when exactly it was that Jane became the center of her universe but then relished in the fact that Jane was the center of her universe. She had never felt for anyone what she felt for Jane. It was a love Maura never truly believed she would ever find. But she had found it and she was going to hold on to it for the rest of her life. Deciding to come home early was the easiest decision she had made the entire week. For the first time in her life she had someone to come home to. It was a feeling that warmed her heart.

As she thought about that she found herself burrowing deeper into Jane's slumbering embrace. It occurred to her that they seemed to fit together perfectly. Like they were made for each other and no one else. She had other lovers before Jane. But no one made her feel the way she felt when she was with Jane. Her whole body shivered as she let her mind relive the tender but passionate moments of her homecoming celebration from the night before. Maura had never felt such intensity before and the thought was occurring to her that it had everything to do with making love with someone instead of just having sex. Oh the difference.

She wondered how she could have gotten so lucky in her life. She was at the precipice of having everything she ever wanted out of life. Someone to love who loved her unconditionally- check. Friends who enjoyed her for who she was not for what she could give them- check. Family that embraced and cared for her and who she loved in return- check. A career that was meaningful and rewarding and at which she excelled- check. All the things she never really thought she would have were suddenly in her life and about to become permanent.

All primarily because of Jane.

It was Jane who had shown her what true friendship was. Given her acceptance and never once tried to alter who she was. It was Jane who had helped her realize that the living were worth risking rejection and awkwardness to get to know on the off chance they could return the friendship. It was Jane who delivered to her a family that embraced her as one of their own. A family she had dreamed of having and belonging to but never expected to find. It had been Jane who helped bring her own family, especially her mother, closer and realize there was a relationship to be had and grown. It was Jane who turned into a passionate lover and awoke desires within her she hadn't known existed.

Jane truly was her everything.

Again she pulled herself deeper into Jane's embrace almost not caring if those actions woke her. There was nowhere else in that moment she wanted to be. There would be nowhere other than in the arms of the gorgeous detective that she would ever want to spend the rest of her days. She had never really believed in the concept of luck. But laying there in Jane's arms she could no long deny that luck, in some sense, existed and had found a way to bring her more than what she could ever have the right to expect.

She had gotten lucky. Lucky to find the one person that made her complete. And as she slowly felt her mind and body yield back to a state of slumber one last thought crosses her mind. She understood that nothing would ever keep the two of them apart. Nothing would ever be allowed to come between them. The finality of her mindset on that topic set her at ease and she allowed herself to drift off again knowing she was safe next to the one she loved and would remain so for the rest of her life. Her life with Jane.

R&I

Jane strolled into the bullpen at the stroke of 9 am. A blind person couldn't miss the smile on her face. She made her way to her desk seemingly unaware of the number of people staring at her. Most mornings Jane was gruff and everyone knew to tread lightly when they first saw her in the mornings. So, the smile plastered over her face was unexpected by all. Her voice practically sang as she greeted her partners.

"Good morning," she greeted never losing the grin on her face.

Both Frost and Korsak just looked at her staring in disbelief. They each sputtered out a 'Good Morning' not knowing if they should ask and risk breaking the mood. They both silently chose to let it go and all three found themselves sitting at their desks with each opening up emails that had come in from the day before.

After about five minutes both Frost and Korsak's heads snapped up at the sound of Jane humming to herself while she was reviewing a report on her laptop. Jane. Humming. Each man stared at the other silently arguing over who was going to ask the question they both desperately wanted to be answered.

Frost lost the stare-down. He ventured carefully, "Um, Jane?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you win the lottery or something?"

She looked back at Frost a little confused. She glanced over at Korsak who had the same confused look on his face but she realized it was directed at her and not Frost. Then it dawned on her. She snickered and looked back at Frost. "In a manner of speaking, I did win something."

"Ok, seriously. What gives?" Frost asked unable to decipher the now mischievous grin on Jane's face.

She sighed and looked back at both men. Giving in she finally answered, "Maura came home early last night." Just the thought of the previous night put the smile right back on Jane's face.

Both men couldn't help but notice Jane's cheeks flush and understood the real reason behind her mood in an instant. Both men smiled. "Oh, now I understand why you seem so blissfully happy. Someone got herself a little something-something," Frost said snickering. He almost didn't dodge the balled up paper that Jane hurled at him but he moved at the last second and it went sailing across the bullpen. "Nice Rizzoli," he said with a smile.

Jane smiled back. "Just keep your head out of the gutter partner."

"Alright you two," Korsak warned playfully. "Don't make me separate you both. Jane, I'm glad Maura is back. Now maybe you will stop moping around here like a lost puppy," Korsak added with a smile. For an old man his reflexes were good as he ducked in plenty of time not to get hit by the paper ball Jane chucked over at him.

All three laughed and settled back into their desks to get back to the work that was in front of them. Jane glanced at the time and let the text message from the day before enter her thoughts for the first time since yesterday. As she thought about the message she still had no idea who sent it or what it was in reference to. She briefly wondered if she should be worried about her safety but dismissed it simply because she was confident in her ability to protect and take care of herself. She just wasn't sure if she was going to go to this meeting.

She pulled her phone off her hip and brought up the message again to look at it.

_Tomorrow. 11 am. MJ O'Connor's. Come alone._

It was still as cryptic as it was from the day before. She still had time to decide what to do about the message. She was replacing her phone when it vibrated another incoming message.

_11 am MJ O'Connor's _

Again, the message came from a blocked number. That was probably the part of this that bothered Jane the most. Who had her cell phone number and why send a message about a meeting but then not let her figure out who it was that wanted to meet? Jane hated mysteries and she just wasn't sure what to do about the one that seemed to be presenting itself to her.

She worked for another hour until it was time for her to leave if she was going to get to the bar by 11 am. She still wasn't sure if she should go. She pulled her phone out one more time and looked at both messages. She finally decided the only way she was going to get an idea about what this was all about was to go and see for herself. She saved the work she had been doing and she stood up and turned to Frost.

"I need to go run somewhere. If we get a call just text me the address and I'll meet you there."

Frost looked up and nodded. "Sure thing. Lunch date with the Doc?" he asked with a smile.

"No, just a quick errand. I'll be back as soon as I can," she grabbed her jacket from the back of her chair and headed out still unsure of what was awaiting her.

R&I

Maura pulled the last of her belongings from her car and carried them into the house. She hadn't been surprised when Jane retreated to her apartment after she had left for Baltimore. Jane told her once she didn't like being in the house if Maura wasn't there. She wondered what they would do about their living arrangements after the wedding. She was open to buying a new place or staying in this home. She just wanted Jane to feel like it was her home too. The fact that she retreated from the Beacon Hill home the first time Maura was gone led her to believe a new home would be in both their future.

She took her bags up to her room deciding she would deal with the unpacking of everything later. She wandered back down the steps and looked at the pile of mail that needed to be reviewed. Jane, or more likely Angela, had simply emptied out the mailbox and placed everything on the desk in the room Maura used as an office on the rare occasions she worked from home. A quick scan through the items showed it was mostly junk mail and flyers and nothing seemed at all urgent. Again, she decided to deal with all of that later.

She headed into the kitchen to make herself some coffee. She smiled when she heard the side door open knowing her neighbor had seen her car and come over to spend some time with her.

"Maura!" exclaimed the happy Rizzoli matriarch. "You are back early. Jane is going to be so happy to see you. She's moped around the station this entire week without you."

Maura laughed and turned to greet Angela. "I got in late last night. I've already seen Jane," and she didn't hide the smile that appeared on her face.

Angela approached and engulfed Maura into a hug. Maura wondered if she would ever get used to how demonstrative Angela was with her feelings. She wasn't complaining by any means. She had come to feel so blessed that the entire Rizzoli clan considered her one of its own, even before she started dating Jane. But it wasn't anything she was ever entirely used to. Her parents were reserved with their feelings and never allowed for emotions to be displayed when she was growing up. Her mother had gotten softer over the years but it still wasn't something Maura was used to.

"It's great to have you home. I've missed you. This place was just so empty without you and Jane was out the first night you were gone. I swear I didn't do anything to push her away. I never even got to see her. I just got a note that she took Jo and Bass to her place until you returned."

"I know it wasn't you. Jane told me. She just doesn't like being alone here so she went to her place. I wish she felt more at home here," Maura dropped her eye contact and frowned.

"She does consider this home. She basically lives here." Angela looked at Maura trying to decipher the look on her face.

"True, but the first time I'm gone she leaves. I don't think she sees this house as our home. I'm not sure if she ever will."

"Are you two talking about moving to a new place?"

"Not exactly. I haven't even tried to mention that yet. I'm still trying not to overwhelm her with the wedding details." Jane had been very patient with all of the initial wedding talk but Maura was beginning to worry if things were becoming too much for Jane. The recent decision to hire a wedding planner was something Maura had the sense Jane didn't like but wouldn't admit.

Angela picked up on the concern in Maura's voice. "She's helping you with the planning. I've seen her. But if she's dropping the ball or not getting things done for you I'll have a talk with her. You don't have to take on all of the decisions for this wedding alone you know."

Maura shook her head not wanting Jane to be in any trouble. "No, it's not that. She's doing everything I've asked her to do. She's been so great about everything so far. It's just," and she paused not really sure how to explain her concern.

"Just what?" Angela asked.

"I'm just worried that this is all more than what she wants or expected." There, she said it. Maura was worried that Jane wasn't happy that their wedding was turning into such an elaborate affair. She tried asking Jane once if that bothered her but Jane brushed it off saying she was happy with whatever Maura had wanted.

"Oh honey, Jane wants you to be happy. She hates any kind of fuss surrounding her so yes, there may be times where she won't exactly be the most comfortable with all the attention. But she knows how much this wedding means to you. She's told me herself that she wants you to have the wedding of your dreams. You getting what you want is really all she wants."

"I know. And I don't doubt her sincerity when she says that. You and I both know that there is nothing your daughter wouldn't do for me. I'm just starting to wonder if it's fair for me to want something that in the end will make her uncomfortable. Shouldn't this be both our weddings? Shouldn't she be happy about it too?"

"I asked her that in the beginning. Her answer to me was simple. She said at the end of the day as long as she was your wife when the extravaganza was over it would all be worth it." Angela smiled when she recalled Jane's answer. It wasn't so much her words as it was the look she had on her face as she said them. It was clear to Angela that her daughter just wanted one thing. She wanted to be married to Maura. The when and how just didn't seem to matter to her.

Maura nodded and felt marginally better. But she was still worried. In the back of her mind she couldn't dismiss the fear that the scope and size of the wedding was exactly what Jane didn't want but would never tell her.

R&I

The two men sat in a corner booth of a near empty bar. "So, is the first task complete?"

John didn't hesitate to answer. "Yes, everything has been arranged. The account is set up. The money transfers have been scheduled. The transfers themselves should be impossible to trace if anyone tries to go looking."

"Excellent. Your second task is a bit more of a challenge. We expect this to take longer to manage but we also expect that you will execute the request in as timely of a manner as possible." The man pulled out an envelope and passed the information across to John. "Everything in there needs to be handled in precisely the manner requested. No deviations."

John reviewed the instructions for a moment and looked up when he was finished. He was starting to get an idea of where all of this was heading and he had to admit although the plan was rather elaborate it was brilliant in its intended scope. "I understand. I will contact you when it was been taken care of."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jane pulled her car up to MJ O'Connor's. She didn't venture into South Boston very often but she had been to this bar on a few occasions. She was still trying to figure out who or what had brought her here but nothing was coming to mind. Giving into her curiosity she got out of the car and headed into the bar. She was exactly on time.

Considering she had no idea who was meeting her there she decided to simply find a booth and wait. She headed to a corner booth and sat so she was facing the entrance. It was a cop's instinct. She never let herself sit with her back to a door. A waitress wandered over to see if she needed a drink and Jane declined stating she was waiting for someone and would order after they got there. That seemed to appease the waitress and she walked away.

Jane looked down at her watch and at the stroke of 11 there was a person sliding into the booth across from her. She recognized the man immediately. But that wasn't an answer to what any of this was all about.

"Right on time, Detective. I appreciate that."

"What do you want?" Jane asked and was short with the man.

"Nice manners. Not even a hello before you want to climb on that moral high horse of yours?" The man stared back at Jane with dead eyes.

"Just tell me why I'm here," Jane replied not wanting to drag the meeting out for longer than it needed to last.

The waitress spotted the extra company in Jane's booth and returned. "What can I get you two to drink?" she asked adding a smile Jane knew was meant to help earn a bigger tip.

"I'll take a Guinness and a menu. She isn't staying long enough to have anything," he said leaving no room for Jane to say she was good.

"Bottle or draft?"

"Draft please," was his answer. The waitress walked away without pushing Jane to confirm she wasn't staying. "Now, as for what you are doing here," he paused and reached into his jacket pocket. Instinctively Jane's hand moved towards her gun. "Oh relax Detective. If I had wanted to shoot you I wouldn't have brought you into a public bar." He pulled out his hand from his jacket and it was holding an envelope which he placed on the table.

"What exactly is that?" she asked. She believed him when he said he wasn't intending on trying to shoot her but she didn't take her hand away from her gun.

"It's why you are here. I'm just the delivery man. Consider the package delivered." And with that he pushed the envelope over to Jane.

"Wow, a delivery boy. Oh how the mighty do fall," she stated. She hated being toyed with and that was exactly what was going on. She tentatively reached out for the envelope but didn't take her eyes off the man in front of her.

"Some favors are too important to be left to just anyone," was all he offered.

Jane debated not accepting the package but the curiosity about its contents was too great to leave it behind. She knew he had counted on that. It was why the meeting was going the way it was going. She stood up and placed one hand on the envelope and the other hand on the back of the booth the man was sitting in. She leaned in to whisper to him.

"Tell your boss he was smart not to show up himself. I'd have thrown his ass in jail. But tell him the next time he has a message for me he can deliver it himself. I don't deal with second class message boys." She walked away and never looked back.

The man watched her leave the bar before he pulled out his phone and made a call.

"It's delivered. She sends her regards." He hung up just as the waitress was returning with his beer and asked if he was ready to place an order for food.

R&I

Jane pulled her car into the spot generally reserved for her at the station. She hadn't opened the envelope yet. It was sitting on the passenger sit just calling out to her. As she drove back to the station if she wasn't watching the road in front of her she was staring down at the envelope. She put the car in park and again stared down at the envelope. She knew she would open it before she went into the station. She couldn't risk anyone else seeing the contents. So she took a breath and opened the envelope. The contents weren't anything like what she had been expecting.

She pulled out several newspaper clippings all of which she recognized immediately. The first one she looked at was an article that hit the gossip column about her engagement to Maura. Word of their engagement had leaked out about two weeks after they had returned from New York. They hadn't done any formal announcement but the information had reached the gossip column and several newspaper society pages.

The newspaper blurb Jane was looking at read 'Hero Cop to Wed Boston's Chief ME'. There was a picture of Jane and Maura together and a small blurb outlining the rumor that they were engaged. There was a little speculation as to how long their relationship had been romantic which Jane pointed out to Maura was nowhere near accurate. But the article was generally respectful and positive of their relationship.

The next several clippings were ones Jane knew very well. It turned her stomach to look at them. It was the series of articles covering her initial encounter with Charles Hoyt. All focusing in on Jane as the victim. Jane as the injured cop. Jane as the broken woman. Jane attempting to rehab and recover from her injuries. She didn't need to read them. She knew them all by heart.

The last set of the clippings made Jane even more ill than the ones that focused on her. These hurt to look at as Jane reflexively shuttered just thinking about the incident. The clippings were the coverage of Hoyt's final attack on Jane. But it was an attack on Maura too. The clippings in this grouping weren't the numerous ones focusing on Jane as the hero cop that stopped the serial killer. These were a set of editorials focusing in on how Maura had been injured and put in danger because of her connection to Jane. An article about how close Maura had come to getting killed all because Hoyt targeted the people in Jane's life. She knew all of these articles by heart too. She swallowed hard as a wave of nausea washed over her.

She looked in the envelope to see if there was more but there wasn't anything else. Just the copies of the newspaper articles. She picked up the one dealing with the engagement announcement and looked at it again. Through the paper she could tell something was written on the back of the article. She flipped it over and read the writing.

_My daughter is too good for you Detective and you know it. She deserves better than what you have to offer. Don't stand in her way. Nothing but pain awaits her if she chooses a life with you. This was what I have always tried to spare her from. Do the right thing and walk away before it's too late._

Jane just stared down at what was written on the clipping. Patrick Doyle had spoken his mind. With a series of newspaper clippings and one simple note he had succeeded in reminding Jane of two of her biggest fears. Was Maura settling when she chose to be with Jane and considering that Jane had put Maura in harm's way once before and would being married put her at risk permanently?

R&I

Exactly how long she was sitting in her car and staring at the newspaper clippings she couldn't say. It was the buzzing of her phone that snapped her out of the daze she seemed to have fallen into. She looked down at her phone and answered the call.

"Hey Frankie, what's up?" she greeted her brother.

"Where are you?" he asked.

"In the parking garage. Why? Where are you?"

"At your desk looking for you."

"I'm downstairs. I'll be up in just a minute," she said as she was already putting the clippings back into the envelope. She put the envelope into the glove compartment of her car and then got out.

"Janie, can I talk to you about something?"

She picked up on the edge to his voice, "Yeah Frankie. I'm on my way up right now."

"Can we talk at the café and not at your desk?"

This worried her further. "Sure. Head down there right now. I'm coming." She had closed her car door and was already walking towards the building.

"Thanks Janie. I'll see you in a few." He disconnected the call.

Jane's mind now switched from her concerns about Maura to her concern about her brother. He was worried about something and now Jane wanted to know about what was going with him. She headed up to the café to wait for him.

A few minutes later Jane was at a table sitting across from her brother. "So, what's going on?" she asked.

Frankie looked around to see if anyone was listening to him, "I need some advice."

"Alright, advice about what?" she asked trying to figure out if there was something wrong.

"I've got a chance to work an undercover assignment," he started and looked around again.

Jane couldn't help but smirk. He was nervous someone might overhear him talk about the assignment. "Frankie, there's no one listening in right now. Relax. What's the assignment?"

"I was asked to go undercover at the docks. There has been an increase in cargo thefts from the docks and robbery wants to get a guy inside. They thought since I was young and not really known that I could blend in down there pretty easy."

Jane sensed his hesitation. "But?"

"I don't know Jane. Undercover?" He looked around again and then back to his sister. "Do you think I'm ready for that?"

Jane sat back and took in her brother. There was a part of her that wanted to tell him no. Wanted to protect him from the dangers she knew came with any undercover assignment. But in her heart she knew he was ready. He was a good cop and had good instincts. And this was a chance for him to get his foot in the door for making detective. So she gave him an honest answer.

"Frankie, you are more than ready. You finished at the top of your class at the academy. You all but aced the detective's exam. You've been shadowing me, Frost and Korsak for two years now. You are ready. I won't lie to you and tell you it won't be dangerous. Undercover work is hard. And dangerous. But if your concern is if you are ready, don't be worried about that."

"You've done undercover work before. What can I expect?" He trusted and admired his sister and he knew she would tell him what he really needed to know about undercover work.

"Every assignment is different and brings about different risks. For the times I was undercover the thing I missed was being able to present myself as a cop. I know a badge and a gun doesn't magically protect me from danger but there is always something I found comforting with wearing a shield and carrying a gun. Sometimes I felt like that was just enough of a warning to people not to try anything stupid. You lose that when you go undercover.

"Trust is the other part that is hard. I was used to a partner. I was used to having someone I knew I could trust and rely upon to have my back if the shit went bad. You can't trust anyone when you go under Frankie. No one. Your safety and your protection will be completely in your own hands. There's no backup.

"It will be the toughest thing you will do. And it will be the loneliest you will ever feel. You are disconnected from family and friends. You don't have backup. It will take a toll. It's not a Monday through Friday arrangement where you get to go back to your real life on the weekends. It's a 24/7 commitment. And that is hard. I got a second apartment. I stayed away from you all the weeks I did it. I couldn't manage to bounce into between the two lives so I stayed separated from it all.

"It's hard. It's dangerous. But, Frankie, it's also some of the best police work you will ever do. You will find it rewarding. An entire case will be made entirely on what you are able to see, hear or witness. Everything will depend on you. That's something I don't think you will truly appreciate until you have it happen to you for the first time."

Frankie was nodding his head as Jane was speaking. "I remember when you disappeared for a few months. Ma said it was job related but I never got the details. I guess it makes sense that you have to cut the ties to friends and family."

"It's hard. I've known a few cops who could manage both. But it's rare. I found it too emotionally draining to turn some of those emotions on and off. It was easier for me to just stay away. Once I decided that it got a little better. I stopped worrying about being seen with family or friends by the wrong people or being seen in the wrong part of town."

"So you think I should do it?"

"Frankie, I can't answer that for you. This is something you have to decide for yourself. I can tell you my stories. I can give you advice and warnings I got from my own experiences. But I can't decide for you. In the end only you know if this is something you want to take on."

"Thanks Jane," Frankie said. "Looks like I have a decision to make."

"Either way little brother, it will be the right one."

R&I

John sat in his hotel room and started to do an inventory of what was in front of him. He had received all the requested equipment the day after the money had been wired to his account. There was more than enough to handle everything the second task would require. And he was impressed. The electronics equipment was state of the art. He liked taking on assignments when his employer had deep pockets. He was always guaranteed the best of everything.

He pulled out the five tracers he had requested. Placing them would be relatively simple. His first initial thought was trying to place them on each vehicle as everyone was parked at the station but he learned from simple surveillance that the police parking garage was not accessible to the public and he didn't want to risk detection. His second option would be to place the tracers on the cars either while parked at each person's residence or to follow each and place it when the car was parked on a public lot. It wouldn't be too much of a challenge as he had watched the movements of all five people and there were plenty of opportunities.

He next reviewed the schematics for the apartment layout. Again, this part of the task wouldn't be a challenge for him. He had broken into places far more secure than a simple apartment building. Even with the security system the detective had he wasn't worried about getting in. His understanding of electronics gave him the confidence to defeat any wired home security system without issue. Getting in wasn't the issue.

Even finding time to get in wasn't a concern for John either. His surveillance of the woman since he accepted the job had shown with the exception of the current week she almost never stayed in the apartment. She was usually residing at the Beacon Hill home. It threw John at first when he first saw her return to the apartment at the beginning of the week. He wondered if there was some domestic issue between the detective and the doctor. But when he ran a credit card check he found out that the doctor had gone to Baltimore and a Google search found that she was attending a medical conference there. He was happy when he saw the doctor return and anticipated the detective would be headed back to the Beacon Hill home.

The only thing John was concerned with was finding what he was looking for. It was a complete assumption that the desired object was inside the detective's apartment. It was nothing more than an educated guess by him. But it was his starting place. If what he needed to find wasn't in the apartment he would check the Beacon Hill home. He had the schematics for the Bacon Hill home as well should the need arise. After that, the task would get to be more of a challenge.

If it wasn't in either residence his next option was to check the station. Those building schematics were a little tougher to obtain but he had them as a last resort. That would pose a major challenge and could take weeks to even arrange. His employer had indicated that they would wait as long as they needed to have this task completed but John really hoped his instinct about finding what he wanted was correct and he would find it in the apartment. But only time would tell on that front.

Time for this job was his ally. That was odd for him. Usually his tasks were time sensitive and he always felt pressed to complete a job. This one was different. Maybe because it was more involved than anything he had ever done before. Maybe it was because he wasn't just going in for the kill and moving on. This assignment was about destroying his target not killing her. The people who hired John to handle this were meticulous in their desires and instructions. This was very, very well thought out. And with that came a level of patience he wasn't used to seeing from an employer. Patience for the job to be done right not fast.

He liked fast though. Spending too much time in any one city always made him nervous. Too many restaurants that could catch him on surveillance. Too many hotels with staff that seemed intent on getting to know him to ensure a pleasant stay. Get in, do the job, get out. It had been that way for many years for John. This was the first time he had to factor in length of stay into his expenses and he didn't really like that. But for a half a million dollars, he could stay in Boston for the few extra weeks the job would take to accomplish.

He looked at the last of the items he would need for the job. He almost couldn't believe he had one in his possession. He had heard rumors. Doing the work he did there were always rumors that such equipment existed. But most people in his profession considered the rumors pure myth or legend. But, apparently if you have enough money, there is a way to make an urban myth a reality. His reality was sitting in front of him.

Again, he marveled at technology. Where was this when he was at the start of his career? Oh the things he could have done. Regardless, he had it now. All that remained was finding what he needed from the detective, letting the myth turned reality machine work its magic and returning everything before the detective could notice anything had been 'borrowed'. He had everything he needed to get started.

John grabbed the five tracers from the hotel bed and headed out. With any luck this part of his task would be completed by the end of the day.


	7. Chapter 7

**WARNING…RATING CHANGE FOR THIS CHAPTER TO M! (If that's not your thing, you should skip the second section of this chapter but you need to read the rest to follow the storyline)**

Chapter 7

**November 2011**

"It took some doing, but it's done," John said into the phone. His second task for this job had taken about two weeks longer than he wished. But to his surprise he received nothing but patience and understanding from his handler. They wanted the job done correctly not necessarily quickly. Regardless of the leniency John was happy to report that the task had been finished.

His first guess about the location of the needed object had been the detective's apartment. However, when he was finally able to do a complete search of the place he couldn't find what he was looking for. That meant a break in of the Beacon Hill home was needed. That task was more complicated than he expected. He didn't factor in the occupant in the guest house, the frequency to which the doctor's mother made visits and that the detective's youngest brother visited often. Finding time to get into the home when there was no one around caused what he felt was a major delay.

But in the end he managed to get into the home and was relieved when he found what he was looking for. He was smart enough to leave behind a replacement as he temporarily took possession of the object. He wasn't sure how long the entire process would take with the equipment. He had never done this particular task before. He also did not know how often the detective would check the item in question and he didn't want to tip her off to anything. In his mind it was a good thing he used a replacement as the whole process took twice as long as he had expected before he could return the item. Returning it was a challenge as well but the process was done and he was now checking in with his employer.

"Excellent," came the response. "Meet me in two hours and we will discuss the final task." With that the call was disconnected.

John didn't need to ask where. The place was the same every time. He had plenty of time to make the appointment and get his last task. Based on what he had just taken care of he knew what he was going to be asked to do next. All he was missing was the details.

R&I

Jane wasn't sure what woke her from her slumber first. The feel of Maura's fingers tracing small patterns on her back or the sensation of Maura's lips being pressed against her neck. Either way, waking up to the feel of Maura's anything was about as good of a way to start a day as there was. If she absolutely had to get up that is.

Jane released a sigh as Maura's lips continued to work over her neck. "That…..I like," she said with eyes still closed. "Mornings, not so much."

Maura snickered as she continued to trace patterns on Jane's back. Jane was not a morning person. A small part of her hated to wake Jane up. But it was a very small part. In truth, she had been up for a few hours and wanted company. And as she continued to layer in a few more kisses to Jane's neck she wanted something else too.

"You really need to wake up," she whispered softly into Jane's ear. "We have things we need to do today." Given her vantage point she couldn't resist sucking Jane's earlobe into her mouth.

That did the trick. In a rather swift move that Maura would ponder the physics of later she suddenly found herself on her back pinned under the weight of the fully awake detective. It happened faster than she thought Jane was capable of moving considering her state of earlier slumber. The quickness shocked her enough to be suddenly at the mercy of the woman hovering over her.

"I really do have an excellent wake up service," Jane said with a smile and leaned in to capture Maura's lips. The kiss was full of want and promise. Maura had once told Jane she felt she could spend her life doing nothing more than kissing her and she would die a happy woman. As their lips moved in a symmetry that had been perfected over time Maura released a soft moan.

She was going to say something but lost her concentration as she felt Jane's hands run down the sides of her body. Her hands continued to advance up and under the shirt Maura was wearing and in no time at all the shirt was up and over her head and discarded onto the floor. Jane abandoned Maura's lips and began working her way down her neck with her lips and a caress up her chest with one of her hands. A set of lips and a hand met at Maura's breasts in perfect timing.

Jane slowly traced around Maura's hardened nipple with her tongue all the while working her hand over the other breast. Maura released another moan as she let Jane work her over. Jane took Maura's nipple into her mouth causing Maura to arch up and into Jane.

While still working on Maura's breasts Jane's hands advanced down and quickly hooked around the top of her yoga pants. She grabbed ahold of them and started to push them down. "Off," she whispered to Maura. It was a direction Maura was more than happy to help with. She assisted and quickly found herself without apparel.

Jane's hands slowly started to stroke the insides of Maura's thighs but she resisted the desire to go further. Maura sensed her hesitation and sighed. "Please," she breathed.

Jane released Maura's nipple from her mouth and started to work her lips down Maura stomach and across her tight abs. "Please what?" she teased as she continued to work her way south.

"God Jane, don't tease. I want you," pleaded Maura.

Jane had reached Maura's center with her lips but pulled back and kissed her inner thigh instead. She loved teasing Maura. It was mean but the enjoyment she got from working Maura into a frenzy before giving into what she desired had not gotten old for Jane. "And you think I'm just going to give you what you want?"

Maura's arousal was heightened by Jane's teasing and just the sound of her voice. Jane now advanced her fingers to lightly stroke Maura's center. Jane felt both the heat radiating as well as the wetness awaiting her when she eventually caved into that very want.

"I know you will," Maura breathed with a desire filled edginess to her voice. "You love me too much not to."

Jane had no response to that. Because it was absolutely true. So she ended the teasing. She slid two fingers into Maura with ease. Maura's breath hitched as Jane entered her and she rolled her hips to meet the thrust.

"Oh God Jane," Maura released as the feel of Jane inside her was exactly what she needed in that moment.

Jane started working her fingers in and out of the now moaning doctor. She added a third finger and before Maura could even adjust to that sensation she was overwhelmed by the feel of Jane's tongue massaging her clit.

"Shit…." Maura released. Sex with Jane was generally the only time curse words escaped Maura's lips. She rolled her hips again trying to match the rhythm of Jane's thrusting fingers and her tongue. A tongue that Jane could be masterful at when she worked over Maura.

"I'm close," Maura tried to warn. She wasn't going to be able to hold out for much longer. Jane felt Maura start to tighten and knew she was close to a release.

"Give in to it," Jane whispered releasing Maura's clit just long enough to speak before reclaiming it. Jane doubled her efforts with both fingers and tongue pushing Maura over the edge and into a blissful orgasmic high.

"Jane!" was all Maura was able to utter before getting lost in the sensations of her orgasm.

Jane slowed the pace of her fingers as she let Maura ride out her orgasm and she slowly kissed her way back up towards her lips finally capturing them for a slow, lingering kiss allowing for Maura to recover.

"God Jane, that was amazing," Maura sighed contentedly as her breathing returned to normal. "But I was supposed to be waking you up."

Jane smiled and rolled out of bed. Standing up she reached out her hand for Maura to take. "Who said we were done?" she asked with a mischievous grin. "I need a shower," and with that she pulled Maura up out of bed and they both headed for the bathroom.

Apparently showering together was in their immediate future.

R&I

"Now, we really need to make some progress on finalizing the guest list." The woman sitting across from both Jane and Maura sat looking at them with an expression Jane just couldn't really understand. But that wasn't unusual. She had found the wedding planner to be a pleasant woman but she didn't seem to understand her at all. Strategy lunch on a Saturday was not really how Jane had wanted to spend her day. After this morning she would have been much happier to stay in bed all day with Maura. But Maura insisted that they keep the lunch appointment.

"We've turned in an initial list but as I mentioned on the phone my mother has several additions she would like to make. Also, the last time I spoke with Jane's mother she had names she wanted to add as well," Maura answered as she started to pull out sheets of paper with names listed on them.

"With the new additions I must begin to caution you that the original space for the reception you two had agreed upon may no longer be suitable. We may have to consider the alternative location which is larger and would be better suited to accommodate the extra people."

Jane sat listening to the conversation. A wedding planner. She wasn't exactly sure how a wedding planner had gotten added to the mix. But here they all sat discussing details that no matter how hard Jane tried to care about she just couldn't. Color schemes. Flowers. Dresses. The type setting for the invitations. And the ever changing, and apparently exponentially growing, guest list.

Jane had tried to hang in there. Tried to have opinions and express them. Tried to stay in synch with Maura's excitement about tidbits and choices and new options the wedding planner seemed to bring with her for every meeting. But that was a few weeks ago. She was way passed having opinions by now and she had given up trying to voice them a few weeks ago. Somewhere along the way the wedding seemed to have taken on a life of its own and Jane didn't even recognize any of it anymore. The guest list alone was close to becoming ridiculous.

Jane knew she should to talk to Maura. But she just didn't know how to broach this subject without upsetting her. She had told everyone for months all she wanted was what was going to make Maura happy. That the details didn't really matter to her. But she was drowning in the details. And it all seemed to go into hyper-drive with the addition of the wedding planner. The wedding planner had, for Jane, just seemed to make everything more complicated. She knew in the back of her mind that Maura would get into all of the details for this wedding and she hadn't originally been surprised at the size and scope of the wedding. But lately she had been starting to feel overwhelmed by it all.

And it wasn't just the wedding. There were several things weighing pretty heavily on Jane. While the wedding was a significant source of angst for Jane there were other issues too. It didn't help Jane's mental state that she was struggling with some of the doubts that had crept into her mind after the message she had received from Doyle. She had been fighting not to fall victim to his ploy to get her to doubt herself. Or Maura's love for her. She had never considered walking away. The warning as a warning didn't concern Jane. But the issues behind what Doyle had tried still crept up on her from time to time.

She would always worry about Maura's safety. That was an instinct for her. Like breathing. She would always protect her. She would sacrifice herself if it meant protecting Maura. That part she was sure of. She came to understand that loving Maura also meant feeling a sense of responsibility for her. And Jane didn't want it any other way. But when the doubts came, she worried that her life, her job, could be putting Maura in danger. One deranged psychopath had already gone after Maura because of Jane. Jane worried that there would always be another out there. Another Hoyt. Or maybe an even worse monster. Maura's willing commitment to Jane would always leave open the potential for danger and Jane would always struggle with that.

As for Doyle's claim that Jane wasn't good enough for his daughter, Jane found that one easier to dismiss than the concerns over Maura's safety. Jane knew Maura was a better person than she was. Smarter, kinder, more open. A level of generosity Jane had never really witnessed in another person. Maura was a truly remarkable woman. With all of that came the amazing comfort Jane derived from knowing Maura truly did love her. She may never understand why or how she had gotten so lucky as to have the woman not only in her life as her best friend but now in her life as her future, her everything. But she knew Maura loved her and she believed Maura was happy with her. And that mattered to Jane. She would do anything to ensure Maura had a life filled with love and happiness as she was convinced Maura had too many of her early years without both.

It was this desire Jane had, the desire to see Maura nothing but happy, that was at the heart of her current struggle with the wedding itself. It was never about whether she wanted to be married or get married to her. But she was conflicted between wanting Maura to have absolutely everything she desired and expressing her concerns over the growing size and elaborate nature of the ceremony and reception. If her chief goal in life was to make sure Maura got the happiness she deserved how could she possibly voice a complaint about something as simple as the size of the guest list? In the end she stayed quiet. More from indecision than a conscious choice.

And then there was the family stressor. There was Frankie and his current situation which was also taking a toll on Jane.

_Ring Ring_

Jane was pulled from her thoughts by the sound of her ringing phone. She was more than relieved to have the interruption. She pulled it off her hip and looked at the caller ID. In truth, she would have taken a call from anyone in that moment. She knew what this call was going to be about and she knew it wasn't going to go well but she needed to get up and walk away from the wedding planning session. She used the call as an excuse to get up from the table. She indicated to Maura that she needed to take the call and she walked away.

"Hey Ma," she said as she answered the call. It was rare lately that a call from her mother was a welcomed distraction especially when she knew exactly what Angela was calling about. But she wanted a break from the wedding talk. "What's up?"

"Janie, have you heard anything? Anything at all?" Jane didn't miss the desperation in Angela's voice.

She sighed and debated on how to proceed. It was a question she was getting from Angela on a now daily basis. "Ma, every day you ask me that and every day I have the same answer. You know if there was something to know I would have told you already. But no, I haven't heard anything. In situations like these that is a good thing. No activity and no news really is a good thing. I keep trying to tell you that."

Angela was not handling Frankie's undercover assignment very well. He had gone undercover a month ago and she had been a nervous wreck the minute she found out about it. Frankie had taken Jane's advice and had gotten a second apartment somewhere in South Boston. Jane agreed with the move and they both had agreed not to tell Angela about the assignment until Frankie had already relocated. Jane offered to explain it her hoping that she would take it better coming from Jane instead of a written note from Frankie. That hadn't helped. And it also hadn't helped that Frankie missed the first Thanksgiving dinner ever.

"What if something has happened to him?" she asked and Jane was sure she was on the verge of tears.

"Ma, I've told you. Frankie has very specific directions and he must check in with his handler every 24 hours. If even one check in is missed the entire department will go in looking for him." She knew no matter what she said her mother was never going to be ok with what Frankie was doing.

Jane had tried to explain protocols and procedures to her. She tried pointing out that it was a robbery detail. That it wasn't nearly as bad as the narcotics operations Jane had been a part of early in her career. She tried explaining that she taught Frankie everything she knew about being undercover to help his transition. She tried explaining that she was in frequent contact with the lieutenant from the robbery division getting what updates on Frankie he was allowed to share. She even tried explaining that Cavanaugh was also trying to keep an unofficial eye on the progress the case was making.

But no matter what Jane told Angela none of it helped. Angela didn't believe or wouldn't listen to any of Jane's explanations and rationalizations. She just kept insisting that Frankie was alone and in danger. She kept asking how anyone could sleep at night not knowing if he was alright. When it got really bad Angela would rail against Jane for not talking Frankie out of accepting the assignment.

The last few weeks with Angela had been hard. Angela was scared, frustrated and angry. Without a better means of release, Jane had taken the brunt of all of Angela's emotions. She had expected some of it. She remembered Angela's reaction to her undercover assignments. But some of it was more than Jane expected. Some of it hurt. But Jane took it all without complaint. She knew Angela needed an outlet and it was better that it was Jane than anyone else.

"Do you know what can happen to my baby in 24 hours?" Jane was now certain Angela was crying. "He missed Thanksgiving Jane."

"I know Ma. It was unavoidable. Please calm down. Don't cry. Frankie is ok. You have to believe that. You have to trust him. He's an excellent cop Ma. He knows how to take care of himself. I spoke with the lieutenant yesterday and Frankie had already checked in and he was fine. The case is progressing well. There are no concerns about his cover." She didn't know what else she could say to make her mother feel any better.

"He was fine?" Angela's voice was suddenly small but hopeful.

"Yes Ma, according to Lt. Sexton Frankie was just fine. Everyone in robbery is happy with Frankie's work." She didn't hide the pride she felt. Frankie had been doing an excellent job from everything she and Cavanaugh could get from robbery. Jane knew this case was Frankie's ticket to his gold shield.

"You'll call the minute you hear anything?"

"Ma, if there is anything to know I promise I will call you immediately." Jane hoped this would end today's version of this now repetitive call.

"You should have talked him out of this Jane. But then again you should have talked him out of becoming a cop in the first place." Jane heard the frustration and anger behind those words. She cringed.

"He's an adult capable of making his own choices Ma. I respect his wishes. You need to do the same." She just didn't know what else to say. She couldn't keep having this discussion with her for much longer.

"It doesn't mean I have to like it," was the last thing Angela said before she quickly disconnected the call.

Jane stood outside the restaurant for a minute trying to shrug off her mother's call. She knew she shouldn't take it personally. She knew it wasn't her Angela was mad at it was the situation but Jane wasn't sure how many more calls from Angela she could handle. She took a deep breath and headed back into the restaurant to rejoin Maura and the wedding planner.

R&I

Jane walked back to the table and was surprised to find Maura sitting there alone. She sat down next to her. "Where's Emily?" she asked looking around for the wedding planner.

"Her office called. Some fix up with a flower order." Maura answered without looking up from the brochure she had been reviewing. It wasn't until a few minutes had passed in a loud silence that Maura looked up and took a good look at Jane. One look at her and Maura knew something was wrong.

"Angela?" she asked delicately. She knew the calls from Angela were starting to take a toll on Jane. But for the first time she was starting to actually worry about the stress it was causing Jane.

Jane nodded but didn't add anything more to the conversation.

Maura reached over and took one of Jane's hands and held it. "She's just worried about him. She doesn't mean to take it out on you."

"I know," Jane offered quietly.

Her tone was what worried Maura. She had been hearing that from Jane a lot lately. It was a little too flat. A little too even. As Maura started to really think about it she realized that Jane's mood had been changing ever so slowly over the past few weeks. It was a subtle change but it was a change. She initially wanted to attribute it to Frankie's undercover assignment but as she pieced a few details together she was beginning to see that the shift in Jane had started even before Frankie had agreed to go undercover.

"Jane, are you alright?" Maura asked and was talking about more than just that day. She locked her eyes onto Jane's refusing to let Jane look away before she got an answer.

"Maura," Jane started and sighed. "I…"

Just at the moment Emily returned to the table. "Oh Jane, you are back. Excellent. I was afraid that was a call from your job. We need to talk about the status of your proposed guest list and we also haven't finalized the details for your side of the bridal party."

Jane released the breath she was holding and finally diverted her eyes away from Maura's. She turned her attention to the wedding planner. "I wasn't called in so we can go over whatever it is you wanted to talk about."

"Great! Now, after reviewing the additions to the guest list from both Maura's mother and yours I think we are finally able to get a final head count. And Maura, with the number now approaching 750 we really need to consider the alternative sight. Space will be an issue."

"Wait! 750? As in people?" Jane just stared at the wedding planner.

"Yes Jane, at last count the guest list was approaching 750 guests. I think we actually hit that number with the names your mother just added."

Jane couldn't believe that Emily was talking as if 750 for a guest list was a typical, normal thing. She turned to look at Maura expecting to see, well she didn't know exactly what it was she was expecting to see but she was hoping she would see an astonished and shocked Maura. Instead, Maura was looking back at her with a confused look on her face. Not shocked. Confused. And concerned.

"When did we get to 750 people Maura?" Jane had to admit that the last few planning sessions she hadn't paid complete attention to and must have missed this.

"Jane between my side which is close to 500 and your side which is just shy of 250 that's the 750 on the list," Maura tried to explain to Jane.

"No!"

Both Maura and Emily looked at Jane not understanding what she meant.

"Jane?" Maura asked trying to understand what was wrong.

"No. There is no way we are having a reception for 750 people. Absolutely no way. That's crazy. I don't even know 750 people. And I certainly don't know 250 people from my side of all of this that I know well enough for them to be invited to my wedding or my reception. Maura. This is nuts. So, no."

Maura really looked at Jane in that moment. It was clear she was upset. But it was also clear to Maura that Jane was upset over more than just the wedding details or the size of the guest list. That call from Angela really must have pushed Jane over the edge. Or at least Maura was hoping that this suddenly outburst had more to do with Angela and Frankie than it did with her or the wedding.

Or maybe it was the wedding. The size was getting to be out of control. Constance had been adding names to the guest list on an almost daily basis. Angela seemed to have been trying to keep pace but Constance had more professional and charitable obligations so her additions well out paced Angela's. Maura had sympathy for Jane's frustrations. Maybe it was all too much. It would be something that they needed to sit down and talk about. Calmly and rationally.

"Jane," Maura started but was cut off by Jane.

"No Maura. This is just too much. All of it. I can't," she said as she stood up. "I'm sorry but I just can't." With that she walked out of the restaurant.

Maura quickly turned her attention to Emily. "I'm sorry. I need to go after her. Don't do anything more until you hear back from me." She reached into her purse and pulled out money to cover the lunch bill. She stood up and looked sympathetically at the wedding planner. She had a feeling this wasn't the first time someone had stormed off during a planning session. "Sorry. I'll be in touch."

Maura took off to find Jane.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

John lowered himself into the booth across from the man who had become his task master over the previous month. He nodded a small greeting but they weren't there to exchange pleasantries. It was time to get the final task handled.

The man passed over a file. "Everything we need you to do is in the file. The two jobs are self-explanatory. The first one needs to done in the next 24 hours. After that wait at least one day and handle the second one. But don't wait longer than two days for the second one. We put in three preferred dump locations for the bodies. You can use any of them and we would have no issue if you used a single location twice. That is entirely up to you. It is imperative that you destroy the weapon after its last use. It cannot be found once this is over."

John nodded and accepted the file but didn't review it. This time he knew exactly what he was being asked to do. "Do you want confirmation when each hit is done or should I just wait to contact until both have been handled?"

"We don't need confirmation from you. We will know when each has been done. Once the last job is complete and we have confirmation that the details were handled as we requested, the second half of your payment will be wired to your off shore account. We will consider our relationship with you terminated once you have received your final payment."

Nothing more was needed to be discussed so John took the file from the table and left. He walked to his car and drove away without a pause or a review of the information. Once he was far enough away from the meeting place he found the first place he could to pull over to review the file. A quick review of the targets didn't present anything too challenging. The hits would be easy. He looked at the map and the dump site preferences for the job. Those too didn't seem to pose any concerns. This kind of work was more in his comfort zone. This part of the job he had done many times before.

24 hours. The clock was now ticking. This job, for him, was almost over.

R&I

Maura hurried out of the restaurant now cursing the fact that she and Jane had driven separately to the lunch. She was sure that Jane was long gone by now and she was trying to decide where to head out looking for her first. She stopped short in her tracks when she saw Jane leaning up against her Prius in the parking lot. She hadn't expected her to really still be there. She walked up to Jane and turned leaning against her car as well.

"I'm sorry," Jane offered up. Maura heard the deep regret in her tone.

"What was that really about?" Maura asked. "Because that wasn't just about the guest list."

"I don't know really. I think it was a combination of things. But you didn't deserve that. Neither did Emily. I really am sorry. I will apologize to Emily."

"I'm sure she's used to that. It has to happen a lot in her field." Maura was quiet for a moment and then turned in towards Jane. She had a question and she needed to see Jane's reaction and her eyes. "Do you want to call off the wedding?"

"What?! God no! Maura, I swear that wasn't about not wanting to marry you." There was a desperation to Jane's tone but no hint of deceit. "It's just," she paused not knowing how to continue.

"Just what?" Maura asked softly.

"It's just all starting to be too much," Jane admitted.

There was a vulnerability to that answer that Maura knew Jane wouldn't let anyone but her see. She ventured carefully. "Your mother?"

Jane nodded. "And Frankie. And all this wedding stuff. I mean 750 people? Really?"

Maura sighed. Things with the wedding were really getting out of control. She was about to say something but Jane took her hand and pulled her attention so they were looking into each other's eyes.

"Maura, you need to understand something. I'm kind of freaking out here but I don't want you to think it's about you or us at all. You are the only thing that I'm certain of right now. I love you. I love the idea of us. I want to be your wife. I want you to be mine. I'm sorry I was a jerk. Ma just got to me and then I guess I didn't realize the numbers involved until Emily said it out loud. But please, don't ever think I don't want to marry you."

Maura pulled Jane into an embrace. "I love you too. And all I really care about is being married to you. This is supposed to be our wedding. Not solely mine or solely yours. Ours. So it needs to be something we both want. Nothing is set in stone. We can make this into anything we want it to be. Jane," Maura pulled from the embrace to make sure Jane could see her eyes, "we will figure out something that works for us both. I promise."

Jane pulled Maura back into an embrace and held on to her for a minute. "I really am sorry." She never should have walked out on her.

"I know you are. It's ok. Let's just go home try to figure all of this out."

Jane stiffened for a brief moment. "I can't right now. I'm sorry. I have to be somewhere in about an hour. Can we talk over dinner tonight instead?"

Maura remembered why they had taken separate cars to the lunch. Jane had an errand to run after the meeting with Emily and Maura had to meet with her mother as well. She really wanted to straighten out everything with the wedding but the conversation could keep. "That's fine Jane. We can talk tonight."

The women exchanged a quick kiss and entered separate cars. Maura was headed back to the house. Jane was headed out to the same destination she had been going to for the last four weeks.

R&I

As John considered the tasks he had completed for this job up to this point it was all finally starting to make sense. With what he was being asked to do next the full picture of what the plan entailed was coming to light. He had reviewed the file given to him carefully and was almost set to accomplish the first to the two target eliminations he needed to do.

He reviewed the packet of information for the first target one more time. The matter was relatively simple. The target would not be hard to corner and eliminate. He had all that pertinent information. He had the weapon he was required to use. The Glock 30 wasn't his favorite model. Too compact in size for his liking. If this was being done on his own terms he would have chosen a completely different gun. But that wasn't his call and the gun he had would certainly do the trick.

He knew the dump site where he would stage the first victim. That location was pretty easy to access. He did not anticipate any issue with getting in or out of the location without being detected. That left the one detail of timing. His window for being able to execute the first elimination was very generous. He had dealt with worse timetables than this before.

The only request his employer had was he needed to correspond the timing of the each elimination with a window in which the people on the list would not be able to act as any sort of alibi. A bit of a challenge but it was manageable. There were only four names on the list. The trick had been securing the tracer to each of the four vehicles. Once the tracers were in place he just had to act when the woman wasn't near any of the four. Given those perimeters, it was time to handle the first elimination.

The target walked out of the building. He didn't appear to be paying attention to his surroundings. A classic mistake too many of his targets seemed to make. This would be relatively easy. He paused long enough to ensure the target was truly alone and he proceeded to walk up behind him. He doubted the target ever knew what hit him. One shot. That's all it took. He was dead before his body hit the ground. The man looked around to ensure no one reacted to the sound of the gunshot. There was nothing but silence.

He walked back to his car and pulled around to where the body lay. He popped the trunk and got out. It took a little effort, lifting dead weight wasn't always quick or easy, but the body of the target was placed into the trunk. He shut the lid and gave one last look around. No witnesses. Perfect. He climbed into the car and headed out to the dump location. One down. The second would be taken care of in the exact same manner within the next 48 hours.

R&I

Jane followed the same protocols as she had the four previous weeks. She was careful not to say anything about where she was going. She took her car only to a certain point and then she took a cab. She had the cab let her out in different places each time and never in front of where she was actually going. She walked to her final destination.

She walked into the building and headed straight for the back. The heat emanating from the dryers was a nice change from the chill of the November Boston air. She spotted him immediately and made her way over towards the row of washers opposite of where he was standing.

"Hey," she greeted her brother. She couldn't help but look around.

"It's ok Janie. No one here is a threat. And I've been here long enough to be sure of that."

Jane took a look at Frankie. His hair continued to grow longer than she had ever seen it and he was growing in a beard. But he looked good and that made her immediately relax.

"You look like shit," she joked. "You don't actually think that fuzz on your face counts as a beard do you?" It felt good to tease him.

"Cut me some slack. It's cold outside and I'm down on the docks all day. The guys said the beard helps with the cold. It itches like crazy though."

Jane snickered. "Are you good?"

Frankie nodded. "Yeah. It's going well. I've been taken in by a few of the long timers and that seems to help sell my cover. From what I can gather so far we may have all we need to make a move in the next few weeks."

"Good. Just be careful. Don't let your guard down and watch out for anyone who starts asking a lot of questions. Is there anything you need? Are you set for money?"

"I'm good. I got the first paycheck last week. I was told it was ok to cash it and spend it."

"It is. Keep the paycheck stub though. I'll help you with the tax side of it when this is all over. There's just a little bit of a trick for dealing with a second source of income for a nonexistent ID."

"Thanks. How is everyone? Ma? Maura?"

Jane dropped her eyes for a brief moment but looked at him again. "Everyone is fine. Worried about you but fine. Even Tommy was asking about you."

Frankie didn't miss the look on Jane's face. "Come on Janie, what gives?"

"Nothing. Everyone is fine," but she couldn't quite look him in the eye.

"Ma's working you over pretty hard, isn't she?" he asked with sympathy and concern.

"She's just worried about you. You missed Thanksgiving dinner and it was really hard on her. You remember how she was when I went undercover. Don't worry about her. She'll be ok. I'm handling her." She tried to give him a reassuring smile.

"But what about you?" he asked without relinquishing her eyes.

"I'm fine," she said again this time dropping eye contact.

"Jane."

She didn't respond.

"Jane, you still haven't talked to Maura about the wedding have you?" Jane had let it slip out that she was a little concerned about the growing size of the wedding on Frankie's last night before going undercover. He had gone out alone with Jane to discuss a few last minute details and make arrangements for the once a week meeting they promised to keep.

"I kind of blew up at her and the wedding planner today," she sheepishly admitted still regretting that she lost control of her emotions.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Ma called in the middle of our lunch. So that started me going. Then when I got back to the table Emily said the head count out loud and I freaked out."

"What is it up to?" He had it at 600 the last he knew.

"750. It kind of was the straw that broke the camel's back. I said it was ridiculous and I wouldn't be a part of it. And then I walked out." Jane didn't hide the regret she was feeling.

"Wow. Is Maura upset?" He knew Maura was used to Jane's moods but hoped this hadn't caused a big problem.

"No. Maybe. Probably but she tried to hide it. I got as far as my car before I realized I was being an ass and I waited for her. She says it should be our wedding and something we both want. She wants to talk about everything tonight. So maybe the size can be scaled down or something."

"Jane, if it isn't what you want you need to make sure she knows that."

"I want to marry her," she said with conviction finally looking back up at him. "I just don't really want it to be the social event of the year."

"This is your wedding too Jane. If it's getting too big for your liking you need to tell her that."

"I want her to be happy. I really do. Who am I to stand in the way of her fantasy wedding?"

"You are her fiancée and future wife Jane. You have just as much say in this as she does. Maura loves you. If you tell her you are uncomfortable with how big this wedding is getting she isn't going to ignore that. You can work together to find a solution that works for you both."

"I didn't want to disappoint her," Jane offered up almost too afraid to say it out loud.

"Seriously Jane, in a million years you could never disappoint her. Unless you stayed quiet about something that is making you unhappy."

Mostly Jane knew he was right. She knew Maura would make any adjustment to the wedding if Jane really wanted and she probably wouldn't even be upset about it. But that didn't mean Jane wanted to test the theory. She had wanted Maura to have everything she wanted and the thought that they would be pulling back or changing course because of her didn't sit well with Jane. Maura shouldn't ever have to settle for anything less than what she wanted. Jane was rather disappointed in herself.

"Frankie, things are ok. Honest. The size of the wedding is a bit more than I'd like but we will figure it all out. So don't worry about me ok? Now, are you sure there's nothing that you need?" She was done talking about herself and wanted to focus in on him. She didn't have much longer she could stay and talk with him.

"I'm set Jane. Promise. I miss you guys. That part is a little harder than I thought it would be. You were right about being lonely. I guess you never realize how much a part of your life people are until you can't be with them. But I'm good. My cover is solid. I'm getting good information for the investigation. Things are going as good as can be expected."

"The guys are really proud of you Frankie. But no one is more proud of you than I am. You are doing good work." She smiled at him. "I should get going before anyone wonders why I'm not doing any laundry. Same time next week?"

"Absolutely," he said with a smile. "Does Maura know you are seeing me?"

Jane shook her head. "No, I can't risk it. You and I both know that this is against protocol. She can't lie and I won't put her in any risk of getting at trouble if we get caught. It's better that she not know anything right now. I'll explain everything once you are done with the assignment."

Frankie nodded. He didn't want to risk Maura getting in trouble over their meetings. He hadn't wanted to put Jane at risk either. The meetings were completely against department regulations and procedures. "Jane, you have this tendency to do for others before you do for yourself. It's one of the really great things about you. But sometimes I'm afraid what that costs you in the end. It is ok to do for yourself from time to time. I hope you know that. Promise me that you won't quietly give in to a wedding you don't want just to make Maura happy. She wants this to be special for you too. So let that happen. Work together to find the right solution."

Jane nodded but didn't answer that. "You have the phone, right?"

Jane had given Frankie a prepaid disposable cell phone with instructions to keep it hidden but close at all times. She trusted him and his skills and she even felt comfortable with robbery having his back as best they could. But this was her brother. He wasn't going to be alone. The phone was to call her in case he needed backup. It made them both feel better that he had it.

"Yeah, I have the phone," he said with a smile.

"Anything. Anytime. Anywhere." She turned to walk out of the laundry mat that had served as her connection to her brother for the last four weeks. Before leaving his earshot she turned and spoke. "I love you little brother. Be careful." She exited without waiting to hear his response. She already knew it.

R&I

Jane was extremely happy when Maura didn't ask where she had been once she got home. She didn't like keeping things from Maura. She had been really trying to let Maura into her life as much as she could. She shared more with Maura than she had with anyone else. So keeping something like a weekly meeting with Frankie from her was hard.

But she was convinced it was essential. Maura couldn't tell a lie. Not without immediate consequences. And knowing that Jane had contact with Frankie would definitely be something Maura wouldn't be able to hide from Cavanaugh or Captain Haynes if she was ever asked. Jane vowed to tell Maura as soon as she could about Frankie but in the mean time she just hoped Maura wouldn't ask a question Jane really couldn't answer.

Jane was home in time for dinner. They both agreed to have dinner first and then start a conversation about what to do about the wedding. Jane immediately felt better when it didn't appear that Maura was angry with Jane about the incident earlier or the possibility of making some changes to the wedding plans. She really didn't want to upset Maura. Maybe Frankie was right. Maybe the only real way of upsetting Maura was not telling her how she really felt.

Dinner was almost over when Jane's phone rang. She groaned and pulled it out. She looked at Maura, "Sorry." They were both on call this weekend.

Maura nodded her understanding. She already knew it was work. She got up and walked over to the kitchen island to grab her phone as she instinctively knew it would be ringing in less than thirty seconds.

"Rizzoli," Jane answered. "Hey Frost." She was quiet for a minute. "Text me the address. We are headed out."

"Dr. Isles," Maura answered her now ringing phone. "Yes, inform them I am on my way."

Both women looked at each other and smiled. "Come on. Looks like we will have to talk later," Jane said. She reached out her hand and took one of Maura's and gently pulled her into an embrace. She leaned in and captured Maura's lips with hers. The kiss was solid and filled with love. "Duty calls Doc," she said as she broke the kiss. Both women sighed at the interrupted moment but both headed for the door.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Jane and Maura decided to drive to the crime scene together. Maura noted that about half the time they drove separately and half the time they drove together. She had finally figured out that what seemed to determine together or separate had mostly to do with the time of day the initial call was received. The later into the night it got the more likely they would drive together.

Usually late night calls got a quick on scene assessment and the follow-up started the next day. But, everything was on a case by case basis. If either Jane or Maura needed to head in an opposite direction Jane would usually ride along with Frost and let Maura take the car either home or to the station. Neither knew what to expect for tonight's call but they would work it out.

As they arrived on scene Maura headed over immediately to the body. That was her primary responsibility at a crime scene. Jane handled the rest. She would do a quick review of the location and of any crowd gathering to watch. She was looking for witnesses, the possibility of street or business surveillance and as she told Maura once, sometimes the guilty party liked to hang out and watch the cops work. So she always studied the faces in the crowd before heading to the body.

Maura didn't mind the separation. This allowed her the chance to do an initial assessment without Jane or Frost standing right over her asking questions or trying to get her to give answers she wouldn't give without an autopsy. It never failed, even after all the years in the field together, each detective would still try to get Maura to venture a guess. And Maura didn't guess. It wasn't in her nature.

So, she did the most she could with the three to five minutes she would always have as Frost and Jane discussed the site and the surrounding area before starting to hover. For tonight's case, Maura carefully approached the body that was being guarded by a patrol officer. Maura did register that she was in an alleyway in the warehouse district but that had more to do with gauging the available lighting than trying to assess a crime scene.

She squatted down and looked at the body for the first time. Adult male. Appeared to be in his mid to late 40s. Looked to be about 5'11'' roughly 210 pounds. He was wearing dress pants with a casual dress shoe. Button down long sleeve shirt and a heavy leather jacket. He had what appeared to be a gunshot wound to the back. There was evidence of blood loss but there was not a significant pool of blood underneath him. There certainly was not enough blood to suggest that the man was shot in this particular location.

Due to the heavy leather jacket, Maura's assessment of the entry wound was limited. She would not be able to examine it until she was back in the lab. Maura did a quick assessment of his extremities and did not find any other visible signs of injury. Nor was there an exit wound for the gunshot.

She carefully lifted the victim's hand to see if there were signs of injury or struggle. She noted that the man's nails were professionally manicured and that none appeared to be damaged or wounded. It also didn't appear that there was any tissue or debris under his fingernails but she would need to conduct a full autopsy to make any final conclusion.

She was just getting done with her initial assessment when she heard Jane and Frost approach. They were discussing the overall scene.

"No rooftop CCTV systems. No traffic cameras on either cross street. If we got lucky with any witness at all it will be a prostitute or a homeless person." This was coming from Jane. "Frost, what do we know?" Jane asked as she leaned down to get a look at the victim.

"Victim is…"Frost started but was cut off by Jane.

"Patrick Flynn." Jane finished his sentence.

"You know him?" Frost asked.

"Arrested him several times during my stretch in Vice and Narcotics. He's connected. O'Donnell family. Mid-level in the family. Fences stolen goods mostly. Runs drugs still on occasion."

Frost held up his iPad and displayed it to Jane. He had pulled up Flynn's records and photos. "With Flynn's ties to the O'Donnell family Jane," he asked, "should we notify Organized Crime about this?"

Jane nodded, "Yes. We can include them on the distribution list for our initial reports and see if they have any information. Maybe we will get lucky with a motive."

Frost hit a few buttons on the iPad and then closed it. He looked down at the body and looked around the scene. He looked up at Jane, "I don't think he was shot here. I think this is a dump site."

Jane nodded and smiled. It was an astute observation by Frost. "Run the warehouse. Let's see who owns the property." If this was a dump site maybe the ownership of the warehouse would give them some insight into a motive.

Maura watched Jane as she studied Frost as closely as she studied the crime scene. She couldn't help but smile. Frost had really honed his detective skills over the last few years and Maura could tell it made Jane proud. Also, Maura was impressed that he had gotten over throwing up at crime scenes. She took pride in that part knowing she had helped him early on with some immersion therapy. It clearly had helped because Maura hadn't seen him get sick at a crime scene in over a year. She knew the rest of the force had stopped teasing him about it and had come to see that he was a good detective as well.

Maura stood up and turned her attention to the two detectives. "I would say I agree with Barry's assessment. This does appear to be a dump location. There is insufficient blood pooled around the body for this to be where the shooting took place."

Jane nodded. "Single GSW?"

"It appears to be. There are no other visible wounds," Maura bent down into her bag to remove her thermometer to check the liver temp.

Jane again squatted down and looked at the body. In a soft whisper mostly to herself she thought out loud. "Shot in the back. You either had no idea what hit you or you saw it coming but couldn't get away. Which one was it Flynn?" Jane leaned in over the body to gauge the size of the entrance wound. "Looks like a .45," she said. She was subtly trying to get Maura to guess at the caliber.

"I won't be able to confirm caliber until I do an autopsy. There is not an exit wound so I will be able to get a bullet for ballistics comparisons." She finished with the body temperature and looked up at Jane. "Given the stage of rigor and his liver temperature and taking into account tonight's temperature I would estimate he has been died about three to four hours. But the colder temperatures are making that hard to gauge with any certainty."

"Until you get him to the lab," Jane added with a smile. "I know the drill Doc. But the estimate will start to help us." Jane looked at her watch. Three to four hours ago would put time of death between 4 and 5 pm. She turned her attention back to Frost. "Any family?"

Frost scrolled through the information he pulled up on the iPad. "He is not married and doesn't appear to have any kids. There's nothing here about next of kin."

"Feel like knocking on O'Donnell's door? I'm sure he would know a next of kin for us to notify," Jane asked with a smile. Sometimes, when it came to Irish mob families, Jane and Frost got their best information at the initial notification. If there was no immediate family on record they could go to the family head to ask who needed to be informed. A family's reaction, or lack of reaction, always helped paint of picture if it was a mob hit or something unrelated.

"I'm up for a drive. I mean we do need to find out a next of kin," Frost said with a playful smile.

Jane turned to Maura and pulled out the car keys. "I need to try to handle notification tonight. I shouldn't be too late and Frost can drop me off."

Maura nodded and took the keys. She would ensure the body was taken care of and secure in the morgue but she wouldn't start the autopsy until the morning. "Be careful." She watched as Jane and Frost headed to Frost's car and drove off.

R&I

About ten minutes after Jane left, Maura signed off on the paperwork to transport the body to the morgue and she was done for the night. She was just pulling into her driveway when her cell phone rang. She saw the caller ID before she answered the call.

"Hello Mother," Maura greeted.

"Darling, I'm sorry to call so late," Constance offered.

"That's quite alright. I'm actually just getting home. Jane and I were called to a scene. Was there something that you needed?"

"I have that phone number you were looking for of the caterer we used for the last Isles Foundation gala event. I was going to call yesterday with it but it slipped my mind so I thought I'd better call now since I remembered I promised it for you."

Giving everything that had happened earlier today she wasn't sure she would even need the number anymore. But she wasn't ready to tell her mother that. Maura put the car in park and checked her bag for a pen and something to write on. She had a pen but no paper so she leaned over and opened the glove box to see if Jane had any paper in there. As soon as she opened the glove box an envelope fell out with some of the contents spilling onto the floorboard. Maura went to pick up the contents when she realized what they were.

She picked up the envelope and pulled out all of the newspaper articles. She flipped through all of the articles and couldn't understand what they were doing in an envelope in the glove box of Jane's car. She had completely forgotten that her mother was still on the phone until she heard her mother's voice again.

"Maura? Darling are you still there? Hello?"

"I'm still here Mother, sorry. I….could you just email me the number?"

Constance picked up on the distracted tone to Maura's voice. "Is everything alright?"

Maura had pulled out the article that covered their engagement and had also seen that there was writing on the back. She flipped it over and read the words from her biological father. She couldn't believe what she was reading.

"Maura?"

She stared at the words. She couldn't believe it. What gave him any right to speak or threaten Jane in such a manner? And then she thought of Jane. This must have just been so hurtful for her to see and read. Maura couldn't understand why Jane hadn't told her anything about it.

"Maura? Darling is everything alright?"

Again Maura had forgotten her mother was on the phone. "Mother, I'm sorry. I have to go. Something's come up." She disconnected the call before her mother had any chance of asking another question. Maura gathered up all of the articles and carried them and the envelope into the house. She still didn't know what to make of it all.

R&I

The stop at the O'Donnell residence had proven to be marginally informative. It didn't appear as if O'Donnell knew Flynn had been killed. He seemed genuinely surprised when Jane explained why they were there. He didn't offer up any insight on what he thought may have happened but that in and of itself was very telling to Jane. Had it been a sanctioned hit O'Donnell would have tried to push the blame off on someone in an attempt to throw the investigation off track. When he didn't do that it told both Frost and Jane that it was unlikely that O'Donnell was behind Flynn's death.

"We can run the warehouse records in the morning and see if there is a reason the body was dumped in that alley. Also, we need to get his cell phone records. I'll reach out to OC and see if they knew what Flynn was into for the family. Stolen goods for sure. I thought he moved away from drugs but who knows."

Frost was driving Jane back to her house when Jane's cell phone rang. She looked down and instantly recognized the number. Frost looked over and was immediately alarmed as Jane had turned several shades paler. Before he could say anything she answered the call.

"What do you need?" There was anxiousness to her tone. Panic almost.

Frost couldn't hear the caller's voice or make out what was being said.

"Hello?" Jane listened intently. "Hello?"

Jane pulled the phone from her ear and held it out in front of her checking the screen to see if she had a signal. She turned to look at Frost and there was a level of panic on her face he didn't understand. He assumed the call just got disconnected.

"Hello?" she tried again in desperation. "Damn it!"

She disconnected the call and turned to look at Frost. She hadn't wanted to involve anyone else but she no longer had a choice. She needed Frost's help.

"Frost," she started with a plea to her voice that surprised him.

"Where are we going?" was all he asked as he cut her off.

"I….I don't know. Can you track a cellphone GPS signal?"

Frost pulled the car over and looked at Jane. "What's going on?"

She gave the only answer that was needed. "Frankie."

In two seconds Frost was pulling out his iPad and asking Jane information about the cellphone and the account information. She spit it out to him and he went to work. He was able to ping a signal to the phone off of a couple of cellphone towers and within a few minutes he had a location.

"Lights and sirens or roll silent?"

"Lights and siren," she said. She needed to get to her brother.

R&I

Frost made excellent time as he weaved the squad car through the streets of Boston. About a block from what would be their final destination he silenced the siren and turned off the flashing light. Frost had covered a lot of ground in a short time but to Jane it felt like they were crawling. She needed to find her brother. It worried her that he had managed to dial the phone but was unable to speak. That, more than the call itself, was the source of Jane's concern.

They pulled up to the location Frost had traced. It looked like an abandoned warehouse. She looked over at Frost not knowing exactly what to say or how to explain anything. "You can stay here," she started but Frost cut her off again by opening his car door.

He gave a look like he was offended she had even mentioned him staying behind. "Lead the way. I have your back." As far as he was concerned nothing more needed to be said.

Taking comfort in Frost's support Jane stopped long enough to do two things. She pulled out her cellphone and called in for backup. She told dispatch she and Frost were checking out a possible B&E and responding units should proceed with caution once on site. She then leaned into the car and hit the trunk button.

Frost smiled and followed. They both pulled out Kevlar vests and put them on. Now they were ready to enter the warehouse.

Jane pulled her gun and Frost followed her lead pulling his. They advanced on the building slowly. The closer they got to the building the more it appeared to be rundown and abandoned. There were no lights on anywhere inside that Jane could tell. The only light source was coming from street lights. Jane doubted if the building had power to it. They didn't hear anything nor did they see anything immediately.

They found an open door and slowly entered. Jane took point with her gun out and ready. Frost followed close behind but was always mindful of what might present itself behind them. Slowly they made their way across the warehouse looking for any signs of life. Their eyes were adjusting to the darkness making it easier to see but to that point there wasn't much to look at.

And then they heard it. Muffled sounds at first but as they moved closer they both made out the sounds of someone getting hit. Repeatedly. Jane had to fight a flood of fresh panic as she hoped it wasn't Frankie that was getting worked over. The noises and the distress level of the person getting roughed up made them quicken their advance.

They got to an entryway where they were able to look into a room to see the source of the muffled moans. Quickly they assessed the situation. There were four men standing close to a man who appeared to be tied to a chair. One of the men took that moment to land a right jab across the jaw of the man in the chair. Another quick look around and they saw another figure lying on the ground. That figure didn't appear to be moving.

Jane looked around again and still only saw four men standing. She couldn't tell if Frankie was the one in the chair getting beat up or maybe he was the one laying on the ground. It was possible he was neither. Jane just didn't know. She turned to look at Frost. Backup was coming but she just couldn't wait when she didn't know if Frankie was alright.

Turning her attention to Frost she used her eyes to explain she was going in hoping he would understand her inability to wait for the backup. Frost just nodded. He was ready. They did a mental count to three and burst into the room.

"Boston Police! Everyone hands up!" Frost and Jane both seemed to holler that at the same time.

Their unexpected presence seemed to shock the men standing around. It at least delayed their reactions and only two of the four men even attempted to move.

"Don't even think about it," Frost warned as one of the guys appeared to shift a hand toward his side. "Make another flinch towards your gun and I will fire." Frost's tone was calm and confident. The man didn't flinch.

"All of you, down on your knees," commanded Jane. The adrenaline was pumping but her voice and hands were steady. She wanted to secure the four men so she could look at both the man on the ground and the man tied to the chair. She still couldn't tell if either was Frankie.

Two of the men seemed willing to surrender and were starting to lower themselves to their knees. The other two stood firm and didn't appear as if they were going to cooperate.

Jane repeated her command. "Down on your knees!" the whole time training her gun on them ready for anything.

Or she thought she was ready for anything. At least until she heard more noise. And the sound of feet approaching. Part of her expected to see the backup she requested. But as she looked up and across the room it wasn't Boston police she saw approaching, it was more men. And they had guns drawn.

"Frost!" Jane shouted as a warning before trying to reposition herself to a better tactical advantage.

There were four more men approaching. Two of them had guns out and a second before they could open fire both Frost and Jane reacted and shot them. The original four men Jane and Frost were trying to secure now all hit the deck in an attempt to avoid being shot.

The other two men that were approaching from across the room returned fire at both Jane and Frost but they missed their targets. Frost and Jane again took shots and Jane hit her guy but Frost's man dropped down at the last second. But Jane trained her gun on him and as he was about to recover from dropping to the ground she warned him.

"Do it and I will shoot you! Drop the gun."

The man looked over. She had him. He dropped the gun.

Jane heard more noise and people approaching. This time she was pretty sure it was their requested backup. She looked over at Frost to make sure he was ok and she was about to turn her attention to the man in the chair when a shot rang out. It came from behind Jane which startled her even more since she had just checked and there hadn't been anyone behind her.

But the bullet wasn't headed towards her. Or Frost. It was headed for, and hit, one of the original four men Jane had moved on. The man had reached for his gun and was taking aim at Frost when the bullet put him down.

Both Frost and Jane turned their guns on the man standing in the doorway. "Drop it," Frost hollered. They had no clue who this guy was supposed to be.

The man eased up on his gun but didn't drop it. "Don't fire. FBI. Do not fire."

FBI?

Jane and Frost didn't lower their guns but they did just look at the man. Four Boston PD officers entered the room and helped secure the men on the floor. Jane recovered from her shock quickly and turned her attention to her original mission. Her brother. Explanations could come later.

She ran over to the man in the chair and was relieved to see he was alive and that it wasn't Frankie. But then she remembered the other man lying on the ground. She turned to him and the momentary relief she felt was immediately taken from her. The man on the ground was Frankie.

Jane dropped to her knees and tried to assess his condition. She leaned in and checked for a pulse. He was alive. He was breathing.

"Frost! Get a bus here. NOW!"

She turned back to Frankie. He was roughed up pretty good. She started to check over his extremities but didn't see any signs of gunshot wounds or stabs wounds. He didn't appear to be bleeding from anywhere. She checked his pulse again and was marginally reassured at how strong it felt.

"Come on Frankie. Open your eyes." She pleaded. "Please open your eyes."

But he was out cold. And all Jane could do was wait for the EMTs. She felt utterly helpless.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Maura was surprised when she looked down at her ringing phone to see it was Jane. She must have caught a break on the case. She answered the call on the second ring. "I thought you'd be done now," she greeted.

"Maura," Jane said.

The tone of Jane's voice snapped Maura to immediate attention. Something was going on. "Jane? What's wrong?"

"It's Frankie. He's on his way to the hospital. Maura, I need you to get there and make sure he's alright."

All of this confused Maura. Jane was with Frost doing a notification. How had Frankie gotten involved in that and why couldn't Jane go to the hospital herself? Not that she wouldn't go be with Frankie but she just didn't understand what was going on. Given Jane's tone, she figured she would get answers later. "Which hospital?"

"Mass General. They just transported him. He's unconscious but breathing. No visible wounds but the EMTs couldn't get him to wake up. Please Maura. Please be there for him."

She already had her keys in her hand and was walking out the door. "Jane, are you alright?"

"Frost and I are fine. But there is….an issue. I can't leave here yet so I need you to go meet Frankie at the hospital. And you may have to call Ma because she is still working."

"I'm headed to the hospital. I'll handle Angela."

"He wasn't waking up Maura," Jane let out in almost a whimper.

"Hey, he's breathing and on his way to an excellent hospital. He will be ok Jane. You have to believe that."

Jane more nodded into the phone than spoke. "Thank you. I'll be there as soon as I can get away."

Maura hung up the phone and pulled out of the garage. She still had no idea what was going on or how Jane and Frankie ended up in the same place tonight. But now she was just worried about her future brother-in-law. If he was unconscious and EMTs couldn't wake him that could mean a head injury and Maura understood just how tricky those could be.

R&I

The warehouse scene had quickly unraveled into chaos once all the shooting had stopped. None of the men Frost, Jane or the mystery FBI agent shot sustained fatal wounds. All were mostly flesh wounds. All were being attended to by responding EMTs and the rest of the men were placed into police custody.

Jane just wanted to go to the hospital but police procedure required her to stay on site due to the discharge of her weapon. Both Jane and Frost were awaiting their immediate supervisor. Jane would have a lot of explaining she would have to do.

"Jane? Are you two alright?" Korsak asked as he approached both Jane and Frost. Jane was ready for his appearance at the scene and she was fairly certain that they would see Cavanaugh before the night was over as well.

"We are fine. Neither one of us was hurt." Jane answered. "It's Frankie I'm worried about."

"What the hell happened here?" he asked looking around.

"I think I'm entitled to that answer too," Cavanaugh stated as he too joined the group. Cavanaugh walked up to Frost and Jane trying to stay relatively calm. He was trying to understand what exactly his detectives were doing in the middle of whatever this was turning into.

"Sir, I received information that Frankie might be in trouble. Frost was driving me home when I got the information and he agreed to bring me here. When we entered to check out the building we initially found four men beating on a man tied to a chair and another man on the ground. We entered the room to secure the location and had the original four men in line until four more men entered from over there," Jane pointed across the room, "and two of them had guns drawn.

"Frost and I both engaged in a quick shoot out with the four coming from that direction injuring three of the four before the fourth yielded and put his down his gun. I thought we were good until that guy," and she pointed to the mystery FBI man, "shot one of the original four men who had pulled a gun and was about to fire at Frost.

"After that he identified himself as FBI, the scene was secure and I went to check on the two injured men. The man on the ground unconscious was Frankie. Both men are on their way to Mass General."

That pretty much caught Cavanaugh and Korsak up to date. "I understand that part. What I don't understand is how either of you got here in the first place. Jane, how did you know Frankie was in trouble?"

Jane knew she had to answer the question. There was no way around it. But she also knew it was going to get both her and Frankie in some trouble. "When Frankie went undercover I gave him a burner cell to carry on him at all times. I was afraid he may need backup at some point. It was enabled with GPS tracking. When Frost was driving me home I got a call from that phone but no one on the other line spoke. I assume Frankie only had time to place the initial call but then couldn't speak. Frost traced the phone and that's how we ended up here."

"Right smack in the middle of an FBI undercover investigation," Cavanaugh stated looking at both Jane and Frost and then over to the group of men surrounding the FBI agent who saved Frost.

At this point Jane had kind of figured that. "I didn't know anything about that Sir. All I knew or cared about was my brother's safety."

Cavanaugh was not unsympathetic. "Jane, you know that cellphone was a violation of department policy for an undercover assignment."

"Yes, Sir. I know. But he's my brother. It was his first undercover assignment. What did you expect me to do? Not answer the phone? Not respond?"

"Try not giving it to him in the first place Jane. There are protocols for these things and you cannot just pick and choose the ones you want to follow. You know better. Frankie should have known better." He didn't hide his frustration.

"I'm sorry," Jane offered.

Korsak turned to Frost. "Did you know about this?"

Jane answered before Frost could say a word. "No. He did not know about the phone or anything until it rang tonight. If I had been driving myself tonight he wouldn't even be here. This had nothing to do with him." Jane was not going to let Frost take any heat for simply being an excellent partner who had her back. "The issues you have are with me. And me alone."

"That's just the thing Jane. It's not just about you. This was an on-going federal investigation that you entered into and I've already had calls from the captain and our FBI liaison asking why two homicide detectives show up in the middle of the night and ruin a six month undercover sting. And your answer to me is that you, a veteran detective, broke protocol and got involved to help your brother. Which is an admirable thing but it will not sit well with Captain Haynes, with the FBI or with the US Attorney's office."

"Sir, I don't know a thing about whatever it is….or was…that the FBI was doing. As far I knew, Frankie was in some kind of danger and I needed to get to him. He wouldn't have used the cellphone unless he was in trouble. I understand that I broke protocol. And I accept the consequences for my actions." There wasn't much else for Jane to say in that moment.

"Both of you turn over your guns to Korsak until the ISB can clear the discharge. That shouldn't be an issue. There were no fatalities and from what I've been told by you and the FBI you both tried to contain the situation without engaging in gunfire."

Jane and Frost handed over their guns to Korsak who next spoke. "You both need to prepare statements about what happened here," he immediately saw Jane tense. "Relax Jane. I won't need them until tomorrow. I know you want to get to the hospital to check on Frankie. But I need them by 9 am tomorrow."

"Jane, I know you are trying to take the burden of this on your shoulders but you do understand that Frankie is just as guilty of protocol violations as you. Frost, you are cleared of this after ISB finds the shootings justified. She's your partner and you were backing her up. But Jane, this could get sticky for both you and Frankie."

"I realize that Sir. It will be whatever it needs to be. Can I please go and see how my brother is doing?"

Cavanaugh nodded. Frost and Jane took off for the hospital.

Korsak turned to Cavanaugh, "Just how bad is this?"

"They are pissed. She may have broken up an operation at the absolute worst time for the feds. I'll do what I can to walk this back but that may not be too easy."

"It was her brother Sean. What was she supposed to do?"

"I know Vince. But we have rules for a reason. They both broke them. There is only so much I will be able to do to protect them both."

R&I

Maura got to Mass General's emergency room about five minutes after Frankie's ambulance arrived. Her status as the Chief Medical Examiner helped her jump through the standard bureaucratic procedures and she was taken straight back to the ER to see Frankie. She had been relieved to hear that he had regained consciousness in the ambulance. That was a very good sign.

"Maura," Frankie said and she rounded the curtained area that now housed the young officer. With his long hair and beard she barely recognized him.

"Hi," she greeted and walked forward. "You gave us all a scare."

"Where's Jane?" Is she ok?" he asked looking around for his sister.

"She's fine. But she's tied up at the scene. She'll be here as soon as she can. I sent Tommy to get your mother. They are also both on their way."

"But she's fine?"

"From what she told me on the phone she and Frost are just fine," she tried to be as reassuring as possible.

She knew the doctor would want to do a complete workup on Frankie so she was about to excuse herself but he stopped her. "Tell her I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Maura asked not understanding.

"I didn't want to involve her but I panicked. And given all of this, I think I just got her in some serious trouble."

Maura still didn't understand any of what was happening but she knew one thing for sure. "Frankie, Jane can handle trouble. What she could never handle is if something had happened to you. Now, let the doctor check you out and I'll be back when he is done."

She stepped out and briefly spoke to the doctor before letting him start the examination. She headed out to the waiting area to wait for Tommy and Angela. And at some point Jane.

Tommy and Angela arrived first. "Maura, oh my! Where's Frankie?" Angela asked in a panic.

"Angela, relax. Frankie is going to be fine. He's awake and they are just running some tests to be sure," Maura squeezed Angela's hand to try to reassure her.

"He's going to be ok?" she needed confirmation.

"It looks that way. He has a concussion so they will keep him here overnight. But the CT scan didn't show any fractures to the skull and there is minimal bruising which is good. It helps eliminate the concern about pressure and swelling. There were no broken bones. He's got some bruised ribs and it will be mildly painful for him to take deep breaths for a few days. He has bruises and cuts on his face but nothing serious. They are still awaiting his chem panel and tox screen but at this point no one expects to find anything unusual."

"Can I see him?" she hadn't seen him in a month and no one had wanted their first reunion to be in a hospital.

"The last of the tests is being run but you should be able to see him in a few minutes."

"Maura, do you know what happened?" Tommy asked.

Maura shook her head. "I don't. Jane didn't have time to explain everything to me over the phone so I don't think we will get details until she gets here."

"How did they end up together?" Tommy asked.

"I really don't know," Maura answered. Jane apparently had a lot to fill her in on.

R&I

A nurse called back Angela and Tommy to see Frankie. Maura stayed behind to wait for Jane. She had spoken again to the doctor and except for the concussion Frankie was going to be fine. The rib injury was minor with no breaks. Jane arrived about five minutes after Angela was called back.

"Maura! How is he?" Jane practically shouted across the waiting room.

"Moderate concussion. He woke up in the ambulance on the way here. No broken bones. His ribs took a bit of a beating but nothing broken. Nothing wrong with his oxygen levels and the tox screen was negative. They are keeping him overnight due to the concussion but he's going to be ok."

Jane pulled Maura into an immediate embrace. Maura felt the tension lift from Jane's whole body.

"Jane, what happened tonight?" she asked as she pulled out of the embrace.

"Is Ma with Frankie?"

"Yes. Tommy too. Jane. What happened tonight?"

Maura just looked at Jane. She knew she didn't need to explain the look on her face. Jane fully understood she wanted further details. Jane exhaled and made a move to sit down on one of the couches in the waiting area. She indicated for Maura to have a sit which Maura correctly interpreted as a concession that she was going to fill her in. Maura sat down next to Jane and waited.

"Frankie came to see me before he agreed to the undercover assignment. He wanted my advice on whether he was ready for such an assignment. I told him that he was. I even believed it. He really was ready. I wasn't surprised when he said yes to the undercover work. After he said yes, we spent time going over pointers on how to immerse himself into his environment. I taught him everything I could think of to help his transition.

"I really thought he was ready but he's still my little brother. I was worried about him. So we agreed that we would meet once a week just so I could see for myself that he was ok. So, for the last four weeks I've seen him."

"Is that why we took separate cars to lunch today?" Maura asked. Jane nodded.

Maura looked at Jane. She wasn't exactly surprised that Jane was sneaking in visits with Frankie. Jane was furiously protective of her family and the ones she loved. So there wasn't much of a shock to that. She was a little disappointed that Jane hadn't told her from the beginning and she would address that issue in the near future but for the moment she understood that she hadn't heard everything Jane needed to say. "What happened tonight Jane?"

"Besides our weekly meeting, which was against all department protocols, we broke another rule. I got him a disposable cellphone to use if he needed any backup." Jane looked over at Maura. She didn't look mad yet. Curious yes, but not mad. "He used the cellphone tonight. Frost was driving me home and he called. It dialed but he never spoke on the line. But I knew he needed help. Frost pinged the phone and we got a location. Frost and I ended up at a warehouse and we went in looking for Frankie."

"Apparently you found him," she stated.

"Yes, we encountered initially four men assaulting another male and Frankie was unconscious on the ground. Frost and I moved in to secure the location and that was handled until four more men arrived. We exchanged gunfire," Jane watched as Maura tensed, "Maura, I'm fine and so is Frost. We put down that threat but not before a FBI agent had to step in and help. Apparently we interrupted part of a federal undercover sting."

"Oh no."

"Oh yes," Jane admitted. "They aren't real thrilled with me so I don't even understand what their investigation involved. But according to Cavanaugh I may be just have ruined a pretty big operation."

"Jane you didn't know," Maura said instinctively wanting to defend Jane.

"I know. But I did know I was breaking the rules with Frankie. Cavanaugh is going to try to smooth things over but this may get us both in trouble. I'm sorry."

Maura looked at Jane confused. "Now why are you sorry?"

"I should have told you what was going on. It wouldn't have changed what happened tonight but I should have told you I was seeing Frankie. But I was afraid that you would get caught in the middle or in trouble too if Cavanaugh found out you knew I was breaking policy. I didn't want to jeopardize your job."

"Jane, I can't say that I'm happy that you didn't tell me. In fact," she paused thinking about the envelope she found in the car, "there are a few things you haven't told me recently. We are going to be married. We are going to share our lives together. At some point Jane, you are going to have to let me all the way in. I won't settle for anything less."

Maura held Jane's eyes trying to communicate her emotions along with her words. It always hurt her a little when Jane withheld information. She knew it wasn't that Jane didn't trust her it usually had more to do with Jane's fool-hearted belief that she was protecting Maura from something. She needed for Jane to understand that the best way to protect their relationship was to be open and honest with each other about everything.

They were both quiet for a moment but Maura finally stood up and reached for Jane's hand. "Come on, let's go see Frankie."

They would continue this conversation later. Maura wanted answers about what she found in Jane's glove box. And she was going to get those answers. First from Jane. And then from Doyle.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

They stayed at the hospital with Frankie until the nurses kicked them all out. To be fair to the nurses, they had long breached the regular visiting hours. But Frankie needed some rest and everyone agreed to head home for the night.

Maura wanted to discuss things with Jane. What had happened with Frankie and what Jane thought would happen now, the envelope from Doyle Maura had found, and the wedding. But by the time they got home Maura could see that Jane was exhausted. It wouldn't have been fair to start such a heavy conversation with her after the night she had. So they just headed straight to bed instead.

As soon as they both climbed into bed Jane pulled Maura into a tight embrace. She just needed to feel Maura against her. Needed to hold her. Nights like tonight always reminded Jane of just how close to the edge she lived her life. She loved what she did but there was an inherent danger to her job. She never really considered the danger of bullets flying in the moment but later, in the dark, when the quiet was so loud it was deafening, she would think about what could have happen.

Jane again tightened her arms around Maura. She took in Maura's scent and it calmed her racing mind. "I love you."

Maura, for her part, nestled into Jane as close as she could almost reading Jane's mind on what it was she needed in that moment. "I love you too. What do you need?" she asked softly.

"You. In my arms. Always."

Maura intertwined her arms with Jane's. "Always."

R&I

The next morning was an early morning for them both. Maura had the autopsy for Flynn to complete and Jane had to meet with Cavanaugh to discuss the events of the night before. Considering how much trouble Jane could be in they both decided it was best for them to drive separately to the station. Although they drove separately they walked into the station together. Approaching the elevators Jane hit the up key and Maura hit the down key. When the elevators arrived for both Maura looked at Jane with a reassuring smile. "Good luck." Jane just nodded and headed up to face the music.

Maura had again resisted the urge to start in on Jane that morning. She needed answers. Not about Frankie and what had happened last night. Maura was sure Jane would handle that situation and the fallout would be what it needed to be. The questions she had for Jane surrounded the envelope and threat from Doyle. There was so much about that Maura wanted to know and understand.

When had Jane received it? How was it delivered? And most of all, why hadn't Jane told her about it? She had meant what she said to Jane the night before. She would not settle for less than an honest, open relationship with Jane. She wanted nothing more than to share her life with Jane and while she didn't doubt that Jane loved her, Maura was always concerned when she would discover examples of Jane withholding information.

Maura truly believed that Jane love and trusted her. More than any single person on the planet. But over the years Maura had found that Jane's instinct to be open about issues was sometimes limited. Jane had a habit of attempting to deal with things on her own. Sometimes not thinking to include others. Sometimes trying to protect others from bad or hurtful information. But Maura wanted to be let in. All the way. She wanted Jane to include her in things that were happening in her life. A life shared. That was what Maura believed marriage was. Equally shared. That was what they apparently still needed to work on.

Maura pondered all of this as she rode the elevator down to her office. She was concerned about what was going to happen to Jane. That was why she didn't force a conversation that morning. She felt like it would be piling on and Jane didn't need that. For the moment she figured that Jane would handle the incident from last night and they both could sit down and have a long conversation about everything later that night at home.

Maura exited the elevator and headed to her office. She had the Flynn autopsy to start. And she had a phone call to make.

R&I

"Jane, do you have any idea how my night went last night?" Cavanaugh asked in a tone that Jane knew meant he was not finished and she wasn't supposed to actually answer that question. "My night last night went the same as my morning has gone so far. A morning I might remind you that I'm still experiencing. I'm just on a temporary reprieve so I can start to ruin your day as much as mine is being destroyed."

Jane sat and took her lumps. She didn't have a choice and it was what she deserved. She just wanted to understand exactly what was going to happen as a result of the incident last night. "Sir," she tried to start but the cold stare he gave her meant it wasn't quite her turn to speak yet.

"Do you know what it's like to have to try to convince a US Attorney that one of my detectives is not a complete incompetent?"

"I'm sorry," Jane was deciding that was going to be her new mantra for a while.

"Everyone is frustrated Jane. They'd been undercover for six months trying to build a RICCO case against the O'Donnell family. You show up right before they are to get the information they need to make their case and blow the whole cover. The timing could not have been worse."

"I was responding to a request for help from Frankie. I certainly couldn't control that. What else was I supposed to do? Ignore his call and walk away? I had no idea there was any undercover operation going on a federal level."

"That's what I convinced them of Jane. So relax. Like I said, they are mostly frustrated. But I will tell you this. You broke protocol using that cellphone to communicate with your brother. He's being pulled from the assignment. Lieutenant Sexton was pretty pissed. He's worried that his undercover operation is blown too. He doesn't want Frankie anywhere near the docks again."

"Sir, it's my fault. I got that phone for him. But he's my brother and I was worried about him. I'll accept the responsibility for this. Frankie didn't do anything wrong. Please make sure no one holds it against him. It's bad enough he is being pulled from the assignment. That was his ticket to making detective." Jane was worried this would end up in her brother's record and interfere with his ability to get promoted.

"He knew the rules too Jane. Just because you're the older sister doesn't mean he couldn't have said no to you or chose not to use the phone. He made the call and there may be a price to pay for that." Cavanaugh was angry and Jane knew he had a right to be.

"What happens now?" Jane asked.

"Now, you go home." He said it with such finality

"You're suspending me?" Jane was a bit surprised by that. She had expected to be yelled out or even had a reprimand placed in her file but a suspension wasn't something she really thought would happen.

"Technically you're taking a personal day. Go home Jane until I can finish smoothing this over. The Captain thinks it will play better if it at least looks like we are addressing the protocol violations sternly."

"I've got a murder to investigate," Jane complained. She hadn't done anything with the Flynn case since Frost and she left O'Donnell's house the evening before.

"Frost and Korsak are more than capable of handling the investigation until you return. Look Jane. It's not an official suspension or a reprimand. Not yet anyway. Let me deal with the feds and the US Attorney and we will go from there. But I can't see you around the station for the rest of today."

"And tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow we address tomorrow. Let me handle the rest of today first."

Jane understood she had screwed up but the notion that she was being benched from a murder investigation did not sit well with her. But looking at Cavanaugh she knew the best thing she could do for Frankie and for herself was to disappear for the day.

"Look out for Frankie. That's all I ask," Jane offered up as she exited his office.

R&I

Maura made the call she needed to make and arranged a lunch meeting. Having accomplished all she could on that matter it was time to get started with the autopsy. It seemed like a routine GSW but Maura was always careful to treat each body with the same attention to detail and professionalism. She had Flynn's clothes processed for hair and fibers. She had bagged his hands the night before to ensure any traces of skin, DNA or particulates weren't compromised. And she was in the middle of attempting to extract the bullet from the chest cavity when Jane walked into the lab.

"Before you even ask, I just got started so I don't have anything yet. Although I'm about to have the bullet ready for the crime lab to run through ballistics," Maura stated as her greeting.

"That's not why I'm here," Jane answered flatly.

Maura looked up from the body to look at Jane. It wasn't a good look on her face. "Cavanaugh?" she asked piecing together Jane's mood and the most likely cause.

"I'm being sent home while he tries to finish fixing this mess."

"They suspended you?" she was surprised by that.

"Not officially, no. But he needs me out of the building until he cleans up the mess I caused. I was just letting you know that I'm going home. Actually I'm going to the hospital to see Frankie and take him home and then I will be going home. Frost and Korsak will handle this case for right now so anything you get you can give to them."

"And Frankie?"

"He's getting pulled off the undercover assignment which should make Ma happy but I think it may cost him his shot at a gold shield." Jane couldn't hide how upset it was making her from Maura.

"I'm sorry Jane. I really am."

"We both knew the rules. We both chose to ignore them. I guess we both will have to deal with the fallout." Jane was quiet for a minute and then added, "I'll see you at home later tonight."

Maura didn't know what to say or do for Jane. She knew Jane would process everything with a little bit of time and she hoped Cavanaugh would be able to handle everything. She watched Jane leave the lab and resumed the bullet extraction from Flynn. She had it out with no issues and placed it into an evidence bag. She labeled the bullet and set it aside with several other items to take to the crime lab.

Looking at what was accumulated Maura walked over to the phone to call the tech to come pick up the items. Bagged and ready for analysis were the bullet, Flynn's clothes and his shoes. She then returned her attention to the body to finish the rest of the autopsy.

R&I

John looked at the glowing tracer icons on his computer screen. For the first time since yesterday the detective had separated herself from the rest of the people he was keeping tabs on. He had waited the one day he was asked to wait and it was time to take advantage of the opportunity. It looked as if the detective was would be away from the ones that were not supposed to be able to provide her with an alibi.

He grabbed the file of information to review the target information one last time. By this time he had everything in the file memorized but double checking still always made him feel better. This was the last task. The last thing that stood between him and a half a million dollars. He didn't want anything to go wrong.

He grabbed everything he needed and headed out. Given the information he had been provided he knew the most likely whereabouts of the second target. As long as he could find the target while the detective was still away from the four people on his list he could be done with this job in a matter of hours. He couldn't help the smile that was on his face as he rode the elevator down to the parking garage.

R&I

It was all too easy. The target was exactly where he thought John thought he would be. The elimination would be as simple as the first one. He had the element of surprise on his side. That always made this easier. People, he found, didn't seem to pay very close attention to their surroundings when they didn't know they were a target.

He doubled checked the tracer icons and was satisfied that the detective away from the people on the list. Now would be the perfect time to finish the work. He pulled out the Glock 30 and exited his car. He just had to wait for the perfect moment and he would take care of the man.

Five minutes later the target was walking to his car. He was alone but he was talking on his cellphone. That wouldn't be a hindrance to what John needed to do. He doubted the person on the phone would be able to figure out exactly what was going on and he would have removed the body from the area by the time anyone could react.

He quietly approached the target and pulled the trigger. Same as the first. One shot. He too was dead before he hit the ground. Hitting the ground caused the man's cellphone to skid across the ground and underneath a parked car. John debated going for the phone but decided it was unnecessary. Instead, he pulled the car around and opened the trunk. Just like the first he lifted the man into the trunk. This one was heavier than the first and John struggled getting him into the trunk. But he managed nonetheless. He got back into his car and drove off.

He didn't really think about the man's cellphone that was still underneath the car in the parking lot. Nor had he noticed the small amount of blood on his shirt sleeve from a small scratch to his arm from trying to get the target into the trunk. John was already letting his mind focus in on handling the body dump, destroying the Glock he had used and getting rid of the car he had been using. Just a few more tasks and his work would be finished.

R&I

Frost had spent the morning running down leads for the Flynn case. He traced the ownership of the warehouse to a dummy corporation. He then spent about an hour tracing the ownership of that corporation to four other shell companies until he could link the building and the land to the O'Donnell family. That gave him a possible mob motive. Someone might be trying to send a message by dumping the body of one of O'Donnell's own men on his own property. But the murder didn't seem to fit the typical pattern of mob hit. Flynn was shot in the back. Typical mob hits were execution style with single gunshots to the head. A check of Flynn's cell phone and credit card activity around the time of death didn't yield anything significant. As Frost stared at the whiteboard he wished Jane was here to bounce ideas around.

"I don't see anything here Korsak. Do you?" he asked.

Vince had been looking at the same whiteboard as Frost for as long as Frost had. He didn't have anything either. "No. It doesn't feel like a mob hit but it seems to be set up to look like one. Single GSW. Body dumped on O'Donnell property. But what's the message. Why Flynn?"

Frost shook his head. "I don't know. Not that I expected O'Donnell to tell us anything last night but he seemed genuinely surprised that Flynn was shot. I didn't get the sense that Flynn was a big player in the family."

"OC said he was small time. Connected but small time. Jane was right. He'd been away from the drug scene for years. Fencing was his nitch. From everything OC said he was a pretty liked guy and they were hard pressed for any reason someone would target him on a mob issue. Johnson said he would try to ask around and see if he could get an idea of what Flynn was into."

"Maybe it's personal. Maybe he was involved with the wrong woman. I'll run down all the numbers on the cellphone records and see if I can find some sort of love interest. O'Donnell said he wasn't dating anyone that he was aware of but if Flynn was small time I doubt O'Donnell would know his relationship statuses."

"Are any of the lab results back yet?" Korsak asked.

"You know, I don't know. I'm so used to Jane running down to the morgue all the time to see Maura that I haven't even thought to check. I'll head down and see what's come back. Maybe we will get lucky with the clothes or the ballistics." Frost got up and headed down to see Maura.

Korsak reviewed a few of the files but then headed over to Cavanaugh's office and knocked.

"Come in," Sean mostly grunted. He had been talking to people all day trying to contain the damage from Jane and Frankie's activities. He wasn't sure he could take another round. So when he looked up and saw it was only Vince he was relieved.

"You're mood hasn't improved from last night," Vince observed.

"All day. I've spent all day letting people yell at me and threaten me. This day just needs to be over." He leaned back in his chair and loosened his tie. He looked exhausted.

Vince felt bad for Sean. But he was also proud of him. Vince knew that he had been busting his ass trying to protect Jane as well as Frankie. He could have cut them both loose. Fed them to the wolves. But he was here. Fighting all day long trying to keep this contained where it wouldn't hurt either one's career. Sean was a standup man and Vince was glad he was their division's lieutenant.

"Are they going to be ok?" Korsak asked.

Cavanaugh released a heavy sigh. "I think so. I think I talked everyone down off the ledge. The fed's investigation was compromised and there isn't we can do about that but Jane didn't know and didn't do it on purpose. So as mad as they are there wasn't anything criminal or negligent about what happened. They are having a meeting to see if there is anyway it can continue but they seem convinced that it ended when Jane and Frost entered that warehouse."

"Did they tell you what the scope of their undercover operation was?"

Sean laughed a humorless laugh. "We are strictly 'need to know' and none of them think I need to know. They told Haynes it was a RICCO case against O'Donnell. And Haynes learned that the other guy injured last night besides Frankie was also FBI."

"They let their own guy take a beating like that?" Korsak was surprised and a little pissed. He saw the guy last night.

"I don't think they knew what was going on. In fact, if you want my honest opinion I think Jane and Barry saved that agent's life last night. But instead of a thank you I'm spending the day having my ass handed to me."

"I'm sorry Sean. Did Sexton say what happened with Frankie in the first place?"

"He got a quick statement from Frankie last night. I didn't get told everything. But from what Frankie told Sexton he was grabbed at the end of his shift along with the other guy. Frankie had been getting information about a group on the group that was stealing merchandise from the cargo bays and fencing the items. Sexton thinks it got out that there may be an undercover operative investigating and Frankie plus the FBI guy were the last two men added to the shift the theft crew worked. Frankie thinks they figured out he was a cop and they were trying to beat an admission out of him or the FBI man."

"So Frankie doesn't know the other guy is FBI?"

"Not that I'm aware of. Sexton and Haynes both knew nothing of the FBI operation and from what the US Attorney told me the FBI knew nothing of our operation. Which sparked a second round of bitching about inter-agency communication and cooperation."

"What about the procedure violations for Jane and Frankie?" he asked turning back to his detective. Command politics always gave Vince a headache.

"That will end up being a matter for Sexton and I to address. Between you and me, I can't blame her for looking out for him. I know how protective she gets about family. It was his first undercover assignment."

Korsak felt the same. He didn't think either Jane or Frankie should be in trouble. How could anyone fault Jane for trying to watch out for her younger brother?

"Will you suspend her?"

Sean shook his head. "No. And Sexton won't suspend Frankie either. No official reprimands either. I think the worst thing that will come from this is I'm afraid it will delay Frankie's promotion to a detective. The entire department knows what happened by now and he will be untouchable for any division for some time. It can't be avoided."

"That's going to bother Jane," Vince said. He already envisioned the guilt she would feel.

"It shouldn't. Frankie wasn't innocent in all of this. He has to take some of the responsibility."

"True. But it will still bother Jane." He looked at Sean and knew Sean agreed with him. Jane would beat herself up over this for a while.

Both men sat chatting in Sean's office for a few more minutes. Vince was about to head out when Sean's phone rang. "Cavanaugh," he said answering the call. He was quiet for a minute but the look that crossed his face shocked Korsak. "That can't be right. Run it again." He looked up at Korsak but his look didn't improve. "Then run it again!" he yelled as he hung up from the call.

"Sean?"

"Vince, we may have a very big problem."

"Alright," he said with caution. "With what?"

"The ballistics are back from the bullet Maura removed from Flynn." He leaned back in his chair again and he honestly didn't know what to do or to think. "You are not going to believe this. We have a match."

Korsak was confused. Usually a ballistics match was a good thing for a case. "Ok...what's the problem?"

"The gun comes back to Jane."


	12. Author's Note

**So a funny, and by funny I mean horrible, tragic and catastrophic, thing happened as I was diligently working away on several chapters for this story last night. It involves a laptop, a stupid bad habit of not backing up my work and a flight a stairs. **

**in case anyone of you wonder if a laptop can survive a less than gentle journey down said flight of stairs...I'll save you the research. The answer is No. And let my trauma be a lesson to the rest of you...back up your files.**

**When you don't, you potentially loose 13,000+ word from three chapters because the hard drive from your laptop is apparently overly sensitive to multiple bounces...again...laptop vs stairs...always bet on the stairs even if there is a decent over/under.**

**So...as much as I am normally reliable for my daily chapter update...and much as I would love to say I could quickly recreate the 5000 word chapter you all should be getting to read today...I'm just not that good or patient with things made from electrical wires.**

**My deepest apologizes for the temporary set back. We are at such a good point in the story too. Don't hate me...hate the flight of stairs. Trust me when I say they have been called every name in the book and I think I made up a few good ones too.**

**I will be attempting to recover the files from the hard drive sometime today...so keep your fingers crossed.**

**In the meantime I apologize for the interruption of the story and I will get going as soon as I can if the chapters lost can't be recovered.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Sorry for the delay in posting. I'm sorry to announce that my laptop did not survive its encounter with my stairs. Neither did the hard drive. So I've had to re-create the chapters I hadn't posted yet. But that's my own silly fault for not backing up my work. Please learn from my mistakes people...flash drives are your friend! Anyway...I'm back to posting and although a part of me will always believe my first version of the next three chapters is better than this version, I promise it's still all there and the story is back to being delivered a little at a time each daily.**

**Everyone's patience and understanding for my slight issue with all things never meant to bounce has been greatly appreciated! I now return you to our story...already in progress.**

Chapter 12

Frost walked into the morgue looking for Maura. He didn't see her right away so he headed over to her office. She was sitting at her desk reviewing something on her computer. He knocked lightly on the door before walking in.

"Oh, good morning Barry," Maura said as she looked up when he entered the office. "Are you here for the Flynn preliminaries?"

"Hi Maura," he greeted. "Yes to the preliminaries but I also wanted to apologize to you." He looked genuinely concerned as he said it.

"What do you have to apologize for?" she was honestly confused.

"I'm sorry I wasn't more help for Jane last night. Or this morning. I wish there was something more I could be doing for her."

"Oh Barry," Maura sighed and half smiled. "There is absolutely nothing that you need to apologize to me or to Jane for. Really. If anything, I owe you a thank you before you would ever owe me an apology."

It was Frost's turn to be confused. "A thank you? For what?"

"For being there for Jane and Frankie last night. For having their backs. For being an excellent partner to Jane. For being someone she can always count on. For being part of the reason she came home to me last night. For being part of the reason she comes home to me each and every night. For being her friend. For feeling so bad about her situation that you thought you needed to come down here and apologize because you get to work today and she doesn't. For being my friend. For accepting me for who I am even though I know my quirks are a little hard to handle from time to time. For never making me feel like I had to be any different for you to like me. In essence, Barry, thank you for being you." She quietly stepped forward and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek before stepping back.

It took a second for Frost to recover. He hadn't been expecting Maura to say any of that but he knew she meant every word of it and that meant the world to him. It was honestly the best he felt since last night. "Maura, if I'm not allowed to apologize then you are not allowed a thank you," but he smiled a warm, tender smile at her as he said it. She, like Jane, was family. And there wasn't anything he wouldn't do for family.

They let the moment settle between them in silence for a moment but then returned to the task at hand. "So, the Flynn preliminary?" he asked breaking the silence.

"There's not much to add really," she said walking back to her desk to pull the folder with the preliminary assessments. "It was the GSW. The bullet shattered the aorta. It was a 0.45. The crime lab is running ballistics now. No other wounds or injuries. Nothing was found under any of the fingernails. The lab is still running his clothes for fibers or hairs."

Frost flipped through the pages. Maura was right. There really wasn't a whole lot here. Maybe they would get lucky with ballistics and get a match. He was about to make that comment when his phone rang.

"Frost," he answered and listened. "Alright, where?" He was quiet for a minute listening. "What? Seriously? Alright, I'm heading there now. I'm with Dr. Isles so I can save you that call." He hung up the phone and re-holstered it.

"A body?" she asked.

"Yeah, I said we are on our way," he stated and started to head for the door.

"Are they texting you the address?" she asked since she clearly wasn't going to be getting a call.

"They don't need to," Frost said waiting for her to catch up. "We've already been there."

R&I

"There has to be some kind of mistake," Korsak said looking at Sean.

"I've asked them to re-run everything but they said they've run it twice already. I think you and I both know that a third test won't change the results." This was the absolute last thing he, or Jane, needed right now.

"Sean, that doesn't make any sense. How could it be a match to her gun? She didn't, she wouldn't..."

"I know that. I know. I don't know what is going on here but I'm certain that Jane would never shoot someone unless it was in the line of duty." Sean leaned back in his chair and tried to steady his racing mind.

"Someone is setting her up," Vince stated. Firmly and without hesitation. He would not let anyone start trying to accuse Jane of any kind of wrongdoing.

"Let's just wait for the third test and go from there." It didn't feel like enough. In reality it wasn't enough. But he really had no idea what else to do in that moment.

R&I

Jane quietly knocked on Frankie's hospital room door not sure if he was awake, with Angela or if a nurse was in the room. She heard his immediate 'Come in' and entered the room. The very glimpse of him made her feel more at ease. Sure he was a little bruised. Sure he was still a little pale. But he was there. Living, breathing and currently smiling at her as she made her way into the room.

"Janie!" he enthusiastically greeted his big sister.

"Hey, little brother. You look slightly better this morning." It was true. He looked rested and his eyes no longer seemed sluggish. The welts on his face were starting to turn interesting colors but the beard he still sported hid most of the damage that lay underneath. "The beard needs to go though. That is not really a look that suits you," she smiled and took a seat in the chair next to his bed. "Where's Ma?"

"Trying to secure my release papers so I can go home," he said. "Well, not home for at least a day or two."

Jane understood immediately and snickered. "Re-cooping at Casa de Angela?"

"Don't laugh. It was the only way the doctor would sign the release papers. Jane, she's already hovering."

Jane chuckled again as a picture of Angela flashed in her mind. "You're in for it now. She's been obsessing about you for over a month. She is going to take full advantage of having you under her roof again."

That made Frankie laugh but then cringe as his injured ribs reminded him that he was injured. "Owww," he whined. "That's not fair Jane."

"Sorry, but it's the price you pay for disappearing for a month. You'll survive. Plus, all kidding aside, rib injuries are hard to get over. I speak from experience. You are going to be very limited in movement for a while. So, you need someone to look after you. She's missed you Frankie. Let her do this for you."

He begrudgingly nodded his head. He wanted to go home and if that meant being under Angela's care for a little while that was still better than a hospital. "Why aren't you working?" he asked suddenly realizing Jane should have been at work.

"I've been sent home," she told him the truth.

"They suspended you? I got kicked off the undercover detail and probably screwed myself out of a detective promotion for the near future but even I wasn't suspended," he claimed getting a little upset. Lt. Sexton had been by earlier to get his official statement and let him know his time undercover was over.

"Not technically. Technically I am taking a 'personal day' today," she said and didn't try to mask her frustration.

"I'm sorry Janie," he said and his voice was filled with regret.

"Hey, stop that right now. Neither one of us gets to do that. We both knew the rules. We both made the choice to ignore those rules. So, we both just have to accept what will come from this, alright?"

Frankie stared at his sister for a moment. He loved her very much. But it was more than that. He grew up idolizing her as a kid. To him, no kid ever had a better big sister than he did. Watching Jane and seeing all the things she was able to do and lives she was able to impact was what made him want to be a cop too. And being at the station and getting to see how respected and admired she was by everyone in the department gave him a sense of pride that he got to say to people that Jane Rizzoli was his sister. He felt bad that he had gotten her into this mess. But he felt grateful that she was there for him when he needed her.

"If I can't feel guilty about all of this then I at least get to say thank you for saving me last night," he stared at her and won't let her look away for a moment. "I'm serious Jane. You saved my life."

Jane felt the intensity of his stare and the emotions of last night and this morning all seemed to catch up with her. She cleared her throat to try to steady it but she gave the answer she needed him to hear and understand. "Anything. Anywhere. Anytime." On that subject there just wasn't anything more to be said. "So," she started changing topics, "now that it's just you and me, want to tell me what really happened last night?"

Frankie sat up and looked at Jane. He did owe her the best explanation he could manage. "Like I've been telling you the last few times we met, I had gotten taken in with a group on the docks. I was supposed to try to get information on a ring that would break into the cargo bays and steal items. Robbery thought it could be a handful of long time dock workers.

"So, when I first got down there I did what you suggested. I bitched about money issues. I complained about the ex-wife that was taking me to the cleaners and about child support. I tried to paint a pretty desperate picture of my financial situation. Once some of the guys took a liking to me I was approached by one of them asking if I wanted to earn a little extra cash on the side. And again, like you said, I said no. Janie, you were right about looking too eager by saying yes the minute the first offer was presented.

"I didn't hear anything for about a week but then another guy approached me and again asked if I wanted to get in on some easy money. This time I said yes only after I had made it a point to let everyone know my car had broken down and I didn't have the money to fix it. I think they trusted me a little more because I turned down the first offer. I wasn't let in on all the details but I was taken off the docks and put into the offices for work.

"I figured out that the key guy involved in the theft ring was a shift supervisor named Ryan Morris. He was the guy that arranged for me to get off the docks and into the office. Coincidentally enough one of my new jobs was handling the cargo manifest paperwork. All I was asked to do was to copy any manifest that had easy to move items. Items that would go quick on the street. When a shipment would come in with something I thought they would interested in I was supposed to copy the manifest and give it a guy named John Anderson.

"That's all the details I was given. The first time I did it was for a shipment of cellphones. Two days after I gave Anderson the manifest copy there was an envelope with $300 in cash in my locker. I turned that over to Sexton and he told me to continue to copy the manifests. They wanted to get Morris so they felt it was better for me to feed cargo information while they worked that angle.

"Things were going fine until two days ago. Things suddenly got weird. I couldn't quite figure it out but I did suddenly have a few guys asking me all kinds of questions. I remembered what you said about that and it got me nervous. And then last night at the end of my shift I got cornered by three guys who said Morris needed to speak with me. And it wasn't a suggestion. I knew right away there was trouble. Before I could make a move someone hit me from behind and knocked me out.

"I don't know how long I was out or where I ended up but when I came too I was in a room with my hands tied in front of me and my legs bond. I managed to get to the cellphone to try to call you."

Jane had sat quietly listening to that point but found she had to ask. "Ummm Frankie? Just where did you have the cellphone hidden on you that they didn't find it when they did a search of you?" She tried not to smile as she asked because she had a feeling she knew what the answer was.

"That, big sis, is a story for another time. And only if there is alcohol involved. Lots and lots of alcohol," he answered and his face was flushed.

Even under the beard Jane could tell he was blushing. That pretty much answered her question. She snickered, "Fair enough." But they both knew she wasn't going to let him off the hook that easily and he wouldn't hear the end of this for quite some time.

"Anyway," he stressed wanting to change the subject, "I was able to dial you but couldn't talk. But I know you had GPS on the phone so it could be traced if it stayed powered and I left the call connected as long as I could. I heard someone coming for me so I left the phone in the corner hoping you would be able to figure out I needed help and where I was.

"I got pulled into a room where there was another guy who was pretty beaten up and tied to a chair. There were four guys in the room and I didn't recognize any of them. They tied me to a chair and worked me over pretty good."

Jane cringed at the thought of anyone hurting him. "What did they want from you? Did they say?"

"They kept asking if I was FBI. Kept insisting that I admit I was a federal agent. They never once asked if I was Boston PD. I didn't give them any answers. I passed out after a couple punches to the head. The next thing I knew I was in the ambulance on the way to the hospital."

"So you think this Ryan Morris was the head of the theft ring?"

"Yeah. So did Sexton. It was Morris and he was walking with some fence to move the stolen items. That's why they wanted merchandise that moved quickly on the street."

Thinking about Flynn as Frankie mentioned a fence Jane asked, "Did you get a name for the fence?"

"I never met him and no one ever talked to me about him. But I think his name was Flannigan or Flynn or..."

"Patrick Flynn?" Jane cut him off.

"Maybe. Possibly. That does sound familiar. Why? Who's Patrick Flynn?"

"A Irish mob fence," Jane answered.

"Mob? I'm not sure the mob is involved here. Robbery was pretty sure this was just a local ring taking advantage of where they worked. Maybe Sexton can talk with Flynn," he said although he knew his involvement with the case had ended and he wasn't going to be able to tell the lieutenant anything.

"That can't happen now. Patrick Flynn is dead," Jane said. "That's what I was doing before you called last night." She briefly wondered if the Frankie's case and the fact that the FBI was involved in some kind of investigation were linked. "Did Sexton tell you anything about the other guy they took?" Jane asked.

Frankie was about to answer that when they both heard the door open. "Alright Frankie, I've managed to get your release papers," Angela announced as she entered the room. "Jane!" she exclaimed seeing her daughter.

"Hey Ma," she greeted. Angela had been pretty in control the night before. It helped that Frankie was awake and alright by the time she got to the hospital. No one really went over the details and everyone just tried to keep Frankie's spirits up. Jane had no idea what to expect from her mother this morning. She stood up to give Angela the chair. Instead, she found herself in one of the tightest Angela Rizzoli bear hugs she had suffered through in years. "Ma!" she exclaimed.

"Oh Jane! Oh my God! I'm so, so sorry! I've been so terrible to you lately," Jane didn't need to be looking at Angela to know she was crying. "I'm sorry! I love you so much and I didn't think about what I was saying or doing to you these last few weeks!"

Jane was struggling to free herself and to breathe. "Ma! If you really do love me please stop trying to kill me!" She barely squeaked it out but finally Angela loosened her grip. She didn't release her though.

"Janie, I'm sorry. I had no right to say the things I've been saying to you. I should have known you would have still been looking out for Frankie. I should have had faith that you were still going to protect him. You saved him! You saved my baby," she cried.

"It's alright Ma," Jane tried to console her. Frankie must have read Angela the riot act this morning. Jane was oddly happy that Angela felt bad for making her feel like shit for weeks.

"No, it's not. I crossed a line Jane. You should have told me I was out of line," Angela looked at her daughter with nothing but love and regret in her eyes.

"You were just worried Ma," she said. "We all were."

Angela pulled Jane into another hug but she didn't crush her this time. "I love you Jane. I'm sorry."

"Again, it's alright Ma," Jane said and this time hugged her mother back.

"Hey, what about me?" Frankie asked feeling a little ignored.

"You are alive because of your sister. Let me have my moment with her," Angela shot back at him. All three Rizzolis laughed.

"Are we springing him loose?" Jane asked trying to switch the conversation from her to Frankie. It worked.

For the next twenty minutes Angela was a flurry of activity getting Frankie ready to be discharged from the hospital and brought over to the guest house on Beacon Hill.

R&I

"Cavanaugh," answer Sean into his phone. Vince watched as the man took the information and he didn't need to hear the conversation to understand the answer was not what they wanted. "Send me everything. Every report and test run. Get it up to my office, now," and he hung up the phone.

"No change?" Korsak asked.

"Nope. It's still hitting as Jane's gun," Cavanaugh sighed with frustration.

"What now?" Korsak asked.

"Now, you go find Frost and you two start trying to figure out who shot Flynn. I want an answer that doesn't end with the name Jane Rizzoli. Revisit the crime scene. Check for everything. Have Frost run every conceivable query on Flynn. Double check any surveillance video including all the possible traffic cameras. There has to be an answer."

"Alright, what are you going to do?" Korsak asked as he watched Sean start moving towards the door.

"I'm going to talk to Haynes," he said. Before Korsak could say anything Sean continued. "Don't look at me that way Vince. You know I have about 10 minutes before IA corners him themselves and he needs to hear this from me and not them. You know they got the alert about the ballistics match. And we ran it three times."

"I know but Sean," Korsak said and didn't hide his fear. "IA won't want to clear her. They will want to bury her." He understood the need for Internal Affairs when it came to dealing with dirty cops. But Jane wasn't a dirty cop and even a rumor about this could seriously ruin her career.

"That's why I need to tell Haynes before they do. And you need to get working on Flynn. Oh, and Vince?" he hesitated.

"I know. I need to turn over Jane's gun for further testing." He still had her Glock 19 in his possession from the night before. He hadn't given it back to her because of her 'personal day'. "I haven't given it back to her yet. I'll send it to the lab."

"No Vince. It's not her 19," Sean stated. "The ballistics match is for her Glock 30."

"What?" Korsak asked surprised. He had assumed it was her regular firearm that was a match. "The 30 is her ankle gun and she hasn't worn that in like three years." This news actually gave him some hope of an answer. "Sean, if it's her 30 then maybe someone stole it from her to set her up."

"Possible. But she has never reported it stolen and that's protocol," Sean wished he could believe it was all that simple.

"Maybe she doesn't know it's missing," he said. He was desperate for any sort of answer.

"Maybe. Either way, you need to go find her and get that gun."

"I'll head over to see her right now. You know she is going to want to get all over this when I have to tell her."

"I know. But she can't. I'm afraid that 'personal day' has just turned into longer than a day. She is not allowed to come here Vince. It will only make things worse right now. Get the gun and keep her away. That's not a suggestion. IA will be all over her if she steps one foot in this building before we have an answer as to the hell is going on."

Korsak nodded. He had no idea how he was going to keep Jane out of the station. But he would. He pulled out his phone to call Frost as he was heading for his car. He needed to get Jane's Glock 30 but he was hoping that they wouldn't be able to find it. A missing gun would make some of this easier to explain.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

Frost stood back and surveyed the scene. This had to be the first time in his career that he was called to the exact same crime scene two days in a row. Same alley. Same building. Same manner of death. Same probability that this was again to serve as a dump site for the victim. In fact, had it not been for the fact that this was a completely different victim from last night Frost might have thought he was reliving yesterday's murder.

But it was a new victim. Frost looked over at where the body remained and he started to walk towards it. He stopped to talk with an officer requesting better perimeter controls for the crowd that had gathered. He then finished his walk around the body taking in the area. He noticed, for a second time, that they did not appear to be enough blood on scene that the victim was shot in the location.

Frost always felt like he was hovering when he watched Maura attend to a body. He had watched for years as Jane would close in on the doctor and try to get her to tell her things about cause of death or bullet caliber. He'd tried himself over the years to get Maura to reveal anything other than the obvious but he never had any luck. In fact, if he was honest with himself he sometimes couldn't even get Maura to state the obvious either. She still had a habit of referring to what Frost and everyone else knew was blood as 'reddish brown' stains.

It was moments like this that made Frost regret Jane wasn't here. She was going to want to know about this second victim. He was already linking the two cases together given the same location and same matter of death. He was a good detective but he always was amazed at the little details Jane would see before him or the pieces of a puzzle she would connect before he could.

That's what a murder was really. A puzzle. They would slowly get information or evidence and they would have to piece it all together to form enough of a picture that it would lead them to the guilty party. The pieces varied from case to case both in number and in clarity. Some cases were easier than others. The victim, the method of death, the DNA and forensics evidence, the motive, the possible suspects, the electronic trail of the victim's last minutes and days all could be used to help solve a crime. No one ever put the puzzle together quicker than Jane. And now that they were up to a second victim Frost had really wanted Jane's personal insight into the murder scene. He was hit with a twinge of guilt once again for working when she was sent home.

Pulling himself out of his deep thought he approached Maura to see what she would tell him. "Didn't we just do this yesterday?" he asked.

"Yes Barry. We were just here last night," she answered matter-of-factly clearly missing his sarcasm.

"What can you tell me?" he asked snickering just a bit.

"Adult male in his mid to late 30s. Approximately 6'2" tall. 250 pounds. A single GSW to the back. No other signs of external injuries but without the autopsy I won't be able to determine if the wound was the cause of death. Given body temperature and rigor, he's only been dead for about two hours."

Frost looked at his watch. "That puts time of death at around 10 am. Was it a 0.45?" he asked trying to confirm that the gun was the same caliber as the gun used the night before.

"You know I can't state that without running tests," she said with a smile.

Frost snickered again. He looked at the wound and it was clearly a 0.45 to him. But he also knew he wasn't going to get Maura to say so until she got the body to the lab. He looked around again. "This is a dump site, again. That has to mean something."

Maura stepped back and for the first time really looked around at the scene. It was oddly similar to the case from the night before. She wouldn't be at all surprised if she ran the ballistics and they came back as a match from last night. But she wasn't going to guess. It wasn't in her nature.

"There appears to be skin or tissue under one of the fingernails. I've had the hands bagged to secure during transport," she stated turning to Frost. She'd have the clothes all run for hair and fibers too. "Do you have an ID?"

Frost nodded. "We recovered his wallet and keys. No cellphone though. ID comes back to a Ryan Morris, age 37." Frost pulled out his iPad and ran the name. No criminal history. Married with two kids. Morris was a union dock worker but he didn't appear to have any immediate ties of the Irish mob.

Maura nodded. "I'm almost done here. I'll secure the body for transport and then I will start the autopsy when I return to the station."

"You're not heading straight back?" he asked.

"I have a lunch appointment. But I'll return as soon as I'm done and I will start the autopsy when I return."

This time it was Frost who nodded. "I need to handle the family notification. Plus I need to call Korsak. I'll see you back at the station later then," he said and watched as Maura walked over to speak with the coroner before the body was removed from the scene. He was about to pull out his phone to call Korsak when it rang as if on cue.

"Frost," he answered.

"Frost where are you?" Korsak asked.

"I was just about to call you. I'm at another murder scene that I think might be connected to the Flynn case and was about to go handle the notification. Do you want to join me?" Frost was comfortable handling notifications on his own but over the years he had found it a better practice to have a second detective along to help monitor the nonverbal reactions to the questions being asked.

"What do you mean another murder scene? How is this connected to Flynn?" Korsak didn't even try to hide his sudden concern.

"Well, for starters I'm standing in the exact same place that Flynn's body was found. Korsak, I mean the exact same place. Same alley, same building. Everything. VIctim has the same GSW to the back too."

There was a silence from Korsak Frost was not sure how to interpret. "Any ID on the body?" he finally asked.

"ID comes back to a Ryan Morris. Union dock worker," he said. He didn't know what but he could tell something was wrong. "Korsak?"

"Was it a 0.45?" Korsak asked.

"I think so. You know Maura won't commit to anything but it looks like it's at least the same caliber that killed Flynn."

"Shit!" Korsak more whispered than said but Frost heard it nonetheless. "Has Maura processed the body?"

"She's finishing with the paperwork now and is having it sent to the morgue. She has some lunch appointment but will start the autopsy when she gets back. Why? What's going on?"

Korsak wasn't going to explain anything to Frost over the phone. "I need you to handle the notification but then get back to the station as quickly as possible. There's something going on and I'm going to need your help figuring it all out."

How the hell was he going to explain another victim to Sean?

R&I

Maura entered the diner and walked to the back booth. She took the seat facing the door so she could watch who was walking into the restaurant. A quick glance at her watch told her that she was just a bit early so she didn't worry that she was the first to arrive. A waitress wandered over to bring her a menu and she requested a second one letting the girl know she was waiting for someone. Thankfully she didn't have to wait for long. A few minutes later the door swung open and her lunch date had arrived and was walking towards her.

"Mrs. Vanilla," Rondo cooed in a sultry voice. He desperately wanted to make a comment about just how good the doctor looked but he didn't. She was Five-O's lady and there was no way he was going to disrespect Jane in that manner.

Maura couldn't help but smile at Rondo's greeting. She had always been amused when he called Jane 'Vanilla' and hearing him refer to her and 'Mrs. Vanilla' actually warmed her heart. "Hi Rondo, you can call me Maura. Thanks for coming," she greeted.

"The 'Mrs.' title too formal? I know it's not official yet but it will be soon. Maybe I should stay with 'Doc' until you two are actually hitched," he said with a smile.

He had been completely taken by surprise twice that morning. The first came when he received a call at the homeless shelter he volunteered at from the beautiful medical examiner. No one ever called looking for him. Ever. Least of all his favorite detective's fiancee. That surprise was matched only by her request. She needed a favor and said he was the only one she thought could help her out. Before he even heard what she needed he was honored that she would ask and he knew whatever it was he would move heaven and Earth to get it for her.

"I have that information you need," he said with a proud smile.

"Good. But, I promised you lunch so let's order. You can fill me in as we eat." Maura was always concerned about whether Rondo got enough to eat on a daily basis. She was going to make sure he had a good lunch. She signaled for the waitress to come over and they both ordered.

They had a casual conversation while waiting for the food. Rondo could tell she was anxious to hear what he had to say but he appreciated the fact that she was asking about how he was doing and how things were going down at the homeless shelter. He marveled at the size of the heart of Jane's future Mrs. and he was glad that they both seemed to have found happiness with each other.

Getting the information Maura needed wasn't too difficult. He had been somewhat surprised by what she needed to know. More because he didn't understand why she didn't have Jane find out. But as he had thought about it and it occurred to him that the simple fact that Jane was Five-O probably kept her from getting the answer the doctor needed. What Maura was looking for was street information. And Rondo was the Master of the Streets.

"So Doc, I have that information for you," he said once the majority of his lunch was consumed. "The word on the street is that if you want to talk to Doyle you need to go to his bar in South Boston. MJ O'Connors."

Maura nodded. "Is he there all the time?" She needed to speak with him. She wanted to understand exactly what it was he thought he would achieve by trying to threaten Jane. As soon as she saw the message he had written on the back of the engagement article she knew it was time to have a discussion with the man. But she needed to find him. The only person she trusted enough that could possibly help her was Rondo. The man was a bit over the top at times but he cared for Jane, and by extension her, deeply and had proven a few different times that he would do anything for them.

"From what I have been told he is there more than he isn't. He owns the whole block. There is supposed to be an underground apartment or office there he stays at quite regularly. If he isn't there when you get there, just ask for him and someone at the bar will know how to reach him. I can't guarantee that anyone will help you but given who the man is to you, I figure you have a good shot at finding him." He didn't ask what she needed from Doyle. It wasn't his business.

"Thank you Rondo," Maura said. They finished the rest of their lunch without discussing Doyle any further.

R&I

Korsak hated to knock on Haynes' door but he needed to talk with Sean. It was unavoidable. So he took a breath and knocked. A few seconds later Cavanaugh stuck his head out. Seeing Korsak and seeing the look on his face he stepped out.

"Do I even want to know?" he asked once the door was shut.

"Sean, there's a second victim that's linked to Flynn." Vince couldn't think of any other way of phrasing it.

"What do you mean a second victim?" Sean couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Frost responded to another body. Found in the same location as Flynn. Similar GSW to the back. Frost says it looks like a 0.45."

"Son of the bitch!" Cavanaugh couldn't contain his anger. "What the hell is going on Vince?"

"I don't know Sean. I had Frost do the notification with the wife and told him to get back here ASAP. I haven't told him about the ballistics yet."

"Where's the body now?" Sean asked.

"Here in the morgue. Dr. Isles is going to do the autopsy when she returns from lunch."

Sean took in a deep breath. He needed to think. After a minute he finally spoke. "Call Dr. O'Malley. Ask him to do the autopsy. Tell him to be thorough but we need that bullet to the lab ASAP. Explain that Dr. Isles cannot be the one to conduct the autopsy but don't explain why."

"Sean, not that I don't trust O'Malley's skills but..."

"Vince, Maura can't do this autopsy. You and I both know that bullet will most likely link to Jane's 30. Again. IA is going to have a field day with this. If, on top of everything else, her fiancee is the one doing the autopsy, well, that's just going to complicate things in a way I don't think any of us are prepared to address. It needs to be O'Malley."

Korsak saw his point. "I'll contact Dr. O'Malley. Frost will be back to the station after the notification. I'm headed over to Jane's to see about the gun."

"Keep me posted. If Frost gets here before you get back I'll fill him in about Jane," he said. "And Vince, keep her away from here no matter what." Korsak headed out and Sean turned to go back into Haynes' office. The day continued to just get worse and worse for Sean. And, unfortunately, for Jane too.

R&I

Sergeant Detective Anthony Henderson sat at his desk scrolling through his emails. There wasn't much new going on in the world of Internal Affairs so what awaited him in his inbox was mostly administrative tasks. It was shaping up to be a rather dull afternoon. Which for him was never a bad thing. He understood that his fellow cops didn't like him. He understood that they viewed the work he did, and him, as betraying the brotherhood. He understood that he was seen as the enemy.

But he didn't care. He had no tolerance for a corrupt cop. There was no evil in the world greater than a cop who abused his position and authority for personal gain. He had wanted to be a cop since he was five years old. It was all he had dreamed about as a kid. When he graduated from the academy and got assigned to his first beat he was young and naive and he thought he could save the world.

Until the day he figured out that half the patrol officers from his precinct were on the take. Some more than others. Some just nickel and dime stuff to ignore ordinance violations or sometimes clear up an issue. But some officers were connected to the mob. It made him sick. It made him angry. And after one particularly nasty incident with a bar owner and the suspicious death of a prostitute he vowed to help clean up his chosen profession. He transferred into IA and had been working to remove dirty cops from the force for over ten years.

So when he got an automatic email alert about a ballistics hit involving an officer's weapon he knew his relatively quiet afternoon was about to be loudly disturbed. Alerts of this kind always resulted in an investigation. An investigation and if Henderson had anything to do with it an ousting of the dirty cop. By now it had been Henderson's experience that no one was ever innocent when their information or name crossed his desk. When they made it to him, their fate was generally sealed.

He didn't react when he read the email. Or the name. He knew who she was. Anyone who was a part of the Boston police department knew who she was. But he had found that anyone, given the right circumstances, was capable of betraying the badge. It wasn't for him to make a judgment call. It was for him to investigate the incidents brought to his attention.

So, he opened up several different software applications and he entered in the name Jane Rizzoli. When he hit enter, he had officially opened an inquiry into the activities of the homicide detective.

R&I

Maura parked the car and headed into the bar. She couldn't even remember the last time she had been in South Boston for anything other than responding to a crime scene. But here she was about to attempt to find Doyle. She looked at the front of the bar and the building before she entered. For some reason she had been surprised by the fact that Doyle supposedly owned the entire block. There was so much about her biological father she didn't know. But then again there was so much about his life she never wanted to know about.

She entered the bar and looked around. It was early enough in the afternoon that the occupants of the bar were few. She counted three people sitting at tables and one man sitting at the end of the bar. There was at least one waitress and a man standing behind the bar who Maura assumed was a bartender. She made her way to the bar and waited to be acknowledged by the bartender. He looked up as she took a sit on one of the bar stools and he made his way down to greet her.

"Good afternoon. What can I get you?" he asked.

"I'm actually looking for the owner please," Maura stated cautiously.

The bartender frowned slightly taking a good look at the woman on the other side of the bar. She didn't look like a cop and she most certainly didn't look like a federal agent. In fact, she looked too sophisticated to be asking for who he thought she was asking for. Finally he answered. "The owner isn't here at the moment. If you are looking for information about a charitable donation you can try talking to our shift manager," he said now assuming she was there looking for some sort of donation for a charity or something.

"I'm not looking for a donation and I don't need to speak with the shift manager. I need to speak with the owner. The actual owner of this bar. Of this entire block." She stared down the bartender trying to convey who exactly it was she was looking for.

That unnerved the bartender and he diverted his eyes. He slowly walked down the bar under the pretense of getting the patron at the end of the bar another beer. When Maura turned her head to look around again he quickly tapped his finger on the alert button that was wired underneath the bar near the beer taps. Maura never saw the motion. After the bartender delivered the newly poured draft he returned to her.

"I'm sorry Ma'am, but like I said the owner of the bar is not here at the moment." He really didn't know what else to say.

Before Maura could ask again she heard a voice from behind her, "Perhaps I can be of assistance," came from a tall, older man that Maura had to admit took on all the traits of a member of the Irish mob if there was in fact such a description.

"I was asking your bartender if I could speak with the owner of the bar," Maura again started.

"I'm sorry but.." he was cut off by Maura.

"He's not here. So I've been told. Look, Mr?" she asked.

"O'Reilly," he answered.

"Mr. O'Reilly, do you know who I am?" she was done being subtle.

"Yes Ms. Isles I do," he answered calmly.

"Then you should know it's Dr. Isles," she shot back.

"My apologizes Dr. Isles. I don't think..." and she again cut him off.

"Mr. O'Reilly, do you want to know what I don't think?" She paused but didn't let him answer as she didn't really care if he did or didn't want to know. "Here's what I don't think. I don't think you want to be the man that stands in the way of your boss getting to see me. I don't think you ever want to be in a position of having to explain to him how the one time I show up to spoke with him you interfered and decided, on your own accord, that you knew what was best for him and sent me on without letting him know I was here. I really don't think you want to be that man. Do you?"

O'Reilly looked at Maura and couldn't believe how quickly her eyes turned dark and serious. He stood looking at her for a few moments and he honestly didn't know what to do. Sensing his hesitation Maura tried one more time.

"I'm going to go sit in that booth over there and you are going to go tell your boss that his daughter is here to speak with him. Mr. O'Reilly, I will find him. And I will speak with him. So if you chose not to help me, he will find out about that too. And I will remind you again that I don't think you want to be in that position."

Without waiting for his response, Maura got off the bar stool and walked over the the booth in the corner and sat down. She watched as the man slowly calculated just how true her words had been. She resisted the urge to smile when she watched him drop his head and walk into the backroom of the bar. She knew based on his body language that he was not going to be the man that keep Patrick Doyle from seeing his daughter.

It wasn't until he disappeared and Maura was sure he was going to get Doyle that she allowed herself to really comprehend what was about to happen. She was about to come face to face with her father for the first time in over a year. She felt her hands start to tremble a bit as that thought settled in.

R&I

Korsak pulled up to the Beacon Hill home and got out of his car. He had no idea how any of the next few moments were going to go. As it was, everything he imagined in his head played out horribly. He couldn't seem to find the right set of words that would keep Jane from getting upset. They just didn't seem to exist. He walked to the front door and rang the bell. There wasn't any answer.

Then it occurred to him that it was likely that Frankie was released from the hospital and knowing the Rizzoli matriarch the way that he did she would insist that he recover under her roof. He now realized that there was a decent chance that Jane was over at the guest house. So he headed over there and rang the doorbell. This time he heard footsteps approaching the door.

"Vince," Angela greeted him. "It's so lovely to see you. Come in," she said stepping aside.

"Hello Angela," he greeted. "Are Frankie and Jane here?"

"Yeah, they are in the living room. Go right in," she said with a smile.

Korsak entered into the living room and stood looking at the scene that awaited him. Jane and Frankie were sitting on the couch watching TV. He watched for a minute and couldn't help but notice how Jane would look over at Frankie every few seconds almost as if she was double checking to make sure he was really alright. He couldn't help but smile. She was so protective of her family he wondered if she even realized she was checking him out as much as she was.

Jane felt someone watching from behind and turned around to see Korsak standing there. She knew immediately by the look on his face that there was something going on but before she could ask him anything Frankie spoke up.

"Hey Korsak," he greeted.

"Hi Frankie," he turned his attention to the younger Rizzoli. "How are you feeling today?" Korsak could see the bruises but he was glad that Frankie didn't look any worse.

"My ribs are sore and Jane keeps trying to make me laugh but otherwise I'm alright," he said with a smile.

Jane got up from the couch and wandered over to Korsak. She looked at him and he couldn't help but quietly nod. "I take it you need to speak with me?" she asked quietly. Again he just nodded. She looked at Frankie and then back at Korsak. "Ma, I've got to go show Vince something in the main house, we'll be right back." She started to head for the door without waiting for Angela's answer. Vince simply followed.

They walked over to the main house together but in silence. After they entered the house they headed for the kitchen. Finally Jane couldn't take the quiet anymore. "Alright, spill."

"Jane," he started but paused without saying anything.

"What?" Jane asked again starting to get nervous about what he couldn't say.

"Jane," he tried again and again he failed.

"Jesus Vince. What could be this bad? Maura?" she suddenly panicked.

Vince rapidly shook his head, "No Jane. It's not Maura."

Jane breathed a sigh of relief but it was only temporary. What couldn't Vince say to her? "Come on Vince, out with it. Am I fired or something?" The ultimate fate she was to suffer from her actions from the night before had yet to be officially decided.

He knew he was making things worse. He needed to just get to the point. "Jane, we got the ballistics report back for the Flynn shooting." That was a start at least. He got out a complete sentence this time.

"Oh," she said. "Oh, well that's a good thing. Damn Korsak, you had me scared there for a minute."

He felt himself shaking his head again. "Jane, the ballistics are back and we have a match."

"And again, that's a good thing. Usually when there's a ballistics match we have a pretty good idea of who the shooter is," she said trying to understand why he hesitated to tell her any of this.

"Jane, you don't understand," he tried.

"Clearly I'm missing something Vince. Want to fill me in?"

"Jane the match. The match is to your gun."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14

Frost knocked on the front door to the Morris residence. The entire drive over to the Morris home Frost kept wondering what was going on back at the station and what Korsak needed help with. The tone of his voice was what worried Frost the most. Rarely had he heard such edginess from his immediate supervisor. He had heard it before but each time it was due to something pretty big going on. And not in a good way. He vowed to handle the notification as quickly as possible so he could get back to the station and figure out what was going on.

He walked up to the house and knocked on the door waiting for someone to answer. After a few seconds the door opened and a female stood behind the screen. "Can I help you?" she asked.

Frost flashed his badge for the woman to see. "I'm Detective Frost with the Boston police. Are you Amy Morris?"

The lady looked at Frost for a minute but then answered. "Yes. Yes I am. Is this about Ryan?" she pushed open the screen door and Frost could tell she had been crying. "Ryan's dead, isn't he?" she asked and started to cry before Frost could even respond.

"Ma'am, may I step inside please?" he asked trying to get the woman to let him into her house. If for no other reason than to avoid a scene for the neighbors to watch. The woman stepped aside and let Frost into the home.

"Ryan's dead isn't he?" she asked again in a slight whimper.

"Mrs. Morris, why are you asking me that?" he asked. He knew it was borderline cruel not to say yes to the question she was asking but given how upset she already was he knew there would not be too many chances to get answers from her before he had to actually say yes to her. He was trying to stall.

"I was on the phone talking to him when all of the sudden I heard what sounded like a gunshot. And then I heard a thud like Ryan fell down and I couldn't get him to answer me. The phone didn't disconnect but he wouldn't answer me."

"What else did you hear?" he asked secretly hoping that she would continue to tell her tale and not ask him again if her husband was dead. He was going to have to answer her the next time she asked.

"I was screaming into the phone to try to get him to speak to me but there was nothing. Then I heard what sounded like a car pull up to a stop and I was hopeful. I thought maybe it was someone stopping to help Ryan. I tried to yell again thinking maybe the person would hear me and pick up the phone to tell me what was going on but whoever it was didn't. I heard a noise like a car door shut, some muffled sounds, the car door shutting noise twice more and then the sound of a car driving away. I stayed on the line for another five minutes hoping I would hear something or Ryan would pick up the phone. But there was nothing. So I finally disconnected the call. I've been trying to re-dial him every five minutes since with no answer." She looked at Frost with pleading eyes. "Detective, please tell me. Is my husband dead?"

Frost dropped his eyes for a moment. "Yes, Ma'am. We found Ryan in an alley just over an hour ago. He had been shot and he did not survive his wounds. I'm terribly sorry. Is there someone you would like to call or have me call to come over?"

Amy Morris didn't answer that question. She was crying too hard to speak. Frost stood there patiently understanding that this notification was going to take slightly longer than he planned. In the years he had been a homicide detective the one thing he learned was that it was never alright to rush the initial grieving process simply because he had things to do. The family of the victim had the right to take their time to process everything that was going on. And given what Amy Morris had just told him, there were still things he needed to ask and clarify. But he was pretty sure he just got his first big break in solving this, and probably Flynn's, case.

R&I

"My gun?" Jane asked. She was stunned.

"Your gun Jane. Cavanaugh had the test run three times. It's a match for your gun," Korsak looked at her trying to gauge her reaction.

"That's impossible!" she exclaimed. "Until last night I haven't had my gun out of my possession. There's no way it could be my gun."

"Not your 19 Jane. The bullet matches your 30," Korsak said.

Jane looked incredulous. "My 30? I haven't even shot my 30 in over six months. Vince, there has to be some kind of mistake. The lab screwed something up."

"I'm sorry Jane. But there isn't any screw up that we can see. I've seen the tests myself. It's definitely a match for your 30."

"Then someone broke into this house and stole it," she offered up trying to make sense of what was going on. "Someone is trying to set me up damn it" she was struggling to keep both her anger and her fear in check. "Vince, I didn't shoot Flynn."

"I know that Jane. You can't seriously believe I would think you shot him. I'm just telling you that right now we have a ballistics match on the bullet Maura pulled out from Flynn and that bullet matches your 30. When was the last time you saw the 30?" he asked. He never, for one second, believed Jane was involved in this. He needed to clear this up but he also absolutely needed to make sure she understood he was on her side and completely believed her.

Jane stood staring at Korsak. There was so much to process it was almost overwhelming. She thought for a minute and then answered him a in flat, cold tone. "I moved my gun safe over here about four months ago. I placed the 30 into the safe once it was placed into the closet upstairs. I haven't touched it since."

Korsak was trying to piece together what could be happening. His best answer for the moment was that someone had stolen the gun from Jane's safe and was using it. He needed to figure out if she would have noticed if it was missing. "Do you put your 19 in the safe every night?" he asked wondering if she did. If she used the gun safe nightly and hadn't reacted to the missing 30 that would surprise him.

"Not usually. In fact, almost never. I have a tendency to leave the 19 in the nightstand top drawer. I want it within reach just in case," she said. Given her history with Hoyt and her line of work she never liked the idea of completely locking up her service gun. Since there were no kids in the house and Maura didn't seem to care, Jane had been keeping her 19 in the drawer close to the bed.

"So the 30 could be missing and you just wouldn't realize it?" he was asking now very hopeful.

"Yes, it could be gone and I wouldn't know it. Come on," she said as she made her way towards the stairs. She needed to see for herself what was going on. "Vince, this is ridiculous. Why would I be so stupid as to use one of my own guns to shoot someone? No one can believe that I did this, can they?"

Korsak didn't know how to completely answer that. "Jane, again, I don't for a second believe you shot Flynn. And neither does Cavanaugh. Right now no one else knows about the hit except Haynes."

"Haynes! Shit Vince! He's going to think I had something to do with this." Hearing this made Jane struggle to keep her composure. Her captain was going to think she was a dirty cop.

"Jane," he started to say calm down but stopped. First he knew she would take his head off for it. Second, he knew he'd be pissed too if this was him and not her. So instead he answered her this way. "I wasn't in the room when Cavanaugh got Haynes up to speed. But it was Cavanaugh who told him so you need to know that it was followed up with Sean's absolute backing of you. He doesn't and I don't think anything more than you are being set up."

That didn't completely appease Jane but she didn't yell at him. He was on her side. He clearly didn't believe she was involved. And she trusted him. She always had. She trusted Cavanaugh too. He had gone to bat for her on several occasions including yesterday when he could have fed her to the wolves. But this was her name and her reputation on the line.

"IA knows about this by now too, don't they?" she asked quietly as they entered the bedroom. Just completing that sentence made her sick to her stomach. The very thought of being the target of an IA inquiry scared the hell out of Jane. And not because she had done anything wrong. What scared her was the perception of guilt that came along with any IA investigation.

The minute IA was involved it was never, ever innocent until proven guilty. It was guilty until proven innocent. And even if proven innocent in the eyes of almost everyone the cop was still guilty. It wasn't innocence it was 'insufficient' evidence. It was the cop 'beat the wrap'. It was never that the cop didn't do it. If word of any of this leaked out Jane was pretty certain she could be ruined regardless of the outcome.

"We ran the test three times. I'm sure this is on their radar by now," he answered. He wasn't going to lie to her.

That answer made a whole new wave of nausea rush through Jane. Jane made her way to the gun safe and started to undo the combination. The implications of what they were really talking about bounced through Jane's mind and she found that her hands were shaking as she tried the combination. It took two tries to get the combination right. But she got it and as she pulled down on the handle of the safe and pulled the door open both she and Korsak stood there holding their breath.

The door to the safe opened and after a brief moment both released the breath they were holding. But neither understood what to make of what they were looking at. There, sitting in the safe, was Jane's Glock 30.

R&I

John casually strolled through the lobby of his hotel. He felt like a large weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He had handled the two eliminations in the exact manner he had been requested to do. He had, in fact, handled everything he had been requested to handle to that point. There were only two issues remaining to be addressed. And as he strolled through the lobby to head towards his car he was on his way to finish the last specifics of the job.

It had been a long process. He normally didn't spend this long in one place but for $500K he was willing to do just about anything. He entered his car and drove off. His last two tasks would be the easiest things he would have to do for this job.

He arrived at his destination and parked the car. It was an abandoned area along the Charles River. He had scouted this area several times before ultimately deciding that this was his best overall option. He reached down to the gun on the passenger side seat and picked it up. It was time to get rid of the weapon. He grabbed the gun and exited the car walking over towards the banks of the Charles.

He stood looking over the water for a minute as he thought about the uniqueness of the gun in his hand. He sighed a bit as he remembered his attempt at keeping the machine that had helped produce the end result he had in his hand. He had even offered to forego the half a million dollars in exchange for the machine he only believed was nothing more than urban legend. He would have too except he was rudely informed of exactly how much the magic machine had actually cost. He couldn't make up the difference so he took the money instead of the machine.

But he had used it. He had it in his hands and he would be able to tell certain other notorious colleagues that he had in fact not just seen the thing of legend but he had used it. Successfully used it. He looked down at the gun again and for a brief moment felt like it was wrong to get rid of such a unique gun. Part of him thought it was now too special to simply chuck into the water never to be appreciated for the greatness it truly was.

He had cloned, for a lack of better phrase, the gun. He had successfully taken a gun that had its own unique ballistic signature and deliberately augmented the inside barrel to replicate the exact markings of the detective's Glock 30. He had heard of cloned cellphones. Cloned hard drives. But the talk about a cloned firearm was a myth. An urban legend that floated around the men of his profession like a secret whisper in the wind. Until this mission. Until this job.

Now, John held a true clone in his hand. He had stolen the detective's 30 from the gun safe in the Beacon Hill home. Once he figured out it was in that home and not her apartment the task was simple. The only issue was timing to be alone long enough to get into the house and acquire the gun. He took the detectives gun and used the magic machine to analyze and map the inner barrel. After that the same magic machine manipulated the inner barrel of the current 30 in his hands to match the detective's gun exactly.

Knowing he would be able to handle the two targets with one bullet apiece and also knowing he needed to ensure that when the detective's gun was tested it needed to show evidence of being recently fired, John had placed a full clip into the 30 and he fired off two rounds. This gave firing activity to the 30 and two test bullets for him to compared to the recently cloned 30. Firing that gun gave him the comparisons and as he reviewed the results he was satisfied. The ballistics comparisons were an exact match.

Once he was satisfied with the results he returned the detective's original 30 back into her gun safe and in the same position he had found it in. He smiled briefly as he thought of how advances in technology even helped with that. He had used his cellphone to take a photo of the inside of the gun safe so he could return everything to its correct location. Again, his biggest issue was finding the alone time to return the gun to the safe after the cloning process was complete.

It seemed like such a shame to get rid of this gun. But he came to his senses quickly. This wasn't his call. He was given an order and he needed to see it through. His employer wanted the gun destroyed. There could never be an proof of its existence. It was a crying shame but it needed to be done. Taking one last look at the gun in his hand he wound his arm back and threw the gun as far as he could into the Charles. That left one last task.

He walked back to the car he had been driving around now for the six weeks he had been in Boston. It was a blue 2005 Chevy Cavalier. He had purchased the car for cash from a small auto dealer in New Hampshire. He used the alias he was using for this job to title the car. He had filed off the VIN number from the front dash as well as the second one on the driver side door. He was confident that the car wouldn't get traced back to him. So confident in fact that he didn't bother to attempt to find and remove the VIN number from the engine block of the car. To John's reasoning even if they tried to trace the VIN he would have ceased to be 'John Barrett' the minute he had received his final payment for the job and they would be chasing a ghost.

He popped the trunk on the Cavalier and removed the five gallon gas can he had purchased and filled several weeks ago. He proceeded to pour gasoline all over the interior of the car and left the gas can inside. He pulled out a book of matches and lit just one. He paused for a moment but then threw the entire book of matches into the car and stepped back as it caught on fire. That was his last task. Destroy the car.

He walked calmly towards the second car he was using which he had parked and waiting for him. He got into this new car and drove away never looking back. As far as he was concerned his work here was now done.

He failed to notice the two boys, brothers, who had been playing on the banks of the Charles when he first pulled up. He failed to notice that the older brother had wisely directly his younger brother to stay hidden while they watched what the man was doing. He failed to see that both the brothers had watched him throw something into the Charles. And he definitely failed to see the older brother use his cellphone to call 911 to report the car that was on fire in front of them.

R&I

Maura sat and waited. She was prepared to sit in that booth for the entire day if she had to. Years of mediation had trained her mind and her body to be able to sit still and concentrate for long periods of time. She refused to pull out her phone. She refused to fidget or let the eagerness she felt be on display for the bartender and the bodyguard. So, she quieted her mind as best she could and she sat. And waited.

Fifteen minutes passed before she heard activity coming from the backroom. And as she watched the scene play out in front of her she almost couldn't believe what she was watching. It was like a scene from a bad gangster movie. Without warning, six men in suits walked into the bar splitting up into three sets of two. Like a finely choreographed dance all three sets of men approached the three patrons sitting at tables and informed them that the bar was now closed and they were to leave immediately their tabs would be on the house.

Only one patron was fool enough to attempt to protest. It didn't last longer than a few seconds and the two men physically escorted the protesting man from the bar. The one man at the actual bar left the minute the six men came in from the back. In less than two minutes the entire bar was completely empty with the exception of Maura and Patrick Doyle who wandered out from the back as soon as the last patron was out the door.

It was grand entrance. One Maura wondered if the intent was to scare her or impress her. It did neither. Thinking about who he was and where she was she realized she probably should be scared. But in that moment her hands stopped trembling and the urge to fidget ceased. In that moment as she watched Patrick Doyle approach her, an unexpected calm washed over her.

"Maura," he greeted. "this is an unexpected pleasure." He took a seat across from her in the booth.

"You didn't have to throw those people out," Maura replied.

"I never discuss anything personal in front of people I don't know. So yes, I did have to throw them out if you and I were going to speak." He sat looking at her for a minute. "So, what can I do for you?"

Maura had always been somewhat intrigued by Patrick Doyle since their first interaction. She knew all of the things he was accused of doing. She even knew the things he had admitted to doing. She knew he was a killer. But there was a side to him that she had seen on a few occasions that was more human. He wasn't a sociopath but he was a dangerous killer. Sitting across from him she couldn't help but notice his eyes. They were hard and cold. The product of years of turning his back on emotions and any sense of humanity he may have had.

Maura reached into her purse and was moderately impressed that he didn't flinch at her movement. Part of her wondered if any sudden movement would spook him but clearly he was not afraid of her. She pulled out the envelope that contained the newspaper articles and placed it on the table.

"Was this from you or was one of your men taking this shot at me?" she asked.

He never made a move for the envelope. He knew what was in it. He would not lie to his daughter so he answered. "It was from me. I had O'Reilly deliver it to Jane." He was smug with the answer and that didn't sit well with Maura.

"An awfully cowardly way to deliver a message. I would have thought a man like you would have preferred to deliver this kind of message in a more personal manner," she said and she was in fact happy that someone else had delivered it to Jane. She had wanted to know if Jane had spoken directly with Doyle. If she had Maura had wanted to understand why Jane hadn't arrested him. There were multiple open warrants out for Doyle's arrest. She had her first answer.

"Your fiancee has an unfortunate desire to throw me in jail. The personal meeting, as much as I would have loved to have had it, was just not an option for me," he said. That, too, was the truth. If he thought Jane would have let him leave he would have met with her in person.

"That's the consequence you face for being wanted for murder," she said flatly. She never took her eyes off of him when she reached into the envelope and pulled out the engagement article with his message on the back. She slid it over to him with the writing facing up. "Did you write this?" This was the second and final answer she was looking for.

He, in turn, never took his eyes off of her when he answered. "Yes." He paused and was impressed by how little she had reacted to him so far. The very fact that she was sitting across from him had impressed him and the longer their conversation went the more he couldn't help the pride he was feeling. "And before you ask, I mean every word of it."

"I really don't care if you meant it or if it was just an idol threat," she fired back. "Your opinion carries no weight with me. It never has and it never will." She was controlled and convincing when she said that.

Maura had debated what she would or wouldn't say to Doyle about all of this. From the minute she found the envelop and she knew she wanted to speak to him she played this scene over in her mind. She had options. There were routes she could take the conversation that varied in direction and intent. But in the end it was absolutely clear to her that there was only one thing she needed to say to the person who, as Jane so correctly pointed out once, was nothing more to Maura than a sperm donor.

She wasn't his daughter. He wasn't her father. He was nothing to her. He had never earned the right to be involved in her life. He had never earned the right to have a say. To get an update. To express an opinion. To matter to her at all. She didn't feel love for him. Appreciation for him. Concern for him. In truth, she was indifferent towards him. She understood him better as a biological fact than as a person. He existed and genetically there was a link to her but that's where it all ended. It ended with the science. Outside the simple answer to the genetic explanation of her existence, Patrick Doyle was not relevant in Maura Isles' world. And he never would be.

So when she came to sit down to speak to him about what he had sent to Jane she had absolutely no desire to argue with him. To debate with him. To expend any energy trying to get him to understand her side or her feelings. There was absolutely no need to attempt to justify her life or her choices to him. Patrick Doyle didn't deserve that conversation. That kind of conversation was for people in her life who mattered. Whose opinions mattered. And that wasn't him.

She wasn't going to waste her time telling him he was wrong in what he wrote. She wasn't going to waste her time trying to explain to him that Jane was the absolute best person she had ever known in her life. He didn't merit the time it would take for her to explain that the very act of loving and being loved were things she only knew because of Jane. That wasn't his business. He hadn't ever earned the right to be involved in that kind of a conversation. He hadn't earned the right to be trusted enough to know how she felt. Who she loved and chose to spend her life with wasn't anything he would ever have a say about. Ever.

So instead, she had only one thing to say to him that he needed to understand and she would be done. She looked at him and started. "I won't take up any more of your time. I have just one thing to explain to you and then I will leave," she paused long enough to ensure she had his absolute attention. "Stay away from me and stay away from my family. If I ever find out you have tried to insinuate yourself into my life ever again, I will use all the power and influence I have at my discretion and every resource available to me to put an end to your world as you know it."

For the first time since he sat down, Patrick Doyle blinked.

Maura got up and walked out of the bar never looking back. He hadn't earned that from her either.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15

The boys stood a safe distance back from the burning car. The older brother had to pull his younger brother back a few times. He didn't want his brother getting hurt and he knew his mother would be mad at him if something happened. But they didn't want to leave before the fire trucks got there. They heard the sirens and they were too excited and too curious to run away.

The fire department's response was fast. It only took a few minutes from the time the truck was dispatched for them to arrive on site. It didn't take too long for them to get the fire under control. The car was enveloped in fire when they got there but the flames seemed to burn the front of the car more than the rear of the car. Once the fire was under control, the responding captain pulled the two brothers aside to chat.

He listened intently as each boy explained what they saw. They told the captain about the man pulling up to the river and getting out of the car. How he got out of his car and walked over to the river bank. Each boy pointed to the spot where he stood and they both excited talked about how far he throw something into the water. The younger brother even simulated the water splashing noise.

When the boys told the captain about watching the man pour the gasoline all over the car he stepped away for a minute to contact headquarters. He requested the arson team to come to the scene. The suspect had deliberately torched the vehicle. In the captain's experience that usually meant some sort of attempt to hide criminal activity. That plus the object the man threw in the river was enough to convince the captain to bring in arson.

When he returned to the two boys he had just a few more questions to ask them. He asked his questions and was more than impressed with the details that each boy had about what they witnessed. The oldest boy had even managed to get a partial plate of the car the man had driven away in. L3H. The captain made a note of the partial tag. He then walked the boys over to the fire truck as a reward. Both boys had the time of their lives climbing around in the truck and each boy got to hit the button to blast the fire truck's siren.

R&I

Frost stayed about thirty minutes longer at the Morris residence that he anticipated. He waited until Mrs. Morris' sister could get to the house to sit with her. He was able to get the last few critical pieces of information he needed from her before he left. When he was finally able to break away he headed to his car but he didn't drive away immediately. Instead he pulled out his iPad and activated an app.

He knew he was supposed to head back to the station. He wanted to find out was what going on and what had Korsak so upset. But Jane had taught him a long time ago to always follow-up on a hunch. He had a hunch and it looked like he could possibly get that break they needed. As much as he wanted to go speak with Korsak, this was very time sensitive and he needed to see it through. He would get back to the station as soon as he could.

He entered in the information the app and he held his breath as the program ran. It was a long shot but he was hoping he was right. Within a few seconds his iPad screen lit up and he had his answer. He couldn't contain his smile. His hunch was right. He looked at the results again making sure he saw everything and then he started his car pulling away. Now, if his luck held out he was well on his way to a break in the case.

R&I

Maura returned to the station with every intention on starting the Morris autopsy. She had been gone for her 'lunch break' for a little longer than what she had originally intended but there wasn't going to be anyone who would complain about her hours or the amount of work that she did. She had needed to see Doyle. To speak her mind or more to the point levy a threat of her own.

She was proud of herself. She had sat across from Doyle and had spoke her mind. She wasn't kidding when she told him that if he interfered with her life or that of her family she would go after him. She had the means to fight him if that was ever needed. Her family was wealthy and had powerful connections. She had unlimited financial resources at her disposal. She knew senators, governors and high ranking members of federal, state and local law enforcement. If she had to, she could personally see to it that Doyle and his family was destroyed.

She didn't want to have to even consider it. She just wanted to live her life without having to worry about him or his attempts at interference. She just wanted a normal life. She wanted to be happy. She knew she had everything she needed in order to be happy. She had Jane. It seemed so simple but she knew that all it would take for her to have everything she ever wanted was just the woman she loved.

She was going to be married to Jane. The woman she loved more than anything in the world. She wanted to have a family with Jane. She didn't care if it was through having a child or adopting one but she couldn't picture the rest of her life with Jane and not see kids. A family. A real, loving caring family. It was all within her grasps and she wasn't going to let anyone mess with that. Least of all Doyle.

Maura pulled into her designated parking spot and exited the car. She couldn't help but sigh when she passed the spot reserved for Jane. Her car wasn't there and it wasn't because she was out investigating a case. It was because she was stuck at home. Maura's heart broke a little for Jane in that moment. She knew Jane would be having a hard time sitting at home when she should have been working. She hated being away from the action and she hated anything that made it appear as if others were having to pick up her slack.

In fact, she expected Jane to be with Frankie at this point. In Maura's mind she naturally made the assumption that Angela would insist that Frankie spend a few days with her in the guest house. Between the concussion and bruised ribs, the fact that Angela hadn't seen her son for almost a month and Angela's general overall over protectiveness when it came to her children, Maura knew Frankie never stood a chance of staying anywhere but the guest house. She looked down at her watch and was pretty sure that he had been released from the hospital by this point.

She needed to call Jane and check in on her and Frankie when she got to her office. She needed to hear Jane's voice. There was something so soothing about Jane's voice for Maura. She had remained calm and strong during her conversation with Doyle but now all she really wanted was to see Jane. Since that wasn't going to happen for a few more hours she would have to settle for a phone call. As Maura approached the elevators she knew she would have a chance to call Jane before starting the Morris autopsy.

The elevator arrived and Maura got in pressing the basement key. Once the elevator arrived and opened she made her way towards her office. As she was heading towards her office she glanced over at the lab and was more than a little surprised to see Dr. O'Malley not only standing in the lab but completing an autopsy. She stopped in her tracks unsure of what was going on. She turned and headed to the lab instead of her office.

Entering the lab she spoke, "Excuse me Dr. O'Malley," she started waiting for him to look up at her. "May I ask what it is you are doing?"

O'Malley lifted his head up slightly to greet the Chief Medical Examiner. "Obviously I am performing an autopsy," he said. It wasn't meant to be sarcastic or disingenuous. O'Malley just had that kind of personality. Maura aware of this.

"I can see that. What I'm unclear about is why are you doing an autopsy?" Maura respected Dr. O'Malley. He was an excellent ME and she enjoyed their interactions. She just didn't understand why he was in her lab doing what should have been her autopsy.

O'Malley lowered his scalpel for a minute. "I'm unclear as to the reason myself. I was called by Sergeant Korsak and asked to handle the Ryan Morris autopsy. Sergeant Korsak stated that the request was from Lieutenant Cavanaugh and there was a heightened sense of urgency on conducting the preliminaries for this particular autopsy."

Maura considered this. She wondered why Cavanaugh would need a rush on an autopsy. And if a rush was crucial why hadn't he called her? She would have returned to complete the autopsy. She knew him well enough to know he wouldn't have made the request without a good reason. "I see. Well, I appreciate your help with the matter as I'm sure both Lieutenant Cavanaugh and Sergeant Korsak do as well. I'll change and I'll be in to take over in just a few minutes," she said attempting to walk away. She would find out from Vince later what the rush was all about.

"I'm sorry Dr. Isles but I believe there may be an issue with that," he said. Again, it wasn't confrontational but he was serious. "I was told that you weren't to do this particular autopsy. I have no issues with finishing this as it is," he added. He hadn't asked why he was called or why Dr. Isles wasn't to do the autopsy. He was just doing as he was told.

That completely surprised Maura. She was the Chief ME and had the absolute right to do any and all autopsies anywhere in the Commonwealth of Massachusetts. Having O'Malley tell her that she wasn't allowed to take over what was initially her case in the first place made absolutely no sense to her. "By whom?" she asked.

"Sergeant Korsak," he answered.

Maura stood in stunned silence for a minute. She didn't understand what was going on but she was certainly going to find out. "Thank you Doctor," she mumbled as she walked out of the lab and back towards the elevators. She was going up to the bullpen to find Vince for an explanation. She rode the elevator up trying not to let herself get mad without a proper explanation. She got off the elevator and headed towards the bullpen.

She looked around and didn't immediately see anyone. Jane was obviously not at her desk. Frost wasn't at his and as she scanned the room she didn't see Vince anywhere either. She looked over and did, however, see Cavanaugh in his office. SInce Dr. O'Malley stated that he was requested to go in by Cavanaugh Maura figured he would know what was going on as well. She walked up towards his office and as she approached she couldn't help but overhear his end of a phone conversation.

"This is complete bullshit Evan and you know it!" he practically screamed into the phone.

"No!" There was a pause.

"Again, no!" Another pause.

"I don't give a damn what the test results show!" Yet another pause.

"Absolutely not! Not when you haven't even considered another explanation. This is supposed to be an investigation not a witch hunt!"

"If that's what you think needs to happen then you do it. And I'll tell you this much, the minute, and I mean the very minute, you try to do it you will have my badge and gun on your desk. I won't be a part of this!" And with that he slammed down the phone.

Maura was shocked. She had seen Sean mad before but she had never heard him so angry he yelled. Maura hadn't knocked as she listened to his conversation and given how angry he was she didn't think now was the best time to try to speak with him. She was about to walk away from the door when she heard him.

"Dr. Isles? Can you step in here please?"

Maura turned and slowly entered Sean's office. She couldn't even begin to describe the look on his face. It was a mix of anger, sadness and deep concern. Even though she had heard the ending of that phone call, his look had taken her completely by surprise. Something was definitely wrong. "Lieutenant?" she asked gently. "Is everything alright?"

"No," he answered honestly but with a flat tone. "Have a seat Maura," he said. Maura sat. "Maura, there's something going on and I don't really understand it at this point."

"Does Dr. O'Malley's presence downstairs in my lab doing my autopsy have a part in whatever it is that has you this upset?" she asked.

"Quite frankly, yes. Maura, I asked Dr. O'Malley to handle the Morris autopsy. I couldn't let you be the one that performed it."

"Why can't I handle a routine autopsy?" she asked. He had never questioned her skills or her competency before and she wasn't even sure he was now. There was something more going on but she just couldn't see what that was at the moment.

"Maura, Jane's in trouble. Serious trouble." He looked at her as he said this and the anger in his eyes was completely lost to the immense concern that now washed over him.

"Jane?" she asked as a feeling a dread started to course through her. "What is going?"

R&I

Sergeant Henderson started to review some of the results that had come in from the queries he had launched concerning Detective Rizzoli. As he read through the pages he found himself being taken in by the meritorious service records he was reading. He couldn't help but be impressed with what was coming across his screen. Incident report after incident report was detailed and descriptive about the actions either taken or in some cases not taken by the detective.

He didn't quite know what to make of what he was reading. He knew of Rizzoli vaguely by hearsay reputation only. But as he read through her service records, field reports, evaluations, citations and incident reports he found himself in a unique position and one not at all familiar to him. For the first time he could remember he actually couldn't see his investigation subject being capable of doing what he was investigating. There was nothing in the detective's background that would suggest she would be anything but above board.

Henderson had heard the term hero used a lot in reference to cops and law enforcement. Sometimes he felt the term was worthy. But other times he felt what other people called heroics was simply just an officer doing his or her job. He never minded the use of the word if it was for the right occasions but he found it rare for those occasions to present themselves. And he absolutely hated cops that sought out the attention and limelight. He always believed a person should be a cop because it was a part of who they were. It should never be for the notoriety or a sense of fame.

Reading Rizzoli's file one thing was absolutely clear to him. She was a hero. In every sense of the word. He was almost entirely won over simply by her refusal to seek attention or recognition. There were two notations in her file of incidents in which she refused to accept a letter of commendation and she had even refused a medal of valor once.

There were dozens upon dozens of incidents he could refer to that would make his point about Rizzoli being a hero. Lives she saved. Cases she solved. Actions she took. But Henderson had to admit that what might have been the most impressive aspect about the homicide detective was the actions she didn't take. Unlike other too eager to shoot or fight cops he had to address over the years, Rizzoli's history had an impressive pattern of rational thinking and restraint. Never a claim of excessive force. Never a claim of escalation of violence.

He was absolutely stunned by this in one very specific incident report he read. He knew the backstory. Even if he hadn't been on the force he would have known the backstory. All of Boston knew what had happened to the detective at the hands of Charles Hoyt. That he knew. What he didn't know until he read the file was what occurred between Rizzoli and Hoyt the second time he went after her. He found that he had read the file twice trying to make sure he understood it all. And this was after having to ignore the sheer fact that a deranged maniac had gone after the detective not once, not twice but three times and it was the detective that lived to tell the tale.

Sometimes the actions not taken say more about a person than the ones which play out for the world to see. Henderson simply could not believe it as he read through the incident report. Rizzoli had been kidnapped by Hoyt a second time and had somehow managed to free herself from both him and the man working with Hoyt. She had the chance, in what would have been deemed an act of self defense by anyone in the world, to shoot and kill Hoyt. But she didn't. She chose to arrest him instead. Actions not taken. He found himself wondering had he been in her shoes would he have been able to show that kind of restraint? He couldn't even begin to answer that.

As he read on the picture of the detective that developed from the reports and day to day activities seemed to be completely contradictory of what she was being investigated for now. A detective who refused to kill a psychotic serial killer who had twice attacked her now shooting a random mid-level mob fence? None of it seemed to make sense to the IA detective. None of it. Usually by this stage in his investigation he would see a questionable pattern of warning signs or behavior indicators that a cop was going south. Something in the file that led him to believe the cop he was investigating had a questionable moral compass. None of that existed in Rizzoli's background. None of it.

As he pondered that growing realization his email beeped an audible alert for an incoming report. He pulled up his email and opened the report. His level of confusion was about to grow deeper. He was reviewing a second ballistic report. Another match to Jane Rizzoli's Glock 30. A second victim. Two victims shot with the detective's gun in 36 hours. That, too, didn't seem to make any sense to Henderson and there wasn't much he hadn't seen by this point in his career.

Just as he was about to minimize his email there was another incoming message for him. He double clicked to open the email and saw that it was the initial financial query results for the detective. As a quick glance nothing appeared too unusual. Rizzoli's financials were pretty stable. She had a modest debt level with all accounts current. She didn't own a home or property but she had maintained the same apartment for ten years. There didn't appear to be any evidence of any gambling activities or unusual withdrawals from any of her primary accounts.

As he scrolled through the details there wasn't anything he was seeing that gave him pause. She lived a modest lifestyle and didn't seem to suffer from any over the top spending or impulse buys. He was about close the report and move on to something else when he noticed a link at the bottom of the report that indicated supplemental information was made available. He clicked on the link and finally, for the first time, saw something troubling about the detective.

Henderson carefully reviewed the document summarizing the detective's offshore banking account. An offshore account that had a significant balance. Detective Jane Rizzoli had an offshore account valued at $200,000 dollars. But even as he looked at this he couldn't shake the feeling that this, too, did not seem to fit the puzzle he was trying to piece together.

R&I

Frost drove across town as quickly as he could. He bounced his eyes between the road and traffic in front of him and the information on the screen of his iPad. He would be at his destination in a matter of minutes. He took two more turns and found himself pulling into an open parking lot. The first chance he got he pulled his car into a space. Again, he double checked the icon on the iPad. This was definitely the place.

He got out of his car and he began to look around. From what Amy Morris stated, she heard the gunshot while she was on the phone with Ryan. She heard a thud which Frost assumed was Ryan falling down after getting shot. And then she heard a car, car doors and a car driving away. Frost had immediately realized that Ryan never had time to disconnect his call with his wife and the reason no cell phone was recovered was that it must have fallen from Ryan's hand as he was falling to the ground. If Frost could find that cellphone he would now have the actual crime scene for the Morris murder. That would mean more forensic possibilities and maybe a break in the case. If he could find the cellphone.

Which according to his GPS tracking app was somewhere in the vicinity of the parking lot he was standing in. He had caught a break and Ryan's phone had a fully charged battery. It was still powered on allowing him to trace the phone. Frost continued to look around and suddenly he saw something on the ground he immediately recognized. Blood.

He approached the blood on the ground and pulled out his cell phone. He was now sure he had found the original crime scene for the Morris murder. "This is Frost," he said into his phone. "I need a CSRU team sent to my location. Essex and Edinboro streets." As he listened to dispatch he crouched down to lower his line of sight looking around for the cellphone. He thought he may have found it. There appeared to be an object underneath a car about 15 feet in front of him.

Frost retrieved the item from under the car and placed it in an evidence bag. It was, in fact, Ryan Morris' cellphone. He looked around in the immediate area and about three cars from where he was standing he found Ryan Morris' parked 2009 Ford F150. This was definitely the original murder site. He finished up with dispatch adding that a tow truck would be needed to take Morris' truck in for processing and he hung up.

He needed to call Korsak and let him know what was going on. He was sure they had just caught a major break finding the actual crime scene. If Amy Morris hadn't been on the phone at the exact moment Ryan Morris was shot Frost had a feeling he wouldn't have found this site until Morris' truck was impounded for parking violations. As he was about to dial Korsak's number he looked up and couldn't help the smile that was creeping across his face.

**_Notice: This Property is Protected by 24 Hour Video Surveillance_**

At the moment that had to be Frost's favorite sign. A very big break in the case in deed.

R&I

Jane went to grab the 30 after she and Vince had stood staring for probably far too long.

"Don't Jane," he cautioned. She froze immediately. Korsak pulled out an evidence bag and used it to cover his hand as he reached in and grabbed the gun. He didn't want to disturb any possible prints on the gun.

"I..." Jane started but couldn't really complete any sentence that would accurately describe how confused and lost she suddenly felt.

Korsak pulled the gun from the safe and looked at it. With his free hand he pulled out his pocket notebook and flipped it open. He had written down the registered serial number of Jane's 30 so he could verify, if he had found it, that it was Jane's actual 30. He found the serial number on the gun and compared it to what was written on the notebook.

"Shit," he half whispered.

"It's really mine?" Jane asked but she didn't actually need an answer. She knew.

Korsak merely nodded. He then pulled the 30 up towards his nose and inhaled deeply. He did this three more times. "Son of a bitch," he said this time.

Jane shook her head. "Let me guess. It's been fired recently," she said. Her tone was flat and defeated.

Somehow Korsak seemed to have lost his voice unless it was a string of curse words coming out so he merely nodded again. He wanted to remove the clip and examine the bullets but he didn't want to risk compromising any prints or any other possible evidence that could help, or so he hoped, Jane. So he closed the evidence bag.

They both stood in silence. Neither knowing what to say but both unable to do anything more than look at each other.

"I'm calling for a CSRU team," he finally said.

It was time for Jane to just nod.

"He would have had to enter this house at least twice. Once to steal the gun and once to put it back. Maybe there will be prints on or in the safe," Korsak explained. "Maybe the computer files have been hacked into. We can get Frost to analyze the..." he stopped talking when he realized that Jane wasn't listening to him.

Jane didn't say anything. If she wasn't looking directly at Korsak she was staring that the gun now in a clear evidence bag in his hand.

"I didn't shoot Flynn," she said.

"Jane, I need you to hear me when I say this. I know you didn't shoot Flynn. We will figure this out." The defeated tone he heard from Jane was starting to worry him.

"I don't have an alibi," she said looking at him,

"What?" he was a little thrown by that.

"An alibi. I don't have one. Flynn was shot between 4 and 5 yesterday. I was alone during that timeframe." She seemed a bit detached as she answered that question.

She had been alone. She was traveling back from her meeting with Frankie between the hour window Flynn was shot. She had gone out of her way not to be seen by anyone because of that meeting and they didn't even have an original murder site for Flynn. She wouldn't even be able to try to show she couldn't have gotten from the laundry-mat to the murder location and back home in time without a murder site for such a comparison. Thinking about everything was making Jane's head spin. She was quickly getting overwhelmed by it all.

"How about at 10 am this morning?" he asked without even realizing he hadn't mentioned the second victim to Jane yet.

Jane thought and it but hadn't pieced it all the way together. That should have enough for Korsak to realize she wasn't holding up with all of this very well. "I left the station a little after 9 am and then drove back here to change my clothes. I then went to the hospital to help take Frankie home."

"What time did you get to the hospital?" he asked.

"Around 10:30 but I couldn't tell you an exact time." She was quiet for a minute until it suddenly dawned on her that he was asking about a time frame unrelated to Flynn. "Vince, why did you just ask me about this morning?"

Korsak cursed at himself silently for his mistake. It wasn't that he wasn't going to tell Jane about the second body. It was just this wasn't the way he had wanted to tell Jane about the second body. He found he couldn't speak again.

"Vince?" she pushed a little harder.

"Jane, there's another victim," he finally answered.

Jane felt another wave a nausea rush through her and she had to grab ahold of a dresser to keep her legs from giving out on her. She let herself recover for a minute and just looked at Korsak. "I need to call Maura." She didn't understand anything in that moment other than the intense need she felt for Maura.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16

Maura sat in the chair in a stunned silence. Cavanaugh had recapped everything he knew about the ballistics test which wasn't much more than the fact that Flynn's bullet matched Jane's Glock 30. He hadn't even needed to spell out for Maura what the implications of that were for Jane.

"Sean," Maura started. "Jane's not capable of shooting anyone in cold blood. You know her. She would nev..."

Cavanaugh cut her off. "Maura, you can't really believe I would ever think that about her." He stared into Maura's eyes when he said that. "I do know her. I know what she is and isn't capable of. I know she hasn't done this."

Maura nodded. She knew he was telling her the truth. She knew that he believed in Jane. Trusted Jane. And then it dawned on her. "The body this afternoon. Morris. Same location as Flynn." Her mind was racing. "Sean?" she looked at him and he knew she had pieced it together.

Sean slowly nodded his head. "I think so. I'm still waiting for the ballistics report to confirm. But I am expecting it to be a match to Jane's gun."

"Why didn't you call me? I would have come back to do the autopsy immediately. You didn't need to bring in Dr. O'Malley."

"Maura, I couldn't let you do the autopsy. The minute Flynn's ballistics report came back and we were made aware of Jane's possible involvement I couldn't let you have anything more to do with this case. You're too close to this. Technically we all are. But you, you are her fiancee. You are no longer viewed as an unbiased medical examiner."

Maura's first instinct was to argue with Sean. To call out that as a scientist she went about her job without allowing emotions to interfer with the science. But she didn't. She also understood his position and what he was trying to do. He needed to keep out any questions of impropriety. Not because he didn't trust Maura but because he was trying to protect Jane.

"Have you been pulled off the investigation?" she asked.

He shook his head. "They," and he didn't hide his anger as he said that word, "are trying to pull Frost and Korsak from the investigation but so far I've kept that from happening. I'm not going to let them take control over this from us. I figure the best shot we have of getting Jane out of this mess is to figure out who really did kill Flynn and Morris."

Maura couldn't help but think about what she had heard Cavanaugh say when she first stood outside his office.

_"If that's what you think needs to happen then you do it. And I'll tell you this much, the minute, and I mean the very minute, you try to do it you will have my badge and gun on your desk. I won't be a part of this!"_

She now understood what he had been talking about. The reality of his threat hit her suddenly and she had to fight back the tears that were now starting to form in her eyes. "Sean," she said but couldn't find the words in that moment. She just looked at the man in front of her.

A man willing to fight for the woman she loved. In essence to fight for her as well. For everything that affected Jane affected Maura. This man was willing to put everything on the line for them. He had just threatened to quit in order to protect Jane. Maura had always respected Sean but now, she couldn't even find the words for her feelings for him.

She cleared her throat and then asked, "Does Jane know any of this yet?" Maura hadn't heard anything from Jane yet that morning. She wasn't sure if they had told Jane yet. Maura wouldn't be surprised if Jane did know. Jane had the tendency to deal with things on her own without involving Maura.

Cavanaugh leaned back in his chair. "I'm not sure but I think so. Korsak left here to head over to your house to see Jane and try to find the gun. I haven't heard from him yet but he's been gone long enough to have gotten to your house."

"The gun? You don't really expect to find her gun at the house do you?" she was surprised to hear that.

"Korsak and I both are hoping that the gun is missing. A stolen gun would make this play out easier," he said.

"What do you need from me?" she asked trying to figure out what she could do because doing nothing just wasn't an option.

Sean stood up and walked over to his door closing it. He then turned and took a seat in the chair next to Maura. "Maura," he said and his voice wasn't exactly a whisper but it was a quieter tone than what he had used so far. "I couldn't let you do the Morris autopsy. You understand that right?"

Maura nodded. "I understand."

"I couldn't let you process the evidence but that doesn't mean I don't want you looking at it." She lifted an eyebrow at that statement. "There has to be some kind of explanation to all of this. Assuming her gun was stolen and used, we are still going to have to figure out who actually shot these guys. You have remote access to your computer from your house don't you?"

Maura nodded now understanding what Sean was saying. "Yes I do. And as the chief medical examiner I have clearance to review any labs or reports on any case regardless of the ME who processed the autopsy."

Sean nodded. She understood what he wanted. "Maura, Jane's the best detective I've ever worked with and you are the smartest ME we've ever had. The last place I need either one of you for this is on the bench. Which officially is where you both are." He reached over and took a file from his desk and handed it over to Maura. "Go home Maura."

Maura took the file and smiled. She didn't have to open it to know if was everything Sean had on both cases up to that very moment. "I'll be in touch," she said as she stood up.

She got to the door before Sean said something. "Keep her away from the station Maura. She's going to want to visit the crime scene especially after she learns about the second victim. I'm fine with that but be careful not to draw attention to yourselves. Run anything you find by Korsak, Frost or me. Phone calls only until this is resolved."

R&I

Maura was heading for her car when her phone rang. "Jane?" she said as she answered having seen the caller ID.

"Maura," Jane said in a flat tone that convinced Maura that Korsak had in fact spoken with her. The tone to Jane's voice both scared Maura and broke her heart. "Can you come home?"

"I'm already on my way. I'll be there as soon as I can. Jane, honey, are you ok?" There was silence on the other end of the line. "Jane?" Again no response.

"I need you," Jane finally got out.

"I'll be there in five minutes," was Maura's answer. To hell with speed limits.

R&I

The arson investigator arrived on scene to survey the vehicle. It seemed pretty straightforward. Use of gasoline as an accelerant. Had the boys not called 911 when that did there was no doubt that the fire would have totally destroyed the car. Instead, the car was ruined but not destroyed.

He took several pictures for his file. He knew the CSRU team would photograph the entire scene but he liked his own set of photos. After taking some photos he walked up to the car and tried to make out the VIN number on the dashboard. He could tell it had been filed down. He made a note of that. He checked for the VIN on the driver side door and that too had been removed.

"We are going to have to pull the VIN off the engine block," he said to the tech he was standing next to. "The others have been filed off." Over the years the investigator had come to rely on people not taking the time or the effort to get rid of a car's third VIN. Once he got the VIN he would be able to trace the registration of the vehicle and see where that would lead them.

He walked over to the tow truck driver. "Ok, we are done here. Hook her up and take her." He had everything from the scene he could get. The two boys who called in the fire had told him everything they saw. He couldn't help but snicker at how excited each boy was to be the center of everyone's attention. But, thankfully, the boys had a lot of good details about what they saw.

A good description of what the man looked like. What the man did. A partial plate of the car he drove away in. All of it would be entered into the investigator's report. He had no idea what the man was trying to hide or what he had thrown into the river. He may never know that answer. But there would be a report. And if anyone was looking for this car there would now be good information available and at least part of the car to examine.

R&I

Frost watched as the CSRU team process the scene. He pointed out the blood and Morris' F150. Once he was sure that they were all working the area he headed towards the lot office. He needed to see about the surveillance video. He knocked on the office door and waited for someone to answer.

"You pay at the exit," was the first thing Frost heard.

He knocked on the door again, "Boston police. Open up please."

The guy, or kid was a better description, opened the door and looked at Frost who flashed his badge. "Sorry. I thought you were a customer who didn't know where to pay for the parking. What do you need?"

"You have signs posted that this lot has 24 hour surveillance. Is that true or is it just a prevention technique?" Frost asked.

"It's true. We have the lot covered by cameras," the kid answered.

"Are they all working? Are they all recording?"

"Yeah," the kid said and stepped aside a bit to let Frost see the monitor in the office.

"I need to see the video from this morning," Frost stated to the kid.

The kid nodded but didn't move to invite Frost in. "Ok, but I can't authorize that. I'm just a part timer here. Our lot policy for things like that is that it has to go through the manager."

Frost sighed in frustration. "Is the manager working?"

"Not today. But I can try to call him for you if it's really important." Frost nodded and the kid went to grab the phone. Frost watched as he looked up the number and dialed. He could tell the kid just got the manager's voicemail. "Chuck? It's Jeff down at the lot. The police need to see some surveillance video from today. Can you call me back?"

The kid returned to Frost. "I'm sorry. He has a bad habit of not answering his phone. If it was up to me I'd let you have anything that you want. But Chuck will have my ass if he doesn't get to approve it first."

Frost nodded. He wanted the video. He handed his business card to the kid. "If your manager calls you back today tell him to call me directly. Does he work tomorrow?"

The kid nodded. "He'll be here first time in the morning. 6 am."

Frost nodded. He would get the video he wanted by tomorrow. Now he needed to get back to the station and find Korsak. He wanted to give him the update of what he had just found and he really wanted to know what was going on. He headed to his car.

R&I

Maura pulled into the garage and was out of her car in seconds. She headed straight into the house. "Jane?" she called out. She didn't have to go too far as she found Jane and Vince sitting in the living room.

Jane stood up the minute Maura entered the living room. Before either could say anything to each other Maura had Jane in a tight embrace. Maura held her close and felt Jane's body trembling. She was thrown at how deeply this was impacting Jane. A part of Maura broke knowing Jane was trying to hold it together because Korsak was there. Such a burden it must be to never want to show weakness or vulnerability. She whispered into Jane's ear, "Hold on just a little longer." She held the embrace long enough to feel Jane's body stop shaking and she knew Jane had herself back in check. Only then did she release her.

"Maur," Jane started but Maura cut her off.

"I've talked with Cavanaugh. I know what's going on. We will figure this out. I promise," she said trying to be as reassuring as possible.

"I just can't believe any of this. It doesn't make sense," Jane answered.

There was a knock on the front door and Korsak went to answer it. He returned with several members of the CSRU team. Maura turned to Jane looking for an explanation.

"The gun," Jane started to explain.

"So it was stolen?" Maura asked assuming that the CSRU was here as a reaction to that.

"We're not sure Maura," this came from Korsak. He held up the gun in the evidence bag. "For right now, the gun was in the safe when we opened it this afternoon."

Maura looked from Jane to Korsak and back to Jane. It was clear that neither of them knew what to make of finding the gun. "Are you sure it's your gun Jane?"

"Vince checked the serial number. It's mine," she said.

"Jane, I'm going to take the techs up to the bedroom to dust for prints," Korsak said. Jane nodded and Korsak took the techs up the stairs leaving Jane and Maura alone.

Jane sat down on the couch and Maura moved over and dropped down in front of her. She rested her hands on Jane's knees and let Jane find her eyes. "Are you ok?" she asked softly.

Jane didn't look away from Maura's eyes. "I don't understand what's going on," she said quietly.

Maura rubbed her hands slowly back and forth on Jane's knees. "I'm sorry Jane. I'm so sorry that this is happening. But, we'll figure it out. We'll figure it out together."

"I'm being set up Maura," Jane said letting a little bit of the anger she felt slip into her tone. It wasn't directed at Maura but it was starting to come out.

"I know that. Sean knows that. Vince knows that. Jane, no one thinks you did anything."

"You and I both know IA is already all over this. They are going to think I did this. Haynes knows. What if he thinks I did this?"

"Jane, come on. Stop. IA will launch an investigation. But you didn't shoot Flynn and you didn't shoot Morris," she said trying to calm Jane down.

Jane was quiet for a minute. "Morris?" she asked looking at Maura.

"Ryan Morris. The second body that was found we think will be connected to your gun. Sean was still waiting for the ballistics to come back."

"I know that name," Jane said. She stood up and started pacing. She was trying to think.

"Jane?" Maura asked as she watched Jane pace back and forth.

"I know that name Maura. Morris." She paced and repeated the name desperately trying to remember how she knew that name. And then it dawned on her. "The docks." She looked at Maura who was still just watching her pace back and forth. "Vince!" she shouted loud enough that he would hear and come down.

Like on cue, Vince came down the stairs. "What?" he asked looking at her.

"Ryan Morris," she said.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Ryan Morris. Frankie. The docks." Both Maura and Vince looked at Jane and waited for an explanation. "Vince, Frankie's undercover job down on the docks. He was investigating a theft ring and he told me that he thought one of the shift supervisors, Ryan Morris, was the head of the ring. He's dead and the fence he was supposed to be working with, Flynn, is dead. That's the connection."

Vince nodded his head. That would make sense on a connection between the two victims but that didn't put them closer to understanding why Jane was involved in all of this. "Alright. Frost and I will work that angle and see if we can't tie Morris to Flynn and the dock thefts. But Jane," he started.

"That still doesn't explain who or why they are going after me," she said. She knew that but she felt marginally better that there was at least something to go on.

"Can you think of anyone who would want to set you up?" he asked her.

Being a cop meant enemies. How many and to what degree varied from cop to cop. Jane knew of several people who had made threats against her but that seemed different than someone capable of breaking into her home, stealing her gun, using her gun and returning the gun. That seemed bigger than the normal threats from people she arrested and put in jail.

As she had thought about who might be behind this there really was only one name that came to mind. One person who had the resources and capability of pulling something like this. Someone who even recently had leveled a threat against Jane. Before she answered she looked over at Maura.

"I'm sorry," was the first thing she said. And she said it to Maura. As if Vince wasn't even in the room. "I haven't...there's something I didn't tell you. I should have. I know I should have but I thought it would upset you. I thought it would hurt you. And I really didn't think. I didn't think he actually meant anything."

Maura, knowing exactly what Jane was referring to, nodded her head. Vince stood there with a confused look on his face.

Jane, seeing Vince's reaction finally offered up an explanation. "Doyle." She let the name hang out there for a minute for both Maura and Vince to comprehend. But again, when she went further with her explanation she addressed Maura. "A few weeks ago he sent me a message. A warning. Your basic 'stay away from my daughter' warning. I should have told you," she said her eyes pleading for forgiveness.

"What kind of message Jane?" Vince asked. He wasn't too surprised to hear that Doyle might be involved in this.

"It was an envelope full of newspaper clippings. Various clippings about me and Maura. He wrote a note, a warning, on the back of one of them."

"Do you still have the envelope?" he asked. If she still had Doyle's threat that could be something they could use to help with Jane's defense.

"Yeah, it's" she paused for a second trying to remember when she had left the envelope. It had been well over a month since she had received the message. "It's in my car. In the glove box." She went to head towards the garage when Maura's hand on her arm stopped her.

Maura had reached into her purse and removed the envelope. "It's not in the glove box Jane," she said and she handed over the envelope to Jane.

Jane just looked at Maura. They exchanged a look and both knew that they needed to talk about everything but both also knew that conversation would have to wait until they were alone. Jane handed the envelope to Vince who opened it and looked at the clippings. He couldn't believe Doyle had the nerve to try to use Hoyt against Jane. It pissed him off. And then he read the note and looked up at Jane. "That son of a bitch!" he said. But then he turned to Maura. "I'm sorry Maura but..."

"Don't be sorry Vince," Maura cut him off. "Doyle means nothing to me. He had no right."

"So, given this," Vince said indicating the envelope, "Frost and I can try to connect Doyle to these shootings. Flynn was O'Donnell's man and both bodies were dumped on O'Donnell's property. Maybe Doyle is making a move against O'Donnell and set you up for the fall at the same time." It was possible. All three of them had to admit that it was possible.

"I need in on this Vince," Jane said turning her attention to Korsak.

"No," Vince answered. "Jane you know you can't go within ten feet of this anymore."

"Actually Vince," Maura interrupted and handed over the file from Cavanaugh to Jane. Both Jane and Vince had a completely stunned look on their face. "Jane and I are both 'officially' benched. However," and she turned to Jane, "Sean's only requests were that you not go to the station and that we run everything by him, Barry or you Vince. By phone only."

For the first time since Korsak knocked on Jane's door that morning Jane smiled. She wasn't going to have to sit on the sidelines for what might be the single most important investigation of her career. But she quickly turned to Maura. "Are you ok with this?" she asked worriedly. Maura was always a stickler for protocols and rules and Jane didn't want her doing anything that would make her uncomfortable.

Maura knew exactly what Jane was asking and why. And the simple fact that Jane, whose life or at least career was very much on the line, was asking her that question made her fall in love with her all over again. Maura had never in her life met anyone as selfless as Jane.

"Jane," Maura said and took a step closer to her and grabbed her hand. "When are you going to learn that there isn't anything I wouldn't do for you?" She stared intently into Jane's eyes to ensure Jane not only heard her but understood her.

The CSRU techs came back down the stairs to let Vince know that they were done with the gun safe, the closet and the bedroom. They asked if there was anything else they needed to check and Vince looked at Jane. Jane knew the probability of finding anything in the house was low so she told the techs no. The techs packed up and Vince showed them out.

When he returned he looked at both women. "So what is the plan?"

Jane answered finally looking away from Maura. "Maura and I will review what we can here from the file."

"I have remote access to all the lab reports for both cases too," Maura added.

Jane continued, "Korsak, you and Frost need to chase down the link between Morris and Flynn. Where is Frost, anyway?" she asked.

"He was handling the notification with Morris and then he was supposed to be going back to the station. He didn't know about the ballistics when he left this morning so Cavanaugh was going to fill him in if he got back before I did."

"Ok, can you guys handle looking into whether there's any connection between Doyle and Flynn or Morris as well?"

Korsak nodded, "Sure Jane. We'll get all over this." He headed out to get Frost to start running down leads.

R&I

Jane walked out Korsak and then returned to the house. She was finally alone with Maura and found herself wrapped in Maura's arms once again the minute she ended up in the living room. She continued to be amazed at the effect Maura had on her. Being anywhere near Maura always calmed her but in that moment feeling Maura's whole body surrounding her she felt secure for the first time all day.

In an instant the swirling rollercoaster of thoughts and emotions that had been racing through Jane's mind from the moment Vince had said it was her gun that shot Flynn had stopped. There was nothing in that moment but the feel and sound of Maura's beating heart. The consistency of the heartbeat centered Jane like nothing else on the planet.

Maura held on tight and felt the shaking return through Jane's body. She knew it had taken a toll on Jane trying to stay strong and hold back when Korsak was still at the house. She also knew just how intensely she was fighting herself for control. Control of her thoughts. Control of her emotions. But she also knew Jane was at the end of her grasp on control and she needed to be there for her.

"Let go," Maura whispered. "I've got you. Just let go."

As soon as Maura whispered it she felt Jane's whole body give in. She supported the sudden weight with ease and held on as she felt Jane's defenses crumble. And Jane's body shook as she quietly sobbed. Maura slowly walked them both over to the couch and sat down pulling Jane down into her as she got settled. She readjusted her arms around Jane and slowly rocked her until the crying subsided.

"I'm sorry," Jane said once she had stopped crying. "It's just been so much."

Maura knew Jane was talking about everything. This case, what happened with Frankie, the worry over how much trouble she had been in, the stress Jane had been feeling from her mother, about Doyle's threats and even the stress from the wedding. Jane had been through so much in such a short period of time Maura was surprised Jane had gone this long without breaking down. "I know. But don't ever apologize to me for feeling how you feel Jane. I'm here. I'm here for you. Always." Maura leaned back from Jane and gently wiped away the last of the tears that were trickling down Jane's cheeks.

"Maura, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about..." before Jane could finish that sentence Maura placed her forefinger up to Jane's lips.

"Ssshhhhh..." She pulled her finger from Jane's lips and replaced it with her own lips.

The kiss was slow and deliberate. Maura never once, not even for a nanosecond, thought Jane was involved with whatever it was that was happening. She wanted Jane to feel her belief in her. Her love for her. She wanted every touch, every movement of her lips or her tongue or her hands to convey all the love she felt for Jane. She needed for Jane to absolutely know there was no doubt in her mind at all. She was going to use her body to help with that.

Jane took in the taste and smell of Maura has their lips danced against each others. Jane gently sucked in on Maura's bottom lip and waited patiently for Maura's mouth to open enough so her tongue could enter hoping to further enhance the feeling and to savor the moment. She felt the passion of the kiss but it was more than that. She felt the adoration Maura had for her. The love. A love she trusted. A love she needed. And a love she was seeking shelter in that moment.

She wasn't surprised that the love was there. She was grateful. She wasn't surprised that Maura believed in her. She was comforted by that knowledge. She wasn't surprised by the feelings flooding through her in that moment. She was consumed by them. By Maura. And in that moment that was the exact thing that she needed. It was hers to be had as they both gravitated to each other. As two became one.


	18. Chapter 18

**Warning: Rating change for this chapter: RATED M (If you don't want to read the M rated part, you can skip the first section and start reading after the first 'R&I' break and you won't miss out on any story/plot lines)**

Chapter 17

Maura could have spent hours just kissing Jane. The feel of her lips and the taste of her skin were like an addiction. If she let her mind wander while they were together she would find herself in awe at times that she never quite got used to the intensity of her desires for Jane. Each time they were together, intimate, it felt as if her feelings for Jane had grown stronger since the time before. It was an incredible feeling and one she never wanted to be without.

Both women had worked themselves up into a breathless, panting frenzy. Each pushing the other's oxygen level to its brink multiple times before allowing for a break to simply breathe inward. Both needing the contact from the other so much they didn't want to part. It was Jane who spoke for the first time although she didn't need to say much in that moment.

"Upstairs," was all she got out. But then again, it was all that was needed in that moment.

Reluctant to break away from Jane but in complete agreement that upstairs was a much better location for their current activities to continue, Maura finally conceded and pulled away from Jane. She caught her breath and stood up taking Jane's hand in the process. WIthout another word they both walked up the stairs and into the bedroom.

As they walked towards the bed Jane embraced Maura from behind. They managed to walk stride for stride the last few feet before reaching the bed and stopping. Maura leaned her whole body back into Jane who lowered her head and started kissing the side of Maura's neck just under her left ear. Maura released a soft moan.

"I love you," Jane got out as she worked her lips and tongue all across the back of Maura's neck.

Both the sensations of Jane's activity and the tenderness of her declaration of love made Maura go weak in the knees. She wiggled enough in Jane's embrace to turn around to meet the only set of eyes she ever cared to look at with what she hoped was an equalled look of love and want. "I love you, too," she affirmed and found her lover's lips again.

They worked themselves out of their clothes and Jane lowered Maura onto the bed with the weight of her body. Even just the feel of their bodies pressing against each other was working wonders for them both. Each had a strong need for the other and that need was well on its way towards being met for them both as they allowed themselves to get lost in the moment. To let go of everything in their heads freeing themselves to just hold on to what was in their hearts. To hold on to each other.

Jane worked her way down Maura's neck with her lips. Nipping, sucking, caressing a path down towards her breasts. Once arriving Jane slowly ran her tongue in circles around Maura's left nipple. She made several laps around before sucking the breast into her mouth as her continued to work it over with her tongue. On a few occasions she gently bit down with her teeth causing shivers to rush through Maura and produce exquisite moans. Jane switched and spent an equal amount of time on Maura's right breast as well. After all, it was only fair.

As Jane's mouth was fully committed to Maura's breasts her hand starting seeking out Maura's center. Maura, feeling the weight of Jane's hand running down past her abdomen and across her inner thigh couldn't help but spread her legs to offer Jane the access they both wanted. Maura's body jerked slightly at the first graze of Jane's finger across her clit. She arched her hips trying to match the contact.

Jane let her fingers lightly stroke Maura's moist folds. Jane liked to build a little sense of anticipation but today wasn't going to be a day of too much teasing. Not this time. This time Jane wanted to be inside of Maura as much as Maura wanted her there. Before Maura could even attempt to protest or ask or beg Jane entered her with two fingers.

"Jane..." Maura gasped at feeling Jane finally inside her. Her hips swiveled again to try to help Jane penetrate as deeply as possible. Jane started to work her fingers in and out to a rhythm she knew Maura enjoyed. Given the moans being released from Maura she knew she was on a good path.

"Jane..." Maura got out again. "Harder, please." Jane immediately complied with the request by adding a third finger as well as letting her thumb circle around Maura's clit.

"Oh...God..." gasped Maura the sensations were starting to overwhelm her. Jane's lips and tongue still rotating between her breasts and her hand was filling her in a way only Jane could. She was building to a release quickly. As it came closer and closer her breathing became more erratic. "Don't stop...I'm..." and she didn't need to finish as Jane felt the walls tighten and Maura arched herself one last time into Jane's thrust before being sent over the edge. "Jane!" escaped her mouth as she was overcome with pleasure.

Jane slowed her pace but didn't stop. She was determined to let Maura experience as much pleasure as she could prolonging the sensations and aftershocks for as long as she could. Maura had needed the release and Jane wanted it to last.

Maura lay against the bed attempting to catch her breath. Her body was glistening in a sheen of sweat. Jane finally removed her hand from Maura and slowly kissed her way from her breast back up across her neck until she found Maura's lips again and she settled in for a slow, gentle kiss while the rest of Maura recovered.

As soon as Maura felt like her limbs would react to her commands she shifted and rolled herself on top of Jane. She kissed her deeply but then it was her turn to work her way down Jane's body. She worked herself down to Jane's breast and proceeded to work over one with her mouth and the other with her fingers. Running her tongue and lips over hardened nipples or rolling a nipple in between her fingers. The sensations created caused the first of many moans to be released by Jane.

Maura continued her journey south kissing and licking her way across Jane's tight abs. As she continued to lower herself the smell of Jane's arousal was like heaven to Maura. There was nothing Maura wanted more in that moment than to savor the taste that was uniquely Jane. Arriving at her desired location Maura didn't waste any time. Her tongue took a slow, deliberate stroke across Jane's outer folds.

"Oh God..." Jane sighed as she felt Maura's first contact. Her hips instinctively arched up into Maura. Maura repeated the long stroke action with her tongue several more times before turning her attention to Jane's clit. She first drew small, delicate circles around the swollen bundle. Light enough to tease. Hard enough to make Jane quiver underneath her.

"Maur..." Jane uttered again as Maura traveled back down through Jane's folds and returned to her clit sucking it into her mouth and working it over. "Shit..." escaped from Jane each time Maura attacked her clit. Maura repeated the journey several more times.

Maura moved back up to Jane's clit and again sucked it into her mouth. As she played with it her slid three fingers into Jane's core taking Jane a little by surprise. "Oh fuck..." sighed Jane as she let the sensations of both Maura's fingers and tongue spread over her. She began to rock her hips to match the pace of Maura's ministrations.

The addition of Maura fingers inside Jane was all it took to bring Jane up and over the edge. She climaxed screaming Maura's name but Maura didn't let up on any of her actions. She continued sucking on Jane's clit and pumping in fingers not allowing Jane to come down from her orgasm. Instead, a second one was building quickly and Maura sent Jane flying into a second, more intense release before she finally eased up and released her hold on Jane.

Jane was spent but not so much that she couldn't pull Maura up into her arms. Maura curled herself into Jane. As great as Maura could make Jane feel she always found the simple act of holding Maura close against her body was the absolute best feeling in the world.

R&I

Frost made his way back to the station and headed up to the bullpen. Although he was slightly annoyed that he didn't get to see the video from the parking lot he was still happy that he had found the original murder site in the first place. He knew that it would hold some sort of key for figuring out who killed Ryan Morris. As he also understood that if he could figure out who killed Morris that would tell him who killed Flynn.

He hadn't seen any of the ballistics reports yet for but he expected that they would be available for Flynn for sure. He assumed that Maura would be handling the Morris autopsy and since she knew the dump site had been the same for Flynn and Morris he was pretty sure she would have worked to extract the bullet from Morris and get to the lab for ballistic review.

He expected nothing less than to see a match between the two guns. The cases were definitely related. Since he didn't have the video surveillance of the parking lot yet he figured he'd spend the rest of the day running down the lives of both Flynn and Morris to see if he could figure out if the two men were connected. He was already running down a list of queries he knew he needed to run. Financials, cellphone records, employment histories, a simple google search. He didn't think either man looked like they did the social media thing but he would look there as well. There was a connection and he was going to find it.

He made it to his desk and he looked around to see if he saw Korsak. He really needed to talk with him. He was still in the dark about whatever it was that had Korsak upset and he should have returned to the station long ago. He was surprised Korsak wasn't at his desk but then he figured Vince had better things to do than sit around his desk waiting for him to return. He was about to sit down at his desk when he heard his name.

"Frost? My office," Cavanaugh said nodding to Frost.

Frost got up and headed into Cavanaugh's office. He took a seat without being told to do so. "There's been a development with the Morris case. I got information during the notification had it led me to the actual murder crime scene for him. CSRU has processed the scene, we have recovered Morris' vehicle and there is possible video surveillance of the scene."

Cavanaugh looked at him and that information took him by surprise. That could be a really big break. He smiled for the first time all day. "Do we have the video?"

"Not yet. The worker at the lot couldn't release it but he is trying call the manager. If nothing else, the manager works first thing in the morning I'll be there to meet him."

Cavanaugh sighed in frustration. He'd like it better if they had a video now rather than later. "Good work Frost," he said. He didn't want Frost to think he was frustrated with him. It had been excellent detective work by Frost. "You haven't talked to Korsak yet have you?" he asked.

"Briefly from the Morris crime scene. He needs to talk to me about something but he wanted me to do the notification first. That took longer than I thought and then I had to chase down the lead on the possible murder scene."

"Frost, Korsak wanted to get you caught up with what is going on but he isn't back yet. There's a problem. And it involves Jane," he said looking at Frost.

This caught Frost's attention. He recalled how concerned Korsak sounded and now if that worry had anything to do with Jane it made Frost instantaneously worried. "Jane? What's going on?" he asked.

"The ballistics came back on Flynn. The bullet came back to Jane's 30."

"What?" he was shocked. "There's a mistake. The lab made a mistake."

Sean shook his head. He felt bad for Frost. Sean and Korsak had a head start of getting through all of what Frost was just now processing for the first time. He took pity on the detective. "It's true Frost. We've double and triple checked the results. It's Jane's 30. And I got the ballistics back from Morris too."

"Same gun?"

"Yeah. Same gun," Sean said flatly. No one was surprised by that fact.

"Sir, you know that Jane.."

"Didn't do this." Sean finished Frost's sentence. "Of course I know that. So does Vince. So does Maura. So do you. But we are going to have to prove that she didn't do this. IA has started an investigation and I'm already getting pressure to pull you and Korsak off the case. The clock is ticking here."

Now Frost was mad. "You can't let them pull us off of this. IA won't try to clear her and you know it."

"You're not pulled. I've stalled that for right now. But if another body is found we won't have a choice." Sean wasn't sure the link between Flynn and Morris and he wasn't sure if there were other targets.

"Damn it!" Frost exclaimed. "I should have pushed that kid at the lot harder for the video. I could have talked him into giving it to me. I didn't really think a day would make a difference." He should have pushed for the video.

"You didn't know Frost. And I'm not sure a day will make a difference. The fact remains that we know the site and we know there is video coming. We'll see it as soon as we can. In the meantime we need to figure out how Flynn and Morris are connected, who stole Jane's gun and who is trying to set her up."

"So her gun was stolen?" Frost asked.

"That we still don't know," answered Korsak as he walked into Sean's office.

"What do you mean you don't know yet?" Sean asked Looking at Vince.

Vince pulled out Jane's 30 and placed it on Sean's desk. They all just looked at it. "It was..." Sean started.

"In her safe," Korsak finished the statement. "And before you ask it's hers. The serial numbers match. I had CSRU dust her safe inside and out plus the closet and bedroom. They found some prints but I doubt they will be anyone's other than Jane or Maura's."

Sean shook his head. "How the hell can someone use that gun AND get it back into Jane's safe in just a few hours." None of it made any sense.

"I don't know. Maybe they didn't. Maybe the files were changed. Frost, can you tell if someone hacked our system and changed the ballistics report?"

Frost nodded. "I'll look and I'll have the IT techs run a sweep to see if there has been any infiltration of the computer systems."

Sean nodded. "Vince, have the lab test fire that Glock. I want to make absolutely sure about the ballistics for the gun." Korsak nodded. It was already something that he was planning to do.

"Who would do this to Jane?" Frost asked. He briefly thought about Hoyt but he was dead.

"Jane has an idea about that," Vince said. He pulled out the envelope of the newspaper clippings and handed it to Sean. "She got that about six weeks ago."

Sean looked at the envelope and read the handwritten message. He couldn't believe that Doyle had the nerve to try to do or say that to Jane. "Bastard," he mumbled and handed the items over to Frost for him to look at.

"Doyle?" asked Frost shaking his head. "That makes sense. Sort of."

"It's a place to start anyway." Sean got up and shut his door and turned to his two detectives. "Jane has the file. Maura has access to the lab results. Officially they are not a part of this investigation. Do either one of you have a problem if they review things unofficially?"

Sean looked at both Frost and Korsak. Both men shook their heads. Sean knew they wouldn't have any issues but he wanted to ask anyway just to be on the safe side. He then continued.

"Make a copy of everything you do and find and get it to them. By hand. No emails. Guys, we haven't been pulled from this yet but they are trying. If IA or anyone gets a sense that we are involving Jane in any of this it'll be our collective asses. So be careful with your communication with them. Maura promised to keep Jane away from the station. Let's figure this out before it escalates so high we can't help her."

Korsak left with Jane's 30 to have it checked for prints and have it re-fired to double check the ballistics. Frost was making his way to his desk when his phone rang.

"Frost," he answered.

"Yeah ummm Detective Frost? This is Jeff. From down at the parking lot. You left me your card?"

"Yes, what can I do for you?"

"The lot manager, Chuck, he finally called me back. I told him what you needed and he said I could let you have whatever you wanted. If you still need it you can have the video footage from today."

A smile broke across Frost's face. "I'll be there in five minutes."

R&I

"Bring her in." It wasn't a request.

"Sir, there's something more here than what we are seeing. None of this makes any sense. I think an interview at this point would be extremely premature," Henderson tried to plead his position.

Nothing about this investigation was adding up for him. He couldn't believe he may have finally found a situation in which the detective he was investigating may not have done anything wrong. The behavior pattern didn't fit. He didn't understand the connection between Flynn and Morris. He definitely didn't think the detective would be so stupid or careless that she would use her own gun to kill two people and he had serious questions about the bank account he had found.

He hadn't had any time to chase down any of the information. To try to validate any of it. To look for the source of the money or to even try to figure out what motive anyone might have to kill Flynn or Morris. He wasn't ready to confront the detective about any of this.

"Bring her in." The answer was unwavering. "Get her side on the record. Ask the questions. But bring her in. First thing tomorrow."

Henderson knew he wasn't going to be able to argue with his boss. They were pushing to bring the detective in for questioning. He knew he was going to have to bring her in. He had the rest of the day to try to trace the source of the money for that account or try to make some sense to the two murders that remained a mystery to him.

R&I

John sat in his hotel room aimlessly flipping through the limited offering of television channels. He was growing antsy just sitting around the room. He wanted to get out of town but he was waiting for one last check in from his employer. One last confirmation that all was stood in his way of the second half of his payment.

Thirty minutes later his phone rang and he answered it on the first ring.

"We have received confrontation that all tasks have been completed. Final payment will be wired to your account by 9 am tomorrow morning."

A smile spread across John's face. "Once I confirm payment our relationship is terminated."

"Agreed."

John hung up the phone. His work in Boston was done. By this time tomorrow he would be on a beach in the Dominican Republic. He had earned a vacation.

R&I

Maura remained curled into Jane's side asleep. Jane was absentmindedly stroking a finger lightly up and down her arm. They needed to get up and start reviewing the file Cavanaugh sent home with Maura. She knew that but she didn't have the heart to wake Maura up in that moment. They had time. Or at least a little more time to just be with each other.

She was in awe at how still her mind was compared to how it was racing earlier in the day. Maura. The magic that was the woman lying next to her. Jane understood what was in front of her. What could be happening to her. But for the moment, she wanted to just linger in the safety of Maura's embrace. Maura believed in her. Never doubted her. There was something so wonderful about that.

Sean, Vince, Barry all had her back. All were supporting her. Knowing they were there that they were the ones looking into this for her, with her. She was lucky. Lucky and she knew it. She had friends who would do anything for her. Family she loved. And she had the beautiful woman next to her.

"We need to get up," Maura whispered.

Jane smiled. They did. "In a minute," she agreed.

"Ok," she sighed and snuggled a little more into Jane. "But we need to start looking over the files and reports. We need to figure this out."

"That we do," Jane said as she placed a kiss on top of Maura's forehead. She was quiet for a minute. "I love that you say 'we'."

Maura shifted when Jane said this so she could look into her eyes. "Of course it's 'we'. I wouldn't have it any other way." She stared into Jane's eyes and continued. "You need to understand that you aren't alone in this or in anything else."

Jane knew what Maura was saying. She understood her. She even believed her. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Doyle."

Maura was quiet for a minute. "I understand why you didn't. I do. But I can't say I like it. I wish you would include me in these things."

"I just...I thought it would upset you," Jane said. "I hate seeing you hurt."

"Jane, we are going to spend forever together. And trust me when I say that throughout that forever there are going to be things that upset me that you just can't keep from me. I don't need you to stop every bad thing that may happen. I just need to know you will be there for me when the bad does inevitably happen."

"Maur, I'll always be there for you. Always," she said with conviction.

"I know that. But you need to let me be there for you too. Jane you need to include me. In everything. Not just the good things. But the things that hurt you. The things that could hurt me. I want to be a part of it all."

Jane heard her but didn't say anything right away. So Maura continued.

"Do you love me?"

"With everything I am."

"Do you believe that I love you?"

"Absolutely."

Maura laced her hand into Jane's and stared down looking at the fingers intertwined. "You are everything I want in this world. Everything. All I ask is that you include me in your life. I want it all. The good and the bad. Can you do that?"

Jane squeezed Maura's hand. In all her life Jane had never felt comfortable sharing herself with anyone. Anyone except Maura. "I can do that," she answered. And she meant it.

They were both quiet for a moment each taking in what the other said and letting it settle.

"I saw Doyle today," Maura let out. She knew she would have to tell Jane sooner or later. Since they were discussing sharing things she figured it had better be now or rather than later. She felt Jane's body immediately tense. "Jane?"

"You saw Doyle. In person? Alone?" she asked.

"Yes. Earlier today at a bar. MJ O'Connor's."

Jane was quiet for a minute not sure what she wanted to ask first. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I know he's dangerous but he would never physically hurt me."

"When did you find the envelope?" she asked. She had no doubt that was why Maura sought out Doyle.

"Two days ago," she answered. "I was going to tell you about it and talk about it but everything happened with Frankie it didn't seem like the best time to start a long conversation. So I thought we would talk tonight at dinner but then everything happened with your gun and the two cases."

"What did you say to him?" she asked. She knew Maura would address the threats on the clippings but she wasn't exactly sure what all Maura would say.

"All I said to him was to stay away from me and my family," Maura said quietly.

"And?" Jane knew there was something else.

"And that if he didn't I'd use all my influence to end his world as he knew it."

Jane was quiet for a minute. Suddenly she burst out laughing. "Remind me to never, ever piss you off," she said still chuckling. She laughed for a few seconds and then reached her hand under Maura's chin tilting it upward. She placed a gentle kiss on Maura's lips.

"Do you think this is Doyle?" Jane asked quietly after a minute.

"I don't know," Maura answered. "He's capable of it." After a second she seat up and made a move to get up. "Come on. We need to get up," Maura said standing up taking Jane's hand.

They would figure figure out what was going on and they would do it together.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18

Maura went into the office to launch her remote access. She was able to view all the lab results for Flynn and everything that was back for Morris so far. She trusted Dr. O'Malley to complete the autopsy so she didn't have any concerns on whether he would miss anything. She wished she was allowed to do it herself but she understood why she couldn't.

Once she got into the system she pulled the Flynn files. She had seen most of the results for this case already. She was looking at the supplemental reports that had come back since she last checked the files. Unfortunately there wasn't much there. Tox screen was negative for any drugs. There was no DNA or hair found on Flynn's body.

The only piece of information that Maura had not yet seen for Flynn that could be of some use was a carpet fiber. Found on the pant leg of Flynn's left leg. The fiber was consistent with vehicle carpet. Maura submitted a request for further analysis of the fiber. Looking at the report she was confident that the extra review may help identify a make or model of a vehicle.

She then started to pull up the preliminary information from the Morris autopsy. Initial tests confirmed the gunshot wound as the cause of death. Same as Flynn, the bullet shattered the aorta. Unlike Flynn, Maura read O'Malley's notes and found that tissue and DNA was found under two fingernails from Morris' right hand. Maura scrolled through the report but did not see any indication that there was a confirmed match from CODIS yet. But she did see that the DNA did not belong to Morris.

On a secondary report Maura read it indicated that the crime lab also found a fiber on Morris' right pant leg. Similar to the Flynn fiber, it was consistent with vehicle carpet. Maura also flagged this fiber for further analysis. If they were lucky both fibers would not only match but the analysis would point them in the direction of a vehicle.

Maura next started to look at the ballistics reports from the two recovered bullets and the comparison report from Jane's Glock 30. As she did the initial review she saw what everyone else saw. The bullet markings matched. But Maura being Maura was not going to accept things at first review. Especially when they were trying to figure out what exactly was going on with the gun. So Maura dug into the reports and opened another program on her computer. There were a few things she wanted to check out.

After running a series of programs and looking at the results she thought she might have figured something out. She wasn't completely sure about it but she thought she could be on the verge of explaining the issue with the gun. She picked up her phone and dialed a number.

"Korsak," Vince answered.

"Vince," Maura started. "I need you to do something for me."

"Anything Doc," Korsak stated.

"Can you have the lab re-fire Jane's gun so we can see a recent ballistics result. I think I might be onto something but I need to see a new comparison instead of just the one that is on file."

"I just asked them to do that after they check the gun for prints. I've put a high priority rush on the results."

"Hopefully we will see something later this afternoon. Thanks Vince," she said. "Anything on your end?"

"Frost found the original murder scene for Morris," Korsak told her. "A parking lot in downtown Boston. And there is video surveillance that might help us out."

"I'll let Jane know about the surveillance video. That should help her," she wanted to say it would relax Jane or make Jane feel better but she knew Jane would be on edge until this was completely worked out. But it was a step in the right direction.

Maura said her thanks again to Vince and disconnected the call. She began to examine the ballistic reports again in greater detail. There was something off and she was close to figuring it out.

R&I

Jane sat in the living room working through the file Cavanaugh gave Maura. There were copies of the initial field reports from the crime scenes. Copies of all the photographs the CSRU teams took. A brief investigative recap of each victim but those focused primarily on physical characteristics and addresses. There were the property schematics for the warehouse and a summary of the land and building deeds for where the bodies were found.

Besides the preliminaries for each crime scene, Cavanaugh added all the field reports from the CSRU techs, copies of the initial autopsy findings and an overall assessment detailing what evidence had been collecting. Jane sighed in frustration as she looked at the long list of reports that were not yet back from the lab. She knew the Boston PD crime lab was rather efficient processing lab reports but sometimes she wanted answers faster than the evidence could be reviewed.

Jane reviewed the photos from the second crime scene. Although she hadn't been on scene for the second body she felt like she knew the area. It was the exact same location of Flynn's body dump. In one sense Jane felt that helped her understand the crime scene that she hadn't been to but at the same time she felt that could hurt them. Looking at the same location for two different bodies could increase the likelihood of overlooking a small detail. Reviewing the photos Jane knew she needed to go see the crime scene again for herself. She would take Maura with her later.

She started to review the abstracts on both victims but they didn't seem to tell her very much. Or at least the reports weren't telling her what she needed to know. As she looked at the papers she had spread out on the coffee table she realized something and she pulled out her phone.

_I need to talk to you. Come to the main house. Without Ma -J_

She realized that if there was anyone who could help her understand the connection between Flynn and Morris it would be Frankie. The two men were connected and Jane was sure it had something to do with the docks. Frankie might be able recall something that could shed some light on what was really happening.

"Hey Janie," Frankie said as he entered the living room. "You've rescued me from Ma's hovering," he said with a smile that turned into a wince as he went to sit down.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" she asked concerned as she watched Frankie ease gingerly down onto the couch.

"Sore. Very sore. But I'm alright. Now, besides fulfilling your promise to rescue me what did you need to talk about?"

"Frankie, I'm in trouble," Jane said taking a seat next to her brother.

"What's going on? Did they suspend you because of last night?" He looked at Jane and was concerned.

Jane half chuckled. If only a protocol violation was her only concern. "No Frankie, it's not that. There's something going on. I think I need your help figuring it all out."

"Jane, you know I'll do anything I can to help you," he said with all sincerity.

"I know Frankie. Look, I'm going to let you in on what's been going on but you can't tell Ma. Not yet. I don't need her finding out about this yet." She waited for Frankie to nod his head in agreement before she continued. "Frankie, I'm being set up."

"What?" he exclaimed.

Jane proceeded to fill Frankie in on what she knew up to that point. Flynn. Morris. Her Glock 30. The location of the body dumps. The threat Doyle made against her. Everything. For his part Frankie sat back and listened to it all. When Jane was finally done bringing him up to speed he just looked at her.

"Jane, I don't know what to say. I'm sorry," he couldn't believe his sister had to deal with any of this. He was trying to wrap his head around everything but it was a lot to take in.

"We are trying to figure it out. Maura is upstairs reviewing the lab reports and Korsak and Frost were continuing the investigation into both cases. But Frankie I need your help too. I think you may know more about all of this than anyone. I need to ask you some questions about Flynn and about Morris. I think that if we can figure out exactly how those two are connected that may help lead up to who actually killed them both."

"Jane I'll tell you everything I know. I've told you most of it already but I'll go over every detail with you if you think it will help."

Jane looked at her brother and smiled. "Thank you Frankie," she got up and went to the kitchen and grabbed two drinks. She came back and grabbed a notebook and sat down. "Now, you told me that you thought Morris was the head of the theft ring down at the docks. Why exactly did you believe it was him and not anyone else?"

"Mostly because he was the only one with the power to move guys around to other jobs. That and everything seemed to run through him. All the information and to whom it was dispersed seemed to be at Morris' direction. But to be honest with you I never saw the entire operation."

"But Morris was the one that moved you from the docks and into the office. The same office that gave you access to the shipping manifests?"

"Yeah," Frankie answered. "I was asked to copy any manifest for cargo that was deemed 'easy to move' and give those manifests to a guy named John Anderson."

Jane made a note of that name. She would ask Frost to run Anderson to see what that turned up. Maybe that would help make the picture clearer. "Who asked you to do this once you got moved into that office?"

"It was the second guy that approached me to ask me if I wanted to make some extra money. His name is Michael King. We had coffee after work one night and he told me that Morris could arrange for me to be in the office and all I needed to do was to keep an eye out for certain cargo. He gave me a list of items. Mostly electronics but there were some watches and clothing items as well."

"And you never thought King was the head of the ring?" she asked.

"No. When I had a chance to watch the interactions of everyone King reported to Morris. Not the other way around. They all seemed to report to Morris. That was why I told Sexton I thought he was the ringleader."

"And you never met Patrick Flynn?" she asked.

Frankie shook his head. "No. I heard the name and it was in conjunction with stolen items. But I never met him."

Jane was quiet for a minute thinking through what she knew and didn't know. There was something else the was bothering her. "Frankie, you told me that everything seemed to be going just fine but then things suddenly changed. People started asking questions. Do you have any idea what caused that change?"

"No," he shook his head. "I've been trying to figure that out since I woke up in the hospital. I don't know what went wrong."

Jane was bothered by the timing of everything. If Flynn and Morris were connected to the docks Jane couldn't ignore the fact that their deaths coincided with Frankie's undercover assignment going south. And possibly the FBI sting too. After all, they were asking Frankie if he was a federal agent not if he was a police officer. Jane never believed in coincidences.

She was about to ask him another question when there was a knock on the front door. Jane wasn't expecting anyone but she thought it might be Frost or Korsak stopping by with an update. "Excuse me for a minute," she said to Frankie and she headed for the door.

When she opened it she was completely surprised by who was standing on her doorstep. She recognized the man immediately but she just didn't know what he was doing at her home. She stood staring at him without speaking. In truth, she was waiting for him to start that very explanation.

Finally he started. "Detective Rizzoli, I'm..."

"John?" came Frankie's voice from behind Jane. Jane turned her head from the battered face of the undercover FBI agent she first encountered in the warehouse when she went to save Frankie to that of her brother.

"You know this guy?" Jane asked Frankie.

"Jane, that's John Anderson," Frankie answered.

"Actually, my name is John Walters," he said and he pulled out his FBI credentials. "May I come in and speak with you?"

R&I

Frost's trip to the the parking lot was quick and uneventful. He was able to export all of the available video footage from the surveillance cameras onto a flash drive. Jeff had offered to let Frost review the footage in the little office but Frost wanted to see everything while in the BRIC. He would then have access to enhancing the footage or angles if he needed. So he just exported the video and headed back to the station.

As he entered into the BRIC he couldn't help but believe that there was going to be something on the footage that he would be able to use to help Jane. He imported the footage onto the desktop in the BRIC and called up the video. Because of the phone call Morris was on with his wife Frost had a good idea of the time frame that he needed to start his review of the surveillance.

He queued up the available footage for the appropriate time frame and displayed all the cameras on the the wide screen. There were four available camera angles that covered the lot from a fairly far away distance. It wasn't the greatest coverage Frost had ever seen but it was better than nothing. He took some time to orientate himself with what each camera showed and immediately know that two would be of little or no use for him while the other two would have definite possibilities.

He rearranged the camera icons on the screen to show the two cameras he felt would be show him what occurred and he displayed them side by side. He then let the footage play trying to get an overall idea of what was available. Frost liked to watch video at an accelerated but uninterrupted speed the first time through and then he would slow things down for a closer review if needed.

He sat back and watched the two views of the lot. Soon he watched Ryan Morris walking onto the property. He was walking at a casual pace and he was talking on his phone. Frost watched as Morris crossed the lot across one of the camera angles and he disappeared as he moved toward the other. A small panic kicked in as Morris didn't show up on the second camera as quickly as Frost was hoping. There were areas of the lot not covered with an angle.

But then Morris appeared again on the screen. He was still on his phone and he was about to arrive in the area where Frost was sure his F150 was located. He was almost at the location where Frost found blood. Morris was visible in the frame but it wasn't as full of a view as Frost would have liked. As he watched Morris suddenly fell forward. It happened quick and if Frost had blinked he might have missed it.

He continued to watch feeling slightly discouraged that he had yet to see who pulled the trigger. But then he saw the car pull up. Or at least part of a car pull up on the frame and stop. He still could not make out a person driving but he could see the trunk open. He then watched as someone put Morris into the trunk and close the lid. Frost saw the back of the person without any good view of who it may be. The car then drove away.

Frost was both happy and frustrated at the same time. He was elated that he had in fact found video of Morris' murder but from his first review he didn't see anything that gave a description of who the killer was. But he was happy because he was sure there was enough footage of the car that it would help with identification.

Frost went back to the beginning and this time he took it frame by frame for each camera. By the time he played it back for that review he had been right. Unfortunately for Jane there wasn't anything in that footage that showed a face or a general description. But, on the frame by frame review he was also right about the car. He was able to tell it was a blue Chevy Cavalier. That was something.

Next, he needed to find out when that Cavalier entered the parking lot. The car was there and waiting for Morris so Frost was sure he could find the car pulling into the lot. And that particular camera angle should be good enough to get the licence plate for the car and possibly a driver's description. Frost started the footage back to the beginning and focused his entire attention and waiting for the Cavalier to enter the lot.

It took thirty more minutes of watching the camera in fast forward for Frost to find what he wanted. At 9:37 am the blue Chevy Cavalier, license plate H87CF3, pulled into the lot. The plate was easy and Frost didn't even need to enhance the video to get that. He did however, digital zoom into the footage of the driver of the car.

The picture wasn't perfect. It was a little blurry and the driver was wearing sunglasses. But Frost knew two things. One, it wasn't Jane. And two, the mystery man was the only man in the vehicle as it pulled in. Frost froze the screen on the best shot of the man's face that he had and sent the image to the printer. Their mystery man. Their killer. He then launched facial recognition software. The clarity and sunglasses would make it difficult for the software to find a match but Frost ran it anyway.

As the image was being printed Frost ran the license plate information through the system. Within a few seconds Frost was looking at registration information. The plate came back to a John Barrett. Frost ran the address listed and it was bogus. He then ran the car description in the system looking, he thought, for stolen vehicle hits. Instead, he found something else. The hit was much more interesting than a stolen vehicle compliant. This time Frost was looking at a preliminary arson report.

His hand instinctively reached for the phone. He called Korsak. And then he called Cavanaugh. They may have just found their second big break in their investigation.

R&I

"Come in," Jane said as the FBI agent entered into the house. Jane, Frankie and John all entered the living room just as Maura was walking down the stairs to see who was at the door. Jane turned to Maura to speak. "Maura, this is John Walters. He's with the FBI."

Maura raised an eyebrow and took a look at the agent. He looked as beat up as Frankie did and from the look on both Jane and Frankie's faces she had a feeling that they knew who he was. "Mr. Walters, you look like you should still be in the hospital," she said walking up next to Jane.

"I'm fine," he dismissed.

"At least have a seat," Jane said and he quickly agreed. He sat wincing just as much as Frankie did as he sat down too. Jane and Maura exchanged a glance but Jane spoke first. "What can I do for you?" she asked.

"I actually have a few things to discuss with you," he looked from Jane over to Maura and to Frankie. Jane could tell he wanted to speak with Jane alone. "May we speak in private?"

"Mr. Walters, anything you need to discuss with me you can say in front of both Maura and Frankie. He is my brother and a Boston police officer and she is my fiancee and the Chief Medical Examiner for the Commonwealth of Massachusetts. I trust them both implicitly."

John nodded. "Fair enough. First Detective, I wanted to say thank you. I know it was you and your partner who found me in that warehouse last night. To be honest with you I'm not sure I would have made it if it hadn't been for you two."

"In that case, you have Frankie to thank for that. It was his phone call that allowed my partner and I to find you both in the first place. Without that, we wouldn't have had any idea anything was wrong."

John turned his attention to Frankie and nodded. "Thank you," he said to Frankie.

"I had no idea it was you in that room with me," Frankie said. It had been dark and the man tied to the chair when Frankie was brought to the room was beaten and bloodied. Frankie never pieced it together that it was 'John Anderson'. "And I had no idea you were FBI."

"I knew they took a second person but I never saw you. And I wasn't aware that there was a police department operation occurring either." Turned to Jane he added, "And Detective, from what I've been told he only had that phone because of you. So I will just thank you both."

"What else can I do for you?" Jane asked as she had the feeling he was there to deliver more than a thank you.

"Actually, it's more about what I can do for you," he said. "Detective, I have some information you need. I know who is trying to set you up."

Jane flashed a quick look over at Maura but then back to the agent sitting in front of her. "What do you know about that?" she asked suspiciously.

Without blinking he looked at stated. "I know someone is trying to pin two murders on you. I know your gun was a ballistics hit for both Patrick Flynn and Ryan Morris. And I know you've gotten yourself in the middle of something never should have involved you at all and that has gotten out of control."

"Alright, you have my attention. What is it that you think I need to know?" she asked.

"Before I tell you any of this I need your word that you won't reveal where you got the information. I was never here. If you use my name I will deny everything. I can't be tied to telling you any of this," he kept his eye contact with Jane but he shifted on the couch a bit. Jane could tell he was nervous. She realized he wasn't thrilled that Frankie and Maura were both in the room.

"Agent Walters," Jane started, "I won't reveal your name to anyone. But I can't say the same about whatever information you care to share with me. I can promise no one in this room will acknowledge you as a source but there are others I may have to tell the information to. I want you to know that before you tell me what you think I need to know. I'm sorry but this is my career, possibly my life, we are talking about. I trust the two people in this room and there are three others trying to help me that I trust with my life. We won't reveal the source but I won't promise not to tell them whatever information you care to share. If that works for you then I'm all ears. If it doesn't, then I understand, I appreciate the thought and I'll show you out."

It was as honest as she could be. She'd never reveal a source if the source requested it of her. She knew Maura and Frankie wouldn't say anything either. But she knew she would need to tell Cavanaugh, Korsak and Frost whatever Walters might tell her and there was no way around that. She held her breath as she waited to see if Walters was fine with others knowing the information but not the source.

"I can live with that. Just don't use my name. What I'm about to share with you could ruin my career if it got out that I was the one that told you," he started. "But, the way I see it, I owe you my life. And what's happening to you isn't anything that you deserve."

Special Agent John Walters of the FBI then sat in the living room of Dr. Maura Isles and Detective Jane Rizzoli and told his tale from the very beginning. By the time he was finished no one in the room could believe what he had to say and what it all could mean for Jane.

**A/N Ok, I know that's an evil thing to do you all...I do. But I did it anyway. I do promise, however, that the entire plotline of the setup will be completely played out in the next two chapters (19 and 20). So you can hate me...but only for a day because by tomorrow you'll know all the particulars. **


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N So the next two chapters are kind of long and full of details. You may be able to make an argument that I may have gotten slightly carried away. :D Be that as it may...enjoy!**

Chapter 19

Cavanaugh, Korsak and Frost all stood in the BRIC looking at the video screen. Frost was replaying the available video of the Morris shooting for both men. He let it play in real time for their first viewing and then he went back and replayed the video of the car pulling into the lot. He paused the camera on the front of the car that showed the license plate of the vehicle as well as the view of the driver.

"That's definitely not Jane," Korsak stated turning to look at driver.

"Frost, can you clean this up at all?" Cavanaugh asked.

"I've printed the best image we have and I'm running that through facial recognition. I can have the IT techs try to digitally enhance the image but that will distort the pixels and slow down the recognition software. I think I found the image that will be the best shot we have."

"What do we know about the car?"

Frost hit a few buttons and pulled up some information onto the screen. "The car is a 2005 Chevy Cavalier. Registration comes back to a John Barrett but that name doesn't exist and appears to be an alias. The address was also bogus."

He hit another series of keys and pulled up the next piece of information. "This, however, is a much better piece of information. I ran the make and model through the system looking for any recent hits or adds. This is what was I found." He indicated to the screen for Korsak and Cavanaugh to look at.

"Is this the same car?" Sean asked.

"It appears to be. The assigned arson investigator is coming down to talk to me. We are waiting for the VIN to get pulled off the engine block but that is happening right now and I think we should get confirmation within the next few minutes."

"If this is the same car, we just got a big break. The crime lab found vehicle carpet fibers on both Flynn and Morris. We could very well have our suspect vehicle already in impound. Once you get the confirmation with the VIN have a tech pull fibers for a comparison. We should be able to pull a good sample. And get them started on trying to salvage any prints. From the photos it looks like the fire was contained to the front of the vehicle. The inside of the car is pretty destroyed but the interior of the trunk may have something. That video showed Morris' body going into the trunk."

"Did you read through this whole report?" Korsak asked as he had been reading through everything.

"Why?" asked Sean.

"Two boys called the fire into 911. They witnessed the man pour gasoline inside the car and light it on fire. They even got a partial tag of the car he drove away in. Frost, run the partial 'L3H' and see if we get a match. The kids described the getaway car as being a white 4 door car." Frost nodded and inputted the partial plate and the color and door options to run.

"This could be a break. Frost, I know that the name for the Cavalier is fake but run it anyway. Maybe we will get lucky. If it's an alias maybe our killer is using it for credit cards or hotel registration." Sean requested looking at Frost.

"Guys, you are missing something else with this report," Korsak called out pulling both Sean and Barry's attention back to the screen. "Look at what the boys saw the man do before he set the car on fire." Korsak waited for the guys to read that the mystery arson man threw something into the Charles.

"We need to confirm that VIN information," Sean said to Frost excitedly. He couldn't authorize any search for that item until they could confirm that the car from the arson report matches the vehicle from the video.

"I'm on it," Frost said and headed down to the garage to check it himself.

R&I

"Can you prove any of that?" Jane asked Walters expecting to hear no as the answer to what he had just told them.

"The federal case, yes" he said. "The things that involved you are a bit trickier. There is enough evidence gathered that the US Attorney can secure the RICO indictments he wanted against everyone involved," he answered.

"Then why hasn't he?" asked Maura.

"The investigation was deemed incomplete. I was told there were still a few objectives to accomplish. Although I was never really clear what those other objectives were. I think there has been information that has not been sent to the US Attorney. He's being kept in the dark about some of what has been documented."

"Is someone actively trying to delay the prosecution?" Jane asked.

"I hadn't really thought that until yesterday. As the details started to come to out about what happened in the warehouse last night and I saw how mad the US Attorney was because he was under the impression that you ruined the undercover operation, well that was the first time I figured out that not all of the documented information was getting to him like it should have."

"So I didn't actually ruin the investigation?" Jane asked.

"No, we had the information for the indictments already. And as you can see, they clearly figure out I was undercover FBI. Plus they knew about you Frankie. And that was before you ever entered the warehouse last night Detective. I'm not exactly sure when he was tipped off that it was me but I know it happened before yesterday. I was in that warehouse because one of my own guys sold me out. Detective, you really did save my life last night. And that of your brother."

"Do you know who turned on you?" Frankie asked.

Walters hesitated to answer. Jane knew he knew the answer. So, she answered for him because she knew it too. "The agent that saved my partner," Jane said looking at John.

He was surprised that she guessed correctly but nodded. "Yeah, I'm pretty certain. How did you know?"

"He was at the warehouse but didn't stop them from hurting you. He only showed up at the end to play hero. I couldn't make sense of that. If my partner was inside that warehouse I wouldn't stop until I reached him or they killed me. Undercover investigation be damned," she said.

John nodded. He hadn't seen the detective or her partner in action. He had been unconscious at the time. But he had read the reports and the transcripts from the men arrested. He had been impressed. The detective and her partner had managed to subdue eight people pretty effectively. He understood immediately that she would have gone through fire to save her brother. He also didn't doubt that she would have done the same for her partner.

John nodded his head. "He let them attack me and I'm pretty sure he would have let them kill us both. You are right. He only came on scene when it was clear that you had everything under control and I was going to make it out of there alive. He had to scramble to cover his tracks. We should have our proof against him as the leak soon."

"So you weren't supposed to make it out of that warehouse alive. Are you safe now?" Jane asked genuinely concerned.

"I think so. We now at least know who the leak is and my boss is working to use that information to set a trap. We think he will fall for it. The blame for the warehouse job going south fell on to you and your brother so he doesn't think we are aware of his involvement. We are letting him play the hero for now. But he will be taken care of the first chance we get."

"Is there anything you need from me?" Jane asked.

John shook his head. "Outside of the fact that I need you not to let anyone know it was me who told you about all of this, no. I'm fine with you share the information but I just can't have it come back on me."

"Will your investigation continue?" Frankie asked.

"My boss is working that out with the US Attorney right now. But I don't think so. We have enough for the indictments he wanted. Unfortunately two people are dead and I can't imagine the USAG will risk any further collateral damage. They will have a hard enough time explaining why the didn't react to the threats to you two and Flynn and Morris."

"Agent Walters, I appreciate what you have done. You didn't have to come here and tell me anything," Jane stated. It was true. The man was under no obligation to clue her into what was happening. And he was correct, if anyone found out it was him who told her it would cost him his job.

"Detective, I owed you at least as best of an explanation as I could give you. I just wish I could give you the name of the actual shooter. I never knew that. All of this was handled wrong. I can't tell you how sorry I am. Things shouldn't have gotten this far. But they did and you got stuck in the middle. I wish I could do more than I have," he said.

"It was enough. You filled in some of the missing pieces of the puzzle as best you could. The rest will be up to me, to us, to handle. Thank you," Jane said.

Agent Walters slowly stood up and turned to Frankie. "And I am sorry you were pulled into this too. I reported out. I did. About your sister and about you. I thought you knew and were being protected. Clearly I was wrong," he said extending his hand.

Frankie took it and looked at the agent. "None of this was your doing. But do me a favor?"

"Sure," Walters said and waited.

"Get that piece of shit excuse of an agent," Frankie didn't hide his anger towards the agent who most likely sold them both out.

"Oh I plan to," was Walters response.

Walters turned to Jane, "I need to go. Good luck with this. I hope some of what I told you helps," and he extended his hand for her to shake as well which she did.

Jane walked him to the front door and before he left she asked him one more question. "You spent time with him and you heard what his grand scheme was. Did he really think it was going to work?" She was still having a hard time believing some of the details.

"Detective, let me answer that this way. Think about what you would have done if your brother hadn't called you. If they had in fact killed him?"

Jane shuttered at the very notion. And then she realized her own answer. Had last night at the warehouse gone the way they had planned it to, Jane knew exactly what she would have done. And no one would have been able to stop her.

Agent Walters took Jane's silence as his answer. He nodded to her and he left.

She stood there for a minute taking in everything she had been told. Maura's hand on her shoulder brought her attention back.

"Jane? Are you ok?" she asked knowing everything that had to be racing through Jane's mind.

"We need to get the guys in the loop," she said not really answering Maura's question. She reached down and took Maura's hand in hers and squeeze. "Come on," she said. "Let's call Sean and see if they can all get over here."

R&I

Sean and Vince were sitting in the bullpen reviewing some of the query information Frost had run on Flynn, Morris and John Barrett. None of what they were looking for was a smoking gun or even much of a trail for them to follow. The closest they had come so far was a link between Flynn and Morris with cellphone records. But all that proved was they did know each other which the guys already knew.

It was Sean's phone that rang. "Cavanaugh," he answered.

"Sir," Jane started. "Can you, Korsak and Frost get away?"

He know she wasn't asking them to a casual lunch. Something was up. "If you need us we can," he answered.

"I do. There are a lot of things I need to tell you guys and it would be easier if we were all together when I explain it. Can you get the guys and head over here. Now?" she didn't hide the urgency in her tone.

"We are on our way," he said and disconnected. He looked up at Vince. "Get Frost. We need to get to Jane and Maura's. I think Jane's figured this out." He had heard that tone from Jane before. He was pretty sure she knew what was going on and Sean just hoped that they all could do something to help her.

R&I

Frost stood tapping his foot impatiently. He realized he shouldn't be mad. The techs had jumped this car in line as a personal favor to Frost but the information still wasn't being found fast enough.

"Jake, seriously, do I need to throw on some overalls and climb under there to help you?" Frost asked the two feet that were sticking out from underneath the charred Chevy Cavalier.

"Keep it up Frost and she waits her turn at the end of the line," came the voice from under the car.

"Jake, man I'm sorry. But I..."

"Really need this information. I know, I know. I heard you the first eight times you told me that. Two more seconds. This isn't in the easiest to reach place you know," he grumbled.

Frost quieted down but continued to tap his foot. A random wrench was thrown at his leg. He stopped tapping his foot.

Finally Frost got his answer. "Alright, are you ready?

"Yeah," answered Frost and he pulled up the VIN from the car registered to John Barrett. He needed the numbers to match. Frost listened carefully as Jake read off the 17 digit VIN number from the Chevy's engine block. It was a match.

"Yes!" Frost couldn't help but exclaim. "Jake, I owe you. Big time! A tech is coming down to pull carpet fibers and desk for prints."

"Celtics tickets would be a fine means of showing me your appreciation," Jake said from still under the car.

"Done," Frost agreed. "We'll talk specifics later. I have to go," he added and he hurried out of the garage.

He dialed Korsak and waited for an answer. "Korsak, the VIN is a match. We can link the Chevy from the Morris crime scene to our arson attempt. Tech are coming down to pull carpet fibers and dust for prints."

"Excellent. Meet me in the parking garage. We are all heading out to Jane's. She has something," he explained.

"I'll meet you at your car."

R&I

Korsak hung up from Frost and looked at Sean. "The Chevy's our vehicle. The VIN matches the car registered to John Barrett."

Sean nodded his head and walked into his office picking up his phone. He dialed a number. "Kira, it's Sean. Good thank you. I need a dive team for a recovery operation. If I send an arson investigator down to you who knows all the particulars can you handle this now? The matter is fairly urgent." He paused and listened. "Perfect. The investigator has the details on the location. Its not deep water. Object was thrown from the banks. Kira, I owe you one," he said and he hung up.

"Did Haynes approve a dive team?" Korsak asked with a hint of a smile.

"He's in a meeting. I'll deal with that ass chewing later. Right now I want whatever it was our mystery man chucked into the river. Have the arson investigator meet up with the dive team so they know where to start looking. And then we need to get over to Jane's."

R&I

Maura watched as Jane paced back and forth. She knew Jane was upset. Listening to the agent tell them what was going on had upset her as well. But it was Jane's life and that of her brother, that had been messed with. And Maura couldn't help but feel guilty. It was all because of her. Of who she was.

"Jane, honey, please stop pacing. You are making me dizzy," Maura gently tried to stop Jane's movements.

"What? Oh. I'm sorry," she said and she stopped and moved over next to Maura sitting down.

Maura put her arm around Jane's shoulder. "Hey, if anyone is sorry here it's me. I feel like all of this is my fault."

Jane stared at Maura in disbelief. "Your fault? Maura, absolutely none of this is your fault." Jane pulled her into an embrace and held on tight. "Don't you ever think you had anything to do with this. Ok?"

Maura hugged back but sighed. "I can't help thinking that if," but she was cut off.

"If what? There's not an 'if' that is within your control here. You can't change the fact that Doyle was your sperm donor. And you most certainly can't change the fact that you are a part of my life. Our family's life. So what 'if' were you about to suggest?"

Maura went to say something but realized there wasn't a good answer to that. "I don't know. Something along the lines of 'they wouldn't have targeted you or Frankie if it hadn't been for me'. I can't help but think it is all my fault."

Jane pulled out of the embrace and pulled Maura's eyes up to hers. "Well, that's an awfully foolish thing for my genius of a fiancee to even consider. They did this Maura. They did. Not you. Not me. Them. You weren't the cause."

"Wait, 'our' family?" Maura asked as if she finally heard what Jane had just said.

"Yes. Our family. Please tell me that you understand that you are a part of this family. You have been for a very, very long time. They didn't need to wait for a proposal or a wedding before they considered you family. We all love you and have pretty much since the day we met you. You know that, right?"

Maura couldn't help the tears that formed in her eyes. She had always considered the Rizzoli clan like family to her. And she knew they cared about her but she didn't really think she had the right to consider them 'her' family until after she was married to Jane. She didn't know why she made the distinction. Seating there listening to Jane she realized she never should have.

"I love you too. All of you," she said. A single tear escaped her eyes and worked its way down her face. Jane gently wiped it away.

'We will get through this. The guys are making progress on identifying the killer and we now know most of what is going on. What we need to do now is figure out the best way to address everything. We'll figure this out Maura. Please don't cry," Jane said as she pulled Maura into another embrace rocking her gently.

They stayed that way until the heard the guys pull up and knock on the door. Jane placed a quick kiss on Maura's lips followed by one on the tip of her nose and then she stood up offering her hand to Maura who took it. They both went to greet their friends at the door.

R&I

Jane opened the door and Sean, Vince and Barry all entered. Frost was carrying several additional file folders. Jane ushered everyone into the living room so they could all get caught up on what was going on.

"Frankie will be over in a minute," Jane informed them.

"Do you really want him involved in this?" Korsak asked a little surprised Jane hadn't benched the injured little brother.

"He's involved already. Some of this directly involves him," she answered. Her tone suggested to all three guys that Jane clearly knew a lot more than she did earlier in the morning and she certainly knew a lot more than they did.

"Can I let you know where we stand or should I wait for Frankie?" Frost asked.

"No, get me caught up. Frankie is just trying to keep Ma from coming over and interrupting. I'm pretty sure he is making a request for something she will need to go to the store to get."

"Alright," Frost said. He handed Jane one of the files and started the rundown. "The first photo in the file is of a 2005 Chevy Cavalier registered to a John Barrett. The name and information on the registration is all phony. But he is our murder suspect. That's the best picture of him we have," Frost said as Jane flipped to the second photo. Jane handed to photos to Maura to review.

"How do we know this?" Jane asked.

"Frost found Morris' original murder site. It's a parking lot downtown. There was video surveillance. The camera coverage doesn't give us everything but it gives us enough. The driver of that Chevy shoots Morris, throws his body in the trunk and drives off."

"Jane, it's enough to show it wasn't you," Sean said.

Jane didn't say anything to that yet. "What else?"

"The next report in the file is a preliminary arson report. Our mystery man attempted to torch the vehicle earlier today. He doused it in gasoline, lit it and drove off. But he failed to notice a couple of kids playing down by the water. They saw everything and call 911. The fire was contained fairly quickly. The techs are pulling sampled from the trunk for fiber comparisons to the car."

"The lab for vehicle fibers on both Morris and Flynn," Maura said to Jane. "If the fibers match the car, that will show both victims were in the trunk."

"A car deliberately set on fire by a male matching the description of the man seen driving said car onto the lot where Ryan Morris was shot and killed," Frost said.

"The boys witnessed two other things," Korsak told Jane. "First, the oldest boy got a partial tag from the car the man drove away in. We are running that tag and vehicle description as we speak. Second, the man threw something into the Charles before torching the car."

"I just sent a dive team to the site with the arson investigator for a recovery operation. Whatever he threw into the river we should be able to find." Cavanaugh stated.

"He most likely threw the murder weapon into the river," Maura said. And everyone turned their attention to her. "Sean, you should let the divers know they are looking for a Glock 30."

"What?" was heard in four part harmony. Sean, Vince, Barry and Frankie who had just walked into the house all looked at Maura completely confused and shocked.

"How is that possible. The shots were fired from Jane's gun. The gun I recovered from her gun safe this morning," Korsak was the first to speak.

"Maura are you sure?" Sean asked. It would help the divers tremendously if he could give them an idea of what they were looking for.

"Yes, I'm sure. Make the call," Maura answered Sean. Sean nodded and stepped away to call Kira to let the divers know to search for a gun.

"Ma all squared away?" Jane asked Frankie who took a seat on the couch.

"Yeah, she's off trying to find that grape soda we drank when we were kids," he said with a mischievous smile.

"Nice one," she smiled back. "That will buy us at least an hour."

Sean re-entered the living room and looked at Maura. "Alright Doc. Not that I would ever doubt you but can you explain why I've sent divers to look for a gun I thought we already had in our possession?"

All eyes in the room turned to Maura waiting for an explanation. "I've been looking at the ballistic results and while the results are similar to each other and to Jane's Glock they are not exact. There are a few minute differences in some of the groove patterns. I can't give you a definitive answer until I see a sample that I know was fired from Jane's gun recently but I expect the re-test Korsak was having the lab run on Jane's gun should be available in about 30 minutes. But I'm fairly certain the gun used to kill Flynn and Morris was not Jane's."

"But the lab results came back as a match to Jane's gun," Frost said with a confused look.

"True, but the computer doesn't search for an exact match. It searches for similarities. Almost like fingerprints, ballistics matches are not exact but will hit if the right number of grooves or indentations can be found. In this particular case, I'm not arguing that the bullets are similar enough to hit on an analysis. I see why the results came back the way that they did. However, further review shows a significant difference. If I'm right, I should be able to show that Jane's 30, the one removed from the safe, did not shoot Flynn and Morris."

"How is that possible?" asked Frankie.

"I can think of several ways this could happen. But the most reasonable explanation would be that the barrel of another Glock 30 was altered to take on the characteristics of Jane's gun. Laser imaging technology has advanced enough to be able to do it."

"Jesus," muttered Frost. "They are cloning guns now too?"

"The technology certainly exists to do so. So, it's my hypothesis that what those two boys saw the man throw into the water was another Glock 30. The goal here was to frame Jane so he would have to destroy the altered gun to help avoid detection."

Jane could help but chuckle when Maura said 'hypothesis'. It was her fancy way of guessing. Granted any guess from Maura was probably already fact for anyone else but the simple fact that Maura had offered up a 'hypothesis' without being forced to do so under duress made Jane love her even more.

"And you can prove that the ballistics are similar but not an exact match to Jane's gun?" Cavanaugh asked.

"I need to see the re-fire from the lab before I can say with complete certainty. But that's a formality at this point. Even if your dive team doesn't recover a gun from the river I should be able to show that it wasn't Jane's gun."

"Let's hope we recover a Glock anyway," Sean said. "So, we have at least an alias and photo of our suspect. We have a partial tag for a vehicle he was seen driving and we may even have an explanation for the gun. We still need to find our murder suspect and we need to understand why he was trying to set you up Jane."

"We know that too," Jane said. "Everyone get comfortable. I've got a story to tell you."

R&I

_"So you said that you know who is trying to set me up. Can you tell me what you know?" Jane asked Walters._

_Walters shifted on the couch wincing again as he moved. "The USAG and the FBI targeted Mickey O'Donnell for an undercover operation. The goal of the investigation was to gather enough information to obtain RICO indictments against him and the top members of his family. _

_"I was one of the original undercover agents being sent in to try to infiltrate the family. I went in way before this particular operation started. It took me two years to get accepted into the family operation but I was in and once I got in the FBI kicked up it's investigation and surveillance. The last six months have been very productive and very active._

_"We were able to gather evidence documenting his drug trafficking, several of his gambling operations but most notably his union racketeering issues down on the docks. I can't really get into the details of the investigations with you but just let me say that the noose was tightening around O'Donnell and we are very close to making our move against his entire organization."_

_"I understand all of that and I don't really need to know details for a federal investigation. What I don't understand is what any of this has to do with me," Jane said to Walters._

_"What your involvement is Detective boils down to being a tool to try to take down Patrick Doyle."_

_"Take down Doyle?" Jane asked shifting her look over to Maura. "I'm sorry, I assumed Doyle was the one behind the setup attempt."_

_Walters shook his head. "Not behind it. The target of it. And Mickey O'Donnell is trying to use you and Dr. Isles to make it happen." He said looking over at Maura._

_"Me?" Maura asked._

_"Dr. Isles unfortunately for you it is not a secret that Patrick Doyle is your biological father. Mickey O'Donnell was well aware of that fact as much as he was aware of the fact that you have chosen not to have a relationship with Doyle. And," he said turning to Jane, "it's also not a secret that the two of you are involved and planning to be married."_

_"How exactly did he plan on using us against Doyle? As you said, I don't have a relationship with the man," Maura said trying to see the bigger picture._

_"That actually was supposed to play to O'Donnell's advantage," Walters saw the confused look on the three faces in front of him. "Let me start from the beginning."_

_"Please," said a confused Jane._

_"About three months ago Mickey got wind that there was a splinter group from his own family working cargo thefts from the docks. It was pretty nickel and dime compared to what the Family would take when Mickey approved the heists but it was still action. Mickey got pissed that people in his own family were trying to undercut him._

_"He found out the operation was being run by Ryan Morris. He was a union shift supervisor down on the docks. He was working with Mickey's fence, Patrick Flynn, to move the product. They stayed to items Flynn could push quickly for a decent profit and they tried to keep the boosts minor. They barely took a quarter of the loads available to them trying to stay off Mickey's radar. Again, real nickel and dime stuff. Mickey put me into the group to keep tabs on what they were boosting. I got Morris to run the manifests through me before any of the items were stolen. Mickey got final approval for what could or couldn't be taken and he kept tabs of how much the group was making. He was going to make a move on the group once they would owe him more than they could manage to pay back. And they were getting close._

_"You don't steal from Mickey. Or if you do, you most certainly pay a tribute. Which they didn't. Mickey bounced around ideas on how to handle the group. I heard at least five version was what he thought would be the appropriate penance for stealing from him. He had several options. All of them ending with at the very least Flynn and Morris dead to prove a point to everyone else. I reported out each version of Mickey's grand scheme of how to handle the guys. I figured it was getting back to tmy boss and the USAG. I thought they were waiting for him to simply order the hits and we would pull the two into protective custody. I thought the USAG would make the RICO move with solicitation of murder as an added bonus against Mickey and have Flynn and Morris as star witnesses. But somewhere along the lines Mickey was slow in making up his mind on what he wanted to do. _

_"Until he saw the engagement announcement article about you two in the paper. Mickey went nuts when he read it. He knew it would piss Doyle off something fierce having his only daughter getting married to a cop. A female cop. And then it was like it just hit him. Mickey decided that he had a chance to try to go after Doyle and kill Flynn and Morris at the same time. He got it into his head that he could attempt to pin the two murders on you Detective. He thought that if you were investigated or even charged with killing Flynn and Morris he could have it look like it was Doyle who was trying to set up up because of your relationship with Dr. Isles. He was convinced you would go after Doyle if he could make you think he was behind it all. He had it in his mind that if he could do just enough for you to have to defend yourself you would take down Doyle."_

_"Why use me? Why not just take on Doyle all on his own?" Jane asked._

_"Mickey would never admit it but he can't touch Doyle. Doyle's family is bigger, stronger and more disciplined than Mickey's. That's one of the reason why the USAG targeted O'Donnell. His men are younger and pretty sloppy. It was pretty easy for us to make a RICO case against him once we got on the inside. I've heard that the USAG has tried for years to get at Doyle but they can't. Neither could O'Donnell. _

_"Using you seemed to be his 'out of the box' strategy. An end around. So he started working to try to set you up. He had plans about the gun. He had plans about money."_

_"Money?" Jane asked._

_"Yeah, Mickey was told that the fastest way to get you implicated would be to create a money trail for IA to follow. So Mickey wanted it to look like you got paid to kill Flynn and Morris."_

_"Told by whom?" Maura asked._

_"By someone he has on the payroll inside Boston PD," Walters answered. _

_"Who?" demanded Jane._

_"We think Captain Evan Montgomery or Lieutenant Phillip Sexton," Walters paused letting that information sink in. "We have evidence that both have dealings with or a relationship with O'Donnell."_

_"Sexton heads Robbery and is who recruited me for the undercover assignment," Frankie said. "The same undercover operation that was supposed to be investigating the group lead by Morris."_

_"We are pretty sure it was Mickey's idea to get you down onto the docks," Walters said looking at Frankie._

_Jane's head was spinning. "So, they used Frankie on purpose?" Jane asked._

_"We think so. Sexton was forced to start an undercover operation into the petty thefts. He told Mickey he couldn't avoid because it was directed by Division. From what we gather, Sexton promised to keep anything that would tie O'Donnell into the thefts away from the investigation. Mickey didn't care if you guys went after Flynn or Morris as long as it didn't tie back to him._

_"But Mickey saw a new opening using Frankie. He apparently got it into his head that you, Detective, would be more motivated to take down Doyle if you were avenging your brother's death not just trying to clear your name. So he talked Sexton into putting Frankie on the docks. The plan was to kill Flynn and Morris to make it look like the Detective did it. And to kill Frankie making it look like Doyle did that. With Montgomery as head of Internal Affairs, O'Donnell was promised Jane would be targeted for the investigation._

_"Had they succeeded last night they would have planted evidence on your brother that pointed the finger at Doyle. Montgomery gave information to Mickey on how to try to make it look like you were guilty with Flynn and Morris but also how to leave enough room for doubt. His ultimate goal was to give you every motivation to go after Doyle with everything you could. Mickey would then be there to take over Doyle's people and territory after Jane either killed him or had him thrown in jail."_

_"So last night?" Jane asked._

_"Last night they were planning on killing Frankie and pinning it on Doyle. Then it was supposed to be followed by the deaths of Flynn and Morris which ultimately you were supposed to look like the suspect but Mickey was going to point the finger at Doyle. He wanted the bodies staged on his own property so you would think it was Doyle sending Mickey a message. He was going to leave enough bread crumbs that you would think it was Doyle and that, plus Doyle killing your brother, was supposed to get you to either arrest Doyle or kill him. Mickey was hoping you'd kill Doyle in a fit of rage."_

_"How did you get involved in all of this?" Frankie asked._

_"My cover was blown. An agent finally gave up my identity to Mickey. So last night they tried to get rid of me. It was supposed to be a clean up operation with both Frankie and I until you burst in and stopped it all."_

_"If they knew you were FBI why was that what they kept asking me?" Frankie asked._

_"I'm not sure. My best guess is that the men picked to kill us weren't told you why you were a target. I doubt Mickey announced he was killing you because your sister was about to marry the daughter of his biggest competition. I think they were told we were undercover agents and the men wanted to know if you were FBI too."_

_"And O'Donnell thought all of this would take out Doyle?" Frankie asked._

_"In his own mind, yeah. He did." Walters answered. "He was certain that by using you Detective, he could bring down Doyle."_


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N Another long chapter. Sorry...but it was either long chapters or a longer wait for answers...so you all get the longer chapters. Again- you can make the argument that I got a little carried away :D **

Chapter 20

Sean was the first one to speak. "Son of a bitch," he exclaimed. And that accurately summed it all up for everyone.

"Yeah," said Jane.

"Now what?" Korsak asked.

Everyone was quiet for a minute. Jane spoke first. "Now we find our John Barrett so he can be arrested for the murders of Patrick Flynn and Ryan Morris."

"What about everything else? Montgomery? Sexton?" Frost asked.

"That's bigger than we are you guys. That's a federal investigation," Jane said. "Sean, I think you need to talk to whoever you trust and see if the USAG will share what they have on Montgomery and Sexton with the DA."

Sean nodded. "I think I know where to go with this," he said.

"But Jane," Frankie started.

"Frankie, the information on Montgomery and Sexton all of that needs to be dealt with but we haven't seen any of it. We don't know what the feds have. Or don't have. We can't go running in and accusing a Captain and a Lieutenant of being on a mob's payroll. Not without proof. Our focus needs to be on finding Barrett."

"Jane's right Frankie. I'll handle that part of this as best I can. Right now we need to find this John Barrett. We are close. We have enough already to put doubts into any case IA could try to make against Jane but we really need to find Barrett."

"We will worry about the rest of this later," Korsak added.

"Alright, Frost you head back to the station and see what else you can find on Barrett. We should have something on that partial plate by now. Korsak, you head out and see how the recovery operation is going. See if the divers have found another Glock 30. Jane, you and Maura stay here and keep working the reports. I'll get more copies of anything I have to you in a couple of hours and Maura should have the retest of Jane's gun to review soon."

"And Frost?" Jane said.

"Yeah Jane?"

"Apparently I'm richer than I'm aware of," she started and all eyes fell on her. "There's an offshore account in my name somewhere. I'm sure IA has found it by now. I need you to find it too and see if you can trace the wire transfers into it. See if we can prove I didn't set up the account."

Frost nodded, "I'll find it and I'll figure it out,"

Korsak and Frost left leaving Sean, Jane, Maura and Frankie in the house. Jane turned to Frankie, "Can you give us a minute?"

"Sure Jane," he said. "I'll go see if Ma is back and I'll keep her with me for a little while."

"Thanks," she said and he walked back over the the guest house leaving Jane with just Maura and Sean.

"Sir," Jane started. "The clock is ticking. We need to be able to prove it wasn't me. Especially if Montgomery is dirty." This time she didn't hide her anxiety. They were close but she had a feeling they had to have it nailed in order for Jane to have this not ruin her career.

"I know. I'm aware of the time factor. Jane, we'll find him. We are getting closer," he answered.

Maura was uncertain about what time frame Jane and Sean were talking about. She would ask Jane when they were alone. Instead, she asked "Do you really think you know who you can talk to about what the USAG might have?" Maura asked.

"Yeah but that's not going to be a quick process."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Jane stated. "We just don't have that kind of time."

"I know Jane. I'm not going to let you take the fall for this," Sean said with nothing but compassion in his voice.

"Thanks Sir," Jane said. She knew that the guys would continue to work all night on this to try to help her and the love she felt for all of the men in her life she just couldn't put into words.

"What was that about an offshore account?" Sean asked as he was walking out.

"Oh, I was warned that one of the things Montgomery advised was to use money to set me up. There's supposed to be an account in my name setup to look like I received payments leading up to the first murder," Jane said.

"We'll figure this all out Jane. Trust us," he said.

"I do," Jane replied. "With my life."

Once Sean had left Maura turned to Jane. "What's this time factor you two were talking about?"

Jane sighed. "We're referring to the fact that I'm running out time before IA comes knocking on my door. Maura, I'm not worried about proving my innocence anymore. No charges will ever get filed against me for this. And at some point all of this will get explained. What Sean and I mean about time has to do with my career."

"I don't understand," Maura said.

"You understand the notion that people are innocent until proven guilty, right?" Jane asked and allowed Maura to nod her agreement. "Well, it doesn't work that way in law enforcement. Not when it comes to IA investigations. If you are a cop and you get pulled into an interrogation with IA. Regardless of the actual outcome, you're guilty. That's it. You are a dirty cop. It's a perception but it's what happens. Sean and I both know I'm racing a clock here. It's not an arrest that I'm worried about. It's the interview."

R&I

Korsak pulled up to the location where Barrett had attempted to torch the Cavalier. He was both happy and frustrated that the dive crew was still onsite. On the one hand he was glad that they were looking but on the other he had been hoping the gun would have been found by now.

He parked his car and walked over to the supervisor on scene. Sergeant Kira Ashford greeted Korsak, "Vince? What are you doing here?"

"Hey Kira," he replied. "I'm was hoping to hear that your guys had found my gun already."

"Vince, don't you know you aren't supposed to be throwing your gun into rivers?" she asked with a smile.

"But how else would I get to see you?" he replied. "Anything at all yet?"

"No, but we but they've only made one dive so far so it's early in the process."

"One dive?" he said surprised.

"Yeah, sorry. But my guys got distracted with the markers. It sort of became a pissing contest on who could throw things the farthest."

Korsak laughed. "Boys will be boys. Did you settle on a good radius?"

"Yeah, we are using their first few throws as a gauge before all the testosterone took over. Some of the guys will have sore arms tomorrow."

They stood watching over the operation and chatting for awhile. Kira could tell Vince was getting anxious when no gun had been found by the third dive.

"Vince, relax. On average, my guys don't find what they are looking for until about the fifth dive. The first few times down is more about mapping the surface than exploration. Is finding this gun that important?"

"Kira, someone's life depends on it," he said in a sad tone.

"Hey, they have something" came a shout from one of the divers still on land.

Sure enough, a diver surfaced holding a metal object that Korsak recognized immediately as a gun. As the diver made his way over to the shore Korsak pulled out an evidence bag. He couldn't help the smile that came across his face when he saw that it was in fact a Glock 30. He needed to get the gun to the lab to have it fired for comparisons.

R&I

Maura returned to the office upstairs to check on any updated labs. She was disappointed that there was still no hit on the DNA in CODIS. At this point she doubted there would be a hit. The collected DNA would now only be useful in a comparison analysis if a suspect was caught. But it would be a very useful piece of information to have. If they could find Barrett they could run the comparison.

She got better results from the vehicle carpet fibers. The lab put a rush on the sample taken from the 2005 Cavalier and the comparison matches the fibers found on both Flynn and Morris. Maura wouldn't be able to specifically say that Flynn and Morris were in the trunk of that specific Chevy Cavalier, but she could now say that they had both been inside the trunk of a Chevy Cavalier prior to their death. Even she knew what conclusion would be made about the vehicle fibers.

She was about to pull up the re-test of Jane's 30 when her phone rang. "Dr. Isles," she answered.

"Maura, it's Vince. We have the Glock 30 from the river. I'm on my way to the lab to have it test fired. I'll see if the lab will stay late and run the test. Can you tell Jane for me?"

She couldn't help but smile. They had found the other gun. That would definitely help Jane's case. "I'll tell her right now Vince. Thank you!" she said and hung up.

"Jane!" she hollered from the office. It took no time at all for Jane to appear in the office doorway.

"What?" she asked.

"The divers found the gun. A Glock 30. Vince is taking it to the lab to be fired. Vince is going to see if the techs will stay late and run the tests. We could have the results either late tonight or first thing in the morning."

Jane smiled and walked into the office. When Maura met her in the middle of the room Jane couldn't resist picking her up and twirling her around. "WoooHooo," she let out. "That's huge for us," she said before she put Maura down. She kissed her before breaking the embrace.

"With the inconsistencies with the ballistics and if the next round of tests shows I was correct about the altered barrel of the gun pulled from the Charles, that would discredit any of the weapons evidence and that can't be used against you. With the surveillance video on the parking lot and the photo of the man driving the Chevy that should be enough to stop IA from making a case against you. With all of this I don't see how they could try to interview you."

"Don't underestimate IA Maura. There is still the money to explain. And like it or not my gun is enough of a match to flag in the system. I'll be happier if we can find the shooter," Jane said. But she felt better knowing they had found the gun. That would certainly help.

R&I

Sean pulled up along side a parked car. He rolled down his window to greet the driver of the other vehicle.

"Sean, you are getting awfully paranoid in your old age. Why do I feel like we are recreating a scene out of a bad spy movie?" District Attorney Patrick Hagan asked looking into Sean's car.

"Pat, I'm sorry for the cloak and dagger but I needed to speak with you and we can't be seen talking right now."

"Alright, you have my full attention now," Hagan answered. He had known Sean for years and any time Sean told him they couldn't be seen talking it meant a big case for Hagan. The kind that got him promoted all the way up the ladder to District Attorney. Further if the opportunity ever presented itself. Sean was Hagan's best source inside the Boston police department. He had never been led down the wrong path.

"Do you have contacts in the US Attorney's office?" Sean asked already assuming he would be told yes.

"Of course," Hagan said.

"No, I mean real contacts that would trust you and actually look into something?"

Hagan nodded. "A few."

"You need to contact them. Ask about the O'Donnell investigation and information pertaining to corruption in the Boston police department. There is information that is not vital to their RICO case that if you have the right contacts they may be willing to share."

"How high up?" Hagan asked.

"High enough. You still exploring a possible run for the governor's mansion?" Sean asked.

"It's a possibility," Hagan replied.

"Then definitely high enough," Sean said. "One favor?"

"Name it," Hagan answered.

"Don't sit on this. In fact, it's not too late to make a few phone calls yet tonight." With that, Sean put his car in drive and pulled away leaving behind a slightly confused but slightly excited lawyer.

R&I

Frost got back to the station and powered up his laptop. He was now on a mission. First, he started the query on Jane's financials. He felt bad having to run them. Technically they weren't his business. But she had given him permission and he promised to only look for the offshore bank account. It would take some time for her financials to run.

So he opened up his queries on the partial tag he had run and found it came back with seven possible hits to white four door cars. He would have to run down the registration and owner information for all seven to see if that led him anywhere. That was a slightly quicker process more like a process of elimination than an in-depth analysis. He looked down at his watch and realized the time. It was already pushing 9 pm. He was going to be going through this stuff all night.

He ran the names on the vehicle registration. The first three came back and Frost could eliminate them. One was an 87 year old female. The second was a 58 year old female. And the third was a 39 year old African American male. Frost knew he was looking for a Caucasian male in his 40s so he dismissed that one too.

The fourth and fifth names were possibilities. Number 4 was a Jason Terry age 41. Number 5 was a Max Avery age 43. Numbers 6 and 7 were also eliminated from consideration. Number 6 was a 19 year old female and number 7 was a 21 year old Vietnamese male. So it left two names to run further analysis. Frost entered both names in the system to run a complete check. The checks would take some time. Unfortunately for Frost he knew the rest of his night would be an exercise in extreme patience.

Finally, Frost started to get some information back. The information for Jason Terry seemed to check out with a valid driver's license, valid address and there was work history and credit history for him. Max Avery, on the other hand, didn't seem to exist until a few weeks ago. The registration information was bogus and there was no traceable work history. Frost knew immediately that this was another alias for their murder suspect.

The credit history for Max Avery seemed to only start about seven weeks ago. Frost worked on an query to get the details from the one credit card he could link to Avery. And as his pattern for the night continued he enter information and waited expectantly for the results. Frost got the transaction history for the credit card back and found that Avery had multiple charges for food and beverages from various convenience stores in the Boston metro area. And there was one significantly large hotel charge. It appeared as if Avery had been staying at the same hotel for several weeks.

Frost ran the hotel's registry and found that Max Avery was still a registered guest. Frost reached for his phone to call Korsak. He may have just found John Barrett.

R&I

By the time Cavanaugh returned to the station both his detectives had news for him.

"We have the gun. Divers found the Glock 30. They are running the ballistics right now," came from Korsak.

"We have John Barrett. He's using the name Max Avery," came from Frost.

"Where is he?" Sean asked.

"Hotel off I-90. We have to eyes on the building and his car. But there's a possible issue," said Frost.

"What?" asked Sean.

"I ran the name Max Avery through TSA and passenger manifests. Avery has a flight reservation for the Dominican Republic booked for tomorrow. He flies out from Logan at noon tomorrow."

"Do we have enough for a warrant?" Korsak asked.

Sean paused, "I think I can get a judge to sign off on one if the ballistics from the 30 we pulled from the Charles matches our two victims. Frost, go downstairs and see where we are at with the tests."

Frost nodded and took off.

"We need to move on this fast Sean," said Vince. "I'd feel a whole lot better if this guy was in custody before IA can make a run at Jane."

They both understood what could happen to Jane if she ended up being pulled into a room with IA. This had stopped being about Jane's actual guilt or innocence the minute Frost found the Morris crime scene and video and Maura had figured out that there was probably a second gun involved. Actual innocence or guilt, charges or no charges, that stopped being Sean and Vince's chief concern.

Both men were now afraid for Jane's reputation. They both understood how it worked. The minute someone was pulled into an official interview with IA they were guilty. Guilty of something. It was one thing to have an IA inquiry. Those happened all the time. It was entirely something else to be questioned by Internal Affairs.

Questions meant there was some evidence of wrongdoing. Inquires there were just complaints. Questions meant an investigation found something that IA couldn't dismiss or explain. Inquires were normal protocol for when a cop pissed off someone they arrested. Getting pulled into a room. That was the line between everyday police drama and a guilty, dirty cop. Sean and Vince both knew Jane's career wouldn't survive the interview with IA. She wasn't guilty but her career was on the line.

R&I

Neither Jane nor Maura got any sleep. Both had too much running through their minds to even try to rest. Jane knew the guys were all still at the station either reviewing reports or waiting for lab results. Maura knew the techs from the crime lab had stayed all night too. She was getting updated labs and reports in her system all night long.

Both Jane and Maura understood that everyone was still working and still at the station because it was Jane involved in the case. The lab techs rarely stayed past 5 pm and if they did they usually complained the entire time. Frost had told Maura at around midnight that the lab staff was still in the building running follow-up reports on the vehicle fibers and trying to match the prints they had in fact pulled from the inside panel of the trunk of the Cavalier. She knew then that the techs would be staying there all night in case they were needed.

Korsak had checked in with Jane at about 5 am. He sounded tired but upbeat. She just sounded tired. He filled in Jane that Cavanaugh had a judge willing to sign off on the search and arrest warrants for Barrett once there was confirmation that the ballistics results from the Glock pulled from the river was a second match to the two bullets from Flynn and Morris. Jane was impressed Cavanaugh had found a judge awake at 3 am. Korsak reminded her that the judge wasn't exactly awake before Sean had placed his call.

Sean was working with SWAT on the details for the warrant execution. From what Korsak told Jane the team was ready to go pending the warrants. The lab results were set to be ready any minute and Korsak outlined the basics of the plan with SWAT. Jane wanted to be there. Korsak told her no.

Frost was still working on running the financials. According to Korsak he was close to tracing not only the deposits but the initial creation of the account. Jane pictured Frost working away at the computers in the BRIC trying to chase after the electronic trail of money that was never Jane's in the first place. She was amazed by his proficiency with computers and was glad he knew what he was doing. His skills with electronics had saved them a few times in the past.

Korsak promised to keep her and Maura updated when the warrant execution was going to happen. He assured her that they still had eyes on Avery and that the warrant would be signed before Avery could slip out of the country. He promised to be safe and he let Jane go. She was worried about them but also extremely grateful for what they were doing.

R&I

Frost stared at the lab tech for an hour. An entire hour. He didn't move. He didn't leave. He didn't talk. He just stared. In the back of his mind he knew it wasn't the tech's fault that it would take an hour for the test bullet to be analyzed. But Frost was going to wait out those 60 minutes in that lab. He wanted the results the minute they were ready.

Cavanaugh had a judge willing to sign off on search and arrest warrants for John Barrett, aka Max Avery if the ballistics report for the Glock pulled from the river was a match. Frost knew Avery was flying out of Boston the next afternoon. Frost also understood that there was the possibility that corrupt cops were lurking in Internal Affairs. He wasn't going to let anyone compromise the lab results. He wasn't going to let anything happen to Jane's chance to prove her innocence. So, he waited.

When the results came back Frost supervised the tech enter them into the computer and he called Maura to let her know they were in the system. He then let the tech run the comparison. He watched as the machine did its work and finally flashed on the screen that the answer he needed to convey to Korsak. The ballistics match the bullets removed from Flynn and Morris. He called Korsak.

Frost then asked the tech to reverse query the bullets from Flynn and Morris case files. The tech was curious about the request but complied with the man who had spent 60 wordless minutes sitting in the lab. He ran the bullets on record to see what gun each would link to and when he got his answer he just looked up at Frost. Confused. By the results and by the strange smile that was on Frost's face.

The bullets from Flynn and Morris reverse matched to two different guns. Jane's Glock 30 and the Glock 30 pulled from the Charles River. If the tech hadn't seen both guns in the same place at the same time he would have thought the same gun was logged into the system under two different identifiers. But he was the one that fired each gun. So he knew that wasn't the case.

"Don't ask," was all Frost finally said when the tech printed the report. How could one bullet come from two different guns? He would be left to ponder that question as much as his exhausted mind would allow. For the moment the only thing he was happy about was that Frost had finally left his lab.

R&I

Maura reviewed the lab results for Jane's 30, the river 30 and the bullets from the two victims after Frost had called. She ran three different enhancement requests to specific areas of the four bullets she was analyzing. After a thorough review she stepped away from her computer and looked up at the pacing detective. She smiled.

That was all Jane needed. She didn't want to hear the science behind the answer. She just wanted to hug her scientist. So she did just that.

R&I

The knock on the door was what brought Jane back to reality. She had been staring at the same page for over an hour. She couldn't concentrate. She knew the guys were on their way to execute the arrest warrant for Barrett and she couldn't help but be nervous. She felt helpless. She hated not being out in the field. Not being able to chase down the leads and be a part of the tact team responding to the arrest. She was observing from afar and she hated it.

Hearing the knock a second time she got up to answer it. She assumed it was someone delivering more information for her to look at. She was wrong.

"Detective?" the two officers greeted Jane as she opened the door. She immediately knew what they wanted. She could tell by the look on their faces. They wanted to be anywhere but on her front doorstep.

Jane just nodded. There wasn't anything else she could do. "Just give me one minute," she said as she stepped back from the door but didn't close it. She wasn't going to cause a problem for the officers. "Maura?" she said loud enough to get the doctor's attention.

Maura walked out of her office and looked over the landing. That's when she saw the two officers. Her heart sank immediately. "Jane?" she asked as she made her way down the stairs.

"I need to go," she said giving an indication over towards the officers. She met up with Maura on the last stair and embraced her. Quietly she whispered, "Call Sean. I don't think he knew they would come for me."

Maura nodded but tightened her grip. "Jane," she tried but couldn't get any other words outs.

"Hey, it'll be ok. Work the case Maura. That's what you can do for me right now." Jane pulled out of the embrace and locked her eyes with Maura. "It'll be alright. No matter what, I love you."

"I love you too," she whispered trying not to tear up. She needed to be strong for Jane.

"Make the call," Jane said as she turned around and headed out with the two officers.

Maura ran up the stairs to retrieve her cellphone.

R&I

Sergeant Henderson walked into the Boston police station with a feeling of trepidation he hadn't ever experienced before. He was supposed to be bring in Detective Jane Rizzoli for an interview that morning and for the first time in his IA career he didn't think it was the right thing to be doing. Henderson understood the influence and power his position in the department had. Not in terms of supervision or authority. But in terms of responsibility and perception. He knew exactly what happened to those unfortunate officers who ended up in a room with him. He knew what people thought. What they believed. He was quite aware of assumptions people made the minute the door closed to the room. And throughout his career, Anthony Henderson prided himself on never taking that for granted and never manipulating it for his own gain.

So this morning he was faced with a situation he had never dealt with before. Up until that morning he was always convinced the people called into speak with him deserved to be sitting in that chair. In that room. He or she deserved to have people jump to their own conclusions as to why they were in that room. In that chair. He had never hesitated to bring a cop into a room before that morning. But every instinct he had was telling him that what was about to happen to Detective Rizzoli was wrong. He just needed to figure out what to do about his instinct.

His doubts had started after just his file and incident report review of the detective. He had found no pattern of behavior that would support a claim of corruption. In fact, he had found quite the opposite. Then he couldn't dismiss his concerns about the one piece of tangible evidence possibly connecting Rizzoli to the crime scene. The ballistics match to the detective's gun.

His first reservation was one of simple common sense. The detective was an extremely intelligent and capable officer. He seriously doubted she would be calculating enough to commit cold blooded murder for hire but careless enough to use a gun that could be traced back to her the minute a ballistics test was run. That made no sense to him.

Then there was the matter of the the ballistics. That had been an ever changing piece of evidence. A second Glock 30 had been logged into evidence and a second ballistics comparison was logged for the two murder cases. Henderson received an alert around 3 am of the new ballistic comparisons. And to further confuse the IA sergeant there was also a report that linked the bullets in the homicides to two different guns. He had checked himself. There were two physical Glock 30s now logged into evidence. He didn't know what it all meant but he was convinced whatever weight the ballistics test carried in his case against the detective had now been discredited.

That left only the money. Money he also had concerns about. The account was opened a day before the first wire transfer. Wire transfers were going in set intervals but there had been no activity for the account. No access. No withdrawals. No balance inquiries. Nothing. At this point except for the fact that the account was in her name and social security number, Henderson was unsure if whether the detective was even aware that the money existed.

Henderson got to his desk and opened his computer. Given all the updates he received alerts for this case throughout the night he was sure more information would be waiting for him. That was another thing that got to Henderson. It felt like the entire department was working to investigate the case. He knew Rizzoli's partners were pulling an all-nighter and so was her Lieutenant. But so was the crime lab. Henderson had never seen that before. Usually by the time he got involved everyone surrounded the potential dirty cop had cut ties with him or her. With this case, people were bending over backwards to try to help the detective out.

When his computer finally opened he wasn't surprised to see more activity logged for the two murder cases. He was, however, surprised to see what that activity was. It was a game changer as far as he was concerned. He printed out the alert and went to go speak with his boss.

Henderson knocked on Captain Montgomery's door and waited to be called in.

"Come in," Montgomery said. "Oh, hi Anthony. What can I do for you?"

"Sir, about Detective Rizzoli?"

"Yes? She's been picked up by two patrol officers and is on her way in. I trust you are prepared to question her?"

"Actually no Sir," Henderson answered and waited for Montgomery to look up.

"Excuse me?" he asked not hiding his displeasure.

"Well Sir," Henderson started. "There have been some developments and I was skeptical before and I am now of the opinion that there isn't a foundation to bring her in."

"What are you talking about. What developments? Her gun is a match to two homicide victims and she had an offshore bank account worth $200K which was recently established. I'd say that merits questioning."

"Sir, there is an issue with the gun. And, in my opinion, with the money."

"Such as?" he asked and didn't hide his annoyance.

"Sergeant Korsak was logged a second Glock 30 into evidence yesterday for both the murder cases. The gun was recovered from the Charles River last night and the ballistics report shows that the bullets match not only Detective Rizzoli's gun but this second Glock 30 as well. Clearly there is some issue with either the validity of the tests or something is wrong with the guns."

Montgomery didn't know what to say. He hadn't expected anything like this to develop so soon and prior to pulling Rizzoli in for an interview. He almost stuttered. "Are you sure?"

"I've double checked the results myself and I checked the evidence room. There are two Glock 30s logged into evidence for these cases."

"You mentioned the money," he said needing to know if there was an issue there.

"Sir, I don't think this is the detective's account. Outside of her name there is nothing that ties her to it. It's setup was suspicious. It's deposits equally suspicious. And there has been no activity on the account at all. Not even a balance check. Sir, I honestly believe someone is trying to setup Detective Rizzoli and we need to rethink our decision to conduct an interview at this time."

"Henderson, we made the decision to bring her in for an interview and I still expect that interview to take place," his tone was angry. He didn't have time for this. He had promised to get Rizzoli into that room.

"Sir, you may want to reconsider after you read this," Henderson handed him the printout of the update he had printed.

Montgomery read through the alert and looked up at Henderson. "When did this happen?" he asked.

"I checked with SWAT it is happening right now," he answered. Henderson had no justification to interview Detective Rizzoli if there was about to be an arrest made in the case.

"And they had a warrant for his arrest?" He knew if a judge signed off on an arrest warrant there was enough evidence to make the move that her team was making.

"Arrest and search warrants, Sir," Henderson stated. He couldn't quite understand why Montgomery was not giving up the inquiry.

Montgomery didn't know what to do. He hadn't expected an arrest. His job was supposed to get Rizzoli into the room. That's all they needed. Just her in a room with Henderson. His top investigator. The rumors would fly. She would be guilty in the eyes of almost everyone. That is what he promised to deliver. That was what he was paid to deliver. He knew Sexton had already screwed up his part of O'Donnell's plans in the warehouse. He knew O'Donnell was furious. Montgomery understood everything was on the line for him if he couldn't deliver his end.

"Interview her anyway. There's still a match to her gun so let her explain that. There is still money in an account under her name. Let her deny it or explain it." He paused and pulled out a folder from his top drawer. "She's been seen entering a bar owned by Paddy Doyle and leaving with an envelope in her hand. Her fiancee has been seen at the same bar recently as well. These issues need to be resolved. Interview her. That's an order."

He handed Henderson surveillance photos of the detective and Dr. Isles. He hadn't shared with Henderson the photos of Rizzoli or Dr. Isles going into and coming out of MJ O'Connors. He hadn't wanted to have to explain where those came from. But he was getting desperate.

Henderson was taken completely by surprise by Montgomery. He had never seen or heard of anything in relations to either Detective Rizzoli or Dr. Isles frequenting Doyle's bar. The two women went to the cop bar The Dirty Robber and home. That was it. His investigative instincts were now fully kicking in and he did not like what they were saying to him.

"With all due respect Sir, no." Henderson was stern and steady with his refusal.

"Excuse me?" Montgomery asked. He couldn't believe Henderson had just said no.

"I will not participate in this Sir. I've expressed my concerns, there is an arrest being made and I believe someone is attempting to setup Detective Rizzoli in an effort to to discredit her good name. I won't be a party to it. So no Sir, I will not interview her." With that said, Henderson turned around and walked out of Montgomery's office taking the surveillance photos with him. He headed for the elevators. He now needed to check to see if he could confirm his newfound suspicions.

R&I

"Cavanaugh," Sean answered into his phone.

"Sean," Maura started and Sean was immediately taken by the tone of Maura's voice.

"Maura?"

"They have her Sean. They are bringing her in for questioning."

"Son of a bitch!" he uttered.

"They can't do this to her! She didn't do anything." Maura was struggling to maintain control of her emotions.

"Maura, who did they send?" he asked.

"Just a couple of patrol officers," she answered.

"Ok, that's something at least."

"Something?"

"Yes, if it was just patrol officers then they don't know what they are bringing her in for. If it was IA knocking on her door then that's a bigger problem. Maura I told you this is now more about perception and it is guilt or innocence."

"That's not fair Sean!"

"I know it's not. But it's the world we live and work in Maura. Jane knows that as well as anyone else."

"What are you saying? Because she knows that suddenly makes it ok? It's not ok Sean. Jane is the best person I know. She's a dedicated cop who has risked her life a hundred times over for her family and for people she's never even met. She doesn't deserve to be treated like this. This will never be ok. And if you won't do anything about it. I will!" Maura hung up the phone.

Sean sat staring at his phone. He understood Maura's frustrations. He felt them too. There was one more thing he could try to do.

R&I

Jane pondered the irony of her situation. She, a decorated police detective, was being escorted to her own precinct by two patrol officers. And she was in the back of a squad. She always wondered what it must feel like taking this drive. From this side of the glass. Now she knew. And she didn't have any desire to ever repeat the experience.

"Detective?" asked one of the patrolman.

"Yeah," she answered. _Here we go_, she thought.

"We know what this is about," he started.

"Do you now?" she asked.

"Yes Ma'am. And we just wanted you to know we think it's bullshit." The young officer turned around to look at the now smiling detective. "Ma'am, I would have tried to save my brother too. Screw the rules."

Jane chuckled. They thought this was about the warehouse incident from the other night. That was actually good news for Jane. "You always protect your family," was all Jane added for the rest of the drive into the station.

R&I

"Janice?" Maura asked as she held the phone to her ear. "It's Maura Isles."

"Maura! How wonderful to hear from you! And congratulations on your engagement. Adam and I are so happy for you and Jane."

"Thank you. Janice I hate to be bothering you so early but I really need to speak with Adam. Has he left for work yet?"

"No, he's still upstairs getting ready. Is everything ok?" she asked with concern.

"No actually, it's not. May I please speak with Adam?"

"Sure. I'll get him," she said and Maura could hear her carry the phone somewhere. "Adam, it's for you. It's Maura and she sounds really upset." Maura heard Janice telling her husband.

"Hello Maura?" Adam said into the phone.

"Adam, I'm so sorry to bother you but I need your help."

"What's going on?" he asked giving a concerned look over to his wife.

Maura proceeded to fill in the one person she believed had a chance of helping Jane.

R&I

Jane walked across the precinct lobby and she couldn't help but feel the eyes of people looking at her. She wondered if they knew why she was there or if they were looking at her like they looked at her right after any incident she was involved in. Most people she was passing she hadn't seen since the warehouse incident. Just like in the patrol car, Jane hoped that was what they were thinking about as they looked at her and not that she was on her way to sit in a room with Internal Affairs.

She got as far as the elevator banks before she was greeted by Cavanaugh. He had a look on his face she couldn't quite describe. But it wasn't a good look. She knew he was aware of where she was heading. She could tell he wasn't happy about it. But, he didn't say anything just yet so Jane took her cue from him and just waited for the elevator.

When the elevator came down and opened all four people entered. Jane went to press the 7 button for the IA floor but Cavanaugh gently pushed her hand away and hit the 5 button for homicide. She turned to look at him. He turned to speak with the two patrol officers.

"Detective Rizzoli is getting off at the fifth floor. Do either of you two have an issue with that?"

Smiles broke across both men but only one of them spoke. "No Sir. No issue at all." Sean then hit the 7 button as well.

The elevator stopped on 5 and Sean turned to Jane. "Wait in my office Detective." Said in a tone Jane knew not to argue. So she stepped out. The two patrol officers stepped out as well. Sean continued up to the seventh floor.

One looked at Jane and smiled. "You are right. Always protect your family." With that the two officers took the stairs back down to the lobby.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 21

Four members of the SWAT team quietly led the way down the fifth floor hallway of the Double Tree Hotel. Other members of the team had taken up position in the stairways, in the lobby, on the roof and had even taken control of the elevators. The building was surrounded and there was little chance of escape.

Behind the four man SWAT team trailed Frost and Korsak. All advanced down the hallway. Their target was in room 514. Fast and silent the entire team moved. They surrounded the entrance to the room was waited for everyone to acknowledge that they were ready. Considering the man on the other side of the door was wanted for murder it was ruled a 'bang and go' mission. No polite knocking on the door. SWAT was going to break down the door and immediately enter. The element of surprise was key.

SWAT indicated that they were in position and ready to go. Korsak and Frost felt the adrenaline rushing through them. They both had executed numerous arrest warrants before that morning. Each time it was different. Each time was it's own sense of danger. But that wouldn't stop anyone on the team from entering into the room. They each had a job to do and each was more than willing to do it.

Once the hallway was completely cleared the SWAT leader gave the signal. The battering ram knocked through the lock on the hotel room door with ease allowing for a fast entry into the room. But within a half a second after the first command of 'Police' was shouted a gunshot rang out. Then another. Then two more. And then silence. Until...

"Officer down! Repeat Officer down!"  
"We need EMTs! Location secure. Suspect in custody but we need EMTs up here now!"

It was a call across the radio no cop ever wants to hear. Korsak and Frost were the last to enter the room once it had been secured. Two SWAT members were attending to a wounded brother. Two SWAT members were physically restraining John Barrett who had been separated from his gun and had sustained gunshot wounds himself.

"We need a second bus to our location," the SWAT leader spoke over the mike. They had one on standby already. That EMT team was now onsite attending to the wounded officer. The suspect could wait for his medical attention.

Korsak and Frost looked at each other and both released the breath they were holding. They got their guy. But looking over at the injured officer they both silently wondered at what cost. They stepped out of the way to the let the EMTs work now on both injured parties. They would supervise the execution of the search warrant once both men were transported to the hospital.

The CSRU techs entered into the room after both gurneys were well on there way down to the waiting ambulances. Frost and Korsak started to search the room. Among the items listed on the warrant was a laptop that Frost was extremely interested in gaining access. He had found the offshore account in Jane's name and spent the wee hours of the morning chasing down the wire transfers.

It had taken some time. The money had bounced around enough that most people wouldn't have continued to follow the trail. But Frost wasn't most people and this was Jane they were talking about. So he kept up on the trail until he could isolate each wire transfer as having been generated from the same IP address. An IP address that Frost could show also was the one that established the account in the first place seven weeks ago. An IP address he now expected to be able to prove belonged to the laptop that had just been bagged and tagged by a CSRU tech.

R&I

The elevator doors opened to the seventh floor and Cavanaugh stepped out. He had every intention of confronting Montgomery. Sean knew it was Montgomery that sent the patrol officers to get pick up Jane. That act alone was insulting. And completely uncalled for. Proper department protocol called for Cavanaugh to arrange the sit down interview when and if that time came. So for Montgomery to send patrol officers to Jane's house had pushed him over the edge.

He started to head towards Montgomery's office and someone grabbed him by his arm and pushed him into a room shutting the door. He was about to voice his displeasure for being pushed around when he saw who it was that had forced him into the room.

"Sergeant Henderson?" he asked looking at the veteran IA name. Cavanaugh wasn't a fan of Internal Affairs but he knew Henderson and respected him. Henderson was one of the few IA men who didn't act like an arrogant jerk.

"Lieutenant, I'm terribly sorry about that but I needed to speak with you before you went and tore Montgomery's head off."

The man was nothing if not blunt. "What makes you think I'm looking for Montgomery?"

"Educated guess," he said. "I presume you would like to express your opinion about his decision to have Detective Rizzoli escorted to the station."

"So you know about that?" Sean asked.

"Unfortunately I was made aware of that decision this morning. For the record, Sir, I refused to interview Detective Rizzoli."

Cavanaugh was shocked by this. Henderson was a complete 'by the book' officer. He couldn't imagine what would entice him to refuse a direction. "I must admit I'm surprised to hear that," he responded.

"Sir, I tried to explain to Montgomery last night and this morning that it is my belief that Detective Rizzoli is being set up. But that opinion has fallen on deaf ears I'm afraid. Montgomery refuses to postpone the interview even after I informed him that your department was currently making an arrest in the very murders the detective is being questioned about."

"So you don't think Detective Rizzoli is guilty?" he asked.

"I'm unsure of exactly what is going on with your detective Sir and because of that I do not believe that she should be subjected to an Internal Affairs interview at this time."

For IA that was kind of an answer. "Was there something you needed to discuss with me?" Sean asked wanted to know why he was pulled into the room he was standing in.

"I have concerns about Captain Montgomery's motives Sir," he said and he handed over a file to Sean.

Sean looked at the contents of the file. There were several photos to review. First there were pictures of Jane entering and exiting MJ O'Connors. The exit photos show her carrying an envelope. Sean immediately wondered if this was how Jane got Doyle's warning. Then there was a series of photos showing Maura entering and exiting MJ O'Connors as well. Sean couldn't help but wonder what exactly it was that Maura had been doing there but he had a pretty good idea. Based on the look on her face he wondered what condition Doyle had been left in.

Under those pictures Sean was surprised to see a financial report depicting multiple large cash deposits. It wasn't the money that surprised Sean. It was the name on the account. Evan Montgomery. He looked up at Henderson and then back down at the file.

"I have not had sufficient time to run a complete inquiry into this matter. In fact, I wasn't even thinking along these lines until this morning. The photos were headed to me this morning. Montgomery removed them from his top desk drawer. However, they are not from taken by any police department surveillance. I'm unsure of exactly how he came into possession of them.

"My concerns about the photos added to my confusion about his demands to pursue a line of questioning against Detective Rizzoli and has made me doubt the Captain's objectivity for lack of a better word for the moment," Henderson tried to explain.

Sean couldn't help but be impressed with Henderson. The man was doing everything in his power to not directly call his immediate boss a dirty cop. But that's what he was suggesting. Not that Cavanaugh needed any help being convinced that Montgomery was dirty. He didn't have any proof but he believed Jane when Jane said the proof existed and was in the hands of the US Attorney's office.

"Sergeant, I appreciate this information," Sean said nodding to the folder. "I'll take the matter under advisement and ensure that the contents are reviewed by the appropriate parties. Now, if you'll excuse me, I do have a Captain whose head I need to tear off."

Sean stepped out of the room he had been in and continued towards Montgomery's office. He was a man on a mission.

R&I

Frost and Korsak supervised the execution of the search warrant for Barrett's hotel room as well as his vehicle. They found multiple IDs, credit cards in several names, cash, the plane ticket to the Dominican Republic, the laptop and a cellphone during the search. The gun Barrett fired at the SWAT team was a 9 mm Glock 17 which unfortunately was loaded with Teflon coated bullets. The bullet that hit the SWAT member, Ricky Norman, pierced his Kevlar vest.

Korsak had called the hospital a status on both Norman and Barrett. Both were still in surgery and the nurse couldn't give him any further updates. Once things were under control, Frost headed back to the station with some of the evidence. He wanted to dump the cellphone and he was still looking to confirm the laptop's IP address to see if he could link it to the banking account set up in Jane's name.

Korsak attempted to call Jane to let her know how the arrest went. He didn't want her hearing that a cop was shot from anyone other than him. He was surprised when his call went straight to voicemail. He would have expected Jane to be waiting for his call. He tried Maura's cell next.

"Dr. Isles," Maura answered.

"Maura, it's Vince. Is Jane around? I can't get her on her cell."

"Vince, Jane's at the station," she said and she didn't hide her concern.

"When?" he asked knowing Jane didn't go there on her own accord.

"They picked her up about an hour ago," she answered.

"They?"

"Two patrol officers," Maura answered. "I was just about to head out there."

Vince almost told her not to go. But he knew better. Maura was going to the station to be with Jane. There would be no stopping her. Instead, he said "I'm sorry Maura. I thought we had enough time to avoid this."

"So did Jane," Maura answered. "Did you get him?" she asked remembering about the raid.

"Yeah, but there were injuries," he said.

"Are you? Frost? Are you two alright?" her asked concerned.

"We are fine but a SWAT officer was shot in the chest. Teflon coated bullets," he knew he didn't need to tell Maura anything more than that. "And Barrett was shot twice."

"How are they?" she asked.

"Both are still in surgery. I'm not sure about either of them at this point."

"Thanks for the update Vince. But I need to get to the station," Maura said.

"I'll see you there in a little while," Vince added disconnecting the call. He couldn't believe Jane was still going to have to go through an IA interview after everything that they had done over the last 24 hours. It just wasn't fair.

R&I

"What the hell kind of game are you playing here Evan?" Sean asked as he stood in the doorway of Montgomery's office. He didn't even attempt to hide his anger.

Montgomery looked up a little surprised to see Cavanaugh in his doorway. "Sean, watch your tone of voice with me," he said.

"I asked you a question. Just what in the hell do you think you are doing?" he said again this time walking into Montgomery's office.

"Right now I'm about to have you thrown out of my office and request an official reprimand for your conduct."

"Conduct? You want to talk about conduct? What about you Evan? There are people who know what you've done. Was it worth it? How much Evan? Just how much does it cost to get you to help destroy a person's life?"

"Get out of my office Sean," Montgomery warned him again.

"You make me sick. You have sat in this office for years acting all superior. All high and mighty. But you're no better than the scum you investigate. How long Evan? How long has it been for you? From day one or was this a recent spiral into bowels of filth?"

Sean was not backing off. He was furious. Furious that a man charged with combating corruption and dirty cops was corrupt himself. Furious that the man was willing to destroy the career and reputation of the best detective Sean had ever known to make a little money. Furious that a man like Evan Montgomery wore the same uniform as honest, hard working cops. Men like Montgomery brought shame and dishonor to the badge.

Montgomery stood up and walked around his desk to attempt to throw Sean out. "Watch yourself Lieutenant," he warned. "That sounds a lot like you are leveling an accusation against a ranking officer. You'd better be sure of yourself before you continue down this path. Now, again, you need to get out of my office. I have an interview to prepare for."

"There isn't going to be an interview with Detective Rizzoli, Evan. I'm not going to let that happen."

"Interfering with official department procedure is a serious offense Sean. Do you really want to be adding that to your reprimand? This is the last time I ask you to get out of my office."

Sean held up his hands. "I'm going. But remember this. I'm going to enjoy watching you go down. People know Evan. Trust me. People know."

"You know something Sean? I've never seen you come unglued like this before. You must have tapped that once or twice to get this upset. Maybe plugging you was what sent her to the other team," Montgomery barely got out the end of the sentence before Sean's fist found his jaw.

It was the second shot, the right cross, that knocked Evan Montgomery out cold. But it was probably the second shot that would get Sean into the most trouble.

R&I

Frost entered the bullpen carry Barrett's laptop and cell phone. It had been logged into evidence so he was now able to go through the contents. He was interested in knowing what both contained and he needed to see if the IP address on the laptop matched the address for the computer that opened the bank account in Jane's name. As far as Frost was concerned that was the last piece of 'evidence' he needed to poke holes into to feel like they had gotten Jane out of trouble.

The last person he expected to see when he entered the bullpen was Jane. The station was still supposed to be off limits to her until everything was finalized. He set down the laptop and cellphone and headed to Cavanaugh's office.

"You are not supposed to be here," he said with a smile. He missed his partner.

"Tell that to the two personal escorts I had at my front door this morning," she said trying to make a joke of it. But it wasn't funny. She was terrified. Not of proving her innocence. But because she knew what would happen if she ended up in that room.

"They came for you?" he asked surprised. "I was hoping that with the second gun and the arrest you would be in the clear."

"So was I. But here I am," she said and sighed.

"In Cavanaugh's office?" he pointed out.

"I got hijacked," she answered. "Frost, he's going to get in trouble for that."

Once Jane had found herself standing and staring at a closed elevator door she recovered and dutifully went to Sean's office. But once there, she couldn't sit still. So she paced. At her core Jane was a pacer and she knew it. But what was concerning her now wasn't so much herself, although that was right up there near the top of the list, as it was Sean.

Sean had already broken more rules in 24 hours than Jane had seen him break in the four years she had worked for him. And all for her. He gave her files on a case Jane had no right to be handling, he talked Maura into accessing lab reports from her home computer, he had authorized overtime for an entire crime lab without permission, he had approved a dive search and recovery team without approval and he just interfered with an official act by detouring her to his office instead of sending her up to Internal Affairs.

Each and every one of the things Sean had done for her just increased the love and respect she had for him. The officer was right. Protect family. And Sean was protecting her. But it was going to come at a price and she knew it. For the last twenty minutes she had been pacing and feeling guilty for the amount of trouble that man was going to be in. His career was now on the line. And Jane knew that much too.

"Haynes will understand Jane. Cavanaugh is in the right here. Potential corruption in the department. I'd say that constitutes extenuating circumstances. Let's get your ass out of the fire first. And then we can worry about Cavanaugh's."

Jane nodded absentmindedly. "By the way, how did the raid go?"

Frost frowned. "You haven't heard?"

"No. I haven't spoken to anyone yet," she said looking at Frost. She knew that look. She hated that look. "How many injured and how bad?"

"One of ours and Barrett. Both pretty bad. Both are still in surgery. It's touch and go," he said grimly.

News of any injured cop always upset Jane. But one injured while trying to help her out seemed to bother her even more. "Who?" she asked quietly.

"Norman," he answered. He knew she would start to blame herself. And finding out who was injured was not going to help in that moment.

"Damn it! Frost! His wife just had a baby," she said as she got up and started pacing again. She was getting a headache. Too much was racing through her head.

Frost was about to speak when Cavanaugh was suddenly in the office. He was pissed. Neither Jane nor Frost had ever seen him as mad as he was. So neither said a word. They both just stood there and stared at him waiting for him to speak.

"Frost," he said and gave him a look. That was all that was needed. Frost was out of that office in less than a second.

Cavanaugh went and sat behind his desk but didn't say anything. So Jane just stood there not knowing what else to do. The only thing she didn't do was pace as she had a feeling that he wouldn't react well to that.

Silence.

Jane pondered how astonishingly loud silence could really be.

And she pondered how slow time seemed to move in silence as well.

And then she just stood and waited to be told either what to do or what was going on. But she wasn't going to get her answer from Sean. Her answer came from Captain Haynes.

"Sean, I need you in my office," the captain said as soon as he got to Sean's doorway.

Without a word Sean stood up and walked out. Jane turned to look at Haynes. She didn't speak with him often. Her day to day interactions were always with Vince and Sean. But she liked him. Thought he was straightforward and fair. But standing in that office without understanding a thing about what was going on, she was suddenly intimidated by him and she wasn't sure why.

"Detective, you've had quite an eventful 48 hours," he said a tone that made her cringe. He was not happy.

"Yes Sir," was all she could offer in that moment.

He stared at her for a minute before looking down at his watch. "You are to stay in this office until 10 am. At which time your presence is required in the Command conference room on the second floor. 10 am Detective. And do not leave this office until then."

"Yes Sir."

Haynes left and Jane sat down. She had no idea what in the hell was going to happen to her at 10 am but she had a feeling it wasn't going to be good.

R&I

At 10 am exactly Jane knocked on the door of the conference room on the second floor. She'd only been in the room once. She really didn't want to go in again. But she didn't have a choice. She heard an audible command to enter. She took in one last deep breath and she walked into the room.

Seated in the room was Cavanaugh, Haynes, Deputy Superintendent Charles Wilson, Superintendent Max Hamilton, Police Commissioner Ed Grey, Lieutenant Sexton and Montgomery. Jane was too surprised to see the injured and battered face of Montgomery to be really thrown by everyone who was already seated. She had no idea what happened to Montgomery but she was pretty sure Sean was responsible for it. She was both happy and sad about that fact.

"Please take a seat Detective," came a direction from Hamilton.

Jane sat down. And waited. No one was talking or moving for that matter. This just managed to unnerve Jane ever more. About two minutes passed when there was a knock on the door as it was opening. Jane turned her head and couldn't believe who was walking into the room. She noticed everyone shifting in their seats and she realized that no one was talking because they were waiting for him to arrive. This was his meeting.

US Attorney for the District of Massachusetts Adam Richardson walked into the conference room followed closely by District Attorney Patrick Hagan. Jane knew Richardson and his wife. Or more accurately Maura know Richardson's wife and him. But Jane had met them both on several occasions. He was the last person she expected to see in that conference room.

Richardson spoke as soon as he was seated. "Thank you all for coming on such short notice. It appears that we have a significant matter to address and there is a sense of urgency which forces us to address it in this manner instead of something a little more private and reserved. I will request patience from all of you as we move through what needs to transpire.

"That being said before I explain my presence, and yours, here today I will go on record saying that everything you all are about to see and hear inside this room is to be considered confidential and it is not to be discussed amongst yourselves or with anyone outside of this room. Breach of confidentiality in any manner will result in prosecution in federal court for interfering with a federal investigation and I will press for the maximum fine and sentence. Are we clear?"

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement allowing Richardson to continue.

"Two nights ago Detective Jane Rizzoli responded to a call for help from her brother, Officer Francesco Rizzoli, who at the time was working an undercover operation for the Robbery Division of the Boston Police Department. Officer Rizzoli had been kidnapped and taken against his will to an abandoned warehouse owned by Mickey O'Donnell. Along with Officer Rizzoli, Special Agent John Anderson, also working undercover but for the FBI was similarly kidnapped and taken to the same location. Both were kidnapped by men working for Mickey O'Donnell. It was O'Donnell's intent to have both Agent Anderson and Officer Rizzoli murdered.

"Detective Rizzoli, along with her partner Detective Barry Frost, traced the call from Officer Rizzoli to the warehouse. The detectives were able to rescue both Officer Rizzoli and Agent Anderson as well as subdue all eight members of O'Donnell's crew assigned to kill the two kidnapped officers. At this time, six of the eight men arrested by Detectives Rizzoli and Frost have agreed to turn State's evidence in the pending RICO case against Mickey O'Donnell.

"In conjunction with the attempted murders of a federal agent and a city police officer, O'Donnell also solicited contracted murder for hire to an operative who is currently known to the Boston police department as John Barrett. Mr. Barrett was hired to kill two O'Donnell associates, Patrick Flynn and Ryan Morris. Mr. Barrett was successful in murdering both men. Mr. Barrett is currently undergoing emergency surgery for injuries he sustained while trying to evade arrest this morning by the Boston police department. It is too soon to tell if Mr. Barrett will survive his injuries. I'm saddened to report that Officer Ricky Norman who was also injured this morning has died from his injuries. Mr. Barrett was responsible for those injuries and the murder of a law enforcement officer will be added to our list of pending charges."

At the news that Norman didn't make it, everyone's head bowed in quiet unison. Jane fought back the tears she felt forming. Richardson allowed for the moment of silence not wanting to be disrespectful to a fallen officer.

After a moment he continued. "I have asked all of you here because you have been impacted or will be impacted by what is about to happen as a result of a three year undercover federal investigation and the fallout from the events that have occurred in the last 48 hours. First, the US Attorney's office is aware of inquiries and an investigation into the activities of Detective Rizzoli as a result of this case. Our office was made aware of the Boston PD IA investigation into Detective Rizzoli's possible connection with murders of Flynn and Morris earlier this morning. We understand that there is certain evidence which appears to point to Detective Rizzoli's involvement. For the record, our office is prepared to offer detail depositions and evidence that prove beyond a shadow of a doubt that Mickey O'Donnell was in fact targeting Detective Rizzoli in an attempt to frame her for the murders of Flynn and Morris. We have the evidence to demonstrate Detective Rizzoli's innocence in this matter and will make that evidence available to your Internal Affairs department.

"Second," he started and the conference door opened as four federal agents entered the conference room, "Captain Evan Montgomery and Lieutenant Phillip Sexton, you both are under arrest for violations of the Racketeer Influenced and Corrupt Organizations Act, murder, conspiracy to commit murder, attempted murder of a federal law enforcement agent and kidnapping."

Everyone stared at Montgomery and Sexton as the federal agents relieved them both of their service weapons and both were removed from the room without incident. Neither man said a word. Jane sat in silence. It was all starting to sink in for her.

"Federal agents are serving search warrants for the offices of Montgomery and Sexton. Their offices have been sealed off and all electronic equipment has been seized. Further, arrest warrants for Mickey O'Donnell and eleven of his associates are being simultaneously executed as we speak all for RICO violations and the corresponding murder charges already discussed.

"Lastly, it is the expectation of the US Attorney's office that the District Attorney and the Boston police continue their cooperation with these matters until such time as all pending charges and cases have been adjudicated. Our office realizes that there are multiple State charges that they will want to pursue against all parties mentioned today. Our office will cooperate with the pursuit of State charges but we reserve the right to supercede the State's jurisdiction if there are conflicts. This matter is to be considered a Federal issue first and then a State matter. As long as all parties are in agreement with that I do not believe there will any issues bringing all such matters to trial. Questions?"

Jane was suddenly amazed at how quiet a room full of type A personalities could get. No one said a word.

"Very well. Again, I will remind you all that this is a confidential matter and I will not hesitate to prosecute anyone found in breach of said confidentiality. As we continue to sort through everything my office and the office of the District Attorney will be made available to you all. I appreciate your consideration and time. Now, if you all will excuse me, I have several pressing matters to attend to. Thank you."

And with that, US Attorney Adam Richardson left the room. Everyone else continued to stay seated.

Superintendent Hamilton finally spoke. "It saddens me deeply any time any of our officers are charged with criminal offenses. I expect each of you to cooperate with the continuing investigation into the activities of both Mr. Montgomery and Mr. Sexton." Jane didn't miss the fact that Hamilton had already dropped both police position titles. "Folks as a reminder, one of our own lost his life today in the line of duty. Please keep him and his family in your thoughts and prayers. May we all work tirelessly to honor the memories of all who have sacrificed their own lives in the name of justice."

Jane was dismissed from the room and she didn't linger. She needed to get out of there. She opened the door and walked out into the hallway. She walked straight into the arms waiting to embrace her. It was exactly what she needed.

"Come on," Maura whispered. "Let's go home."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 22

**December 2011**

_Lieutenant Sean Cavanaugh you have been requested to appear to give testimony to the City of Boston Police Review Board in reference to the circumstances and actions surrounding the incidents occurring between 11/25 - 11/28, 2011. Questions and subject matter for this inquiry will include but is not limited to:_

_1- Unauthorized approval for and use of city resources including but not limited to payroll, overtime, lab/processing and underwater dive team recovery unit resources_  
_2- Unauthorized removal of police files and records and unauthorized dispersal of files and records and violations of confidentiality and record retention protocols_  
_3- Impeding an Internal Affairs investigation_  
_4- Interfering with official acts_  
_5- Insubordination _  
_6- Assault and Battery of police officer_  
_7- Conduct unbecoming an officer_  
_8- Coercion of civilian department employees_

_Lieutenant Cavanaugh is scheduled to meet with the Review Board on Monday 12/5/11 at 1:00 pm in the Central Command conference room, 2nd Fl, Central Division Station. A FOP Union Representative will be made available upon request._

R&I

Sean's mind raced through a myriad of thoughts as he read through his official Notice to Appear for what felt like the hundredth time. The civilian review panel had a long list of items they wanted answers for. They had been kind enough to even include most of them in his summons.

His inquiry was still three days away. Part of him wished it would come sooner. He hadn't liked working with this lingering over his head. Part of him wished he had been placed on Administrative Leave until the review. The summons hadn't arrived until after the media got wind of the O'Donnell indictments and the arrests of Montgomery and Sexton. Sean had avoided the leave because the department was down two ranking officers with the arrests and they needed him to help cover shift rotations. He was sure a leave was coming. He was just uncertain if it was going to be a permanent one.

Sean knew there would be significant fallout for his actions during the investigation into the double homicide that turned the entire department upside down. He broke rules. Lots of them. Some easy to forgive. But some not so easy. And, unfortunately for him, the incidents were not simple, stand alone issues but rather a series of actions and decisions that put him directly in the line of fire with Central Command and a civilian review board looking for answers.

He wasn't offering excuses. He wasn't even asking for forgiveness. He was willing to accept responsibility for his actions quite simply because they were his. He had chosen to break the rules he broke. He knew what he was doing at the time he did each and every one of them. He believed he was right with each of his decisions. He would even repeat them if given the same or similar circumstances. He had done it all for one reason. Jane.

There would be a price to pay for each and every one of them. Sean was willing to pay that price. Every choice he had made he had done so because of his belief in Jane and his desire to protect her life, her reputation and her career. Sean had known and worked with hundreds of cops throughout his career. He respected them all. He liked most. He could only, however, name three who inspired him. Jane was one of those three.

He wavered between what impressed him more about Jane her head or her heart. If he had to actually give an answer to that question he would come down on the side of her heart. But it was a very close vote. It was a given that Jane was smart. But she was street smart. And people smart. That, Sean knew, was a rare combination. She could read people better than anyone he knew. And she always seemed to be able to fully understand every situation she found herself in regardless of its level of complication.

But what would get to Sean each and every time he thought about Jane was her heart. Her capacity to love and the inner strength she possessed. It was awe-inspiring to him. She played it tough. A rough exterior and a badass persona. Most cops did. She had survived things that would have broken anyone else he knew, himself included. Not only survived but managed not to completely close herself off to the world. Those who were lucky to call her a friend were rewarded with a friendship of limitless boundaries, fierce loyalty and immeasurable compassion. Being in the inner circle of Jane Rizzoli's life was an experience like no other.

So, he did want he did because it was Jane. She deserved no less than everything he was able to do for her. He had given her that everything. He had no regrets and he would make no apologies. He wasn't sure he would be able to explain his actions to the review board that had summoned him. He wasn't even sure he wanted to try. Sometimes, until you are a part of something, it just can't be understood.

Sean was willing to accept his fate. He did what he believed was the right thing to do and he would accept what the board doled out as punishment. He was a smart man. He understood that when the events hit the mainstream media there would be a call for inquiries. A demand for reviews. Questions asked and answers sought. As soon as that started he understood the politics that would come into play.

The need to save face. The need to show the department was not full of loose cannons with individual, selfish agendas. The need to show that the Commissioner and the top brass could hold their people accountable for inappropriate or unprofessional behavior. The need to prove they still had control and influence and command.

Sean understood that his actions put him right in the line of fire. He knew it the minute the summons were delivered to Jane, Vince, Barry, Maura and Anthony Henderson. He heard the crime lab techs received summons too. He knew his fate was sealed and he had come to terms with it. What he was bothered by wasn't about him. What he was bothered by was the strain it had put on his detectives.

He tried to stop the others from receiving the summons. He hadn't wanted any of them to have to testify. Not because of what they would say. His expectation of them all was to tell the truth. His concern was for their mental well being. None of them, not even Henderson, wanted to give evidence against him. To answer the questions they were being asked. Sean hadn't wanted any of them to feel guilty for what they had to say.

But he couldn't stop the 'show'. That's what it was in the end. A show. A demonstration of power and control to make people begin to feel secure about the functionality of the department. He had pleaded with Haynes to just let him answer for his own actions. He wanted to keep everyone else out of the circus proceedings. But Haynes couldn't intercede. The review board wanted official statements from the parties involved.

And so one by one they all took their turn in front of the board. Everyone so far but Jane. She was set to speak with the board the same day as Sean. Just earlier in the morning. Her summons was for 9 am. But Henderson, Barry, Vince and Maura had all had their time in front of the panel. All had at one time during that week sought him out to apologize. Each felt terrible for having to answer the questions they were asked. That was what Sean felt was unnecessary. Using others to get to him.

Sean was furious that he couldn't bypass the panel. Couldn't stop the line of questioning. He hadn't wanted any of them to go through the inquires. He had called around all week trying to stop it. Offering to admit guilt and accept responsibility for the entire list of wrongdoing. Just take their proposed disciplinary action. But no one would take his calls. Not about the panel. He wasn't getting anywhere.

He thought maybe the board would have enough to at least stop Jane's inquisition. Surely the answers from Korsak, Frost and Henderson would have covered all of the police procedural issues. Maura would have testified truthfully to being handed the Flynn file and to being asked to access files from her home. Speaking with Jane was not necessary. He was trying to keep it from happening but he was running into closed doors at every turn.

Jane. The guilt she was feeling was palpable. He had a hard time even looking at her. Not for shame or anger. But for heartache. Everything had hit her hard. He was already well aware of the detective's inclination to accept blame and responsibility for things. This was no different. And the guilt was coming from seemingly everywhere. Guilt over his predicament. Guilt over Frankie's injuries and probable interference with a promotion. Guilt over the guys and Maura being involved and having to testify. And guilt over Officer Norman's death.

It had hit her hard. She knew him. And his wife. It didn't appear as if she would listen to anyone trying to convince her that it wasn't because of her that Norman was shot. She didn't hear that it was SWAT's job to execute warrants. That Barrett was a two time killer who needed to be arrested regardless of who the investigation helped. All she saw was a friend, colleague, husband, brother, son, uncle and mostly a new father taken from those who loved him. Buried in that sorrow Jane was drowning in guilt.

And Sean was helpless to stop it. No matter how hard he tried.

R&I

_Detective Jane Rizzoli you have been requested to appear to give testimony to the City of Boston Police Review Board in reference to the circumstances and actions surrounding the incidents occurring between 11/25 - 11/28, 2011._

_Detective Rizzoli is scheduled to meet with the Review Board on Monday 12/5/11 at 9:00 am in the Central Command conference room, 2nd Fl, Central Division Station. A FOP Union Representative will be made available upon request._

It had been a long week for everyone involved. Endless questions. Countless rumors. The media blitz was overwhelming. Too many ambitious personalities all clamoring for the spotlight. Jane hated weeks like these. She had been through too many of them in her career. Far too many.

Her week was filled with depositions and inquiries. Interviews and meetings. She felt like she had done nothing but shuttle between the District Attorney's office and the US Attorney's office to do nothing more than answer all the same questions with all the same answers.

And all the while, as much as she hated it, the DA and USAG questions weren't what really bothered her. She could handle those. What bothered Jane was the fact that the same set of questions was still awaiting her answers. Only not from the DA. Not from the USAG. But from a civilian review board panel that was waiting for her testimony. Testimony she knew would be used against Sean. Testimony she didn't want to give. Not because she didn't know the answers but because she didn't want to hurt a man she cared for and respected deeply.

Sean's inquiry had developed quickly. An absolute knee jerk reaction to the media blitz and backlash the arrests of Montgomery and Sexton in conjunction with the O'Donnell RICO moves had created. Newspaper editorials and television commentary had shifted from the facts towards questioning the credibility of the top commanders in the department. Questioning how the department had slid so far out of control. Asking questions and demanding action. The minute that happened there was a review panel formed.

The media frenzy again seemed to focus an unusual amount of attention to her involvement. The press was quick to call her a hero yet again for what transpired in the warehouse while questioning the actions of everyone else involved. She wasn't sure how the details of the warehouse incident came out but they were everywhere. They were giving her credit for taking down corruption in the department while attacking others for letting it happen in the first place.

The requests for interviews were endless. Jane was even contacted by Belinda Simmons now a free lance news correspondent looking for an exclusive. Jane's answer to her, and to every other request made by the media, was a simple no. BPD's new media liaison seemed to be as frustrated and annoyed with Jane as Belinda used to get. But Jane refused to speak with the press and there was no exceptions.

She had returned to work the day after the Richardson meeting. Given the amount of time she had spent bouncing between the attorney offices it was a good thing that she and Frost had not yet picked up a new case. Things were oddly quiet in the city from a homicide perspective. Jane never wished for murder but she would have welcomed a distraction from the hoopla. Instead, her week was filled with either writing of reports and summations or answering inquiries and giving summations.

The only break to the pattern her days had fallen into was the funeral service for Officer Ricky Norman. Jane was taking his death hard. She knew him and liked him. Furthermore she respected him and had been helping him brush up on police procedure. He'd wanted to take the detective's exam. His wife had just had a baby girl and he told Jane he felt SWAT was now just too dangerous for him with a baby to take care of. Jane had been sure he would pass the exam and knew he would have made a great detective.

She knew his death wasn't her fault. She knew it. But it didn't stop her from feeling guilty. She didn't pull the trigger. She wasn't even there. But Ricky Norman was a member of a SWAT tact team assigned to execute an arrest warrant to apprehend her suspect. The man Jane's entire team was trying to catch to help save her. Barrett may have pulled the trigger but Jane couldn't help but feel responsible for putting Norman in the path of that bullet. She struggled to maintain her composure through Norman's service. She lost that battle when she spent time with his wife and daughter afterwards.

Jane had already been suffocating under the weight of the guilt she was feeling over Sean's impending inquiry. Jane knew he was in trouble. The minute he dropped her off on the fifth floor of that elevator and he continued up to the seventh floor she was aware that he was going to pay a price for that. He had interfered with an official investigation. She was also aware of the issues he was going to have to explain to Haynes about the overtime and the dive team he approved. But at the time she felt he would be able to ride out the shit storm considering all the facts involved and his reasons beyond the defiance.

That was until she entered that conference room and took one look at Evan Montgomery's face. She knew in an instant Cavanaugh was responsible for it. She didn't, however, understand the circumstances that lead to the assault. She knew it had something to do with her but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't get Sean to tell her what exactly Montgomery did or said that caused him to punch the man. The rumors were everywhere but Jane didn't listen to rumors. She wanted to know from Sean but he refused to tell her. All he would admit to her was that the first punch was justified but apparently the second one was viewed as excessive.

R&I

The one saving grace in Jane's life was Maura. Maura's love and devotion to Jane was undeniable and Jane found herself leaning more and more on Maura as the week transpired. Throughout her life Jane had always resisted any efforts to depend on others. To need others. She strove to be as independent as possible. To never show vulnerability. But Maura changed all of that for Jane. She needed Maura. She had come to depend on Maura. She took refuge in the love she felt for her.

Maura had been by Jane's side throughout the entire ordeal. Her belief in Jane and Jane's innocence had never wavered. She found herself willing to do whatever it took to help Jane. Including violate police procedures and insinuate herself into a case she had officially be recused from. Maura's call to Adam Richardson had been what ultimately stopped the IA interview that would have destroyed Jane's career.

After the Richardson meeting Maura filled Jane in on how he got involved. She had called him right after she had talked with Vince. Given what Agent Walters had told them the day prior Maura knew that there was some evidence that pointed to Montgomery and Sexton were corrupt. Maura had called Adam to see if he was aware of that evidence. Turns out he hadn't seen any of it yet. But Maura outlined what they were told and Adam promised to review the evidence.

He hinted that they were ready to make the moves on the RICO indictments and arrests for O'Donnell and if he was able to find anything that could help Jane he would in fact do so. He understood the ramifications an IA interview would have on the detective's career and if he was in possession of any evidence that could help a good cop out he would do what he could.

Beyond that, the strength and support Jane took from Maura during the week was unfaltering. She was sure she wouldn't have made it through Norman's funeral without Maura by her side. She had broken down after seeing Norman's beautiful daughter. The very thought that the little girl would grow up without a single memory of her father had been what pushed Jane to her breaking point.

It was Maura who put Jane back together when she finally completely shattered. No one but Maura was ever allowed to see Jane that broken. That vulnerability, that frailty was reserved for the one person Jane loved and trusted more than any other. It was Maura who held Jane in her arms. Comforting her. Allowing her to feel the litany of emotions the entire week had brought to the surface. To feel it was without judgement or scrutiny. Just love. Just Maura. Her rock.

Maura had tried to ease Jane's guilt over what was happening with Sean. She tried to reason with Jane. To have conversations about how people make choices and others should respect them once they were made. That Sean knew what he was doing with each decision and Jane had to realize that his actions were his own. That she wasn't to blame for the trouble brewing. She tried. But Maura couldn't quite get through to Jane.

She had already testified in front of the review board. The questions were straightforward and fair. She answered each of them honestly. She pointed out and accepted responsibility for her own actions during the investigation. She tried to take the blame for the files that were given to Jane. But she got asked how she obtained the files and had to tell them that Sean had given them to her. She wasn't allowed to discuss with Jane the specific questions she had been asked or her answers but they both knew what the panel would ask Jane. And they both knew what the answers were going to be.

Maura walked a tightrope the entire week with Jane. It was a balancing act of knowing when to push for discussion and interactions and when to pull back and allow Jane the time and space to process. She walked that rope better than anyone. She seemed to know exactly when Jane needed to be pushed or pulled. It broke her heart to see Jane struggle the way she was. She knew it would take time and she wished there was something she more she could do. She did have an idea. Something that might help erase the shadowy clouds that lingered. She just wasn't sure it would be enough.

R&I

Jane knocked on Haynes' office door and waited for a response.

"Come in," he said looking up from his desk as Jane entered. "Detective. What can I do for you?"

"Sir, do you have a minute?" the anxiety in her tone was obvious.

"Sure, have a seat," he indicated for her to sit down.

Jane took a seat and looked over at Haynes. "Sir, can I...would it be possible if I asked you something off the record?"

He looked at her and had a feeling he knew at least the topic she wanted to address. He was actually surprised that it had taken the detective this long to knock on his door. He thought for sure she would be confronting him the minute she received the summons for the review board. "What's on your mind Detective?"

"Lieutenant Cavanaugh, Sir," Jane answered.

Haynes nodded. He wasn't surprised. What he didn't know was what exactly the detective wanted to discuss. "What about Sean?"

Jane was quiet for a minute. She wasn't exactly sure of what she wanted to ask or if she should even try to discuss Cavanaugh with Haynes. But the review board inquiry was looming and she just needed to know. Taking in a breath she asked, "What is going to happen to him Monday?"

Haynes sighed. He had tried for three days to get Sean out of the review board. Especially when Sean came to him willing to accept full responsibility for everything. Haynes tried to get the panel to end the dog and pony show and just address his behaviors. But the media attention and the desire for some to use the spotlight to further their personal agendas made stopping the process impossible.

Haynes had been around the block enough times to understand that outside of the IA issues the Commissioner and the civilian review board was looking to find a scapegoat and set an example. There were mumblings about loose controls and undisciplined officers making the rounds of the press and the Commissioner was looking to prove that things were under control.

It was the absolute worst time for Cavanaugh, a normally level headed officer, to have the issues he had earlier in the week. The department needed to save face and Haynes was fairly certain Sean was going to take the fall. Had it just been minor procedures and protocols Haynes would have been able to intercede. If it had just been the overtime or the dive team, Haynes could have handled it.

But it wasn't minor issues. He assaulted a ranking officers. Even though he was a dirty cop, Cavanaugh had hit the man. Haynes was made aware of the situation. And he could even explain away the first punch. Montgomery's comments about Jane were inexcusable. But when Montgomery made no attempt to fight back and Sean leveled a second shot on him it was deemed an excessive use of force and Cavanaugh's self control was called into question.

When it got back to Haynes that he kept Jane from the scheduled interview with IA that added to his problems. He deliberately interfered with official police business. Add to that the insubordination and the fact that he let Jane have access to files on a case that directly involved her, Haynes knew what Sean had set himself up to be the perfect fall guy. The Commissioner's example of accountability and discipline.

"Jane, for the record I cannot discuss matters that are pending in front of the review board," he started. Jane's shoulders noticeably dipped in defeat as she thought he wasn't going to answer her. "Off the record, he's in a lot of trouble. Commissioner Grey needs a fall guy. I'm afraid Sean more than gave Grey that. Hell, he practically gift wrapped it for the man."

"They are going to fire him, aren't they?" she asked. There wasn't any arguing about what he did. Both Haynes and Jane understood the reasons behind it but both were pretty sure the board wouldn't care.

"They'll label it 'early retirement' or some bullshit like that, but yeah, I'm afraid that he may lose his job after the inquiry."

Jane was a little surprised at Haynes' candor but it just confirmed her biggest fears. She found herself reflexively nodding. "Can I ask one more question?"

"Still off the record?" he asked. Jane nodded. "Sure," he encouraged her to ask.

"Do they want a fall guy to make an example or do they specifically want Sean?"

Haynes thought about that for a moment. He had an odd feeling he knew what she was really asking and why. And what surprised him the most was his lack of surprise that she was asking. He debated lying to her. Telling her the answer he wanted her to hear. But in the end, he told her his honest opinion.

"They want the example," he said staring into her eyes.

Jane was quiet for a moment. "Thank you Sir," she said and she left the office.

R&I

Jane was quiet at dinner. Not that she had been very talkative all week. But Maura couldn't help but notice how deep in thought Jane had been all night. She had stopped asking the simple 'Are you ok' and 'What's wrong' questions at the beginning of the week. They had fallen into a pattern of comfortable silence interrupted by random bursts of Jane-initiated conversation. Maura knew Jane would tell her what she was thinking about when she was ready. To attempt to force the conversation was a foolish waste of time.

After dinner they made their way to the couch to watch TV. Maura had taped a documentary on the evolution of laser technology in surgical procedures. Jane wasn't really paying attention to anything so she figured it was a good time to watch it without having to listen to Jane complain too much. They sat on the couch snuggled into each other. Jane didn't say much but Maura could almost hear the thoughts racing through Jane's mind. She had to remind herself that Jane would talk when she was ready.

Conversarion came out in spurts that night.

"You're mother called," Jane said interrupting what had been about fifteen minutes of silence.

"Did she say what she wanted?" Maura asked.

"She was confirming dinner for next Tuesday night. I said yes unless we were called in for a case. And she had a question about the wedding invitations. I told her you would call her tomorrow."

Ten minutes later.

"Did you still want to go away for the weekend?" Jane asked.

Maura had planned a weekend away. Jane had to appear before the review board on Monday and she thought it might not be a bad idea to get out of town for the weekend. She knew it wouldn't keep Jane from thinking about the inquiry but she thought maybe a change of scenery and some distance from everything couldn't hurt.

"Only if you still want to go," she said cautiously. She would never force Jane to go anywhere if she didn't want to go.

"And you won't tell me where you are taking me?" she asked.

"It's meant to be a surprise. But I'll understand if you don't feel like going anywhere," Maura replied.

"I feel like being alone with you. So anywhere you want that to happen is what I want too."

Twenty minutes later.

"Maura, can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Do you think what a person does defines who that person is?"

It was an odd question. One Maura hadn't been expecting. "No. I think what a person does for a living is a part of who they are. But only a part. A job, a career is not the sum total of a person's life. It's just one piece of the puzzle. How big or how small that piece is depends on the person."

An hour later they were in bed. Jane was curled into Maura with her head resting in the crook of Maura's neck. Maura had her arms tightly wrapped around Jane. Jane's fingers were tracing indistinguishable patterns on Maura's stomach. Maura could tell Jane was still tense but she was slowly starting to relax.

"You know that I love you, right?" Jane asked. "You are my life Maur."

"As you are mine," Maura answered lovingly. She gently placed a kiss on Jane's forehead. "I love you more than anything in this world." She pulled Jane in tighter. "Close your eyes. Sleep," her coaxed. It took another thirty minutes but Jane and Maura both finally fell asleep wrapped tightly in each other's arms.

R&I

Maura wasn't extremely surprised when she woke up the next morning to an empty bed. Jane had been up early all week. Mostly a product of restless slumber. Jane had been getting up early and running before work. Maura was glad for that activity. She felt like the endorphins and exercise were a good stress release for her. Maura got up and went about her morning exercise and yoga routine before getting a shower and ready for work.

She was downstairs and grateful to see that Jane had made the morning coffee. A post it note was attached to her waiting coffee mug. Also a recent habit of Jane's.

_Coffee's made. Bass fed. I've got Jo. See you tonight. Love you J_

Maura finished getting ready and she headed out to the station. She was about halfway to work when her cellphone rang. Looking at her caller ID she saw it was Sean.

"Good..." Maura started but was cut off by Sean.

"It's me. I need to see you in my office as soon as possible."

"I'm in the car already. I can be there by 7:15," she said looking at the time. His tone concerned her but he hadn't sounded good all week.

"7:15? That's perfect," and he hung up the phone.

R&I

Captain Haynes entered his office in a surly mood. Come Monday he was likely to lose a good man to bureaucratic bullshit. He was mad at Sean. He felt Sean deserved to be punished for what had happened but if it was up to him it would a be a suspension and a reprimand in his file. Not his job. But he was pretty sure that's where this was headed.

He went to put down his briefcase when he saw an envelope addressed to him with a post-it note attached. He vaguely recognized the handwriting.

_Sir- they can have their example just maybe not the one they thought. Make sure he doesn't speak to the Review Board. He was only trying to protect me. Now it's my turn to protect him._

Haynes really didn't even need to open the envelope to know what it contained. But he looked anyway. In his hands was the signed resignation letter from Jane Rizzoli.

R&I

"You wanted to see me Lieutenant?"

"Yes, come in please."

"Are you ok?"

"At the moment, no I'm not."

"What's going on?"

Sean showed Maura what he had found on his desk. Jane's badge and gun. With no explanation. _Damn it Jane, what did you do!_ he thought.

"So, she didn't tell you?" he asked when it was clear that Maura was just as surprised as he was.

"No, I knew she was upset but she never mentioned this." _Oh Jane! What did you do?_ Maura couldn't help but wonder.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 23

Captain Haynes released a heavy sigh as he reread the post it note from Detective Rizzoli. The normally stoic captain was left to contemplate several emotions as he came to terms with what the detective had just done, what he knew would be his lieutenant's reaction and what all of that, plus the totality of everything that had occurred in the last week, really meant for his squad, the station, the department and even himself.

Haynes picked up his phone and dialed and extension. "Good morning Janice," he greeted the voice that answered. "I need his next available five minutes." He waited and listened. "An hour? That will work for me. Thanks. I'll see you in an hour."

He hung up the phone and looked back down at the resignation letter and post it note. He cleared his throat and hollered. "Alice?"

"Yes Sir?" she said poking her head in his doorway.

"I need that file on Rizzoli I asked you to put together for me. I have a meeting with Hamilton in an hour. Will it be ready by then?"

"Yes Sir. I'm just finishing printing a few more items and it is ready," she answered.

Haynes nodded. "Thank you," he said and watched as she went back to her desk to finish the file. He looked down at Jane's note once again. "It's time someone protected you both," he mumbled and took his seat.

R&I

"I can't let her do this," Sean finally broke the silence that had washed over both he and Maura.

"Sean," Maura started but he cut her off.

"No Maura. She's only doing this because of me. I won't let her destroy her career because of things I chose to do. Do you know where she is?"

Maura wasn't sure but she had a pretty good idea of where Jane might be. She looked at Sean. "It won't do you any good to try to talk to her. Sean, you know how is she is. No matter what you try to do she isn't going to listen to you."

He wanted to argue. Wanted to insist that he could reason with Jane and talk her out of this decision. But Maura was right. In his life he had never met anyone as stubborn as Jane Rizzoli. He didn't stand a chance in hell of getting through to her.

"She listens to you," he said. Plainly but with a hint of hope. Maura didn't say anything for a minute. Sean looked at her now curious. "Do you want her to quit?"

"I want her to be happy," she said almost instantaneously.

"How can giving up a career she loves make her happy?" he asked.

"I have a feeling she isn't thinking about what she is giving up. I think she is more focused on doing whatever she thinks is necessary to help you."

"This," he again held up Jane's badge and gun, "is not what was necessary," he said with a frustrated tone.

"Jane thinks it is," was Maura's response.

"Well, she's wrong," he could be just as stubborn as Jane.

"Maybe. But don't discount the reasons behind this Sean. They are the same as the ones you had for doing what you did for her." Maura understood they were both just trying to protect the other one.

"What now then?" he asked.

Maura reached over and put her hands on top of Sean's which were still holding the badge and gun. She squeezed both hands lightly. "Now, I find her." She stood up and walked out of the room leaving Sean to hope that Maura could reach Jane once she found her.

R&I

Haynes stood in the doorway of Superintendent Max Hamilton waiting to be asked into the office. Hamilton looked up and nodded for Haynes to enter and sit down while he was on the phone. As Haynes sat down Hamilton hung up his phone.

"Janice said you needed five minutes?" he said.

Haynes reached into the file he had carried over with him and he removed the resignation letter. He handed it over to Hamilton. Haynes watched as Hamilton quickly read through the letter and looked up at Haynes.

"Why would she do this?" he asked.

Haynes shook his head. He had a hard time believing that Hamilton was that out of touch with the field that he had forgotten the bonds that form within police units and divisions. "She's trying to save his job," he answered looking at Hamilton.

"And she thinks that this will do that?" he asked.

"I believe Detective Rizzoli feels that her resignation would be enough to quiet the media crumblings and get the press off the backs of the department. Without that, I am under the impression that she feels there would no longer be a need to to force Sean's separation." Given that Jane had asked if the panel wanted Sean or just an example Haynes knew exactly what she was trying to do.

Hamilton was quiet for a minute looking over the resignation letter. Looking up he spoke, "Thank you. I will let the Commissioner know."

It angered Haynes that Hamilton was just going to accept the resignation. Haynes respected Hamilton but had been under the impression that over the last few years of his time as Superintendent he had fallen into the trap of making his decisions as a result of the politics of the topic more so than the merits or issues involved. He was bowing to the pressures of the media and PR on this instead of focusing on what was right or wrong.

Haynes handed over the entire file that he had in his hands. It was almost two inches thick. Hamilton accepted it but looked at Haynes with questioning eyes. Before flipping open the file he asked, "What is this?"

"That is the reason you are going to put an end to all of this," he answered plainly.

Hamilton opened the file and looked. He placed it down on his desk as he turned page after page not needing to necessarily read each page. Each sheet spoke for itself. Hamilton was taken by not only the sheer number but of the content as well. About half way through the file Hamilton looked up at Haynes.

"And that doesn't include the TV coverage and specials," Haynes pointed out.

"Are you implying," Hamilton started but Haynes cut him off.

"I'm not implying Max. I'm saying. You think you have PR issues now? Let this continue and see how much worse it will all get. The press loves her. They see her as the quintessential hero and deservedly so. Imagine the headlines once they get wind of why she resigned."

Hamilton flinched. Haynes knew he had made his first point. Now he needed to make something else clear. "This ends right now. I refuse to lose five of the best this department has to offer because of some political agenda by the Commissioner or you."

"Five?" Hamilton asked confused.

"Yeah, you're right. The number would be at least seven." He paused and looked at Hamilton and could tell he still didn't get it. "Max, if you allow this to happen I guarantee you Sean will quit." Haynes held up his hand and flashed two fingers to indicate two of the seven he was referring to were Jane and Sean. "If they go, you will lose Korsak, Frost and Dr. Isles." As he named them off he added fingers to get the number to five.

"And the other two?"

"I forgot to add her brother Frankie," he put up his other hand adding a finger. "And I also forgot to include myself," adding one more finger to get to seven. "After that, well I'm sure there will be others if I know the department as well as I think I do. But the city of Boston will lose at least seven good people for all the wrong reasons."

"So we just let them do want they want?" he asked.

"No. First I think we acknowledge the extenuating circumstances involved with what happened. Second, I think we look at past behavior and acknowledge that neither Sean nor Jane have a history of procedure violations. They are good cops who ended up in an extreme situation and each was doing what they felt was the best and right thing in the moment. And finally we will handle the appropriate discipline for Sean's actions. I propose a suspension and a reprimand in his file. You can determine the length of the suspension. But no demotion. And no termination or 'early retirement'.

"Max, we always talk about the department and our officers as being family. I believe that is true. I think you believe it as well. So if we are really a family then its time we both follow the example these two have just tried to set. It's time their family protected them."

Hamilton nodded his agreement. He was quiet for a few minutes and then looked up at Haynes. "Three weeks for Sean," was all he said.

Haynes stood up and took the resignation letter from Hamilton's desk. He left leaving behind the file of every newspaper article his secretary Alice could find that had ever focused on Jane Rizzoli.

R&I

Maura let herself in with her key. She figured Jane had retreated to her apartment wanting to be alone. Jane was basically living with Maura in the Beacon Hill home but she hadn't yet given up the apartment. Maura had a feeling Jane wanted to avoided any run ins with Angela and possibly even her by returning to the house. So Maura wasn't a bit surprised to see Jane sitting on her couch when she opened the front door.

If Jane was surprised to see Maura in that moment, she hid it well. She looked up to greet the doctor as Maura had her way into the apartment. Jo, hearing the door open, ran to greet her co-owner. Maura caught Jo in mid jump scooping her up and letting the dog get her greeting in. She couldn't help but think for a moment how simple Jo's life, and Bass', was. The pets in their lives seemed to escape the day to day rollercoaster of human emotions. She put down Jo who ran off to find a chew toy. She then made her way into the living room and sat down across from Jane.

"So, was this your idea of including me in your life?" Maura asked looking directly into Jane's eyes refusing to let her look away. She wanted an answer to that.

Try as she could Jane found she couldn't escape Maura's stare. What she felt the worst about after having left her badge and gun on Sean's desk was this very fact. She had made this choice, this decision without discussing it with Maura. Even after she had promised to start including her in everything.

So here it was, the first major thing that was happening with her and she hadn't talked it through with the woman she loved. The woman who had done nothing but support and love her. Especially this week. Maura had been everything Jane needed. A shoulder to cry on. A quiet presence in a room. A magic elixir that calmed her mind enough to allow her to sleep. And shutting Maura out of a decision like this was how Jane had just repaid it all.

"Saying I'm sorry doesn't even come close to fixing this I know. But I am sorry," she was pleading with her eyes. "If you're not too upset with me I'd like to try to explain how this all happened."

"Jane, I'm never going to be too upset to listen to you. And I'm not upset as much as I'm hurt. And worried. And confused." She had hoped Jane would start including her in all aspects of her life. She was frustrated that she felt like every time they seemed to be moving forward they would end up taking two steps backwards. "Talk to me."

Jane nodded and stood up. She thought better when she paced. Sometimes she even believed she spoke better when she paced. She needed to do both in that moment. So she started pacing back and forth. Maura understood the pacing. She always thought it had a calming effect on Jane. She wasn't even surprised when she noticed Jane's right fingers were slowly, rhythmically rubbing the scar on her left hand. She did that when she was really upset or nervous.

"I'm completely in the wrong for not discussing my decision to resign with you. I am and I want you to know that I'm sorry for that. I don't know if I can explain things in any way that will make you understand or forgive me but I will try. You know I've struggled all week with trying to deal with everything that happened last week. There were times I thought things were getting better and then there were times I felt like I was drowning.

"Drowning in guilt over everything. Sean. Frankie. Ricky. Especially Ricky. It's almost been suffocating for me. Rationally I know it wasn't my fault that Ricky died. I do know that. But I still feel some responsibility for what happened. I didn't pull the trigger but Ricky and his team was there, at that hotel because of me. They pushed to make the arrest. They rushed to get Barrett before he could leave the country.

"I can't stop myself for wondering if there hadn't been such a need to get to him before I could be called in for the IA interview that the tact team could have planned better. Been more thorough or wanted for a better location to try to grab Barrett than that hotel room. Maura, my head understands that thinking like that is foolish but my heart just feels the guilt. And so far this week my heart seems to be winning over my head.

"Which is the same thing for what's going on with Sean and the review board. My head understands that Sean did what he chose to do. He understood the rules he was breaking and he made his choices. But my heart feels guilty because every choice he made he did so for me. Because of me.

"I'm so incredibly grateful to him and for him I can't begin to even describe it. He went out of his way to try to help me. To fix this so that I wouldn't be some token collateral damage in something that was bigger than all of us. And come Monday morning I get to repay that help, that devotion, with the proverbial nail the board wants to use to seal his coffin. I get to sit in a room full of people who are supposed to be his peers and hand them all the reasons they need to take his job away from him. Simply because he was helping me.

"I went to see Captain Haynes yesterday. He all but confirmed for me that Sean will get fired. I knew that was going to be the outcome but when I heard from Haynes it was suddenly real. And all I could think about was finding a way to keep that from happening. Haynes was honest with me. He told me that the board was more concerned with making an example out of someone than address Sean specifically. So I started thinking about whether it should be me instead of Sean.

"I should have talked with you. I know that. I just wasn't even sure about anything last night. But I can't say I wasn't considering resigning. I didn't tell you. I didn't seek your feedback but maybe not for the reason you might think. I didn't say anything because talking with you, saying anything to you, makes it all real. And I wasn't ready for it to be real last night. I don't think I was ready to admit I didn't need my job as much as I used to need it. That's a big shift for me and I just wasn't quite there yet.

"I asked you last night if you thought what a person does defines who that person is. I asked that because I used to believe that. I used to think that what I did was who I was. And for most of my life I think that was the case. I was Detective Jane Rizzoli. I knew who that person was. But things have changed for me. And you are the reason for that.

"Your answer last night, that a job was just a piece of someone and the size depended on the person. I think you are right about that. I think somewhere along the line I went from being Detective Jane Rizzoli to Jane Rizzoli someone who happens to be a detective. And as I spent time with you and we started to become us, I think the size of that puzzle piece started to shrink.

"Maura, my job used to be all I had or at least all that I would let into my life. But now I have you. Or at least I hope I still have you after all of this. I have us and our future together. I see a life for us that includes love and laughter and children and family and old age and togetherness. A togetherness that takes my breath away every time I think about it.

"When I used to picture my future the vision would always start with where I would be in my job. My future seemed forever tied to the station and my job. But now, when I think of the future, you are what I see first. Where we are and how you will look. How thirty years from now I'm absolutely sure your beauty will still leave me breathless. How I believe our love for each other will be even stronger than it is now.

"When I think of my future now I see our future. I see kids running around and growing. Birthday parties, and first days of school. First dates and going off for college. Maura, now when I think about our future, my future, what I'm doing as a job just isn't in the picture. And that is a change I owe to you.

"I was jogging with Jo this morning and I kept coming back to the realization that my future isn't about my job. It's about my life. And my life is you. So I made a choice. I know I should have come home and told you. Talked about it with you. I didn't and that's my mistake. But this morning as I was running it just all felt right. That my resignation could save Sean and it was what I needed to do.

"The board needs an example. A scapegoat. They can have one. But not Sean. They can have me. All of this was tied to me in the first place. All of it. Haynes can discipline Sean for what needs to be addressed but it won't need to cost him his job. I just can't let him lose his job because of me. I just can't Maura. I have you. I have my life still ahead of me. Sean only has this job. I just couldn't let it happen."

Maura had watched Jane pace back and forth in front of her. And she had listened to what she had to say. Some of it she was expecting. Some of it she wasn't. She had expected to hear Jane say she felt guilty about everything. Maura knew Jane's first instinct for everything was to blame herself. She knew Jane would try to explain that she wanted to try to protect Sean because he was only protecting her.

What Maura hadn't expected to hear from Jane was the part about her future. And how it had changed. Maura understood what Jane was saying. When she first met Jane she was in a place where her job defined her life. And Maura had noticed a shift in that mindset but she wasn't sure Jane had realized it to that point. The change was subtle. It had happened over time. But it had happened.

To hear Jane speak about visions of children and a life spent together when she thought of her future, it was more than Maura expected. She had to fight to herself to remember she was still upset about Jane making a decision as big as resigning without talking about it with her. Especially since she had just told Maura more about how she was feeling in the last ten minutes than she had done since this entire episode had started.

Jane may have missed out on including her before she made her choice. But she was including her now. In that moment. Maura was caught between deciding which should matter: the high or the low. But in that moment, looking at Jane who was now standing straight in front of her staring expectantly at her she knew both mattered. Both were Jane. Both were the woman she loved. A woman who spent years keeping everyone at a distance and who relied solely on herself. But now also a woman in love trying to open herself to the notion of a shared life. A life with Maura.

There were going to be setbacks and bumps along the way. Jane was stubborn and at times set in her ways. Maura understood that and needed to make allowances for that. But Jane was changing. Was evolving. Maura was a witness to such changes. To love Jane was to love this about her too. To love her was to accept that she may not always react exactly the way Maura wished she would but Jane was at least attempting to change.

Looking at Jane standing in front of her. "You said you hoped you still have me after all of this. Do you really think you could get rid of me that easily?" she asked with the first slight smile she had allowed herself all day. "You frustrate me Jane Rizzoli. Like no single, solitary person on the face of this Earth has the capacity to. But you frustrate so much only because of how much I love you.

"All I want from you is for you to let me into your heart. Your mind. Your thoughts. I want to know what you are thinking. What you are feeling. I want to know when it doesn't make sense to you. Not after you've figured it all out. I want to help you figure things out. Sort through feelings and confusions. I want to be included.

"You don't need to have all the answers. You don't need to make sense of everything before you talk to me. You say that telling me things makes them real for you. What makes us real for me is when you include me. That's when I feel the closest to you. That's when I feel the power of our love. We are an 'us' Jane. Given everything we've been through together we face things and handle them better as an 'us' instead of individuals.

"What you just said to me about the future you envision. Us, together, raising a family. I see that too. That's all I see when I think of the future. And you telling me all of that, well that's what I need. I just wish you said it last night. Even if you hadn't decided. Even if you weren't sure. I would have wanted to hear it all anyway. Even if you didn't think any of it would make any sense.

"Don't you think I understand how you feel? Don't you know I know your heart better than anyone? I know how you hurt right now. I know how guilty you feel about all of the things that have happened. Because these things have happened to other people and not you. And I know that bothers you. Jane, you can handle the whole world crashing down on you personally better than anyone I know but you struggle more than you ever should when the world crashes down on those around you.

"I understand what you are trying to do for Sean. That you are willing to sacrifice a part of yourself to help him is just one of the many reasons why I love you. I support any decision you make because of that love as well. I'd love you if you were a dog catcher."

"Uh...a dog catcher? Really Maura?" she asked suddenly a little offended.

Maura now fought the urge to chuckle. "Well I was going to say a meter maid but I thought you might find that offensive."

"They aren't called meter maids anymore Maura. I believe they are called parking enforcement officers now. And yes. I would have taken offense to that."

They both let the brief levity of the moment bring smiles to their faces. "My point is, I don't care what you do for a living. I love you. I just want to be included. In everything."

Jane reached down and took ahold of Maura's hands pulling her up and into an embrace. "I love you," she whispered. "I don't mean to do anything that hurts or upsets you. Please know that. I'm sorry."

R&I

Haynes walked into Sean's office without knocking. It had been a long week and he was done being polite. "Sean," he said as his acknowledgement.

Sean hadn't informed Haynes yet about finding Jane's badge and gun on his desk. He had been hoping that Maura would find her and Jane would change her mind. He wasn't going to say anything to Haynes until he absolutely had to. So he just waited to see what Haynes needed from him.

"The review board has been dismissed," Haynes stated. He paused long enough to see the absolute baffled look on Sean's face. "Hamilton and Grey have agreed to handling your discipline in-house."

"Why?" he asked not really understanding what had changed.

"Let's just say they have realized that certain aspects of this would not play out in their favor if the press were to get involved. Sean, you made several serious mistakes. You can't pick and chose the protocols to follow as they suit you."

"I realize that," Sean said. He had been prepared to accept any punishment they gave him. In truth his mind was racing and he was having a hard time concentrating. If the review board was dismissed it meant that Jane wouldn't have to testify and maybe that would get her to change her mind about leaving.

"There will be an official reprimand placed in your file. And you are being placed on suspension for three weeks," Haynes said waiting for Sean's reaction.

"That's more than fair," he said. "I assume I start this suspension immediately?" he asked. He was more hoping to find Jane and tell her the news. He wasn't getting fired. She wasn't going to testify and all he wanted was to get her back on the force.

"Yes. Sergeant Korsak will oversee the division in your absence."

Sean had no issues with that. "Thank you," was all he could offer for the moment. There were things to say but he just wasn't ready to say them all yet.

"I need one thing before you start your time off," Haynes said and handed over the resignation letter from Jane. "Would you please inform Detective Rizzoli that this particular request has been denied and that I expect to see her at her desk first thing Monday morning."

Sean looked at the resignation letter. He couldn't believe she put it in writing. And handed it into Haynes. He looked up at Haynes to say something but he just couldn't think of what to say.

"Oh, and you may want to talk to her about this too," he said handing Sean Jane's post it note. "I just thought you might want to know she was looking out for you just as much as you were for her." With that Haynes walked out of Sean's office leaving him staring at Jane's words.

R&I

Jane held on tightly to Maura hoping that the arms wrapped around her helped convey how much she loved her and just how sorry she was. She was going to say something but Maura spoke first.

"Answer something for me," Maura requested.

"Anything," Jane answered.

"Do you still love being a cop?" she asked.

Jane pulled back from her embrace to look at Maura. "Yes. I probably always will. And I'm sure I will miss the work. But it's not what's most important to me. Not anymore. I can find another job Maura. But I don't think I could live with myself knowing I could have helped Sean but didn't."

Maura's phone rang interrupting them. She gave an apologetic look to Jane who understood. She answered the phone, "Dr. Isles."

"Maura, it's Sean. Have you found Jane?" he asked. Maura sensed a different tone from him than from earlier this morning.

"I'm with her now," she answered.

Sean wanted to tell Jane the news but he suddenly realized that Maura and Jane had been through alot over the last week and he decided that Maura had earned the right to tell Jane herself.

"Maura, it's over. I just spoke with Captain Haynes. The review board has been dismissed. Jane won't have to testify Monday. Neither will I."

Maura was shocked. "Did he tell you why?" she asked. She had turned to look at Jane who was staring back at her. It was clear Jane knew something was happening but she couldn't tell what.

"That's not important right now. Maura, you need to tell Jane. She doesn't need to quit. I'm..." he struggled a bit to keep his composure. "I've only been suspended. 3 weeks. She doesn't have to quit."

"Oh Sean," Maura said with a smile crossing her face.

"Tell Jane that Haynes has a message. Tell her that her resignation is not accepted and she is expected back at work on Monday. And tell her...tell her," he couldn't quite get out what he wanted to say. It was too soon for him. "Tell her I expect her here Monday, too."

Maura continued to smile. "I'll tell her. I'm so happy for you Sean." Sean hung up the phone.

"Tell me what?" Jane asked looking expectantly at Maura.

"They've cancelled the review board. Sean's been suspended for three weeks. It's over Jane," Maura told her unable to contain her excitement.

It took a second for that news to sink in for Jane. But it did. In an instant she had Maura in her arms and was spinning her around. "It's over? It's really over? He's going to be ok? They aren't going to fire him?"

Maura was getting dizzy both from Jane's spinning her around and from all the questions Jane was throwing at her. "Yes Jane. It's really over."

Sean was safe. That was all she needed to hear in that moment. Jane stopped spinning Maura and pulled her into a deep passionate kiss. She was a little worried that Maura was possibly still mad at her but that concern faded when Maura returned Jane's kiss with equal passion and energy. They let the kiss last as long as their oxygen supply allowed.

"Sean said Haynes has a message for you. Your resignation is not accepted and he, and Sean, expect you back to work on Monday."

A large grin washed over Jane's face. "Looks like I won't have that promising future as a meter maid after all," she joked.

"Parking enforcement officer," Maura corrected with a smile.

Before Jane could laugh Maura had pulled her in for another kiss. Long, deliberate and passionate. Two lovers sharing a moment of pure joy.

**A/N Believe it or not there is only one more chapter left for this story. There is just one last thing I need to resolve (If you are guessing the wedding...you are guessing correctly). All the reviews, support, follows and favorites have been amazing through this story. For all of you who reviewed as 'Guest' I'm sorry I couldn't reply to what you have written. I hope I have satisfied everyone's concerns and answered everyone's questions (tomorrow's chapter will handle the wedding/monster guest list/social event of the year questions you all still have). **

**Thanks again for all the support! This has been an enjoyable story to deliver. (And thanks for being patient with me when I had a slight laptop malfunction. You were all very understanding :D)**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 24

"Will you please tell me where we are going?" Jane asked as she was putting suitcases into the car.

"No," was Maura's simple answer. She wasn't going to give in and tell Jane anything until she absolutely had to. "I've told you. It's a surprise."

They were heading out for a weekend away. Maura had originally wanted to take Jane away from the looming review board and the still persistently annoying press and interview requests. But the review board had been dismissed, the press was no longer camping out in front of Maura's house and Jane had gone back to work without incident for the week. So now the weekend appeared to more about celebrating and being together than about retreating and hiding.

"Maura, come on...I hate surprises," Jane whined.

"Actually, you love surprises so stop whining. Jane, you'll see soon enough. We aren't going that far. The weather is cooperating so we won't have any issues with snow. Just relax and try to let it slowly dawn on you where we are going."

Jane pouted but only slightly. She did like surprises. Especially from Maura. And considering the last few weeks they had earned the getaway. She smiled and couldn't help but take solace in the fact that she could smile again. Sean's job was safe. She didn't need to resign. Everything seemed to finally be starting to settle back into normalcy. Or at least normal for the two of them.

She was trying to put the bad feelings behind her. The sadness and guilt still attached to Ricky's death. The now fading guilt for the drama Sean and the guys had gone through. And her guilt over disappointing and probably hurting Maura when she resigned without talking about it with her. She wanted to get passed all of that and she decided a weekend away alone with Maura was an excellent place to start to do just that. If nothing else she needed to try to start making it up to Maura and to show her how grateful she was that Maura had stood by her side throughout everything.

"Ok..ok. I give in. I'm just be a passenger on this journey," Jane conceded and Maura kissed her gently on the lips as she walked by. "Ma promised to watch Bass and Jo so we are all set to go if you are ready."

"I just have to get one last thing and we can head," Maura said as she quickly made her way up the stairs and into her office. Pulling open her top desk drawer she removed what she was looking for and headed down the stairs. Moments later she found Jane And announced she was ready. "Alright, let's go."

They headed out and Jane begrudgingly took her spot in the passenger seat. She was going to have to try really hard not to criticize Maura's driving. Or more accurately Maura's speed. The woman actual obeyed the speed limit. Thinking about it Jane had to stifle a chuckle. Only she would end up with a fiancee who actually obeyed the speed limits.

They drove and chatted. Light, easy conversation for the first time in almost two weeks. It felt good and natural for them both. They were never without things to talk about but both realized how good it felt to be almost carefree as they chatted. They had earned the casualness that washed over them. The farther they drove the more relaxed the both got. Both realized that this trip was definitely a good idea.

It was when Maura stopped for gas and beverages that Jane announced that she knew where they were going. "Maura, now that I know where we are going can I please drive?" she asked her eyes pleading.

"You don't know where we are going. You are trying to trick me into thinking you know so I'll tell you," Maura claimed.

"Maura, come on. I know we are going to Laconia and to my grandparent's house," Jane stated.

Maura frowned, "Was it that obvious?" She knew it wouldn't stay secret for long but thought she would at least make it out of Massachusetts before Jane had guessed. But then again the woman was a detective. Maura should have known. She took solace in the fact that their destination was not the only surprise awaiting them.

Jane chuckled. "Only to someone who drove this route every summer for ten years. But hey," she said pulling Maura into her arms, "I love the idea. I'm very happy you thought of it." She gave Maura a chaste kiss. "Now, can I please drive so we can get there before tomorrow?"

"I drive the posted speed limit Jane," she said trying not to grin. "If the Massachusetts and New Hampshire State Highway Patrols wanted anyone to drive faster they would change the legal limit."

"Maura," Jane whined again.

"Fine, you can drive," Maura conceded and smiled when a grin rushed across Jane's face.

A little over an hour later they pulled into the driveway of Jane's grandparent's house. Maura had asked Angela to see if the house was available. Given the fact that it was December Angela was confident that no one was using the house. Angela had checked and the house was available. She had even got Jane's cousin to open the house and leave the keys in the mailbox again.

Jane grabbed the bags and Maura grabbed the key. Maura was grateful for the mild weather. The weekend didn't have any snow in the forecast and the temperatures were supposed to be in the upper 30s. Jane's cousin Sarah had fully hooked up the couple. She had turned on the heat, stocked the refrigerator and brought in enough wood to burn a fire in the fireplace all night. Jane smiled and made a mental note to get Sarah a very nice Christmas present as a thank you.

"So," Jane started as they had gotten settled. "Now that we are here did you have plans for us Doc or are we just going to wing it?"

"Oh, I definitely have plans for us," Maura said and winked playfully at the detective.

"I think I like the sound of that," Jane said as she advanced towards Maura quickly capturing her in her arms. They shared a passionate kiss before Maura pulled away.

"Don't start something we can't finish just yet," Maura warned.

"What do you mean can't finish? You mean we really have plans? Like plan plans?" she was hoping Maura had simply been teasing about sex. Apparently not.

Maura chuckled. "Yes Jane. We have plans this afternoon." She leaned in and kissed the now pouting detective. "But I promise we will have all night for everything else."

That perked up Jane. "Promise?" she asked playfully.

"I'm counting the minutes," Maura admitted.

Jane sighed but took a step back. "Alright, so what are these plans that so clearly can't be interrupted with 'other' activities?"

"That at the moment is still a surprise," Maura stated. "But for right now, I'm starving. Let's see what Sarah brought for food," she said walking into the kitchen.

Maura found food to make sandwiches for her and Jane. They sat down at the table to eat when Maura looked at Jane. "Do you know why I chose to come here?" she asked.

"Free room and board?" Jane answered with a grin.

Maura playfully swatted at Jane's shoulder. It was good to see her relaxed enough to be joking around. "This is where we started. In this town. On the lake. Up on this roof. This is the place where we became 'us'. This place will always be special to me.

"When I first planned this trip I wanted to just get you away from our troubles. Give you a break from the storm and take your mind off of what was still to come. Now, we just get to be together and relax. To enjoy each other's company. This place has such a good effect on us."

Jane smiled. "This town has always been special to me. The trips up here I had to spend time with my grandparents are memories I cherish. But everything here means even more to me now because I can share it all with you. The fact that we started our relationship here is just an added bonus for me. I'm glad this is where you chose."

"Finish your sandwich, we have some place we need to be," Maura gave Jane a mysterious smile.

R&I

An hour later Jane found herself stuck as the passenger again. Maura insisted on driving even though Jane claimed to know the town better than she did. Maura refused to explain where they were going or what it was they were going to be doing. Jane's head turned frequently from looking out the car window over to Maura trying to get a hint of where they were going.

Maura navigated the car down towards the lakefront. Jane started to assume they were either going to stop at the lake or maybe even head down to the marina. But Maura kept driving passed every place Jane thought could be their stop. As she looked around while Maura drove she was now thoroughly confused about what was going on. Finally Maura pulled into the driveway of a house overlooking the lake.

"Maura, what are we doing here? Who lives here?" she asked looking towards the house.

"We do," she answered. "Or at least we will whenever we want to come up here."

Jane's face displayed the shock she felt. "Excuse me?" she asked still trying to comprehend what Maura had just said.

Maura smiled. "I know Christmas is still a few weeks away but..."

"Are you serious?" Jane was still just staring at her. "Maura, Christmas gifts are supposed to be jewelry, ugly sweaters or gift cards. Houses are not Christmas presents."

Maura couldn't help but giggle. "Jane, it's not technically a Christmas present. It's an investment. And it will be our summer vacation home or our weekend getaway location. Just like my penthouse in New York. Or my villa in Tuscany." She could go on naming other properties she owned but she knew that may only upset Jane. "Only this one seems more like its ours than just mine. This one is for just us."

Jane turned her head and looked at the house. She knew Maura had money. She knew Maura owned property all of the world. She was even fine with that. She had stopped comparing herself to Maura a long time ago and the money really didn't bother Jane. Maura never acted like she cared about the money. She never acted like it made her better than anyone else. In fact she never flaunted her money at all.

She owned nice things. Her wardrobe had all the top designer labels. But in the end she was still just Maura. She wasn't an elitest. Wasn't a snob. She was just as comfortable sitting at the Dirty Robber with the guys as she would have been at a fancy restaurant hobnobbing with the rich and powerful. She chose to be with Jane. Maura could have had anyone she wanted, male or female, and she wanted Jane. Jane was secure in that.

A huge smile broke across Jane's face that relaxed Maura immediately. She had been a little worried that Jane may be upset about the purchase of the house. She wanted a place in the town that meant something to both of them. She envisioned spending time in the summer here and she knew the family rented out her grandparent's house for the summer. So she wanted one of their own. One they could bring their children up to for summers. One they could create traditions and family memories. Something that was solely theirs.

"Can we go inside?" Jane asked.

"That was the plan," Maura answered with a smile. "It's not furnished. I wanted to pick things out together. But I think you'll like the layout."

They got out of the car and walked hand in hand towards the house. "I can't believe you own this house," Jane said as almost a whisper.

"We own this house Jane. We." Maura corrected her. They got to the front door and Maura removed the keys opening the front door. They both entered and Jane froze in the entryway turning to stare at Maura.

"What?" she asked confused. Her eyes went from Maura to what was in front of her.

Or more correctly who was in front of her. Standing in what was most likely the living room of what was now their home was her family. Their family. Angela, Constance, Frankie, Tommy, Vince, Barry and Sean. All with goofy grins plastered on their faces. All with a look like they knew exactly what was happening and enjoying knowing Jane had no clue.

"What?" she asked again turning her attention to Maura.

Maura reached down and took Jane's hands in hers. She looked into Jane's eyes. "Marry me," she said.

"I already said yes to that," Jane said trying to recover and have her mind catch up to what was going on.

"Marry me. Here. Now." Maura said still holding Jane's eyes captive.

"We have a wedding mostly planned for April," Jane answered. "There's like a thousand people coming."

"Our wedding is right here. Right now. Marry me," she replied with a smile.

"But your dream. The dress. The...the everything," Jane stammered.

"Everything I want is right in front of me. I don't care about a dress. Or flowers. Or venue. Or guest lists. I care about you. Us. I want us to start our lives together. I don't need the social event of the year. I just need you."

Jane turned her head enough to look at the people in the room again. They all were still smiling watching Jane try to catch up to the moment. That's when she finally noticed the one additional person she missed when she first walked in. The minister. Maura was completely serious about the here and now.

"Are you sure?" Jane asked looking back at Maura. She had never wanted Maura to settle for anything less than exactly what she wanted for a wedding.

As if reading her mind Maura answered, "Jane, that wedding I told you about. That fantasy wedding. That came before I ever knew what having a family was really like. What loving someone was really like. It was a school girl's fantasy and never based on reality. This," she indicated to the people in the room, "this is our family. You are who I love. This is the wedding of my reality and I couldn't ask for anything better than that. Marry me."

"Yes," Jane said. She couldn't deny the woman in front of her anything. Including this.

R&I

They made their way into the living room and found themselves standing in front of the minister. He directed them to take each other's hands and he spoke.

"Marriage is about two individuals coming together to live a single life. A life filled with love, compassion, understanding and joy. A life filled with family and friends. A life devoted to being something that is better when enjoyed together than it would be to experience apart. Marriage is a commitment. An agreement to love each other. Take care of each other. Encourage and support each other. Respect each other. Trust in each other. Accept each other for who she is.

"Marriage is an agreement between the two of you. It's an agreement to be the best self you can possibly be for each other. To see each other's potential but also each other's limitations. To put her needs ahead of your own. To make her your priority even when life seems to be demanding your attention. To always remember the reason you fell in love with her. To compromise when she wants something other than what you want. To be open to all that the future will bring you.

"Most of all marriage is about love. Love for each other. Love for yourself. Love for family and friends and a love of the gifts and joys life has in store for you both.

"Jane, do you freely and willingly agree to enter into marriage with Maura? To provide for her. To love and honor her? To make her your priority over all others? To love her for her faults and shortcomings? To be faithful to her and her alone?"

Staring intently into Maura's eyes Jane answered. "I do."

"Maura, do you freely and willingly agree to enter into marriage with Jane? To provide for her. To love and honor her? To make her your priority over all others? To love her for her faults and shortcomings? To be faithful to her and her alone?"

Without hesitation Maura answered. "I do."

"And to the family of Jane and Maura, do you all promise to support and guide this couple on their journey through life? To love them and help protect the life they build with each other? To remind them of the uniqueness of that love? To laugh with them, cry with them and share in all the significant moments they will have throughout their lives?"

There was a collective chorus of 'Yes' from the group standing behind Jane and Maura.

"The rings?" the minister asked. Maura turned her head to Frankie who stepped forward and handed two ring boxes to the minister. He opened the first box and handed the ring to Jane.

Jane gently placed the ring on Maura's finger. She repeated the lines the minister requested.

"With this ring I make you my wife, my world, my everything. I am bound to you and no other. I will love you with all that I am for all the days of my life. Today two lives become one. Two hearts now beat as one."

The minister then opened the second box and handed the ring to Maura.

Maura gently placed the ring on Jane's finger. She, too, repeated the lines the minister requested.

"With this ring I make you my wife, my world, my everything. I am bound to you and no other. I will love you with all that I am for all the days of my life. Today two lives become one. Two hearts now beat as one."

"As each woman has so freely given herself to the other in front of family and friends, it is my great honor to present this couple to you all as happy newlyweds. You both may kiss your wife."

Shouts, hoots and hollers were heard from the family witnessing the union. But neither Jane nor Maura heard a sound. They had stepped closer into each other and when their lips met everything else faded away. Two hearts beating as one. Forever.


End file.
